


Странник и его спутники

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Постапокалиптика, Фантастика - Fandom, Фэнтези - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 103,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Мир после локальных войн с использованием ядерного оружия. Человечество уже как три тысячи лет пытается построить новое общество на осколках былого величия и даже не подозревает о том, насколько изменилось само. Мир, где всевозможные мутанты, драконы, морские чудовища, скаковые ящеры и огромные курицы, куда больше вымершего страуса – это норма и обыденность.История повествуется идеальным убийцей, который давно перестал быть человеком.Посвящение:Любителям фантастического слэша в фэнтезийных мирах!Ну и личный лозунг для моего редактора:"Дорогая бета, клаву слюной не забрызгай и монитор не заблюй!" ХD





	1. София

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Юмор, Драма, Фэнтези, Фантастика, POV, Постапокалиптика  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Инцест, Твинцест, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Мужская беременность, Полиамория  
> Размер: Макси, 296 страниц, 19 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Работа писалась примерно года два-три с периодическим откладыванием в шкаф. И на данном этапе подошла к своему логическому завершению, но, возможно... что когда-нибудь и будет продолжение. Отрицать по этому миру не буду точно. Ибо пока этот мной придуманный безграничный мир до конца не исчерпан и содержит еще огромный нереализованный потенциал для меня. И снова повторяюсь - мне просто физически необходимы долгоиграющие истории, дабы события тянулись до бесконечности…  
> А так мой обычный набор: насилие, подробное описание секса, нецензурная лексика, мужской гарем, групповушки. И, о, ужас для всех рафинированных носиков - в этом рассказе присутствует вселенский трах между драконами)))  
> И да, у моих драконов щенки, хотя они, как и положено, вылупляются из яиц.

Это было начало третьего тысячелетия после того, как Землю перевернули последние мировые войны. Это не правда, что была единая ядерная война, нет. Было, конечно, несколько взрывов, но общего уничтожения планеты получилось избежать. Хотя у некоторых общин бытуют до сих пор легенды, что три тысячи лет назад ядерное пекло полностью уничтожило все живое, а потом прилетели добренькие инопланетяне или спустились всемогущие ангелы, а у некоторых так вообще сам Бог пожаловал и заново всеобщими усилиями восстановили рай на земле.

Так вот, мои дорогие, это только легенды, сказка, вымысел. И не более того. Рай! Ха-ха! Я бы этот мир назвал адом, правда, люди, что заселяют его сейчас, вряд ли бы мне поверили. Армагеддон же для меня длится до сих пор, впрочем, как и для всей планеты.

Откуда я знаю, спросите вы?

Все просто, ибо я жил еще до этих мировых войн, и я, наверное, единственный, кто еще помнит, каким был мир до всего окружавшего меня сумасшествия.

Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Странник, «Идеальный убийца». И вот мой бесконечный рассказ...

Пустынная местность, небольшая забегаловка около оазиса с чистой водой — весьма доходное место. Мексика, вернее, та часть Мексиканского залива, которая тысячу лет назад поднялась из морских глубин. Люблю такие земли, они не навевают на меня воспоминания довоенного периода. Давно нет уже той роскоши, что была в ушедшем мире. Интернет, компьютеры, крутые тачки, самолеты, вертолеты, яхты... Где вы? Ау!

Что мы сейчас имеем на планете Земля? Правильно — Феодальный строй на новый ебнутый лад! Со всеми последствиями и остатками канувших технологий. Вместо лошадей и коров — мутировавшие ящеры, а курицы... О-ооо! Ростом со страусов, а когда и больше и питающиеся человеческим мясом. М-да... Это, наверное, наказание человечеству за все съеденные "ножки Буша", правда, теперешние люди ни разу не слышали об этих пресловутых куриных ножках.

— Странник? Неужели в Синагогу?! — встречает меня напряженный мужской возглас.

Старые названия все еще в ходу и до сих пор режут мое ухо, да только их истинный смысл давно утерян. Вряд ли кто-то еще помнит, что такое настоящая Синагога. Да и евреев как таковых давно не существует, так и чистых представителей отдельных рас. Иногда встретишь такое сочетание, что не поверишь в существование такого экземпляра. Например, абсолютно черная кожа с белыми радужками глаз и желтыми прядями прямых волос.

А в Австралии, вернее, на том островном архипелаге, что от нее остался, знавал я одного славного юношу с нежно голубым оттенком кожи и с ярко-синими губами, впрочем крайняя плоть члена у него была того же оттенка и нежные яички тоже. Прямо маленький Кришна, да и только…

М-да, знавал… Ну… Не будем о хорошем. А у того славного мальчика, кроме сладкой попки, были абсолютно бордовые глаза без белков…

Так, о чем это я?!

Я киваю головой и сажусь за стойку бара.

— Лечо для Странника бесплатно, — крепкий мужчина средних лет ставит передо мной настоящий стеклянный стакан с зеленоватым лечо.

Нечто, выделяемое «коровой»-ящером с кучей сосочков на спине. По вкусу больше напоминает мне кумыс с привкусом соевого молока. Одним словом — Лечо!

— Свежее, — облизываю я свои губы и улыбаюсь этому суровому мужчине. На нем, кроме огромного ножа в ножнах, ничего нет, отсюда два вывода даже без пресловутого сканирования. Источник воды искусственный, и передо мной местный «Пастор».

Есть несколько негласных правил, которых не нарушает никто в этом ебнутом «райском» мире.

1\. Женщины неприкосновенны, и их убивать нельзя ни в коем случае, беременные вообще на вес золота.  
2\. Борьба за искусственные источники чистой пресной воды под запретом, технологии и знания утрачены, и люди просто боятся, что их любое воздействие, может навредить до сих пор работающим исправно установкам.  
3\. «Пасторы», которые имеют портативные радиостанции с энергетическими установками (обычно это либо солнечные батареи, либо ветровые или водные вертушки) имеют своеобразную защиту. Убийство любого карается местным судом Линча.

— Угу, — соглашаются со мной и, садясь напротив, наливают и себе этой зеленой бурды под названием «Лечо». — Держу несколько «буренок» за Таверной!

«Таверна»! Ого как загнул, впрочем, для такого славного сарая подходит.

— Значит, вы — Пастор. И вода из установки, — киваю я его словам, попивая зеленую жижу, мог бы «Ликер» из нее сделать, куда было бы лучше.

«Ликер» — спиртной напиток, что некоторые умельцы научились делать из забродившего гноя этих долбанных ящериц. Куда вкуснее и забористее этого зеленого молока.

— Опреснитель на глубине тысячи метров, там целая система пещер с морской водой, выходящих в Океан Восхода Солнца (Атлантику именно так называют чаще всего сейчас жители этого побережья или Малый Океан), — пояснили мне, хотя могли бы и не делать, одного моего взгляда особо сфокусированных зрачков, и я бы увидел это собственными глазами. Но подтверждать слова Пастора или опровергать лень. Куда приятнее просто так сидеть и болтать ни о чем со знающим человеком, можно сказать — теперешней элитой. — Простите, налил бы Ликера, но вчера местные пьянчуги Караванщики выхалкали все дочиста, мои бочки пусты.

— И часты здесь караваны? — кивнул я этому приятному человеку.

— Да, моя Таверна на перекрестке нескольких путей, в том числе и дороги, ведущей в Синагогу.

— Сколько Вам лет?

Это был не праздный вопрос, благодаря ему я мог понять кто передо мной: человек или мутант. Хотя это было довольно-таки искусственным разграничением. В этом мире все были мутантами, но это знал, к сожалению, только я. 

— Мне пятьдесят примерно, и я не Мутант, как и вы. Пасторы никогда не бывают из мутантов.

— Иногда бывают из скрытых, — хмыкнул под нос я.

— У меня нет особых умений, которые бы выделяли меня из людей, если вы об этом. Ну а то, что я вас узнал, Странник Пустыни, так вы — легенда, и только о вас обычно по радио и трещат. Спас одно селение от монстров, другое от мутантов. У вас слишком запоминающийся образ. А за последние пятьсот лет о вас слагают целые баллады, в которых запечатлены все ваши черты навечно.

Странник Пустыни — все правильно, это последнее мое имя. Кем только я не был: и Странником Моря, и Странником Страны восходящего солнца, и Странником Тропических джунглей… 

Но всегда Странником. Баллады, дожил... м-ммм, хотя давно существуют народные сказки обо мне, которые рассказывают малышам перед сном.  
Примерно все они начинаются так: Придет Странник и спасет мир!

— Можно спросить, Вам тысяча лет? Или это секрет? — у мужчины заблестели глаза, это был обычный для меня вопрос. Впрочем, я никогда на него честно не отвечаю, а только по обстоятельствам. В этот раз они располагали к частичной правде: мужчина мне нравился, правда, не в этом смысле слова.

— Больше…

— Намного? — с придыханием.

— Не помню, — отрезал я.

А вот это вранье. Я все помню. Каждый миг своей трехтысячелетней жизни. И радости, и горе.

— Извините...

— Все в порядке.

— И каково это, быть всегда семнадцатилетним юношей, вечно живущем в нашем мире? — Пастор снова наполнил стаканы зеленым Лечо и, подняв вверх, провозгласил тост. — За вас, Странник Пустыни!

— Если скажу правдиво — не поверите.

— А может поверю? — хмыкает мне мужчина и замолкает, услышав мой ответ.

— Как в аду.

Мы молчим, наверное, с часа два, и когда наваливаются фиолетовые сумерки, хозяин разжигает, все так же молча, камин, а потом разрывает тишину:

— Заночуете?

— Да, если можно, и если вы не боитесь моего присутствия.

— Хм-ммм, ну я не в ваших предпочтениях. Я хоть и мальчик, но уже давно не молодой, да и с мужчинами никогда не пробовал. И потом, Таверна защищена от нападений наличием установки, ее никто не тронет. А ваш Дракон?

Странные люди, обычных ящериц никто не боится, а вот крылатых всегда называют Драконами.

— Не переживайте, он далеко и не любит «Новые земли».

Не знаю, что уж с ними не так, но «Драконы», и правда, над ними летать не любят. Посему с Драко я расстался неделю назад на тихоокеанском побережье и, хотя постоянно поддерживал с ним ментальную связь, очень скучал.

— И как вы только его приучили? — прошептал задумчиво Пастор, смотря в живой огонь. — Вы, наверное, единственный, кто летает на этих тварях?!

— Это было трудно, но нет ничего невозможного, — улыбнулся я нежной улыбкой и мысленно связался со своим крылатым мальчиком. Мне ответили со всей яростью, на какую способен мой красавчик.

Нет ничего невозможного для бессмертного: у меня ушло пятьсот лет, чтобы найти нужную самку, выпросить ее яйцо, выносить за пазухой своего будущего крылатого компаньона, а затем приручить. И если бы не моя быстрая регенерация, то навряд ли бы я выжил после первых сотен лет нападков своей дорогой «лошадки». Да и до сих пор период спаривания раз в сотню лет очень сложен для нас обоих: «Хозяина» и «Ручного Питомца».

— Синагога? Есть ли что нового? Я имею в виду сплетни Караванщиков, Торговцев?

— Ничего, месяц назад их Пастор не вышел на связь, Глава тоже. Боюсь, они уже мертвы. Это теперь закрытый район, и никто как два месяца там не бывал. Слухов ноль, в Эфире полная тишина о Синагоге. А ваши мечи можно посмотреть?

Мои мечи. Это, наверное, еще большая легенда, нежели я сам. 

Токио — мой родной город, на месте которого теперь ядерная воронка. Тысячу лет назад я был на месте пепелища и, узрев по краю воронки пробивающиеся ростки сорной травы, рассмеялся от всего сердца. Даже этот рубец начала затягивать природа. А когда наутро увидел лиловые одуванчики, зарыдал.

Я не был чистым японцем, хотя часть крови этой великой нации у меня все-таки есть. Во мне намешана и русская кровь, и корейская, и японская, а еще французская и норвежская. Короче — весьма гремучая смесь.

Да и в Токио я не родился, только учился при посольской школе, так как мой отец — наполовину француз, наполовину японец — был дипломатом. Хорошее было время. Потом Токийский университет, затем закрытый военный институт, где я стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас. Но лиловые одуванчики, которые единственные смогли разрастись по всей воронке после ядерного взрыва, храню бережно глубоко в своем сердце. Как дань памяти ушедшей жизни. 

Я вынул два лезвия из ножен и, положив на барную стойку, предупредил.

— Касаться нельзя — это смерть.

— Синяя смерть... вот как они выглядят? Теперь и помереть не жалко! Я самолично видел Странника и его клинки.

Клинки были выкованы по специальным нано-технологиям перед самими войнами, это больше было данью японской истории, а не единственным оружием, чем они стали для меня в последующее время. Я любовно коснулся лезвий, отливающих тем же цветом смерти, что и мои глаза, темно-синим, практически черным, и спрятал обратно в особые ножны. Они вышли из той же пробирки, что и я сам, заново возрожденный идеальный солдат, убийца — первый и последний. Потому что лабораторию разбомбили через несколько лет после моего полного перевоплощения. Лазерные клинки и другое оружие мне пришлось спрятать в особом тайнике через пятьсот лет. Нет, конечно, пушки и ружья все еще были в ходу, и для них люди отливали сами ядра, картечь и пули, пусть и по старинке и на коленке у себя в подвалах, но весьма продуктивно до сих пор. Но для моего оружия будущего ни мастерских, ни особых установок, пополняющих источник энергии, не было еще создано, а то, что было, исчезло в ядерной воронке, как и сама лаборатория. Выжил только я и мое оружие. А теперь из вооружения остались только клинки.

— Они ядовиты?

— Ну, можно сказать и так, — усмехнулся я, прекрасно понимая, что теперешнему человеку невозможно рассказать, что такое нанотехнологии, когда материал просто не подпускает чужого к себе.

— А я думал это вымысел!

— Нет, как видишь.

— Значит, утром в путь, Странник?

— Да, можно я прикорну тут у огня?

— Не возражаю, походный паек оставлю на стойке, хоть ты и бессмертный, но, похоже, и тебе не повредит отдых.

— Спасибо.

А что еще можно сказать песчинке среди моря человеческих лиц, которая исчезнет через мгновение из этого бытия, а я останусь таким же, как и три тысячи лет назад. Вечным семнадцатилетним молодым человеком...

 

Я видел много заброшенных селений и городов, но то, что узрел здесь, ввело меня в углубленный ступор. Синагога жила и ничем не походила на вымерший город, павший от лап монстров или рук мутантов. Гончар крутил из глины новые миски, другой молодой мужик неподалеку от него плел корзины из крапивы, заросли которой теперь напоминали ивовые лозы. Они весело балагурили о сиськастых бабенках и повод был налицо, так как улицы пестрели от женских прекрасных личиков и прочих прелестей.

Синагога кричала базарами, бойкой торговлей, сияла разноцветными тканями, украшениями из перламутра, золота и прочей ерундой. Хотя жители все были одеты в более выдержанные ткани пастельных или белых тонов, что соответствует жаркому пустынному климату, но красные бусы (из коралловых шариков) у множества местных красоток на шеях, щиколотках и запястьях, кровавыми полосами напоминали мне перерезанные глотки.

От этого мутило, а еще от слепящего солнца, которое высоко в зените светило в голубом небе… снова… Небо поменяло за три тысячи лет несколько оттенков: от пастельно-кровавого до василькового. После войн чего только не болталось в небесных пучинах, пока не пролилось назад в виде кислотных, разъедающих все на своем убийственном пути, дождей. Люди пережили и ядерную зиму и еще кучу напастей, да вот только летописей об этом не сохранили. И я был рад, что небо снова стало голубым и чистым как и раньше.  
— Вы Путешественник? — мне улыбнулась одна дама зазывно и, состроив глазки, оценила как мужчину.

В ответ я оскалился не менее сексуально, ибо знал, что для женщин выгляжу, как лакомый кусочек, хотя теперь они меня не интересуют вовсе.  
Вот ведь, в жизни до войны предпочитал исключительно девушек и желательно японок, после — только юношей и далеко не японцев. Абсурд.

— Да, — мурлыкнул бархатисто я красотке. — Где здесь можно найти недешевый постоялый двор с Ночными Мотыльками?

— О!

Дама готова была встать передо мной раком прямо тут на проезжей части, чем привлекла внимания как гончара, так и плетельщика корзинок.

— Пойдемте к нам в «Офелию», Мадам будет рада, да и девочки тоже!

Что ж, проститутки — лучший источник информации. Просто как бульварные газеты! Да и крыша над головой не помешает, тем более в недешевом «мотеле» всегда много воды. И я искренне желал помыться от песка, проникающего во все мои щели.

Что-то в этом городе было не так, и это необходимо было вычислить. Пока я шел за вихляющей попкой, я просканировал весь город вдоль и поперек и ничего не нашел подозрительного.

Мутантов явных не было, чудовищ тоже, источники воды искусственные — четыре опреснителя, это много даже для такого огромного селения и только один естественный далеко за городом в горах, но он не повод, дабы нападать на это Торговое Царство.

— Осмотритесь, примете ванную, у нас много пресной воды! Развлечетесь с девочкой, а может и с двумя, а вечером я вас провожу к Пастору.

Опа, а с этого места подробнее, пожалуйста, так как не выходящий в эфир Пастор — мертвый Пастор! Вот он, первый прокол и несоответствие.

— И кто ваш Пастор? — закинул я удочку девушке.

— Милейший человек! Он у нас уже более десяти лет: образованный, умный и весьма привлекательный. Но до Вас, юноша, ему далеко, — ответили без тени сомнений, и я наконец-то понял, что, действительно, в Синагоге что-то не так.

Апартаменты были шикарными, даже слишком, вода проточно текла в моем номере, струясь по искусственному каскаду и собираясь в настоящем мини-бассейне, в котором хотелось поселиться. Мадам — женщина лет тридцати с нехилыми буферами, так голодно пожирала меня глазами, что я решил — она сама через некоторое время придет ко мне в номер, дабы опробовать все прелести моего мужского хозяйства. Это и к лучшему, потому как наверняка зрелая женщина знает больше, чем ее юные девчонки. А гипноз моей крови действует на всех одинаково — один поцелуй с прокушенной губой, и женщина после меня даже не узнает, что пролежала бревном с полчаса на кровати, треплясь в наркотическом дурмане о своих и городских секретах. Она уйдет счастливой и полностью удовлетворенной, как после жаркого всепоглощающего секса, которого в принципе и не было.

Я разделся и посмотрел в высокое зеркало в рост человека. Это тоже было роскошью, как и тонкие занавески, скрывающие альков двуспальной шикарной кровати. Давно я не спал на шелковых простынях. 

Я вгляделся в свое отражение. Хм-ммм, давно себя не видел, как-то все некогда, да и больших таких зеркал сейчас днем с огнем не сыщешь.  
М-да, три тысячи лет и ни одного шрама...

Мой рост достался от скандинаво-русских предков по линии матери — метр восемьдесят пять. В этом мире я был высоким. Длинные прямые волосы от восточных — по отцу, правда, когда-то мои космы были черные, как и мой дракон, а теперь белые, как снег. Потому что я уже как две тысячи лет совершенно седой. Как на голове, так и в паху, только брови и ресницы продолжают оставаться темными, как и раньше, но я не удивлюсь, если они тоже станут белыми, как и все остальное.

Черты лица европейские, только губы пухловатые и чуть вывернутые, как у восточных рас, глаза миндалевидные, темно-синие, как и мои смертоносные клинки, но когда-то они были карими, я бы сказал шоколадными. 

А все остальное?

Длинные ровные ноги, тонкая талия, широкие плечи, мышцы — я бы не сказал, что они рельефные, как у специально качающихся людей, просто у меня практически нет жировой ткани. Метаболизм другой, хотя я должен есть, правда, без разницы что, хоть землю — в принципе, все состоит из одних и тех же атомов. А без принципа — я любил раньше пиццу. А вот в отличие от людей я практически ничего не выделяю, все полностью перерабатываю в энергию, так что мой КПД сто процентов. Весьма удобно и, если вам так интересно, то ничего не атрофируется и не зарастает. Я огладил свой член весьма роскошного размера, никто никогда не жаловался: ни девки, ни парни — и шагнул в воду, я не нарцисс. И не имею привычку пялиться на себя долго, тем более за три тысячи лет, за исключением цвета волос и глаз, практически не изменился.

Чего и вам всем желаю.

Вода после жаркой пустыни приятно холодила, омывая тело и расслабляя мышцы, что я даже задремал. В номер стукнулись и, не дождавшись ответа, зашли.

"Хозяйка," — подумалось мне, но когда я ментально просканировал пространство, то приятно был удивлен: ко мне пришел молодой юноша, причем очень красивой внешности и полностью соответствующей моему изысканному вкусу.

Он осмотрел номер и, прикрыв дверь за собой, скользнул ко мне.

— Эй, — позвали тихо меня, склонившись над моим якобы спящим лицом.

И даже не успели охнуть, когда оказались распластанным на полу под моим упругим влажным телом.

— Привет! — улыбнулся хитро я, усиливая захват тонких запястий и вжимаясь в трепещущего подо мной парнишку с широко раскинутыми ногами. 

Золотые миндалевидные глаза распахнулись еще сильнее, а милое личико покрылось устойчивым румянцем. Паренек был красив, даже слишком для мальчишки. Его длинные, черные, кудрявые волосы, собранные в толстый хвост, рассыпались замысловатым веером вокруг стройного тела, одетого в женские одежды. На запястьях звякнули браслеты, говорящие, что он проститутка.

— Ты в моем вкусе, м-ммм, сладкий, — я прошелся по шее мальчика до его ключицы и услышал затравленное.

— Простите, я не девушка…

— А я знаю! — усмехнулся я, думая про себя, — "и как здорово, что ты парень."

— Но, — глаза стали еще больше.

— Но? — кивнул я в сторону браслетов, издающих мелодичный звон.

— Ах, это... Просто так было проще попасть к вам!

Я еще раз оглядел прекрасное тело подо мной и, усмехнувшись, качнул бедрами.

— М-ммм! Моему дружку ты очень даже приглянулся, так что...

Мальчишка, почувствовав, как что-то увесистое уперлось ему в промежность, стал красным, как свекла, и попытался сбросить меня с себя. Во, наивный, это только сильнее распалило мое тело и увеличило желание потрахаться и именно с этой золотоглазой кудряшкой.

— Отпустите сейчас же! — зашипел он диким котом.

— А что, если нет? Закричишь?! Ты ведь забрался сюда без спроса и в чужой одежде.

— Одежда моя, я только браслеты прихватил в комнате у девушек, но верну, когда буду уходить, — забились подо мной с новой силой. — Я тут жизнь вам пытаюсь спасти, а вы!

Но вот снова стукнулись в дверь и, не дождавшись ответа, заглянули в щелку.

— Господин Путешественник? — голос Мадам был приторно сладким.

— Да? — Я приподнялся, старательно скрывая плечом лицо своего гостя.

— О? Вы уже заняты? — спросили расстроено, видя подо мной «проститутку». — Вы всем довольны?

Пытаясь найти повод, дабы вытащить из-под меня ретивую «девку» и занять ее место.

— О да! Девочки у вас просто класс, — оскалился я, делая пошлое движение бедрами. — Прошу нас не беспокоить.

— Убью паршивку, — прошипели неслышно для человеческого уха и уползли из моих апартаментов. — Зовите, если что!

— Ну что, киска, теперь ты займешь ее место, коль испортила мне потрахушки! — усмехнулся я и поцеловал возмущенно распахнутый рот.

Первые проклятья потонули в жадном моем поцелуе, а уже через несколько минут мне слабо ответили языком, а ведь я даже кровь не использовал. Значит, мальчику, и правда, понравилось целоваться со мной.

Я отпустил истерзанный рот мальчишки и, смотря, как он отпыхивается от моего поцелуя, прошептал:

— И что такому красавчику в женском платье и браслетами доступной девки надо от меня?

— Я же говорю, что спасаю вашу сраную жизнь, извращенец. Ох! — попытались выкрутить руки. — А почему ношу женскую одежду? Так проще, мужчины меньше лезут — девушки для изнасилования табу. А так как я плоский, то не сильно и интересуются!

— Не дергайся! Как не крутись, но я трахну твою сладкую задницу. 

Я молниеносно перехватил запястья мальчика в одну руку и освободившейся скользнул по бедру, задирая длинную юбку. Под тканью светло-бежевого платья, трусиков, к моей великой радости, не оказалось. 

— Без трусиков, и ты уверяешь, что не хотел соблазнить меня? — усмехнулся я в расширенные от праведного гнева золотые глазищи.

— Просто штаны проститутки не носят, а трусы под такой тонкой тканью видны, — прошипели в ответ, отчаянно брыкаясь, пока я оглаживал нежное бедро юноши.

— Тебе сколько лет?

— Двадцать! Не лезь ко мне в попу, козел!

А вот интересно, ты ведь и не знаешь что это такое за животное — «Козел». Хотя сейчас это рогатый ящер со смешными наростами на груди, дающим красное, желеобразное молоко. Смешно, но поговорка «Как от козла молока!» теперь потеряла истинное значение.

— М-ммм... там ты девственник! А спереди? — хихикнул я, ощупывая упругий анус мальчишки.

— И спереди, ой, тоже! — пытаясь укусить меня в шею.

— И после этого ты говоришь тебя не трогать? Девственник для мужика, словно красная тряпка, и, если ты сегодня не будешь петь от сладострастия в полную глотку, мадам ворвется сюда и вытащит тебя из-под моей трахающей тушки. Так что ты в этом заинтересован сам!

Мальчишка подумал, а потом, закусив губу, прошептал:

— Я согласен, только будь нежнее…

— Чего-то ты слишком быстро решение поменял и так легко сдался, — я не отпускал его руки до последнего.

— Ты красивый! Лучше у меня будешь первым ты, чем другой мудак с корявой страшной рожей и пивным брюхом, — пояснили мне, нежно краснея, а потом зашептали. — Отпусти, я не убегу, тем более она наверняка подслушивает в засаде за дверью. И без твоей помощи мне теперь уже не уйти!

— Хм-ммм, что ж, бежать от меня не советую, я вмиг тебя поймаю, и уже будет намного грубее, чем ты хочешь, — я скатился с мальчишки, но сильно отодвигаться не стал, просто растянулся от него сбоку.

Парнишка, глубоко вздохнув, скосил вниз глаза и тихо присвистнул. М-да, детка, знаю, возбужденный мой член более впечатляет, чем не возбужденный. 

— А он в меня влезет? — спросили весьма скептически.

— Ну, если дашь себя подготовить, то насладимся оба, когда я буду весь в тебе!

— Неплохой жизненный опыт взамен спасения жизни, — буркнули устало и как-то слишком печально.

— М-ммм, и как ты до сих пор девственником оставался, можно тебя спросить? Просто сейчас любой пацан, да и девушка со смазливым лицом продадут себя за кусок хлеба.

— Ну, я ношу женскую одежду, а если все же лезут, то, — и перед моим носом уверено помахали выхваченным откуда-то из туники острым ножом, лезвие которого выбрасывалось влегкую из рукоятки.

— Впечатляет, но только не меня, — улыбнулся я парнишке.

— Понял, как только оказался под Вами. Не дурак.

Я притянул упругое тело за тонкую талию к себе и снова задрал уверенно рукой по небольшому разрезу длинное полотнище юбки. Теперь не сопротивлялись, даже обняли руками за шею, убрав ножик от меня подальше. Мальчишка хоть был тонким, как девушка, но с довольно-таки сильными мышцами, которые перекатывались, напрягаясь под моими ласкающими руками.

— Не бойся, больно я тебе точно делать не буду. Значит, жизненный опыт? — выцеловывая ключицу мальчишке и развязывая платье сверху, спускаясь к ярко-розовому небольшому соску, возвышающемуся возбужденной бусинкой на матовой бархатистой коже нежного персикового отлива.

— Ох! — выгнулись на прикусывание своего соска и задрожали уже от острого возбуждения, расслабляясь в моих руках.

— Нравится?!

— Очень, ой! У меня встал, — удивленно воскликнули и скосили взгляд на распахнутую свою промежность, где я вовсю игрался сжавшимися нежными яичками над стоящим изящным розово-кремовым членом.

Я подул в черные паховые завитки и погрузил покрасневшую нежную головку мальчишки в свой жаркий рот, нежно посасывая. Юноша забился в сладких предоргазменых судорогах и запел, как лучшая шлюшка на весь мой номер, выплескиваясь семенем в мой рот. Я заставил еще не отошедшего от сильнейшего оргазма паренька прижать широко разведенные ноги к своей груди и, лаская сжавшийся анус своим горячим язычком, вдул вовнутрь его тугого зада всю его сперму.

— Ой! Что вы делаете? — спросили меня звонким голосом, больше смахивающим на девичий, чем на юношеский.

— Готовлю твой задок! Расслабься, скоро будет новый раунд.

Я лег к отчаянно дышавшему парню под бок и разрешил вытянуть задранные стройные ножки вдоль своего тела. Притянул за упругие, идеально круглые ягодицы мальчика к себе и стал пальчиками готовить его смоченную семенем дырочку.

— Ножку на мою талию закинь, расслабься и тихонько рассказывай что случилось с вашим Пастором.

— Кто Вы? — золотые глаза посмотрели уже по-другому. — Вы не Путешественник и не странствующий Торговец... Неужели я ошибся, и вы из уже обращенных этим чудовищем в Зомби?

Я лучезарно улыбнулся и вовлек парнишку в сладкий поцелуй, делясь вкусом его собственной спермы.

— На вкус мое семя просто БЭ-ЭЭЭ! — высунул парнишка свой алый язычок, отплевываясь.

— Дурашка, это с непривычки! Но ты очень вкусный, сладко-ванильный с перчинкой, — усмехнулся я, а потом, прижав к себе, прошептал. — Ты не ошибся, я — Странник. И у тебя еще есть минут десять, пока я не натянул твою сладкую дырочку на полыхающее свое естество. Я еще, Дорогуша, не получил долгожданной разрядки, в отличие от тебя. Так что не теряй время, потом будешь просто не в состоянии говорить членораздельно!

У мальчика глаза тут же прояснились от похоти, и он, прикусив губу, стал четко докладывать как разведчик на оккупированной территории. Без лишней воды и только факты.

Два месяца назад в их город пришел странный человек, он попросил аудиенцию с Пастором тет-а-тет. Это было обычным делом, так что никто ничего не заподозрил.

— Я, ох, жил в семье у Пастора, он нашел меня в пустыне, подобрал и оставил у себя. И я видел, как нечто вылезло из оболочки пришлого мужчины и перекинулось в рот старику! Он тут же стал другим, а потом началось... За месяц был обращен весь город, «ЭТО» приглашало на собеседование примерно человек по двадцать-тридцать, читало проповедь о внешнем мире и опаивало всех своей слюной, которую добавляло в напитки.

— Тебя он тоже поил? — я заглянул в помутневшие от новой волны страсти золотые глаза и ласково улыбнулся.

— Поил, я сначала не знал, как он всех обращает! Я провалялся неделю в бреду, но очнулся. А другие — нет, — охнули на ласку простаты, откровенно выпячивая ягодицы и прогибаясь в талии.

"Неужели скрытый мутант?" — подумалось мне. — Повернись ко мне попкой! В первый раз тебе так будет легче, да и мне тоже.

Теперь вся туника мальчишки болталась вокруг тонкой талии, цепляясь за пояс. Я раздвинул нежные ягодицы и, прикусив внутреннюю часть щеки, сплюнул на руки немного своей крови. А потом, смазав ноющую головку своего члена, ввел мальчишке в попу. Парнишка, охнув, подался сначала вперед, но моя кровь подействовала как наркотик, и вот он уже сам двинулся ко мне навстречу, насаживаясь на мой фаллос, вбирая его своей задницей до самых моих яиц. Заодно и проверим мою догадку насчет его врожденных способностей.

Дальше, как я и обещал, были слышны только охи, ахи и вздохи, а еще просьбы срывающимся шепотом «еще, глубже, сильнее!». Какой бы обращенной не была Мадам, но и она не выдержала и через десять минут ушла побежденная восвояси. Поняв, что ее «проститутка» просто волшебно отрабатывает щедро заплаченные мною деньги. Гость — это святое, даже в этом захолустье и его желание закон.

Потом я отнес обработанного по полной программе мальчишку в альков на роскошную кровать и, уложив там, стал ждать, когда он очнется от воздействия моей крови. Что ж, как и предполагалось, хватило десяти минут. Обнаженный парнишка распахнул золото своих глаз и изумленно воззрился на меня.

— Если бы знал, что так классно подставляться другому мужчине, давно бы отдался первому встречному! — сделали убойный вывод и жадно потянулись за поцелуем ко мне. Я смял его жаркие губы и, усмехнувшись, опустил на землю с розовых облаков.

— Вообще-то близость с другим мужчиной, да еще и в первый раз очень болезненна и унизительна. Так что в твоем интересе завести себе девицу и поебывать в полную меру. Да так, чтобы она нарожала тебе целый выводок смазливых детишек. А о сексе с мужиком забудь как страшный сон.

— Хм-ммм, и что же в тебе особенного, Странник, что близость с тобой так сладка, по сравнению с другими мужчинами? Только кроме всей той божественной чуши, что поется в балладах о тебе и рассказывается в легендах. Если ты, и впрямь, тот самый Странник!

— Тот или не тот — это тебе решать самому. И потом, я о себе баллады не пою и легенды не сочиняю. Может, просветишь? — я огладил мальчишке бедро и поигрался с сжавшейся нежной мошонкой.

— М-ммм... — задумчиво откинулись на подушки и посмотрели в резной потолок. — Ты красив, как Бог!

— И? — усмехнулся я.

— Ну, ты красивый, но как Бог — это спорный вопрос. Как считаешь?

— В общем да, не возражаю, — улыбнулся я, ласково оглаживая его чувствительные сосочки, которые тут же отреагировали, сжавшись твердыми бусинками.

— Можешь убить голыми руками сколько угодно монстров и мутантов. Думаю, это я проверять прямо сейчас не буду, — меня смерили весьма игривым взглядом и чмокнули в подставленные губы.

— Думаю, не стоит, — согласился я, отлипая от столь желанных губ.

— Видишь сквозь камни, впрочем, тоже не проверить.

— Это почему? Могу рассказать, что у вас располагается под городом на любой глубине, — улыбнулся я этому рассудительному парнишке.

— И что? Я сам не в курсе, что там находится. Летаешь на драконе! Кстати, где твой ящер? Если ты тот самый.

— Ну, он не любит «Новые земли», посему остался на побережье Большого океана (имея ввиду Тихий).

— Заливаешь? Хи-хи!

— Нисколько! Ха-ха! — рассмеялся я следом, вторя заразительному смеху парнишки и перебирая его крупные черные кудряшки, обрамляющие нежные яички и снова набухающий пенис.

— У тебя есть два синих меча смерти.

— Что ж, это можно показать, если не будешь трогать руками, — я встал с ложа и, дойдя до одежды, вернулся в альков и, показав двое ножен, вытащил длинный меч полностью. — Хотя ты можешь сказать, что это подделка.

Я крутанул в руках меч и вложил снова в ножны.

— Не скажу… Я доподлинно знаю описание в деталях Большой Синей Смерти, все-таки я долго жил у Пастора, не забывай. Боже! Неужели я, и правда, переспал с самим Странником Пустыни? Более того, ты забрал у меня мою девственность. Нет, я, конечно, всегда мечтал с тобой познакомиться, но не так близко, как получилось, — запутался мальчишка в своих доводах и словах. Он сел на свою оттраханную попу и поставил руками свои разметанные кудрявые волосы дыбом. — Черт! Значит Синагога — закрытый город? И ты пришел сюда, чтобы всех спасти...

— Угу, практически месяц. Как только Пастор не вышел на связь в нужное время, — подтвердил я.

— А я еще дивился, Вы были первым путешественником за последние три недели, — снова перешли с «ты» на «вы», путаясь в своих ощущениях и мыслях. — Господи, неужели, правда, тебе более тысячи лет?!

— Ага.

— А насколько больше?

— Все равно не поверишь.

— А если?

— Скажу, когда ты честно скажешь сколько тебе, — отрезал я нашу легкую перебранку.

— Восемнадцать.

— Так и думал, что двадцать — полный гон! — хмыкнул поучительно я.

— И что? Зато я помню все вплоть до своего собственного рождения. Это ненормально, я знаю... И почему я тебе это рассказываю? — пробормотали мне, пока я приходил в себя от легкого шока. Ибо хоть я и старался выглядеть бравым малым при этом младенце, но восемнадцать лет было для меня полным перебором.

— Я просто знаю, что выгляжу на двадцать, вот всем и говорю.

— Правильно делаешь… А женская одежда?

— Мне Пастор сразу сказал, чтобы я как девочка одевался, чтобы ко мне сильно не лезли. Город у нас торговый, недалеко от основных путей, хотя немного и в стороне. Доступных женщин в достатке, особо и не лезут. Только замуж несколько раз предлагали выйти. Но Пастор, ясно дело, отказывал. Говорил, что вырастешь и уедешь из этого злачного места, сам выберешь судьбу и любимого человека найдешь. А потом его убило ЭТО!

— М-ммм, хорошо, мне больше трех тысяч лет. И моя кровь — мощный наркотик, вызывающий сильное возбуждение.

— Три тысячи… — охнули, а потом злобно сощурили глаза до щелей. — Так значит ты меня трахал, когда я был под кайфом? Козел! Быстро повтори все, что было, но без крови.

— Ты уверен? — окосел от такого расклада я. — Хоть ты теперь и не девственник, но закрылся. И по второму разу будет очень больно.

— Я сказал, сделай! Я не хочу, чтобы первый мой раз был под наркотой, и больше так со мной не поступай без моего согласия.

Отчитали меня строго, впрочем, повторять было не нужно: член стоял колом и просился вновь на подвиги.

— Ты сам этого захотел, закуси, — я сунул скрученную ткань в зубы парню. — А то орать будешь на весь бордель и весьма не по-девичьи!

А потом, по-быстрому подготовив трепещущий от предвкушения задок, плавным движением натянул, чувствуя, как затрясло подо мной мальчишку от всепоглощающей боли.

— Щ-щщщ... Потерпи, солнышко! — я вытащил кляп из его сжавшихся до скрипа эмали зубов.

— Вытащи… — запричитали подо мной, захлебывайся слезами боли, — ты меня до глотки порвал своим хером. Это больно. Жутко больно! А-аааа!

Я и не подумал вытаскивать свой член из его сладенькой дырочки. Ага, размечтался.

— И не подумаю. Зажми снова зубами ткань, ты расслабился, и я начинаю двигаться. Захотел острых ощущений — получай!

— Скотина… — сквозь охи и приглушенный вздохи.

— Конечно, — наращивая темп и меняя угол проникновения.

— Су-уууу-ка-ааааа! — ага, значит попал, вот она, родимая простата.

— Не, красотка, немного не по-теме. Текущая сучка как раз ты, а я — кобель!

— У-аааааа! — орошая мои кубики пресса струей спермы и зажимая мой хер так, что я, толкнувшись в его упругую мягкость, слил от зажимающей боли.

— И как оно без кайфа? — хмыкнул я, осторожно вынимая из него свое опадающее хозяйство.

— Су-ууука-аааа! Это крышесностно, — прошипели мне срывающимся голосом, отпыхиваясь под боком. — Хотя с твоей кровью совсем улет. Но когда ты в меня лез, я думал, ты своим хером мне все порвал. Чуть не сдох. Значит, тебе все равно кого пялить: бабу или парня?

— Не все равно, я предпочитаю исключительно парней.

— Ты меня развел на Мадам?

— Ну, в общем, да… Что, пойдешь жаловаться? — и услышал откровенный ржач со стороны этого восемнадцатилетнего верзилы. — Тебя как зовут, красотка?

— Ой, а ведь, и правда, я не представился — София!

Вот тут я совсем погряз в серьезных думах: куда катится этот чертов мир, если парней называют девчачьими именами и маскируют под девиц? Куда это годно? А?

— София, что ж, расскажи-ка мне, зайка, и чего такого теперь странного делают все местные Зомби?


	2. Синагога

Уходили из «Офелии» частями. Сначала я выпустил Софию, смазав ему своей кровью попку. Парень уже сильно не сопротивлялся, тем более без этого передвигаться с настолько выебанным задом было практически невозможно. И потом, как я и рассчитывал, наркотический эффект уменьшился еще вдвое. Прикрывал я своего «партнера» мастерски, наплел Мадам всякую чушь про поход по магазинам и закупке провианта, а потом заверил, что обязательно посещу Пастора.

— О-ооо, к нему идите как стемнеет! Может вам составить компанию? — попытались мне еще раз навязаться, строго следя за выходом. 

А вот это без толку: София знал тут все лазейки, и пока я строил дородной женщине глазки, был уже далеко. Я мило отделался от липучки и, выскользнув из постоялого дома, за углом налетел на дожидающегося меня мальчишку. При дневном свете он, и правда, выглядел хрупкой девушкой, а когда, как и местные девы, накинул легкое покрывало на голову, защищаясь от солнца - так вообще. Он подхватил меня под руку и заскользил рядом со мной легкой походкой в такт моих шагов.

— Ты как? — улыбнулся я парнишке зазывно.

— М-ммм... Вашими усилиями я стану кровопийцей, — ответили мне, нежно прижимаясь к моему боку.

— Значит, в пещеры.

— А почему ты говоришь о ячеистой структуре? Там такой не было! Копи заброшены давно, я там с другими ребятами все облазил.

Я пожал плечами и, погладив его узкую ладонь, ответил:

— Как вижу, так и говорю. Может жители, которые работают там по ночам, это сделали?

— После обращения меня туда не пускали.

Мы спускались к базару, и на нашу красивую пару оборачивали головы все без исключения: и парни, и девки, и старики, и даже дети.

— А ты популярен, — усмехнулся я.

— Нет, просто ты неместный. А я по легенде девушка, причем с хорошим приданным, — пожали узкими плечами. — Ты правда считаешь, что я скрытый мутант?

— Ты единственный в городе, кто перенес без последствия обращение, и твой организм намного быстрее вырабатывает противоядие от моей крови.

— На сколько? — поинтересовались робко.

— У обычного человека уходит около недели. О, это как раз то, что мне надо! — я завернул в одну из лавок и стал оценивать теплую куртку со штанами.

— И зачем тебе эта одежда? У нас тут тепло, — София зашел следом, ритуально здороваясь с хозяином лавки.

— О, София! Это твой жених? Неужели Пастор дал добро?

— Ну, мы еще к нему не ходили с этим, вы ведь понимаете, — зарделся мило юноша.

— Эх! Понимаю, но этой ночью обязательно сходите и попросите. У тебя, София, изумительный вкус, теперь я понимаю, почему ты отвергла предложение моего сына!

— Вот этот набор не могли бы вы принести завтра в «Офелию»? Я с вами расплачусь при доставке.

— В «Офелию»? Это же публичный дом, самый дорогой в нашем городе, — охнул хозяин лавки, непонятливо уставясь на меня.

— Это из-за конспирации! — подмигнул я Софии и, притянув красотку, смачно поцеловал при лавочнике.

— А-ааа! Конечно, так и сделаю, молодой господин. Удачи, София!

Но я уже утащил на улицу, обнимая за талию выехавшего от жаркого поцелуя посоловевшего парня.

— А твоя слюна наркотическим действием не обладает случайно? — София еле передвигал ноги и практически висел на моей руке.

— Не-а, не замечал ранее, может индивидуальная непереносимость? — усмехнулся я золотым глазам.

— Спасибочки, утешил... Куда? Это же ювелирная лавка! И почему ты выбираешь жутко дорогие магазины? — только и успели охнуть, залетая за мной следом.

— Вот этот браслет тебе подойдет.

Я выбрал тонкую работу мастеров востока: белое золото, нежно лиловые бриллианты.

— Лучше это! - мне тыкнули в ширпотребные браслеты довоенного периода, которые делали из каких-то смесовых материалов. И надо же, те еще не рассыпались прахом. Я покрутил один в руке, видя, как у Софии и продавца загорелись глазки. Это дерьмо сейчас стоило состояние, а вот до войн просто валялось как мусор.

— Нет, я выбрал тебе лучший. Этот доставьте завтра в «Офелию», там я с вами расплачусь.

— Жмот! — фыркнул София.

— «Офелия»? Ты стала подрабатывать у Мадам горничной? — изумился другой продавец.

— А почему не Ночной Бабочкой?! — огрызнулся София.

— Хм-ммм, слишком худая и титек нет! Какая ты Бабочка? — хихикнул хозяин и пиханул моего мальчика игриво в бок. — А он к тебе серьезно настроен. Не упусти свой шанс!

— А тебя здесь вся Синагога знает, — я улыбнулся надутому пареньку, когда выпали в толчею улиц.

— Ну-ууу... я же приемная дочь Пастора как-никак.

— Ах, да, кажется, нам сюда, — утягивая за талию весело болтающего парня.

Так с прибаутками и, посещая некоторые лавки, мы прошли насквозь весь гудящий город и выбрались на окраину.

— А внешне и не видно, что они зомби.

Я рассматривал задумчиво идущего рядом Софию и просто поражался плавности его движений рук, ног. Он не просто выглядел девушкой, он вел себя как девушка, даже пах.  
— Скажи любому жителю, что ненавидишь Пастора, и пожнешь плоды, — сказали мне вяло, думая о чем-то о своем.

— Ну, пожать такие плоды можно в любом городе, — возразил я.

— Да, но тебе не вырвет при этом кишки прямо на улице с мертвым спокойствием в глазах какой-нибудь местный ребенок! — София присел под раскидистым деревом в тени и опустил свою голову на тонкие руки. Как он и обещал, браслеты проститутки он вернул обратно на место, когда сбегал из «Офелии». 

— Это звучит дико, и, честно, я думал, что ты первый, кто поверил во все происходящее. Но никто не верит! Хотя я пытался говорить с каждым приезжим путешественником, торговцем, караванщиком. В первый месяц их было много: тех, кого не смогли обратить, жители города растерзали голыми руками на улице с таким жутким спокойствием, что…

Я обнял мальчишку за плечики, поняв, что София плачет. Тихо, беззвучно горькими слезами.

— Ну-ну, малыш! И каждому ты предлагал интимные услуги? — попробовал я вывести его из ступора.

— Что? — глянули озлобленно и выхватили свой острый ножик из секретного кармашка платья. — Я тебя прирежу, засранец!

— Щ-щщщ, я в курсе, что ты девственник. Хм-ммм, вернее, что ты был девственником, — и чмокнул упрямый лоб, не обращая внимания на острое лезвие, приставленное к горлу.

— Ты… козел… — удрученно прошептали, а потом притянули за шею ближе и поцеловали нежно в губы.

— Угу, идем? Коза! — отскакивая молниеносно на безопасное расстояние.

— Урою! — попытались на меня напасть, а потом, замерев, резво потащили за рукав в первый попавшийся переулок. — Тихо, патруль.

Мы замерли в густой тени, прижавшись к накалившимся за день на солнце камням. Я, притянув дрожащее тело к себе, прошептал на красное ушко:

— Я шутил.

Мимо нас прошли несколько мужчин, вооруженных до зубов, и я наконец-то увидел воочию что такое зомби. Моим внутренним зрением эти люди ничем не отличались от других, что балагурили на улицах, занимались повседневными делами, торговали, ткали, плели корзины, делали домашнюю утварь, но было ощущение, как будто из них достали душу. Четкие движения роботов, стеклянные невидящие взгляды. Эти трое протопали мимо, озирая проулки своими глазами как сканерами.

— И ты говоришь, что ты не мутант! Я их вообще не чувствую, - я выглянул первым из подворотни, где мы прятались за каменным углом дома.

— Не почувствуешь тут... Патрульные даже днем одержимы, а вот все остальные только ночью. Разве ты не видишь смертельную пустоту, что пронзает сердце насквозь?

— Нет, мое сердце черство, София: я солдат, убийца. Я давно уже ничего не чувствую сердцем.

— Теперь понятно... Ты спишь с любым парнем, который тебе подставится, разве я не прав?

— Вот еще, хотя у меня мощное либидо, но с любым я не трахаюсь. У меня в последний раз до тебя было полгода назад и с мальчиком далеко не моего вкуса!

Я вспомнил голубенького «Кришну», что подарил на несколько ночей мне поселок, который я спас от страшного морского монстра - Кракена. И подумал о том, что мы оба с ним не были по настоящему счастливы от нашей близости. Хотя, не спорю - мальчик был хорош, особенно когда перестал ломаться, зажиматься и краснеть по любому поводу.

— А я? Я в твоем вкусе? — спросили робко, беря осторожно мою ладонь в свои.

— Даже более чем, у меня не было таких красивых за все три тысячи лет, и потом, я не покупаю дорогих браслетов «любому парню».

София покраснел, а затем прошептал:

— А почему все покупки ты отложил до завтра?

— Сегодня мы заняты, а завтра видно будет.

— Ты можешь не пережить эту ночь, хотя я попытаюсь тебя защитить! — заверили меня в своей преданности.

— М-ммм, боишься, что упустишь свой подарочный браслет, красотка?

— Козел… — буркнули лишь обреченно в ответ.

 

Ближе к алмазным копям патрули стали плотнее, и если бы не острое чутье Софии, я бы уже давно прорывался к этим непонятным ячейкам с кровавым боем.

— А почему вы закинули алмазные копи?

— Ну, алмазы все выбрали, чего там делать-то? 

Мы лежали на возвышении и осматривали издалека провал. Здесь, как ни странно, охраны не было, но с другой стороны в эту яму вела лишь одна дорога, защищенная патрулями-зомби. Чего «Пастору» бояться?

— Если честно, алмазов там еще до чертиков: если пробить в западно-южном направлении новую штольню, то будет новая россыпь. Хочешь быть богатенькой принцессой, а, София? Выкупи за бесценок эту дыру с прилежащими землями и начни заново разработки. Это подарок тебе за будущую ночь со мной!

— У меня таких денег нет, даже за бесценок земли здесь стоят дорого, — огрызнулся София, а потом съязвил. — И почему? Ты думаешь, что я снова раскину пригласительно для тебя свои ноги?

— Ты жадный до секса, мой мальчик, хотя до конца еще это и не осознал. Но я открыл твой сундучок Пандоры. Прости, малыш, не хотел делать из тебя текущую сучку. Идем, время – деньги!

— Ты имел ввиду золото?

— А? Ну в общем-то да... - я заскользил быстро в сторону сияющего в земле рваного провала.

— А вот и тело того гостя. Хм, странно два месяца прошло, а он как живой!

Я оглядел, не прикасаясь к трупу, все здешнее пространство и вынул перед изумленным юношей свой длинный меч.

— Ух! — рассекая труп одним ударом от макушки до жопы.

Две половинки отделились поровну, и нас обоих чуть не вывернуло, когда мы узрели что внутри. От человека осталась только внешняя оболочка, вся полость была заполнена какими-то белесыми копошащимися продолговатыми червями. Что-то между яйцом и уже готовой личинкой.

— Теперь понятно для чего все эти соты и энергетические установки, которые зомби притащили сюда на своем горбу. Судя по объемам, в вашем городе было электрическое освещение?

— Да, даже улиц… — пробормотал, зажимая рот рукой, София, борясь с дурнотой.

— Еще бы несколько месяцев, и здесь бы в каждой ячейке лежало по человеку. Видно, для последнего превращения нужен мрак, жар и питательное человеческое тело. С таким видом «Кукловодов» я встречаюсь впервые.

— И что будем делать с этим? — ткнул в сторону круглых, мертвенно белых личинок мальчик. 

— Руками их не трогай, я прикоснулся лезвием меча к их месиву: видишь - часть начала мутнеть, скоро яд распространится на всех. А пока будем ждать мамочку этих деток!

— Зачем ждать я тут! С-СУКА-А! — Пастор оказался перед нами с десятью зомби за спиной.

— София, отойди подальше! 

Я вытащил оба синих клинка и ринулся в бой. Где-то в середине схватки я услышал вскрик парнишки и, обернувшись на долю секунды, понял. Зомби было намного больше, и второй отряд напал на Софию. Но парнишка держался неплохо, и я ринулся на «Кукловода», дабы убить источник заразы. Перерожденный Пастор понимал мою задумку прекрасно и посылал все больше и больше подчиненных, дабы убить меня, так что прорубаться приходилось сквозь настойчиво лезущие тела.

И только через минут двадцать я наконец-то рассек Пастора пополам, а потом оглядел поле бойни. Зомби тут же очнулись, не понимая где они и что делают, зажимая кровавые раны, нанесенные моим клинком. Я подозвал одного молодого парнишку и объяснил что нужно делать, дабы спасти еще живых, и рассек свою ладонь малым клинком смерти, нацедив из пореза ему своей крови. Нано-Яд Малой Смерти в смеси с моей кровью был противоядием против Большой Смерти и наоборот. Так я мог помочь раненым моими клинками, а сам заспешил к Софии. Мальчишка лежал с рваной раной в боку и собирался с силами, дабы не помереть. Его глаза уже закатывались, пульс нитевидно исчезал, когда я надкусил свою другую ладонь.

— Пей, засранец, раз уж потащился со мной в это дерьмо!

— Я… прости… Странник, но я… люблю тебя… — прошептали мне перед тем как захлебнуться моей кровью.

Моя кровь давно не алого цвета как артериальная и не бордовая как венозная. Она темно-синяя, как мои глаза или клинки Большой и Малой Смерти. Я смотрел, как она течет в рот истерзанного мальчишки, и как смертельные раны затягиваются на глазах, скрываются за мышцами раскуроченные кишки, закрывается за грудной клеткой бьющееся с новой силой молодое сердце. Он уже не был пьян, как в первый раз, просто облизал заживающий быстро мой порез на ладони и счастливо прижался к моей груди. Я накинул на его плечи свою накидку, дабы скрыть оголенное тело подростка, пока до опьяненных от моей крови окружающих не дойдет, что София - парень. И, подняв на руки прижимающегося доверчиво ко мне мальчишку, подошел к останкам Пастора. Те, кто не умер мгновенно от моих клинков на месте, и кто не был под кайфом от моей крови, выздоравливая на глазах, сгрудились около того, что было «Пастором», и с брезгливостью осматривали жуткую слизь, в которой ползали сдыхающие личинки. Видно, и это тело должно было полностью превратиться как тело гостя - в инкубатор. А что было бы дальше, и кто бы вышел потом из этой пещеры, мне, к великой радости, узнать было пока не суждено.

Я объяснил как мог людям что произошло, представляясь своим теперешнем именем, и расписал красочно что было бы со всеми ними, если бы не я и не София. Людям постепенно возвращалась память после пережитого шока. Они помнили, как оказалось в последствии. Все. Даже то, как убивали путешественников и пришлых торговцев, которые решили так не вовремя посетить их город. София в одночасье стал героиней, даже, наверное, более популярной, чем я в Синагоге. Еще бы, я просто легенда: пришел – ушел. Одним словом - перекати поле. А София жил здесь, рядом с ними!

Мы отдыхали в «Офелии», лежа обнаженными в проточном бассейне. Даже Мадам теперь готова была стать простой служанкой для Софии, считая до сих пор, что он девушка, и пытаясь заверить меня, что лучше жены мне вовек не сыскать.

— Зачем ты рассказал обо мне? — София лежал на моей груди и нежно водил пальчиками по моим горошинам сосков.

— Надоело быть единственным героем. Тем более, если бы не ты, мне было бы намного сложнее исполнить миссию. Ты многим сохранил жизнь в этом городе. Ибо к пещерам я без тебя прорывался бы с боем!

— Завтра будет погребальный костер, даже Пастора будут хоронить как героя. Я думаю, это правильно…

— Не грусти, ведь твой приемный отец умер не сегодня, а два месяца назад, - я, поцеловал чувственно мальчишку и пересадив на свои колени, стал готовить его тугую попку под свой стояк.

— Ох! — прогибаясь под настойчивыми моими пальцами. — Так ты останешься на траурную церемонию?

— Нет, моя миссия выполнена, и я ухожу на рассвете. После сладостной ночи с тобой, — приподнимая за бедра готового мальчика и проникая сразу на всю длину, не забыв смазать кровью свой член. — Ох, кой же ты сладкий!

— Я, ах-ххх, иду с тобой, — прогибаясь в истоме на мне, вбирая до конца мое естество и через пару движений выплескиваясь в полной нирване на мой живот своей вязкой спермой.

— Нет, ты остаешься в Синагоге, — следуя в оргазменной дрожи за ним. — Станешь жить припеваючи! А если еще раскроешь свой пол, то, думаю, у тебя будет целый гарем из самых красивых девиц этого города.

— Мне не нужны девки! — София зыркнул на меня золотом своих глазищ.

— А мне не нужен спутник, я одиночка. И я не обзавожусь женушками в скитаниях, это весьма накладно.

— Но? — обиженно поджали губки.

— София, пойми! У меня нет дома, куда бы я привел жену или мужа. Моя крыша это небесный свод! Мои стены - просторы мира, и единственный спутник - он же друг и лошадь - это мой дракон. Я не могу взять на себя ответственность за восемнадцатилетнего парня. А здесь ты будешь счастлив, богат! Выкупишь земли алмазных копей, заново откроешь добычу и через лет пять будешь настоящим шейхом своих земель. С кучей детей, особенно учитывая твою изысканную красоту и сильную похотливость, — усмехнулся я.

София повесил голову, а потом потянулся за поцелуем:

— Но эту ночь ты будешь со мной?

— Конечно, мой сладкий! Я хочу насладиться твоим телом на год вперед, — подминая этого сладкого мальчика по-хозяйски под себя.

 

Протрахались мы всю ночь как безумные, а на утро мне принесли все, что я заказал вчера на базаре, и совершенно бесплатно, впрочем, как я и планировал, даже Мадам вернула мною уплаченное серебро за постой. А Глава самолично пришел ко мне и долго пел дифирамбы, обязуясь поставить на площади мой золотой бюст, украшенный алмазами. Я поблагодарил всех прибывших ко мне, отказался от щедрого вознаграждения тяжелым золотом, взяв только скромную сумму общемировых алмазов - надо и скромному герою на что-то жить. И попросил провизию на неделю, включающую один бурдюк вина, два воды и калорийную непортящуюся еду. Все это мне доставили тут же на стандартной «лошади». Белогривый ящер теперь рыл землю задними ногами на постоялом дворе Мадам. Я чаще всего не любил ездить на них, но и тащить провиант на собственном горбу не хотелось. Что ж, будет моему дракону славный закусь. Я оценил откормленную «лошадку» и с удивлением услышал, как один из торговцев о чем-то перешептывается с Софией. Из их разговора я только уловил фразу «Все как пожелает прекрасная госпожа!» и решил, что это внутригородские дела.

— Значит ты заранее знал, что не придется платить? — юноша сидел в женском облачении на кровати и вертел на щиколотке мною выбранный браслет, смотря на изысканную игру алмазов.

— Ну, это обычная история. А еще я беру плату аппетитными юношами. Это все Пасторы знают! А так как здешний мертв, то мне предложили воз богатств, могу часть тебе оставить.

— Мне без надобности, браслета вполне достаточно, — София положил свою красивую голову на согнутое колено и обнял его руками. — Я буду скучать по тебе, Странник.

— Я тоже.

— Врешь!

— Вру… Боюсь, скучать мне не придется, но помнить о тебе буду всегда.

— Хм-ммм, значит и я прикоснулся к бессмертию...

— Ну, не известно еще как твоя мутировавшая генетическая структура отреагирует в дальнейшем, может моя кровь подстегнет ее, и ты откроешь в себе много нового. И, возможно, это будет вечная жизнь! Как знать?

— Ты хоть сам веришь во весь этот бред, что несешь? Только честно! — на меня глянули заплаканными глазами, и я, тяжело вздохнув, опустился рядом с этим нежным еще совсем ребенком.

— Верю, процентов на десять, — я сцеловал слезинки с этого прекрасного личика и, улыбнувшись вытянутой мордашке, прошептал. — Твои слезы ценнее мне всех бриллиантов мира, а теперь прощай, София.

— Но я очень силен и могу за себя постоять сам. Ты же видел! — попытались меня удержать в последний раз.

— Угу, а еще я мог наблюдать, как ты умираешь у меня на глазах с раскуроченными кишками.

— Отпоишь своей кровью! Я уже и не против, она вкусная у тебя, — потерлись об меня ласковым котенком, а я содрогнулся при этой мысли.

— Ты не вампир. И тем более еще ребенок.

При слове вампир София тоже вздрогнул: кто бы мог подумать, что все довоенные легенды про вампиров, вурдалаков и прочей нечисти станут суровой правдой. И не в лучшем ее варианте.

— Ты останешься в Синагоге и будешь счастлив. Точка.

Я оторвал мальчишку от себя и, собрав свои небольшие пожитки, вышел к навьюченному «коню», София за мной не пошел. 

"Это к лучшему," — подумал я, "долгие проводы - лишние слезы.".

Я попрощался с Мадам и огородами, дабы не попадаться гуляющей толпе горожан, ушел из города. В городе был праздник, а ночью, когда пятьдесят горожан, павших от монстра, вспыхнут в ритуальном костре, начнется грандиозная попойка. И я не удивлюсь, что на радостях еще кто помрет этой ночью от сильного опьянения.

На выходе из города меня ждал Глава.

— Так и знал, что вы уйдете тихонько, не хлопнув дверью!

Я особо и не удивился - на то он и Глава, чтобы быть мудрым. Пастор - глашатай мировых новостей, Глава – непревзойденный местный лидер.

— Я пригляжу за Софией, не волнуйтесь, она хорошая девочка, — заверили меня, а я подумал не к месту о члене мальчика и его яичках, что так трепетали от моих ласк.

— Спасибо.

— Я понимаю, вы вечно скитаетесь, и жена, а если еще и ребенок появится, совсем вам не к месту.

"Ребенок? Ха, в этом случае его точно не будет!" — подумалось мне, но я просто покивал, соглашаясь.

— Вы поедете через Таверну на перекрестке? Можете передать, что нам нужен новый Пастор и что эпидемии больше нет, Синагога свободна? — попросили меня со знанием дела.

— А своего у вас нет? Разве бывший не оставил преемника как обычно?

— Бывший был молод и не думал о смерти. В городе нет ни единого человека, кто бы разбирался в технике. Мы даже не можем смонтировать обратно раскуроченные под руководством чудовища установки.

— Я передам, прощайте, — кивнул я Главе и, пожав протянутую руку, повел ящера под уздцы в сторону перекрестка. Впервые я покидал освобожденный город с тяжелым сердцем.

 

На середине пути я почувствовал слежку и, просканировав пространство, не знал то ли радоваться, то ли злиться на этого нахального, прилипчивого мальчишку.

— Ладно, выходи, или ты забыл кто я?

И совсем не удивился, когда из-за скалы верхом на другом ящере выехал мой София.

— Что-то забыл сказать?

— Я еду с тобой, — упрямо заявили с лошади и поджали губы.

— А Глава знает?

— Да, я его предупредил, и мне пожелали счастливой семейной жизни в роли твоей жены. А так же нарожать от тебя побольше пухлых карапузов, — буркнули в ответ, спрыгивая на землю, но оставаясь пока в стороне. — Я люблю тебя. И пойду за тобой куда угодно.

— Хм-ммм, это будет несчастной и односторонней любовью, мне не знакомо это чувство.

— Я в курсе, переживу! Я не впечатлительная девица. Мне хватит того, что я тебя люблю, — заверили меня по-деловому.

— Даже будет все равно, если я буду трахать других парней? — поставил я с издевкой этого нахала. 

София побледнел, но, сжав кулаки, прошептал:

— Я переживу и это! Трахай кого пожелаешь, просто разреши остаться рядом с тобой.

Я оглядел решительно настроенную фигурку в дорожном женском платье и усмехнулся:

— В этом ты замерзнешь насмерть.

— Торговец, что подарил тебе теплую куртку со штанами, одарил меня похожим комплектом по моему размеру: можешь посмотреть, он среди твоих тюков на лошади, — кивнули мне на моего ящера.

— Значит ты решил заранее? И когда, интересно?

— Когда ты меня трахнул без крови! Я понял, что это шанс покинуть Синагогу.

— Это замечательный торговый город, — возразил я.

— Болото, от которого я больше ничего не жду.

— Значит, Глава знает о тех неразработанных алмазах? — хихикнул я противненько, зная заранее ответ.

— Еще чего! Это мой подарок за ночь с тобой, может я, и правда, захочу царственно разбогатеть и купить тебя с потрохами, — заявили нагло мне, и я понял - при всей своей наивности парень не промах.

— Хорошо, дойдем до океана, а там посмотрим.

Придется делиться припасами... Как не кстати, но мальчишке понадобится провиант, когда он отправится в обратный путь, и дракон окажется без своего жаркого. Я с сожалением оглядел свою упитанную лошадь и посмотрел в сияющие от радости золотые глаза.

— И учти, поблажек не будет! Ты сам таскаешься за мной, а не я тащу тебя.

— УРА-АААА! — закричало это чудовище и оседлало своего ящера в мгновение ока. 

А я только хмыкнул. Это ты говоришь, когда едешь верхом, мой мальчик. А что ты запоешь после недели или месяца странствия со мной...

— И куда мы теперь отправляемся?

— Нет никаких мы, запомни. Я еду в Таверну на Перекрестке, а ты куда - я не знаю.

— А я за тобой! — хихикнул София и состроил мне по-бляцки глазки.

 

Уже ночью мы были во владениях Пастора Таверны.

— Ух, ты! Надо же, Странник обзавелся женой? — хихикнул старик, видя Софию, семенящего за мной следом.

— Я мужчина! — огрызнулся он грубо.

— А то я не знаю пристрастия Странника! — оскалились похабно в ответ. – Как попка? Не свербит после катания на его мощном члене? По легендам хозяйство у Странника не меньшей длины Большого Клинка Смерти!

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько правдивы легенды, Старик, — осклабились в ответ, нахально усаживаясь круглой попкой на барную стойку и демонстрируя ровные ножки в специальных походных сапожках.

— Даже так, тогда я тебе не завидую. Чтобы мне таким шомполом в жопе ковырялись? Бр-ррр! Лечо как всегда для вас двоих за счет заведения.

— А Ликера нет? – протянул разочарованно София.

— Ликер еще не настоялся, Странник слишком быстро расправился с вашими монстрами! Заночуете у камина или теперь, когда стали семейными, вам подавай отдельный номер?

— София, ляг здесь, у камина! У меня еще долгий разговор с хозяином, а с рассветом мы снова в путь.

— Но? — попытались возразить мне, явно рассчитывая на желанную близость, но я обломал тут же.

— Молодой человек, я же сказал - никаких поблажек. Вам хотелось приключений на свою поджарую жопу, вот и получайте. У меня же, кроме как ебать тебя, куча важных дел, которые сами не сделаются.

— Вот слова настоящего мужика, — цокнул Пастор языком и подмигнул обиженному парнишке. — Понял, детка?

Я просидел до рассвета с Пастором, пока он разговаривал в эфире, передавая новости о Синагоге. Пришлось разослать все признаки нового монстра, как он нападает и как его вычислить, дабы не повторилась вторая Синагога. И с куда худшим исходом в этой всепоглощающей войне с нечистью, в этом случае общность людей была особо нужна. И это понимали все люди в этом забытом Богом мире. 

Конечно, я мог бы все передать в эфир сам, непосредственно к нему подключившись, благодаря своим ментальным возможностям и эксклюзивному мозгу, но было откровенно лень делать чужую Пасторскую работу.

— И куда ты с такой женой? — Пастор осмотрел спящего мальчишку, завернутого в походную накидку, я сверху накинул еще и свою. Несмотря на горящий камин в Таверне, ночью было жутко холодно, впрочем, как в любой пустыне.

— Надоест - сам отстанет, — усмехнулся я, садясь за стойку.

— Такой не отстанет. Черт, красивый и почему не девка? А то бы женился сам!

— Женись! Уступлю, — хихикнул проказливо я.

— Да на кой мне чужие яйца и член? Своих хватает! — ухмыльнулись в ответ, ставя стакан с неизменным зеленым лечо перед моим носом.

— Твое пойло отстой, ты в курсе? — оскалился я, выпивая эту слизь одним глотком.

— А то! — опрокидывая в себя следом за мной стакан. — Чего ждать от гноя какого-то ящера? Но белок есть белок. Надеюсь вас больше никогда не увидеть! Не обижайтесь, но, Странник это Горевестник. Вы всегда там, где беда.

— Сам знаю. Ладно, бывай, хозяин! - я забрал на руки спящего Софию и, устроив на широкой спине одного из ящеров, тихонько двинулся в сторону Большого то есть Тихого океана.

 

В эфире стояла тишина, и я неспешно путешествовал с этим милым ребенком, зная, что наше путешествие закончится сразу, как только мальчик увидит моего дракона. Хорошо, если Драко его вообще не сожрет.

Мы подолгу отдыхали в тихих местах с оазисами зелени и неучтенной воды, подальше от людских селений. Несмотря на пустынность, край был щедр на водные источники пресной воды, и можно было отдохнуть и покупаться всласть. София так и щеголял в женской одежде, и мы напоминали друг другу молодоженов, дорвавшихся до сладостной близости друг с другом в этом земном Эдеме. Запасы мы не трогали, посему я часто охотился, благо живности хватало, а мой мальчик умело готовил принесенную мною дичь. Все остальное время отдыха мы трахались, как озабоченные собаки во время течки или кролики. Вот и сейчас София лежал на моем плаще на животе и, помахивая ступнями ног перед моим носом, считал собранные нами персики. Персики в этой местности были мясистыми, темно-зелеными, с черной мякотью и очень сладкие.

Я проследил линию его нежных бедер под темно-коричневой тогой дорожного платья и рукой, скользнув по брыкнувшейся от щекотки ножке, вмиг достиг оголенной ягодицы. Мальчик принципиально не носил нижнее белье. А на мой вопрос почему, хихикал, отвечая, что «все равно превратишь его в клочья!».

— Ты ненасытный! — усмехнулись мне и, демонстративно приподняв таз, выпятили ягодицы, давая полный доступ к своему подрагивающему анусу. 

Мою кровь как смазку мы больше не использовали: юноша уже давно привык к величине моего члена, да и кроме заживляющего эффекта она ничего у Софии больше не вызывала.

— Ты тоже, моя красотка!

Я оттянул назад его вставший вмиг член, не давая тереться возбужденной головкой о ткань накидки, и, немного подрочив мальчишке, без подготовки проник вовнутрь на всю длину. Меня обняли нежно и упруго горячими стенками бархатного кишечника, отчаянно стеная подо мной и уже откровенно напяливаясь самолично.

— А ты развратная, текущая шлюшка, София!

— Ты сделал меня таким. И я счастлив, ибо люблю тебя-яяя! — охнули, насаживаясь ожесточенно на мой член и сливая первым.

— Хочешь, чтобы я взял ответственность на себя? Не дождешься, — хмыкнул я, увеличивая амплитуду и заводя мальчика на следующий пик оргазма. — Тебе скоро надоест, и ты сам сбежишь от меня или возненавидишь.

— Не дождешься, ах-ххх! — выстреливая снова новым залпом, изгибаясь судорожно в моих руках. — Ты - чудовище!

— Угу, моя сладость. Что, третий раз подряд сможешь выдержать? — ухмыльнулся я дрожащему мальчишке.

— Выдержу. Я сильный, ух-ххх! — ловя мои яростные глубинные толчки своим раскрытым по максимуму сладким задком.

 

Еще через неделю я засобирался. По ментальной связи я постоянно слушал эфир. И наконец-то получил то, чего так долго ждал. Была работа! Я вызвал дракона, и он, ухмыльнувшись, выслушав о появлении рядом со мной «жены», отвесил мне язвительные комплименты по поводу «Вечной людской течки» и обещал быть на рассвете рядом со мной.

— Тебе пора вернуться в Синагогу.

Я был у костра, перетрясая наши запасы, оставляя только самое необходимое.

— Чего? — округлили золотые глаза напротив.

— Того! Медовый месяц кончился, у меня работа с перелетом через Малый Океан (Атлантику).

— Так ты не врал по поводу Дракона? — охнули в ответ, совершенно не реагируя насчет «Вернуться в Синагогу».

— Нет! Посему тебе лучше уйти сейчас по темноте, ящер будет на рассвете тут. И если тебя не сожрут, то это будет великой удачей, — я свалил все ненужное в костер, смотря, как заполыхал жадный огонь. — Возьмешь обеих лошадей и вернешься в свой город. О-ООО! Великий герой София! Скажешь, что поменял пол. Женишься…

— Никуда я не пойду!

— Я желаю тебе счастья и спокойной жизни. Со мной ни того, ни другого не светит, — начал я заводиться, ну что за упрямый тип.

— Без тебя мне нет жизни! Пусть лучше меня сожрет твой дракон. Ему хватит, чтобы донести тебя через океан?

— Ну в купе с обоими лошадьми – покатит! — хмыкнул я и, осмотрев задумчивую мордашку, тяжело вздохнул. — Мальчик, ну зачем я тебе сдался?

— Сам не знаю… — ответили честно, а потом положили доверчиво кудрявую голову на мое плечо. — Я просто тебя люблю, вот и все.

— Надеюсь, Драко тебя не съест хотя бы, — я притянул парнишку к себе на колени и накрыл своей теплой накидкой. — Спи, завтра очень трудный день. 

София заворочался, устраиваясь на моих коленях, а потом замер, прошептав:

— Не переживай, я его приручу...

— Дракона? Ты идиот, — усмехнулся я в ответ.

— Без тебя знаю, кретин... — буркнули без злобы, проваливаясь в спокойный сон.


	3. Дракон и Лаура

У Драко была длинная шея, тонкое прогонистое тело, шикарный хвост с крупными смертоносными шипами и большого размера пасть. Черные драконы были самыми редкими и свирепыми, в отличие от белых и красных. Вообще-то, откуда они взялись, я до конца так и не понял, но мать Драко как-то «ментально проговорилась» о странных строениях, и я понял, что первые драконы были связаны с генетическими опытами людей над каким-то генно-модифицированном материалом вымерших ящериц. Хотя на птеродактилей они не тянули, даже если сильно ужраться перебродившим настоявшимся Ликером, а больше походили на ужасных драконов из человеческих сказок.

Драконов было мало, они часто откладывали яйца - каждые пятьдесят лет, но вылуплялись из них далеко даже не единицы. Так у Драко не было ни одного братика или сестрички, да что там говорить - ни одного ребенка, хотя я был в курсе, что он уже несколько раз спаривался за эти пятьсот лет, что мы были вместе, и считался хотя и молодым, но очень свирепым. К своей матери он летал часто, и она очень «сердечно», если это вообще приемлемо для этих ящеров, отзывалась обо мне. Меня Драко считал кем-то вроде отца или второй матери, что выносила за теплой пазухой яйцо, в котором он был. Иногда он просил это сделать и для своих детей, но мне было совершенно без надобности - еще тратить пятьсот лет на другого дракона я не хотел.

Размером Драко был с добротный двухэтажный дом, а свои перепончатые черные крылья плотно прижимал к спине, когда передвигался по земле. Вообще эти чудовища были очень резвыми, невзирая на свои размеры, и быстро перемещались в пространстве, в отличие от человека. Самое удивительное: драконы были весьма разумными, по моим меркам даже слишком, хотя вряд ли кто-то, кроме меня, и знал об этом.

Золотой глаз осмотрел моего испуганного мальчика в женской одежде, а вытянутый вертикальный зрачок хитрюще подмигнул нижним веком.

«Славная сучка! Но ты в курсе, у нее такой же набор гениталий, что и у тебя? Так что щенков вам не видать. Если даже утрахаетесь вусмерть! А, Странник?» — хохотнули мысленно прямо мне в голову. И кто сказал, что у этих монстров нет чувства юмора?

«А то не знаю! Или, думаешь, у меня за три тысячи лет поменялись пристрастия?» — ответил я своему крылатому компаньону.

«Я тоже иногда пялю самцов, когда надо установить иерархию, и понимаю. Трахать самца иногда очень даже сладко, особенно мне импонируют беленькие. Но они такие гордые суки. Это, как говорится, из разряда несбыточных мечт!» — а вот это было для меня новостью, я, вообще-то, никогда не интересовался драконьей жизнью и, как оказалось, зря - весьма занимательно.

«И чего он дрожит? Я не ем чужих жен!» — спросили с интересом, пытаясь заглянуть за мою спину, куда шмыгнул с перепугу София.

«Ну, он этого не знает, а я пригрозил, что, если не будет слушаться, ты его сожрешь!». 

Дракон заржал на все ментальное пространство, визуально же все выглядело еще ужаснее, как будто у ящера начались конвульсии, чем еще сильнее напугал моего парня.

«Ладно, я понял тебя, Странник! Буду играть роль плохого парня. Пусть выйдет, мне нужно наложить на него слюну, чтобы пометить в свою стаю!»

Я мысленно поблагодарил. Слюна дракона моментально впитывалась в тело и генетически наносила особый маркер. Если Драко это сделает, ни один другой дракон не коснется моего мальчика, ибо даже в драконьем мире черные были на порядок выше всех остальных – этакие короли воздушного пространства.

— Выйди, он тебя пока есть не будет, - я вытащил Софию на свет Божий за шкирку из-под моего плаща и поставил на подкашивающих ножках перед ухмыляющимся хищником.

— Ты… ты уверен? — спросили запинаясь.

«Да, он сейчас обмочится с испугу!» — хихикнули мне и высунули раздвоенный липкий язык.

— Ага, оближет только! Ему надо пометить тебя слюной.

— За-а-ачем? — икнули, шарахнувшись ко мне в объятья.

— Чтобы с собственным обедом ночью не спутать, — поиздевался я.

— Ты с ним общаешься что ли? — мне уткнулись в шею носом и замерли.

— Конечно, драконы болтливые весьма существа, если страшно - просто зажмурься и протяни руку.

Ко мне прижались еще сильнее, но руку храбро вытянули, отчаянно зажмурившись.

— Будет немного щипать. Зато ни один дракон тебя, кроме Драко, не съест!

— Он что, так ужин свой помечает? — охнули, чувствуя касание склизкого языка на коже.

— Угу, а ты догадливый, — хохотнул я.

«Сладкий!» — ухмыльнулся про себя дракон, а потом, облизнувшись, ушел до трясущихся, как мышки перед огромным удавом, несчастных лошадок. — «А вот и мой обед. Ням-ням! Хрум-хрум!».

— Все, можешь открыть глаза, он кушает наших коней, — хихикнул я и, поцеловав нежно парнишку, посмотрел на замысловатый радужно-черный след слюны дракона. Теперь эта изысканная татуировка у мальчика пожизненно. Слюна странными узорами покрыла плечо мальчика до локотка и мигом впиталась в кожу.

— Немного жгло, — София посмотрел на ново-обретенное тату и прошептал. — Красиво...

— Но, боюсь, с твоей мутированной генетикой - ненадолго. Твой организм и к этому специфическому токсину к вечеру выработает антидот. Ладно, не буду разочаровывать раньше времени моего Дракошу.

Кивая в сторону кровавой бойни двух наших коней. София отследил мой взгляд и рвано сглотнул, явно представляя себя на месте тех двух трупов.

— Пока он дожевывает, переоденься, дракон ждать не будет, а я пока сделаю из ремней для тебя упряжь.

— Чего? — не понимая.

— Упряжь, дабы привязать к себе, — объясняя тупому мальчишке.

— Зачем меня привязывать к тебе?

— Могу привязать к дракону, выбирай, — ехидненько, наблюдая, как кровавые кусищи исчезают в бездонной драконьей глотке.

— Лучше к тебе, — безвыходно.

— Тогда за работу, ему мясо не надолго хватит, а как кончит есть - поднимемся в небо!

Через пять минут я с Софией, одетые в похожие утепленные куртки и штаны, стояли перед Дракошей. Хорошо, что вовремя закупился новой одеждой, так как прошлую свою старую я безбожно износил. Перед нами милостиво преклонили колени и дали залезть к себе на спину. Между двумя огромными костяными шипами было специальное место с уступом, куда я и направился. Здесь было ввернуто несколько крюков, к которым я пристегнулся сам, а за отдельный привязал наши сумки, а потом рукой поманил застывшего в недоумении парнишку.

— Садись между моими разведенными бедрами. Хочешь ко мне спиной или лицом?

— А? — моргнули золотым взглядом.

— Бэ! Бегом, дракон ждать не будет, и, если не пристегнешься, то тебя снесет порывом ветра. Выбирай.

София бросился ко мне на колени и, вцепившись руками и ногами за меня, уткнулся лицом мне в ворот. 

— Тогда лучше лицом к тебе.

— Хм-ммм, — я пристегнул его упряжь к себе и мысленно отдал команду дракону, что мы готовы. — Держись!

Едва я прокричал, как дракон резво подпрыгнул на десять метров вверх, спружинив на своих сильных лапах, и оглушительным хлопком раскрыл огромные крылья. Три взмаха, и мы уже набрали высоту.

Софию трясло от страха, что меня натолкнуло на светлую мысль, тем более прижимающиеся тело юноши весьма возбуждало как никогда.

«Спаривание в воздухе? Занятно...» — отсканировали мои пошлые мысли и скосили желтый глаз назад. — «Ты при мне своих шлюшек раньше не пялил!».

«Прекрати подглядывать!» — осадил я чересчур любопытного монстра.

«Мне интересно!» — попытались подлизаться, но я был неприступен.

«Я же не подсматриваю, как ты совокупляешься со своими самками!».

«Могу показать!» — обрадовано делая лихой вираж и заставляя еще сильнее вжаться в меня трясущегося мальчишку. Вот только мне драконьего траха не хватало.

«Нет уж, спасибо. И не подглядывай, ты его смущаешь!».

«Я бы тоже от стыда сгорел, если бы при тебе меня пялил другой самец!».

«Вот видишь, ты все прекрасно понял!».

«Ладно, не буду смотреть, все равно забьете весь эфир оргазменными воплями!» — иногда Дракоша казался мне умнее многих людей.

Я расстегнул ремень парнишки и, приспустив брюки на попке, стал массировать сжавшуюся нервно дырочку.

— Ты что с ума сошел? — тут уж пришли в себя от испуга. — При этом монстре и еще в воздухе!

— Зато ты уже больше не боишься. Расслабься и наслаждайся процессом.

Я расстегнул свою ширинку и, приподняв мальчишку за ягодицы, насадил его раскрывшийся для меня анус, проникая сразу на всю глубину.

«О да, детки!» — хихикнули мне, лихо подпрыгнув вверх, чем еще сильнее насадили на меня моего мальчика.

«Прекрати цирк, сами справимся! Лети ровно, а то он так и не привыкнет к тебе,» — осадил я услужливого ящера, и тот, немного спикировав ниже, лег в бреющее-парящий полет.

— Как ты?

— Я? Разве не видишь? — ткнули мне в нос своим стоящим членом и прошептали жарко на ушко. — Сделай что-нибудь, пока это чудовище не подсмотрело.

— Он не будет подглядывать. 

Поддел я бедрами распахнутую попку и, вызвав у парнишки сладостный стон, стал подбрасывать упругие ягодицы руками. Вверх – вниз, по кругу, вверх – вниз и снова по кругу. София охал и ахал на всю вселенную и небеса, разметанные как сверху, так и снизу нас, и уже ничего не боялся: ни полета, ни страшного-престрашного дракона...

В этом мире на двоих были только он и я. Острая похоть и всепоглощающая страсть. После получасового сражения мы выплеснулись враз и замерли потными в объятьях друг друга.

«А он у тебя горячая штучка. Жалко, для меня слишком мелкий. А то бы сам поимел твою женушку!» — хихикнули мне, а потом подождали, пока я напяливал себе и мальчишке штаны обратно на место. — «Если готовы, я набираю скорость!» — предупредили меня, делая рискованный вираж.

— Люблю… — расслышал я во сне бормочущие слова Софии. — Только тебя, мой Странник.

Мне уткнулись счастливо в горячую грудь холодным носом, провалившись в глубокий сон. Отныне София не так сильно страшился летать на Драко, хотя и боялся высоты, да и вообще воспринимал ящера как нечто, прилагающееся бесплатным бонусом ко мне.

Мысленно же лезли картинки, где Дракон ебал моего мальчика. Смотрелось это страшно. Ибо София напоминал, честно говоря, драконий презерватив с торчащими в сторону в конвульсиях ручками и ножками. Драко мою ментальную картинку подсмотрел и все наше воздушное путешествие откровенно ржал над моим буйным извращенным воображением. 

 

Мы прибыли через пятнадцать часов в северную часть Африки, на берег мертвого к тому времени Средиземного моря. Ряд извержений вулканов, прокатившихся после всемирных войн и разбуженных очумевшим человечеством, неузнаваемо изменили очертания континентов. Нил теперь тек не на север, а на восток, впадая в Красное море. Средиземноморье обмелело и превратилось во внутренний водоем без выхода в Атлантику, и теперь по этому соленому нечто можно было, как Иисусу, ходить ногами. Да и утонуть в рассоле было совершенно невозможно! Зато всплыли старые, заброшенные когда-то человечеством античные горда Шумер, Атлантов и Эльтруссков. И теперь, после долгого сохранения в воде их остовы медленно разрушались под действием солнца и ветра, наполненные мародерами и искателями старых сокровищ.

«Дальше сами! Самку не загуби, она мне по душе пришлась. Похотливая сучка, как раз для такого кобеля, как ты!» — напутствовал дракон.

Я знал, что он немного был удручен тем, что татуировка у Софии рассосалась, и теперь рука снова была чистой и девственно белой. Но, как ворчал дракон, запах остался, и этого вполне было достаточно.

«Удачно потрахаться со своими хвостатыми самочками!» — хихикнул я про себя и, смотря, как взмывает в прыжке великий ящер, подошел к мальчику. 

Ветер от крыльев дракона нас снес немного в сторону, но я устоял на ногах, прижимая к себе тонкого паренька.

«У меня период спаривания не каждый день, в отличие от вас, жалких людишек!» — хмыкнули с неба, набирая обороты.

— Вот это мощь! — прошептал София уважительно, видя, как точкой растворяется в небе дракон.

— Ага! Ладно, идем, до пирамид путь не близкий, да и оттуда к берегу Нила пилить и пилить.

— А чего он нас на месте не высадил?

— Эй, парень! Дракон тебе не собачка на побегушках. Есть места, куда он не суется, и земли, над которыми не летает, осадил я юношу, расстегивая жаркую куртку. Переоденемся и двинем в путь.

Теперь я снова выглядел обычным торговцем, путешествующим с красивой женой. Мальчик сам надел женские одежды, говоря, что так ему удобнее и привычнее, и мы двинулись в путь. Через три дня, блуждая по пустыне, мы очутились на краю старинного города, что располагался когда-то у подножий пирамид.Теперь люди не любили пирамиды, они вообще боялись жить рядом со странными храмами старых ушедших богов, создавая себе новые.

Сейчас здесь были пустые кварталы, занесенные песком и обдуваемые ветрами. Людей здесь не было. Мы переночевали в развалинах и двинулись в сторону ушедшего Нила. Люди за водой переместились намного восточнее, построив новый город Пса. Но наш путь лежал дальше. Город Пса процветал и не терпел каких-либо бедствий, но меня вызвал его Пророк, и я не мог игнорировать факт настойчивой просьбы завернуть к ним на огонек.

В крупных городах, таких как Пса с многочисленными пригородами, было несколько Пасторов, среди которых выбирался главный – Пророк, обычно благородной крови. Вот к этому человеку и лежал наш путь.

Нас приняли в покоях Пророка весьма душевно и с распростертыми объятьями. Мужчина, занимающий этот пост, был молод, хорош собой и имел целый гарем грудастых красавиц-жен.

— Странник Пустыни! — поприветствовали меня из алькова, восседая на царственном троне, и я подумал, что Пророкам тут живется замечательно, и их земли до сих пор богаты полезными ископаемыми и такими излишествами как золото, алмазы и изумруды. — Вау, у вас появилась женушка, а я думал вы только по мальчикам, неужели эфир врет? — оценили каштановыми глазищами моего мальчика.

— София - мой спутник, и он - мужчина, — поставил я точки над i.

— В Синагоге очень красивые мальчики, как я погляжу, — усмехнулся Пророк и, облизав пухлые губы, указал на великолепное кресло напротив себя, приглашая подняться к нему в альков, как избранному. 

Моего мальчика пропускать стража не хотела, но окрик Пророка - и мы оба уселись в широком кресле напротив этого местного «Царька». И мне подумалось, кто еще из нас избранник небес?! Я буду жив и через тысячу лет после этой незначительной для меня встречи, и только моя память сохранит след жизни этого властолюбивого гордеца.

— Молитесь тому, чтобы повод был весьма веский, ибо из-за вас я пересек Атлантику, — оскалился я, складывая руки кренделем на груди. 

София уселся у меня под боком и нежно прильнул к моему горячему боку. Стража схватилась за клинки, еще не осознавая что за молокосос перед ними, а Пророк засмеялся, показывая мощное белое горло, запрокидывая голову.

— Меня предупреждали, что с вами шутки весьма опасны. И вы не любите юмора!

— Вы не правы. Юмор я понимаю, как и мой дракон. Так что если не хотите, чтобы Пса лег в руинах за несколько минут... Излагайте четко и кратко: чего от меня Вам нужно?

— И все же мне приятно: не прошло и суток, а великий Странник Пустыни снизошел до моей скромной персоны! Да еще и не один, а с членом своего… Хм-ммм, семейства…

Поскаблезничать я этому кретину не дал, просто встал, дабы покинуть альков, позвав за собой Софию.

— Пошли, его Высочество обкурился дури! Пророк, мой дракон заберет нас через минут двадцать, думаю, он снесет весь дворец, дабы расчистить себе посадочную полосу. Идем, мой мальчик.

— Ох-ох, вы блефуете!

— Разве? — приподнял я бровь и внутренне скомандовал дракону. — «Голос подай!».

Звуковая волна, идущая от пирамид, снесла стекла через всю прямую пущенного ультразвукового сигнала из пасти моего Дракоши. Это было еще страшнее, ибо вопль Дракона, корежащий метал и стекло, превращающий камни в песок, не был слышен для человеческого уха.

— Суки... Они мне не говорили, что это правда, — затрясся от страха правитель, вся спесь которого слезла в мгновение ока.

 

— Так что, Пророк? Мой ящер на подлете к Псам. Отозвать?

— Да! — отчаянно смотря на Софию, как будто его голос хоть что-то решал.

— Не слышу извинений! — приложил я демонстративно ладонь к уху.

— Простите, погорячился, я расскажу все без утайки. Только не надо за собой звать дракона, тем более в мой город.

Я отпустил ментально ящера и снова уселся в алькове, демонстративно усаживая к себе на колени напряженного Софию.

— Я слушаю, у вас пять минут.

— Мы потеряли две недели назад связь с Пастором Персии, — начали, сбиваясь и покрываясь холодным потом.

— И что? Я знаю, что максимальный срок - месяц, — пожал я плечами.

— Да, но Глава Персии - мой старший брат, там два наших сына, гарем из жен и моя младшая сестра!

— Мне не интересны совершенно ваши родственники и их брачные связи.

— Но я выходил с ними на связь каждую неделю, — совершенно затравленно. — И Торговцы доложили - по шелковому пути бродят банды Мутантов! Отряд из тридцати вооруженных людей, что я послал пять дней назад, не вернулся. Я в отчаянии! Странник, что мне делать?

— Я помогу, если скажешь честно, почему так отчаянно пытаешься спасти своего брата и его святое семейство. Как я понимаю, звание Пророка переходит только по линии настоящих Принцев, и твой брат, тем более старший, тебе единственный конкурент. Только не надо петь мне о братской чистой любви и подобном! Это все чушь полная, вы ее не испытываете и никогда не имели в своем сердце. 

— Да, Вы правы… - пророк опустился передо мной на колени, и я слышал краем уха, как пали ниц все охранники в зале.

— Марии, верните Марии - это все, что я прошу... — и Пророк залился крокодильими слезами.

 

Нам выделили настоящие царственные палаты на ночь, а утром я собирался идти один в Персию.

— Я тебе пригожусь, — начал София.

— Нет, если это мутанты - ты будешь помехой. А в этом дворце ты под защитой. Каким бы идиотом и пройдохой не был Пророк, но он с тебя пылинки сдувать будет, ибо боится до чертиков дракона. Если будешь упираться - оставлю в следующий раз с Драко, и это последнее мое слово.

— Но! — начал мальчик и заглох от навалившихся на него яростных моих ласк.

— Будешь пререкаться дальше или все-таки займешься со мной сексом? Меня не будет несколько дней, Дорогуша.

— Се-ексо-ом! — прогнулись по-блядски подо мной и раскинули пригласительно свои стройные ножки.

— Хороший мальчик, — улыбнулся я, натягивая жадную дырочку на свой ноющий член.

 

До рассвета, пока мой спутник отсыпался после горячей ночки, я верхом на ящере был уже далеко в пути. Моя «скаковая лошадь» бежала резво между песчаных барханов, тряся огненной гривой, а над песком поднималось зарево нового дня. Алое солнце вставало на Востоке, куда я направил когтистые лапы своего коня.

Персия раскинулась на берегу Красного моря в новой излучине впадающего в него Нила. Я думаю, раньше это был туристический центр, который потом заняли и оборудовали под себя люди царственной крови. Во всяком случае дворец Пророка мне показался по сравнению со всем этим великолепием грязной дырой.

Марии... Странно, кто же это? Внебрачная дочь брата, сестра, служанка, наложница? А может это вообще стражник, этакий мужлан под два метра и с килограммами накаченных мышц. После Софии я готов был представить Марии даже в виде седовласого старца. Тем более Пророк, влюбленный в девицу – это такой же нонсенс, как возрожденный русский балет! И этот болван что-то от меня скрывает. Возможно этот Марии знает, где зарыта гора богатства, или в курсе эликсира вечной молодости? Или еще какой-нибудь невозможной дряни. Именно этот интерес заставил меня двое суток скакать по горячей пустыне, чтобы оказаться наконец-то в поселении под названием Персия.

Просканировав дворец, пристрои, благоухающие сады и часть моря, я понял, что, и правда, здесь что-то не то. Хотя мутантов как таковых и не нашел. Но это был не факт, конечно - эволюция идет полным ходом, только монстр из Синагоги чего стоил, могут и мутанты усовершенствовать свою конспирацию.

Мужчины зачем-то трудились на берегу океана, что меня весьма удивило: приближенные царственным особам, носящие на плечах бочки и тюки с провиантом? Бред.

Женщины все болтались в садах за сбором урожая. Но самое странное было в другом: в центральной зале цепями к несущей колонне был прикручен юноша, и это мне показалось верной ловушкой. Что ж, кто-то поставил ее именно на меня и ждет. Не стоит же разочаровывать наивного охотника на живца!

Я сладко улыбнулся и поспешил освободить молодого человека из сковывающих его оков. То, что я нашел, меня сильно порадовало, особенно дернувшийся в моих кожаных штанах тут же набрякший член. Юноша был чуть ниже роста Софии с жемчужно-белыми кудрявыми волосами, спадающими до середины бедра. Тонкий и настолько светлый, что казалось, светился изнутри божественным светом. Сосочки нежно-розовые, небольшой член и яички, совершенно лишенные паховых волос, такого же нежного оттенка. Да и на вид ему было от силы шестнадцать лет, хотя с возрастом я мог конкретно ошибиться.

Я позвал тихо паренька, и когда он открыл ярко-голубые огромные глаза, мысленно простонал. Второй красавчик за такое короткое время - мой организм хоть и вечный, но не железный, я уже хотел этого сладкого мальчика. Заставить его стонать, извиваться под моей тяжестью, просить добавки и вытрахивать его нежный задок, ведь наверняка колечко ануса у этого юноши такого же нежного, манящего меня цвета, как и все остальное! 

Те, кто сделал эту волшебную ловушку, постарались на славу, прекрасно зная мои вкусы и предпочтения.

— Кто Вы? – прошептали еле-еле, и когда я одним движением рассек железные цепи, упали безвольной тряпкой к моим ногам. 

Я освободил эти хрупкие руки и ноги, которые никогда не знали физической нагрузки, и унес обнаженного мальчика на мягкую софу у возвышенности, ведущей, как и в покоях у Пророка, к величественному трону.

— Я - Странник.

— Я - Лаура... кажется, Ваш откуп или трофей… — прошептали измученно, теряя сознание.

М-да, второй мальчик и уже второе женское имя. Я точно попал в параллельный мир или сошел с ума. Я накрыл своей накидкой тонкое белое тело, сравнивая невольно Софию и Лауру. Парнишки оба были прекрасны, но полными противоположностями. Если София – парень, выросший без особой роскоши и могущий за себя постоять, наглый и дикий, то Лаура - это настоящая изнеженная Принцесса, не знающая тягот повседневной жизни и материальных лишений. Эти руки ничего не держали тяжелей пера, и наверняка его даже одевали слуги, а не он сам. 

«Может, это младший сын брата Пророка?» — подумалось мне, как мне на ухо прямо из воздуха послышался нежный шепот:

— Как тебе подарочек от нас, мой господин? Хорош?!

Я обернулся, в миг достав Большую Синюю Смерть, и несколько раз переключил зрачок, проверяя пространство в разных спектрах виденья, но так ничего и не засек.

— М-ммм... Странник, ты берешь этого мальчишку? Посмотри на его запястья. Он провисел все это время голым, ожидая тебя, мы его даже девственный задок не трогали, хотя так хотелось. И ты оставляешь все как есть! Персия - лакомый кусочек, и нам тоже нужно место для жизни.

— Может, покажетесь? — оскалился я в пустое пространство. — Или я так страшен?!

— Страшна ли сама смерть?! — хихикнули другим не менее поганеньким голоском. — Ответ – ДА! Мы не идиоты.

— Тогда вот мой вам ответ! — и я запустил бумерангом в пространство Малую Смерть.

Она скосила несколько мужеподобных мутантов, и раненные существа тут же приобрели видимость. Этого было достаточно, что бы мои глаза определили нужный спектр виденья, он оказался слишком далеко за рентгеновским, и я обнаружил в комнате еще около десяти мутантов... к их безбрежному несчастью...

 

А потом уставший после непродолжительной бойни уселся на краю софы у нежного, как лилия, хрупкого существа.

— Лаура, очнись! Я сейчас освобожу остальных и вернусь к тебе. 

Надкусив руку, я несколько капель своей крови влил мальчику в рот и, видя, как синева размазалась по его нежным сладким губам, мысленно отдернул.

Сначала бой, потом сладкие мальчики!

Через пару часов все было кончено. Как оказалось, Пастора и брата Пророка с сестрой убили, гарем вырезали практически полностью, ибо мутанты после сношения с женщинами вспарывали им глотку, а все слуги царственной семьи были в полнейшем замешательстве. Старший сын Главы сбежал, и на его поиски был брошен отряд из освобожденных мной мужчин. И пока из царственных персон только младший сын мог встать у руководства бедных отчаявшихся людей и успокоить весь этот возбужденный освобождением люд.

— Надо найти Марии! — прошептал один из ретивых слуг. 

А второй локтем саданул под бок этому осмелевшему передо мной молодому парню.

— Ни слово о Марии или ищешь смерти, неверный? Пойдемте, господин, в главную залу. Там, наверное, уже все собрались, и мы отблагодарим вас за свое освобождение, как и подобает. Мы в курсе, что предпочитает Странник Пустыни.

Когда я снова вошел в тронный зал с той колонной, к которой был прикручен мальчик, здесь было не протолкнуться. Все шептали, переглядывались и ждали чего-то. Со стороны можно было решить, что чуда. И вот царственный альков поднял кисею полупрозрачных штор, и на ступени вступил Лаура, одетый в белые отороченные серебром и жемчугом одежды. 

"Как драгоценная белоснежная жемчужина в перламутровой раковине," — подумалось мне. 

И я увидел, как все люди опустились на колени пред его высочеством.

— Странник, ты спас мой народ, и я - твоя награда!

— Что? Как можно? Марии! Разве вы не оскверните свое тело с этим дьяволом? Он же мужчина! Мужлан! УБИЙЦА! Из-за него мутанты издевались над нами. Убили вашу мать, женщин гарема!

Послышались вопли со всех сторон, а я как тупой только и смог выдавить, когда ко мне подошел этот царственный юноша, плывя по окружающей его толпе, словно роскошная яхта.

— Марии?

— Да, Странник Пустыни, мое полное имя Лаура Натаниэль Марии. И я твой приз!

— Кажется, моя кровь до сих пор гудит в твоей голове, и ты под кайфом, — хмыкнул я, чувствуя, что еще немного, и просто разорву всю эту шелковую ткань на его желанном теле и тут же им овладею, насрав на толпу ему поклоняющихся людей.

— Нет, действие уже прошло. Так вот как ты залечил мои раны, значит легенды не врут... Говорят, твоя кровь как может вылечить, так и убить, чужестранец!

"Еще один скрытый мутант," — пронеслось в голове у меня, только дежавю мне и не хватало.

— Так ты проведешь ночь со мной? — спросили игриво у меня и, взяв за руку под ропот недовольной толпы, увели во внутренние покои. 

Занавесь полупрозрачных тканей кисеей упала до пола, а за ней тенями встали стражники. Оно и понятно - Принц, даже трахаться будет с мужчиной под бдительным их оком. Они отвечают за него головой.

— Ты слишком красив, - я глупо улыбался, смотря, как Марии снимает с себя тонкие одежды.

— Нет, напротив, самый красивый это ты, Странник! Я влюбился, как только увидел тебя сквозь весь этот бред, двух недель унижений.

Одежды легко скользнули на пол, и Принц царственно улегся передо мной на шикарное ложе. Второй раз повторять не пришлось, я и не помню, как очутился в его объятьях, а, поцеловав эти сахарные уста, завис. Что-то все это мне отдаленно напоминало... что-то давно ушедшее из прошлой жизни. Лаская стонущее тело, я коснулся его мягкой попки и, скользнув вовнутрь, сжал в своих руках трепещущее его естество.

— Так ты гермафродит! — вспомнил я наконец, нащупывая тонкую тканевую перегородку сразу за бугорком простаты.

Лаура брыкнулся в моих руках на острую ласку и, отскочив от меня, распахнул еще шире свои и так огромные синие глаза. 

— Как ты узнал?

— Хоть ты и девственник, но отверстие, закрытое тканевой завесою, жаждет, чтобы я в тебе посеял свое семя. Не лучшее решение, мой Принц. И потом, твоя попка как влагалище женщины - слишком мягка и очень эластична, не требует лишней подготовки. Я ведь первый, кто касается тебя там?

— Да, но как ты узнал? Ты уже встречал подобных мне? — синие глаза взглянули с такой просьбой, что я не смог отказать.

— Да, очень давно, примерно две тысячи лет назад... — я сел на простыни, не скрывая своего стояка перед парнишкой и смотря на его качающийся возбужденный розовый член, заговорил. — Их поцелуй как мед, запах - аромат нектара! Все мужчины, что окружают их, становятся их рабами, сходящими с ума только от одного взгляда прекрасных очей. Само присутствие дарит чувство благодати и счастья, домашнего очага. Их голос - музыка…

— Продолжай, расскажи мне еще! Прошу, — попросили с великой грустью в глазах.

— Ваша раса всегда была редкой, но такого белокурого я вижу впервые, обычно вы обладали огненными волосами. Последнего мужчину я видел примерно тысячу лет назад. Он сильно устал и хотел умереть. Скажи, сколько тебе лет. Если ты все еще девственник, как тебя уберегли от раннего секса? Только не ври мне, что тебе семнадцать!

Лаура Марии рассмеялся вдруг открыто и счастливо, а потом сказал правдиво:

— Тридцать.

— О-ооо! — удивился искренне я. — Так зачем тебе от меня ребенок?

— Я готов стать матерью. Ты же знаешь - гермафродиты рождаются только от себе подобных - мутантов. Как отец я могу зачать обычного ребенка, чаще это девочка.

— Твоя мать? 

— Приемная, а мой «старший брат» не родной мне и младше на пять лет, хотя и не знает об этом. Анна Каролина Лира хорошей была матерью. Полгода назад она поведала мне правду моего рождения. Тридцать лет назад, когда она была еще семнадцатилетней девушкой, Анна Каролина нашла беременного мужчину у себя на вилле далеко в горах. Он родил меня на ее руках и ушел, оставив на ее попечение. Так я там и рос под присмотром доверенных слуг, пока Анна Каролина Лира не повзрослела, вышла замуж и не родила своего первенца, моего «старшего брата». Она подгадала так, что во время междоусобных войн якобы родился я и уже повзрослевшим представила моему приемному отцу как родного сына.

— Неужели никто не заподозрил? — вздохнул я задумчиво.

— Нет, как ни странно, я похож на свою приемную мать. Только когда ее родной сын, оба брата Анны Каролины и их сыновья стали питать ко мне нездоровый интерес, тогда моя мама попыталась отгородить меня снова от всех. Мы переехали снова в горы. Но моего приемного отца убили, и старший брат Анны Каролины перевез нас в Персию. Я заподозрил неладное слишком поздно! Кто-то нанял этих мутантов, чтобы захватить меня, а все обернулось резней моей некровной семьи и твоим прибытием, мой любимый.

— А кто тот сбежавший? Молодой человек?

— Луи? Старший сын Главы, то есть племянник моей приемной матери.

— А где ее настоящий сын? — вдруг высчитал я отсутствующее звено.

— Гор? Он работает и живет у Пророка Псов правой рукой, — Мари нежно мне улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем. — Теперь ты все знаешь!

— Но почему именно я должен стать отцом твоего ребенка?

— Потому что ты мутант, как и я! И я в тебя влюблен, как юная девушка, и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Зов сильнее меня!

Я подмял под себя нежное тело и, укусив в трепещущие губы, пояснил.

— Конечно, ваша раса практически бессмертна, как и я. Мне встречались гермафродиты, которым было за две тысячи лет. Но я не готов стать отцом.

— А когда будешь готовым? Ты ведь знаешь как сделать мне ребенка? — передо мной распахнули ножки, показывая раскрытую трепещущую нежно-розовую дырочку.

— Да, мой мальчик, — я скользнул снова во внутрь мягкой дырочки пальчиками и, поласкав простату, нащупал тонкую поддающуюся перегородку. — Член нужно вводить сюда, это очень больно даже с моей кровью! А потом, в отличие от обычной женщины, необходимо проникнуть через шейку матки - она у вас более податливая и широкая - в само ее нутро, иначе ты не забеременеешь, мой хороший, и выплеснуться именно туда.

— Значит, если ты просто будешь трахать мою попку, не вводя свой член прямо мне в матку, я не понесу?

— Да, ты схватываешь на лету, очень удобно, в отличие от простых женщин. Раньше чего только дамы не придумывали, дабы не забеременеть от мужчины!

— А зачем, дети это же счастье? — не поняли меня.

— Да, но они не всегда уместны. Хотя, в случае тебя, я не похороню своего сына через пятьдесят-восемьдесят лет, и это радует.

— М-ммм, но доставить мне удовольствие, трахнув мой задок, ты не откажешься? Я хочу потерять девственность с тобой, Странник. Может ты тогда передумаешь и сделаешь мне ребенка?

— Может и передумаю! — улыбнулся я, проникая плавным движением на всю длину члена в бархатистую мягкость Марии. — Держись, Принцесса, я отстану только, когда ты сольешь десять раз подряд, не меньше!

Трахать Лауру было совсем по-другому: не как женщину и не как мужчину. Такой опыт у меня был впервые. Его попка была нежнее и бархатистее, чем у обычного парня, но уже, чем вагина у девушки, и намного горячее. Это заводило меня как никогда и заставляло кончать практически безостановочно, и я совершенно не врал насчет сладости амброзии и прочего, что сочеталось в этом грациозном существе, похожим внешне на юношу. Даже его сперма напоминала мне сливки с привкусом дыни и пахла медом. Утром я с великой неохотой покинул Персию, оставив Марии разбираться самому с проблемами своих испуганных и недовольных всем случившемся людей.

— Это тебе, — мне на шею повесили кулон из незнакомого минерала со странным изображением крылатого существа, напоминавшего чем-то дракона, и, поцеловав, пояснили. — Ты - мой избранник и я, как только старший сын Главы найдется, приду к тебе, где бы ты ни был. Этот кулон - единственное, что досталось мне от моего настоящего родителя, он передал его моей приемной матери, перед тем как исчезнуть. Я люблю тебя! Может, тогда ты согласишься стать отцом моего сына?

— Может и соглашусь, — прекрасно понимая, что устоять перед чарами этого юноши просто невозможно. — Я все доложу Пророку, надеюсь, он найдет вам нового Пастора как можно быстрее. 

Я еще раз поцеловал нежные влажные розово-кремовые губы и, заглянув в синие глаза, прошептал:

— Буду ждать тебя, мой мальчик.

А потом покинул Персию с уверенностью, что ближайшие сто лет точно ноги моей здесь не будет.

 

Пророк встретил меня на ступенях дворца, окруженного чахлым садом. Часть деревьев оказалась помята рыком моего Дракоши и их до сих пор приводили в порядок.

— Марии?! — схватили за руки, бледнея и ожидая новостей. 

Сзади Пророка стоял юноша, чем-то отдаленно похожий на Лауру.

— Жив.

— Но почему вы его не привезли с собой?! — возмутился Пророк.

— Потому что он единственный из царственной семьи, кто остался в живых.

— Пророк, я лечу лично за Марии и привезу его в Псы! — у юноши, стоящего за Пророком, загорелись нездоровым взглядом глаза.

— Вы разве не слышали, Пророк? Ваша сестра и брат убиты! Пастор тоже, а Лео в бегах. Неужели вас двоих волнует только Марии? — охнул я. 

А потом увидел выходящего из дворца Софию и поманил его рукой. Мальчик ринулся в мои объятья и, прижавшись своим гибким телом, потерся о мою скулу своей счастливой мордашкой. Но эти двое не слышали ничего из моих уст.

— Я сам еду за Марии! Ты еще мелкий, паршивец! — кричал один.

— А ты - старый дурак! — орал другой.

Я осмотрел их раскрасневшиеся хари, готовые сожрать друг дружку, и задал волнующий меня до сих пор вопрос.

— Ну и кто из вас?

— ЧТО?! — в голос варгакнули оба, уставясь на меня похожими кофейными глазами.

— Кто из вас замешан в беспорядках в Персии?

— О чем вы говорите? — Пророк надел на себя маску императора.

— Вы считаете, что мы были способны подкупить мутантов... — начал юноша, а потом захлопнул свою проговорившуюся пасть.

— А почему вы решили, что в этом замешаны мутанты? Я о них вообще не заикался.

Юноша вытянувшейся мордашкой осмотрел нас троих и опрометью махнул по чахлым кустам вон из сада, раскидывая трудяг-садовников.

— Убью паскуду! Найду и устрою позорную казнь! Как он мог, собственную мать? — Пророк сжимал челюсть и кулаки до хруста. 

Он набрал в легкие больше воздуха и готов был уже крикнуть, как сзади меня раздался нежный голос.

— Не стоит, дядя!

— О, Марии! — Пророк тут же повис на белокуром юноше, одетом в дорожные богатые одежды, сзади которого стояли еще двое мужчин, как я понял, доверенных слуг.

— А ты быстро, — ухмыльнулся я, сжимая в своих руках удивленного Софию.

— Я сделал свой выбор. И потом, Луи вернулся сам тем же вечером.

Марии держал в объятьях рыдающего, забывшего о своей грозной мести дядю и рассматривал с великим интересом Софию.

— Ты принадлежишь Страннику?

— Я его спутник! — огрызнулся София.

— Как здорово, а я его любовник - Лаура Натаниэль Марии! Приятно познакомится, — огорошили моего черноволосого мальчика и дядюшку за одним.

— Что?! — Пророк с ужасом посмотрел сначала на меня, а потом на Марии.

— Дядюшка, я сделал выбор. Странник - мой мужчина! И я иду за ним, куда бы он не пошел. И потом, как только я исчезну - и с тебя и с Гора спадет эта болезненная одержимость мной. Вы оба вернетесь к своим женщинам и будете счастливы.

— Но Гор, он же замешан в нападении на Персию!

— Как я понял, он подкупил мутантов, дабы выкрасть Марии для себя, но те, зная мои особенности и вкусы, попробовали переиграть в свою пользу. Они сами решили править Персией, сделав из Лауры откуп для меня, но просчитались. Персия свободна, мутанты мертвы! Ну а Марии волен решать сам с кем он хочет делить свою жизнь, — попытался я убедить Пророка, а потом, глянув в голубые озера глаз Марии, продолжил. — Правда, я не считаю, что выбор меня как мужа для такого утонченного Принца это правильное решение. Я - Странник, у меня нет ни дома, ни угла, ни тем более слуг.

Я чувствовал, как напрягся рядом со мной София, видно решение Марии ему тоже было не по нраву: делить меня с кем-то. Хотя на словах он и не был против. Но ревность характерна каждому. И София не был исключением.

— Дядюшка, я ведь приемный сын Анны Каролины. Она мне призналась недавно. И я такой же мутант, как те, что убили твоих родных и близких. Я не хочу доставлять вам и в дальнейшем проблем. Не хочу, чтобы мои, пусть и не родные, но братья перегрызли себе глотки. Я этого не стою, а Гор и Луи - они достойны большего! Дядя, не стоит преследовать Гора, он уже сам себя наказал.

Мари посмотрел, как ко мне льнет София, и, улыбнувшись, попросил ласково своего дядю.

— Ты, ведь нам выделишь палаты на троих?

— Х-м, а-ммм... — попытался сконцентрироваться Пророк, а потом грустно прошептал. — Да, Марии. Все, что ты только пожелаешь.

Нам, и правда, выделили полдворца с шикарной анфиладой, ведущей к фонтану.

Как только за нами закрылись резные двери, Марии тут же приник ко мне с другого бока от Софии и прошептал:

— Странник, я скучал! Займемся любовью?

София от таких слов дернулся и прошипел с другого бока от меня:

— Вообще-то Странник - мой мужчина.

— Я это сразу понял и счастлив!

Марии отлип от меня и приблизился к обалдевшему от такого расклада парню.

— Мой возлюбленный слишком напорист в постели, мне было бы очень трудно полностью удовлетворять его сексуальные желания. Ты же очень красив и нравишься мне. Как насчет заняться любовью втроем?

София открыл рот и совсем обалдел, когда Марии притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал в засос. Но что меня удивило, так это то, что несколько секунд спустя София уже сам яростно набросился на мягкие губы Принца, впиваясь в его язык и шаря голодно руками по хрупкому белоснежному телу.

— Ты же будешь не против, если мы друг дружку понежим ротиками, пока наш возлюбленный будет вытрахивать наши попки? – мурлыкнул Марии, когда очумелый от его близости София выпустил обкусанные губы блондина.

И юноши, зачарованные друг другом, подошли, держась за руки, к царственному ложу. Я смотрел как мастерски, словно это он делал всегда - а именно соблазнял мужчин - Марии раздел черноволосого мальчика, параллельно оголившись сам, и несопротивляющегося парнишку опрокинул на кровать, провиснув над ним в весьма соблазнительной для меня позе. Марии развел ноги Софии и, приблизив свое лицо к стоящему члену парня, взял яркую головку в рот. София охнул, а потом сам притянул руками бедра старающегося парня к себе и ответил тем же.

У меня от вида сосущих друг у друга парней встало железно. И я, скинув грязную одежду, как был: в пыли, грязи и поту - приблизился к этим прекрасным созданиям. Попка Марии пульсировала жадно передо мной розовым колечком, так и просила натянуть ее до самых яиц, и я, подойдя с этого края, оперевшись на ложе коленом, провел своим членом по старающимся губам Софии.

Мальчик попытался заглотить оба члена, но вышло только облизать. Поэтому я, не долго думая, прямо перед носом Софии взял попку Марии сразу на всю глубину и усиленным темпом стал вколачиваться в податливого парня, оглаживая его тонкую талию, белые молочные круглые ягодицы.

После того, как Марии обрызгал несколько раз лицо Софии, его губы и напоил того своей спермой, я приступил к вытрахиванию второго мальчишки.

Блондин, тяжело дыша, скатился с Софии на бок, но продолжал ласкать член подростка, а я стал готовить узкую попку мальчика под мой снова стоячий член.

— Зачем ты ему растягиваешь там пальчиками? — смотря на мои манипуляции, спросил Мари.

— А ты сам потрогай, — предложил я и, завернув сильнее Софию, открыл доступ к сжавшемуся персиковому колечку.

Мари коснулся своими тонкими ладонями округлой персиковой попки Софии и удивленно прошептал:

— Он там очень узкий и такой тугой!

— Он же не ты, — улыбнулся я Мари и прошептал блондину соблазнительно на ушко. — Поласкай его там своим язычком, Софии это будет очень приятно.

Принц улыбнулся и, огладив подрагивающий член и яички Софии, приник к трепещущей дырочке своим розовым язычком. На фоне Софии кожа Марии светилась, казалось, лунным сиянием. Как в старые времена, когда луна освещала довоенное чистое небо.

— Он готов, Странник, возьми его, он ведь соскучился по тебе не меньше, чем я.

И я, смотря, как принц снова взял в рот бархатистую головку Софии, плавным движением натянул черноволосого парнишку, а потом, убыстрив темп, с наслаждением наблюдал, как по инерции член Софии вытрахивает глубоко жадный рот Марии.

 

Под утро я в сумраке сидел в кресле напротив разожженного камина и смотрел, как в зыбких отсветах огня в обнимку спят, наверное, два самых красивых юноши этого безумного мира. Так похожих друг на друга и в тоже время таких разных. Черные и жемчужные кудри смешались причудливым узором вокруг них, а их дыхание было общим - одно на двоих. Ибо мальчики спали практически нос к носу.

«Вот пусть и остаются тут вдвоем. В Псах сейчас спокойно, а из них вышла бы прекрасная пара! Детишек бы нарожали, а потом, глядишь, Марии занял бы пост Пророка после смерти своего «дядюшки»...»

«А ты сам этого-то хочешь?» — хмыкнул дракон в моей голове, а потом продолжил. — «Я не думал, что ты такой дурак и так спокойно откажешься от Погонщика белых драконов!».

«Погонщика?» — мысленно переспросил я. 

Такие беседы на длинных расстояниях очень скрашивали мое существование последние пятьсот лет. Иногда я даже задумывался, а не для этого ли я вообще завел Драко.

«Угу, Гемо – Гео или Гермафродиты. У его расы много имен, и этот представитель, возможно, последний. Они практически такие же долгожители, как и ты, и потом, он может, в отличие от твоей женушки, подарить тебе щенков, и не раз!».

«Вот только я не уверен, нужны ли мне дети...» — вздохнул я, нежно смотря на спящих, вытраханных мною до донышка мальчишек. — «Если София худо-бедно справляется с походной жизнью, то этот рафинированный изнеженный принц к ней явно не подходит!».

«Хм-ммм... ты не знаешь сущность Гео. Они хоть и выглядят такими хрупкими, но очень выносливые. На несколько порядков более, чем твоя трусливая женушка!».

«Ага, чтобы ты мне компостировал потом мозги, что я на твоей спине развел целый гарем. А если дети пойдут?» — оскалился я дракону, однако прекрасно осознавая, что Драко прав. 

Иначе Марии так легко не перенес висение голяком на цепях более двух недель, и вряд ли мутанты кормили его хоть чем-то.

«Не лишай меня повода поскаблезничать по поводу твоей великой похоти. И потом, такими темпами ты свою женушку утрахаешь до смерти. А так они разделят твои немереные аппетиты на двоих поровну. Как говорится, и драконы сыты и стада целы...».

«Завидуешь?!».

«Чему?!».

«Что я готов спариваться в любой момент!».

«Хи-хи, а ты прям у нас половой гигант. Ладно, не тушуйся, у меня тоже корыстная мысль имеется!».

«И какая, если не секрет?».

«Хм-ммм, а что ты вообще знаешь о Гео? Кроме того раза, когда принимал роды у одного. Ведь до Марии ты и не спал ни с одним из них!».

«Только как зачать гермафродиту ребенка. Роды были длинными, и парень долго трепался со мной об устройстве его половой системы в промежутках между болевыми спазмами!».

«Значит, совершенно ничего. А ведь они вышли из одной пробирки, что и белые драконы. И в них есть часть от нас!».

«А ты-то почем знаешь? Только про генетическую память языком не трепли. И чуши не вешай!».

«Ну-ууу, пока ты трахаешься с сочными мальчиками и спасаешь мир от вселенского зла, мы, простые черные драконы, собираем знания и иногда общаемся с себе подобными. От одного белого дракона я как раз и узнал о Погонщиках или о Гео!».

«Ну, прости, дружище. Мне и твоей хари хватает по самые не хочу, но я весь во внимании!».

«Гео были созданы, дабы управлять белыми драконами, которых вывели после неудачных опытов с черными и красными. Черные оказались несговорчивыми и агрессивными, а красные - откровенно тупыми даже по драконьим непредвзятым меркам. Так вот, новый проект заключался в том, чтобы объединить сущность дракона - как боевой мощи и человека – как наездника и управляющего!».

«Получилось?».

«Да как сказать... В случае с черными драконами – взбунтовались драконы, а в случае с белыми – Гео! Всадники с драконами разбили все лаборатории и сбежали на свободу. Но за ними открыли охоту ожесточеннее, чем за мутантами. Хотя кто-то боготворил Гео, кто-то же их считал хуже всего на свете, да ты, наверное, и сам понял. Твой белокурый красавчик, чьими волосами ты так мысленно восхищаешься каждую секунду уже который день подряд - первоклассный кукловод. Он может управлять любым существом, а не только драконом. И я тебе завидую, что он пока молод и по уши влюблен в тебя. Очень удобно иметь при себе такую забавную игрушку массового поражения!».

«Ладно, я все понял, а в чем корысть?».

«Ну... Я хочу в секс-партнеры белого дракона. А они слишком спесивы, горделивы и несговорчивы!».

«Значит, у тебя похоти, в отличие от меня, совсем нет?» — поиздевался я над Драко.

«Ну, есть! Ладно, поймал, как говорится, за яйца, хотя у меня их и нет в наличии. Просто красные мне осточертели. Представь: ты трахаешься с обезьяной, у которой при этом интеллекта, как у курицы!».

«Ну не скажи. И у обезьян, и у куриц есть интеллект!» — хихикнул я.

«Так почему ты выбираешь себе партнеров из людей?» — заметили с ехидцей.

«Хорошо, я уловил разницу. Так почему белые не отвечают тебе взаимностью? Я думал, быть черным у вас - круто!».

«Черных остались я да моя мать. А белые, так же как и Гео - гермафродиты. Причем предпочитают быть сверху!».

Я рассмеялся беззвучно, чтобы не разбудить мальчишек, а виртуально представил картину, которая черному явно не понравилась, ибо какому мачо придется по вкусу, когда его пялят по полной в жопу.

«У нас клоака, идиот, и выдвигающийся пенис из передней ее части!».

«Уха-ха клоака, ухи-хи пенис!».

«Разбудишь свою белокурую принцессу, кретин. Или ты не в курсе, что Гео тоже способны ментально общаться с драконами?!».

А вот это была новость!

«А со мной?».

«Теоретически, думаю, да. Но твой мальчишка слишком юн, чтобы это уметь. Ему просто никто не показывал и не учил!».

«М-ммм…» — задумался я. — «А ведь это очень даже удобно!».

«Осознал? Все еще хочешь оставить мальчишек в Псах? Так я еще вот что тебе скажу. Они влюблены в тебя, кретин, а не друг в друга! И что с ними будет, когда они узнают, что ты их кинул одних, а сам сбежал?».

«Хорошо, в этот раз послушаю тебя!» — огрызнулся я, а потом со вздохом спросил. — «Где нас подберешь?».

«У пирамид!» — хихикнули радостно в ответ. — «И сбруя для молодого Погонщика не понадобится. Поверь, он создан парить вместе с драконами в бескрайних небесах!».

На этом связь оборвалась, а я серьезно задумался. Какую новую головную боль приобрел на сей раз?


	4. Поиски белых драконов

— Ты не бойся, когда увидишь это чудовище! — поучал София Марии.

Марии, увидев, как одевается черноволосый юноша, перевернул весь его гардероб и уговорил носить одежду Персии. И теперь юноши очень сексуально смотрелись верхом на предоставленных нам Пророком двух красногривых «конях». Еще бы - длинные, немного свободные штаны, чем-то похожие на шаровары, и специальные верхние платья с разрезами по бокам и глубокими капюшонами, переходящими вперед длинными концами – шарфами, которые можно было при желании замотать вокруг головы или повязать. Тонкие талии обоих украшали кожаные пояса, инкрустированные бляшками каких-то самоцветов. Несмотря на то, что одежда была мужской, смотрелась она на них очень женственно. На Марии комплект был белоснежным, а вот более практичный София выбрал песочный. Меня одарили аналогичным комплектом одежды, который теперь покоился у меня в рюкзаке. Конечно, все это было удобно и сделано из специального материала (а именно кожи одного пустынного ящера), отталкивающего как песок с грязью, так и воду. Этой одеждой славились как Псы, так и Персия, и доступна она была только высшему сословию. Но я пока переодеваться не стал. Еще не известно как к ней отнесется Драко, и потом, в этой одежде на путешествующего торговца я не походил. Вся конспирация таким образом летела к черту.

— Чудовище? — недоуменно переспросил Марии.

— Ага, это огромный черный дракон! — София размахивал руками, показывая размеры Драко.

— Неужели настоящий, а я думал это из разрядов мифов, просто редкий ящер – конь особой черной породы, — пожали тонкими плечами.

— Дракон самый настоящий, — подтвердил я, изучая реакцию «Погонщика», которая не замедлила ждать.

— Ой, как здорово! — улыбнулись весьма лучезарно.

— Чего здорового? Он же сожрать нас может, — охнул София, качая сокрушенно головой.

По его мнению Марии не понимал куда ввязался.

— Драконы милые, нежные, преданные и очень любящие существа, — выдали нам на бис, огорошив обоих.

«Во, слышал? Это правда!» — поддакнул в моей голове Драко, а на ближайшей пирамиде на несколько секунд выросли огромные перепончатые крылья.

«Я тебя вижу!» — хмыкнул я в ответ и совсем обалдел, когда почувствовал касание разума Марии.

«Ой, вы говорите друг с другом ментально?» — его прикосновение было нежным, как дуновение легкого ветерка, а вот касание дракона всегда было резким и болезненным, словно тот рубил мои мозговые извилины острым клинком.

«Конечно, но у тебя, малыш, тоже получилось,» — улыбнулся мысленно я, краем уха слушая поучительный монолог Софии о том, как лучше держаться с моим драконом.

«Мне Драко подсказал. И потом, я уже разговаривал один раз с драконом и именно так. Только не думал, что и с человеком это возможно!» — пояснили мне.

«С драконом?» — вклинился Драко.

«Вот хвостатая пройдоха!» — буркнул я в его сторону, не спросясь, натаскал мальчишку.

Марии улыбнулся грустно в ответ на нашу перепалку и пояснил:

«Когда мне было пять лет, прилетал ко мне белый дракон. Я сначала подумал это сон, настолько все казалось нереально. И он говорил со мной, как и Драко. Но тогда я был очень привязан к своей приемной маме и откровенно испугался. А вот теперь думаю, если бы я послушал его тогда, улетел с ним... Мои приемные родители, которых я так любил, были бы живы. А мои братья и дяди не сходили с ума по поводу моей особы!».

Эта проникновенная речь была очень тоскливой, в ней чувствовалось и разочарование от себя самого, что ты чего-то не смог сохранить, и настоящая боль. Я вспомнил, как нас провожали из Псов, и содрогнулся: Пророк готов был на коленях ползти за Марии, да и весь люд тоже. Если бы не умение управлять людьми Марии, это все кончилось бы весьма плачевно, во всяком случае, точно не в мою пользу.

«Не грузись. Виноват не ты, а дракон!» — перебил печальные мысли Марии Драко. — «Он не учел, что ты не дракон, а человек. И решил отлучить тебя от кормящей самки слишком рано!».

«И потом, не известно как бы все повернулось, если бы ты улетел на ящере,» — поддержал я Драко, еще не хватало чтобы Марии во всем винил себя.

«Вы так считаете?» — спросили весьма робко.

«Ага!» — грохнули мы на пару с Драко, улыбаясь на всю менталку.

А Софии продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало, болтать о страшном-престрашном драконе, который влегкую может сожрать двух лошадей.

Драко слетел к нам, как только мы приблизились к пирамидам, и удивил еще сильнее и меня, и Софию заодно. Вы когда-нибудь видели, как трется о ноги хозяина кошка, выпрашивающая ласки и корма? Во-во! Это как раз то самое, только Драко терся головой о землю рядом с ногами нежно улыбающегося Марии. Дракон просто боялся своей чешуей нанести раны нежному мальчику.

— Я же говорил, что добрый! Софии, иди сюда, он хочет, чтобы ему почесали за ушком, — радостно прокричал блондин и нежно коснулся сначала ноздрей пыхтящего и до безобразия счастливого Драко, который замер от столь пьянящей ласки, а потом переместился к его нежным перепончатым «ушам», окружающих ушное отверстие.

— Ты что? Тоже с ним разговариваешь как Странник? — охнул София.

Он тут ему целую лекцию прочитал, дабы Марии не сожрали, а он.

— Да, извини, что не сказал! Я сам раньше не думал, что так могу, — Марии подлетел к Софии и утащил упирающегося мальчишку к пасти ухмыляющегося монстра.

— Вот тут, нежнее, — поучал Марии своего друга.

— А если пропустить через пальцы чакру - Драко вообще опьянеет, — Марии показал это Софии, и мы с еще большим удивлением увидели, как поток белого света, переливающийся с пальчиков блондина, моментально впитался в кожу ящера.

У Драко заволокло туманом золото зрачков, и он в экстазе простонал.

«О, да, Детка! Это просто божественно, кайф, практически оргазм-ммм...».

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — охнул я, смотря на балдеющего дракона у ног белокурого принца и жмущегося к спине Марии испуганного Софию.

— Просто чувствую и вижу все его органы, системы и циркуляцию энергии Драко, как будто он прозрачный. А ты, Странник, разве этого не видишь? — удивился чистосердечно Марии.

— Я не Погонщик драконов, — ухмыльнулся я в ответ и обратился к ящеру. — Ладно, пойду лошадей распрягать. Пока ты не сожрал их с нашими вещами.

«Ура, обед!» — Дракон тут же отвернулся от мальчишек и глянул на трясущихся, впавших в оцепенение ящеров.

— Софии, не бойся Драко, его интересуют с гастрономической точки зрения только наши кони, — усмехнулся Марии на реплику голодного ящера.

— А Странник сказал, что Драко может сожрать и меня! — София все еще прижимался к белокурому юноше.

— Он не так понял, — не стали раскрывать мои секреты. — Драко считает тебя милой женушкой Странника. И он тебе очень симпатизирует.

— Ой, правда? — расцвел София, но тут же, вздрогнув, снова вцепился в Марии, как только Дракон оприходовал первую лошадь. — Марии, а почему кони не убегают от него? Я еще в первый раз заметил: стоят, трясутся от страха. Ведь они могут от него ускакать?

— Он их звуковой волной гасит. Мы ее не слышим, но это очень убийственная вещь. Теперь наши лошади вообще ни на что не годны, их мозг – месиво! И то, что их Драко съест, будет по отношению к ним милосердным жестом.

— Ничего себе милосердие. Значит, он и с нашими мозгами может провернуть такое? — София зажмурился, дабы не смотреть кровавую сцену пиршества чавкающего страшного дракона.

— Теоретически… Да! — радостно оповестил Софию Марии, смотря с неподдельным интересом, как кушает мой домашний дракончик, ибо именно так он ассоциировался у Марии – хорошеньким и пушистеньким. — Но практически этого не будет никогда. Мы приняты в его стаю, а себе подобных драконы не жрут, во всяком случае ни черные, ни белые. Насчет красных не в курсе, не встречал.

— Да, думаю, Марии прав, — я подошел к замершим мальчикам и, притянув обоих к себе, обнял за тонкие талии. – Даже метка Марии не нужна, у него с рождения такая генетическая метка имеется.

Улыбнулся я непонимающему Софии, а ведь надо еще сказать о том, что Марии вообще Гео, а непростой человек или обычный мутант. И как отреагирует на это София, я совершенно не мог предположить.

«Это верно. Его даже красный не тронет!» — ухмыльнулся облизнувшийся Драко и поинтересовался. — «Я готов лететь, а вы?!».

— Куда? Задания нет никакого, — пожал я плечами.

«Зато у нас с Марии имеется! Ведь правда, мой мальчик, тот дракон оставил тебе знания как найти его, когда ты вырастешь и будешь готов?» — поинтересовался сытый добродушный дракон.

— Да, оставил, — улыбнулся Марии. — Но будет ли удобно Страннику лететь по нашим делам?

«Будет-будет! Я никогда не просил у него ничего, только по его заданиям мотался!» — огрызнулся Драко и перевел желтый зрачок требовательно на меня.

— Хорошо, – пожал я плечами.

Увидеть встречу Погонщика и его дракона воочию было интересно.

— Ура! Тогда грузимся и в путь, — подпрыгнул радостно Марии.

Мы перетаскали баулы на дракона и, прикрутив весь багаж к кольцам, я стал пристегиваться сам. София держался за руку Марии и крупно дрожал.

— София, иди сюда! — я позвал мальчика и тот удивленно воззрился на Марии.

— А Марии как полетит, разве ему не нужно пристегнуться?

«Пристегнуться Погонщику... Не смеши мой хвост!» — заржал дракон, сотрясаясь у нас под ногами. 

София от испуга тут же ринулся ко мне в объятья, вцепляясь, как и в первый раз, ногами и руками, зарываясь носом ко мне подмышку.

— Драко, перестань, ты его пугаешь! — заорал я и совершенно обомлел, когда Марии, приблизившись к нам, встал на колени, между моих разведенных ног и прижался к спине дрожащего юноши и зашептал успокаивая.

— Щ-щщщ... Не бойся, мы со Странником рядом с тобой. И никто не причинит тебе зла!

Софии перестал дрожать, а потом, откинувшись на грудь Марии, прошептал:

— Спасибо...

И дракон прыгнул вверх, раскрывая хлопком крылья и набирая высоту. А я впервые подумал, что как здорово, что Марии и София рядом со мной. И я не одинок.

Весь полет Марии, пока мы пристегнутые восседали в обнимку на драконе, путешествовал по летящему ящеру от шеи до хвоста, даже не держась за него руками. Было ощущение, что его ноги просто приклеиваются намертво к шкуре ящера. И они с Драко единое целое. Какое-то время Марии сидел, обнимая сзади Софию, на что ящер ехидненько заметил, что он не железный и не переживет наш жаркий тройничок.

А Марии удивленно воззрился на меня, мысленно задав вопрос: 

«Вы что, трахались с Софией в воздухе?!».

«Пришлось», — усмехнулся я. — «Иначе он бы сдох от страха!».

«А нечего было его пугать драконом», — возразил Марии.

«Кстати, Драко тут не при чем, ты разве не понял? София боится больше высоты, а не самого дракона!» — хихикнул я, целуя в висок наконец-то уснувшего черноволосого мальчишку.

«Высоты? Разве это возможно?!» — охнул Марии и еще теснее обнял со спины спящего Софию.

Если бы я был один на Драко или с Софией, то он бы точно пропилил сразу до места назначения, не останавливаясь нигде. Но теперь на нем был Марии. Посему дракон, решив подлизаться к Погонщику на будущее, сделал остановку на великолепных каскадных озерах, оформленных с одной стороны отвесной стеной с падающими несколькими водопадами.

— Господи, красиво-то как! — радостно воскликнул Марии, поддерживая за талию бледного после перелета Софию.

— Ага, поздравляю, в тебя влюбляются не только люди, но еще и драконы, — усмехнулся криво я, садясь на зеленую мягкую травку.

— А ты влюблен в меня? — улыбнулся мне нежно Марии и совершенно не расстроился моему ответу.

— Я не человек и не дракон, а солдат - идеальное оружие. Такие любить не способны.

— Ты просто не пробовал! — Марии подмигнул своему черноволосому спутнику и снова обратился ко мне. — Но мы с Софией найдем брешь в твоей броне. И ты влюбишься в нас обоих. Да так, что жить без нас не сможешь.

— М-ммм? Дерзайте, — оскалился я, смотря, как Марии раздевается сам и помогает снять одежду Софии. 

А потом обнаженные юноши, посмотрев на меня через плечо откровенными блядскими глазами, двинулись к близлежащему озеру, дабы искупаться.

«М-мммм, кажется, кого-то поймали за яйца!» — хихикнули в моей голове, а потом успокоили. — «На этой частоте мальчик не слышит. Погонщики принимают только узкий диапазон и не работают как ты на разных частотах!».

«Ты еще меня антенной обзови, радиостанцией или радаром!» — буркнул я дракону.

«А что, надо?» — хохотнули снова мне, а потом подъебнули. — «Иди уж, осемени их жадные дырочки, ведь у тебя стоит. А они только этого и ждут. Я даже подглядывать не буду, честное слово черного дракона!».

Я смерил благородного дракона и, оскалившись, двинулся в сторону плескающихся мальчишек. Марии как раз в этот самый момент пытался научить Софии плавать. Что ж, урок закончен! Я обнаженным сиганул к мальчишкам и, прижав хохочущих парнишек к себе, приступил на мелководье к активным действиям.

Впрочем, как и говорил дракон, мальчики только этого и ждали...

 

После отдыха летелось просто замечательно, только Драко стенал по поводу его несчастных «виртуальных» яиц, а я язвил, что сейчас у него не период размножения.

«Драко, я помогу тебе завоевать внимание белого дракона,» — успокоил его Марии. — «У тебя благородная цель. Дети это святое!».

«Ага, скажи это белому несчастному избраннику, которого будет пялить это похотливое чудовище!» — хихикнул мысленно я, обнимая жмущегося ко мне Софию.

Мальчик до сих пор никак не мог привыкнуть к высоте.

«Я думаю, цель оправдывает средства», — возразил Марии, которого тут же поддержал Драко.

«Ага-ага!».

«А ты не думал, что зачатие у белых драконов столь же болезненное, что и у Гео? Если так, то белый дракон пошлет вас обоих!».

«Чего гадать? Прилетим - узнаем. И потом, меня хоть как не пошлют!» — рассудил Марии с новым поддакиванием Драко. 

Видно, у того чесалось промеж ног как во время гона, хотя до него было еще как минимум лет двадцать.

«Ага-ага, и потом, если есть возможность, гон у нас провоцируется!» — пояснил мне свое возбуждение мой дракон.

«Ну, тогда не говори после всего этого, что я текущий кобель. А то буду спариваться с обоими мальчиками у тебя на спине круглосуточно!» — отрезал я злобно.

«Не буду…» — прошептали на гране сознания и отключились, усиливая темп крыльями.

 

Дракон показался только потому, что с нами был его Погонщик – Марии. Он фыркнул в сторону вежливо ждущего Драко и, приблизившись к нам, преклонил колени перед белокурым мальчишкой.

«Ты, долго! Твоя кровь слишком разбавлена. Погонщики обычно просыпаются в пять лет!» — заявили нам пафосно, на что черный взорвался как бомба.

«К нему прилетели, а он еще нос морщит!».

«Держи свой рот на замке, мальчишка!» — огрызнулся белый на черного, а потом скосил свой зеленый глаз в сторону меня. — «Или мне попросить твоего хозяина заткнуть твою грязную пасть?».

«Ч-Т-О?!» — зашипел раздуваясь черный, он был крупнее белого, хоть и незначительно, я бы сказал - шире в кости.

«Что слышал. Я бороздил это небо задолго, как ты вылупился из яйца!».

«Это, так сказать, яйцо принесло твоего Пастуха, Корова!» — огрызнулся Черный, с удовольствием наблюдая, как теперь Белый раздувается на «корову».

Драконы встали наизготовку для битвы. И быть потасовке, если бы не Марии.

«Прекратите оба, Лонг! Мог бы и поблагодарить Драко. Он прав, я бы без него к тебе не добрался. Драко, остынь! Он тебя в три раза старше, если не больше. Имей уважение!».

«Сам виноват! Твоя кровь разбавлена, мне пришлось слишком долго ждать, когда ты проснешься, Погонщик,» — огрызнулся белый Лонг, но затих, опустив перед Марии гордую голову.

«Я могу и улететь обратно, коль не угоден тебе!» — Марии не прикоснулся к белому дракону, но, позвав к себе жестом Драко, почесал того успокаивающе за ушком. 

Лонг на этот жест скривился, но промолчал, ибо страстно хотел получить такую же ласку. В зеленых глазах заплескалась обида.

«Заслужишь - почешу!» — отрезал Марии, а я не вытерпел, спрашивая тихонько Драко.

«Могу тебе почесать. Или руки Марии это нечто другое?».

«Ты просто не представляешь насколько...» — блаженно прошептали мысленно в ответ, хихикая над расстроенным белым красавцем.

«Если ты с ним хочешь спариться, то мог бы быть и поласковее!» — огрел мысленно Драко Марии, и я понял, что мальчик может быть и жестоким. 

Прикосновение мозговых волн при этом было похоже на раскаленную плетку. 

Черный сжался от такой оплеухи, а Белый взорвался таким потоком бранных слов, что я почерпнул очень много нового. Если все вкратце перевести на нормальный, то будет примерно так – «с этим ебнутым яйцом? Никогда в жизни, лучше трахаться с красными идиотами!».

«Вот и спаривайся с этими тухлыми курями, коль охота!» — огрызнулся на этот поток грязи Черный и затих мышкой в уголке. Марии же обрушился на белого, и теперь я понял, почему этих существ зовут Погонщиками. 

Мальчик, не зная сам как, но лихо обработал той же ментальной плетью мозг белого. Да так, что тот стал тише воды через несколько мгновений и даже попросил прощение у Черного, а потом подобострастно спросил у Марии.

«Хозяин, если я отвезу тебя к твоему родителю, ты мне почешешь за ушком?».

«Почешу!» — огрызнулся Марии и, подойдя к трясущемуся и ничего непонимающему Софии, приобнял того за плечо и перешел на голос, дублируя его ментально.

— Это моя семья! София мне как брат и близкий друг. А Странник - мой мужчина. Если хоть волос упадет с них - я накажу сурово вас обоих. И тебя, Драко, и тебя, Лонг!

И я с выпученными глазами, наверное, не меньше, чем в тот момент были у Софии, смотрел, как два гордых крылатых существа преклонили колени перед этим тонким, хрупким юношей.

— Брат? Знаешь... Марии, братьям не сосут члены и не вылизывают анус, — ухмыльнулся я вслух.

— Поэтому «КАК» брат! — сделали ударение на «как», а потом, прижав к себе Софии, спросили. — Хочешь прокатиться со мной на Белом драконе?

После такой оплеухи даже Софии не нужно было пристегиваться к спинам драконов: и Черный, и Белый вели себя как шелковые и в полете подстраивались под нас, а не под себя. Пока мы летели - я на Драко, а Софии с Марии на Лонге - мысленно общались с Погонщиком, причем принц предупредил обоих драконов, чтобы те не смели подслушивать, и те с легкостью повиновались.

«Как думаешь, Лонг ответит Драко взаимностью?» — спросил я Марии.

«Это сложный вопрос. Я, конечно, могу их заставить силой, но, по-моему, это будет слишком жестоко. Драко должен очень постараться, чтобы заслужить расположение Лонга. Ведь он самый молодой дракон из белых, другие вообще не обратят внимание на Драко!».

«Тогда безнадежно. Этот красавчик упертый и вряд ли подставит задок другому самцу, тем более Черному и младше себя...».

«Есть один плюс! Как я понял по мыслям Лонга, Белые тоже не могут в последнее время получить потомство. Единственные, кто в этом преуспели - это Красные, но с ними ни у Белых, ни у Черных скреститься не получается. Так вот, если у Драко получится обрюхатить Лонга, к нему выстроится очередь из оставшихся Белых драконов. Инстинкт размножения не обманешь. Тем более Лонг в глубине души понимает и даже очень вежлив к нашему чернокрылому малышу!».

«Вежлив?!» — охнул мысленно я.

«Конечно! По мощи он не уступает Драко, а по мудрости намного превосходит его. Лонгу претит мысль подставить жопу мальчишке, но он, как и ты, чувствует неизбежность!».

«Как я?» — усмехнулся в ответ я.

«Ага! Как бы ты не упирался в своих мыслях и не отмахивался от отцовства - раньше или позже ты сделаешь мне ребенка. А я подожду...» — улыбнулись мне ласково в ответ, как мать улыбается нерадивому и взбалмошному ребенку. 

А я подумал, что Марии слишком мудр для своих тридцати лет. 

Драко тем временем скулил на все пространство.

«Щеночки, хочу щеночков! И почему ты такой дурак, Странник? Ведь у тебя есть сучка, готовая выносить тебе потомство. И ты даже не представляешь какое это счастье!».

Лонг упорно молчал, хотя я догадывался, что он очень скрупулезно подслушивал Драко, и думал о чем-то о своем, драконьем.

«Здесь. Обычно они оба здесь, думаю, к вечеру будут!».

Мы пролетели всю ночь и полдня, прежде чем опуститься на те несчастные остатки островов, которые остались от затонувшей Дании.

— Оба? — Марии старался теперь говорить при Софии вслух, ибо чувствовал, что мальчишка и так чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

«Ну да, твой родитель и мой. Они единое целое уже больше двух тысяч лет...» — пояснил Лонг, и я слышал, как Марии пересказал это вслух Софии, поддерживая тем самым своего друга.

«Щеночки…» — прохныкал снова Драко, на этот раз к его мнению подключился и Белый дракон.

«Странник, почему ты отказываешь в оказанной чести стать отцом первенца у Марии?» — начал теперь компостировать мои мозги и второй дракон.

— По-моему, решать будут у нас дети или нет - мне и Марии, а не вам, крылатым. И, Драко, прекрати детей называть щенками! — взорвался я вслух и сразу прикусил язык, видя, как вытягивается лицо Софии.

— Дети? — переспросил он у Марии.

— Да, я - Гео или Гермафродит и могу зачать и выносить ребенка, правда не от каждого мужчины, — пожал плечами Марии, как о чем-то обыденном и, видя, как потух София, прижал того к себе за плечи. — Я очень хочу родить ребенка от Странника, но второго, если ты не против, я хочу зачать от тебя.

— От ме-еня-я? — София был настолько ошеломлен этой новостью, что даже стал заикаться.

— Ну да, — заверил Марии.

«А ты, малой, не промах, мальчик от силы проживет при лучшем раскладе лет восемьдесят. А Странник в этом столетии точно не настроен строгать с тобой детишек!» — хихикнул поганенько Драко, но его тут же перебил Лонг.

«Если Гео поделится своей кровью со смертным, он может продлить жизнь любому, практически, как и себе. На две тысячи лет как минимум, но есть одно но!».

— Какое?! — охнули в голос я и Марии.

«Либо кровь Гео с ДНК дракона приживется в человеке, либо убьет его. Решать вам. И потом, я не думаю, что разбавленная кровь Марии способна на это, а вот его «Матери» - точно да!».

— Тогда это еще один повод увидеть мою биологическую мать. Ведь его кровь сделает Софии бессмертным! — улыбнулся счастливо Марии.

— И зачем тебе это? — я посмотрел на своих притихших мальчиков. — Ведь София тебе конкурент, не будет его - не будет лишних проблем, и я стану твоим единственным любовником.

— Единственным? — Марии вдруг вспыхнул праведным гневом. — Странник, я не дурак и не куплюсь на твои провокации! Даже если Софии тебя бросит и уйдет, я не буду единственным твоим любовником. Ты, в отличие от нас, не влюблен и не привязан к нам своим сердцем. София мне намного ближе по духу, чем ты, и я не собираюсь терять своего друга, которого люблю, возможно, и не как тебя, но не меньше!

София, потупив взор, тихонько прикоснулся к взбешенному Марии и уткнулся ему в затылок носом, прижимаясь к стройной спине блондина.

— Зачем я тебе? Я не могу рожать, я не бессмертен и не так красив... как Странник.

— Ты - дурак, София! Еще так скажешь - получишь по морде. Ты - моя семья, как Странник и Драко. И я не думаю от вас отказываться. Даже в пользу возлюбленного. И я буду сражаться за твое бессмертие!

— Какие проникновенные слова, мальчики! А я думаю, и кто это на моей территории?

Я обернулся на звук голоса и увидел стоящего в тени дерева огненного красавца. И, честно говоря, не поверил своим глазам. Это был тот самый парень, у которого я когда-то, тысячу с лишним лет назад, принимал роды.

— Ух ты, Странник! Вот кого не ожидал увидеть, так тебя в этом младенческом театре.

Огневолосый подошел ко мне впритык и, прильнув к моему боку, доверчиво положил свою утонченную голову на мое плечо.

— Я скучал! А ты?

— Честно, не очень, мне твоих стонов хватило на несколько сотен лет вместо кошмаров, — буркнул я на явные приставания и смотря, как Марии и София тут же заполыхали открытой ревностью к новому появившемуся сопернику.

— М-да… Я тогда был не в лучшей своей форме, одно только раздувшееся пузо чего стоило. 

Я оглядел тонкую талию и поджарый оголенный живот этого молодого внешне человека и улыбнулся.

— Зато сейчас ты весьма притягателен!

Мне тут же провели ладонью по возбужденному паху, оценивая свою привлекательность, и сексуально обняли за шею. Стройный мужчина, был практически моего роста, только более тонкий в кости и поэтому весьма грациозный.

— Уединимся от деток? — предложили мне на ушко.

— Почему бы и нет, — хмыкнул я, влегкую поднимая льнущего парня к себе на руки.

— Но-но, детки, не будьте буками! Особенно ты, сынишка. Я твоего возлюбленного знал еще тогда, когда тебя не было даже в прожекте. Будь благодарен к своей «мамочке», что появился на этот свет, — ответил красногривый, демонстративно показывая свое превосходство над сопливыми детками. — Отдыхайте пока! Этой ночью нас точно с вами не будет.

Я подождал, пока мужчина поучал молодежь, а потом демонстративно унес его в лес, подальше от пытливых детских глаз.

— Драко, сделай что-нибудь! — услышал я вскрик Софии и мысленно уловил ответ для Марии Лонга.

«Они заслуживают побыть наедине. Не вмешивайтесь во взрослую любовь, мальчишки!».

«Даже не рассчитывай, что я тебя почешу за ушком!» — прошипел мысленно на такую наглость кудрявый блондин.

 

Ночь была жаркой, краснокудрый мужчина страстным и опытным любовником. И я с удовольствием его вытрахивал до самого рассвета, до состояния шкурки, до изнеможения нас обоих.

— В следующий раз, если захочу зачать ребенка, позову тебя. Тем более сейчас ты носишь мой кулон, — этого огненного красавца, как я помнил, звали Нела.

— А чего не позвал, когда зачинал Марии? — усмехнулся я, перебирая красные локоны прекрасного мужчины. 

— А ты бы этого хотел? — хихикнули в ответ, прекрасно предугадывая мое мнение. — Я, честно говоря, не думал о тебе раньше в этом плане. Сам понимаешь: ты видел меня в таком свете! Как я, тужась, рожаю, практически высераю младенца.

— И что? — хмыкнул я ему в макушку и подул на тонкую раковину ушка.

— Стыдно было попасться тебе на глаза, — буркнули, нежась в моем тепле.

— Тысяча лет прошла, — ехидно.

— Знаю. Но ты просто не представляешь, что такое зачать Гео, как все это выглядит со стороны. Мы - горькая ошибка, побочный результат экспериментов этих садистов нелюдей. Я не должен был рождаться на этот свет и тем более размножаться. Да кому я говорю - ты такой же! Я не удивлен, что ты упираешься с моим сыном, ведь он решил забеременеть только от тебя.

— Наверное, ты прав. Но твою бы просьбу о зачатии я выполнил бы с радостью. Не задумываясь. Я знаю, ты мудр и знаешь, как обходиться с детьми. А Марии еще сам ребенок, куда ему ляльку на руки?

— Хм-ммм... — меня оглядели голодным взглядом, а потом нежно поцеловали в засос. – Как только решусь забеременеть, то найду тебя, мой Странник. А о Марии не беспокойся. Он хоть и с разбавленной кровью, но сможет выносить твоего ребенка и родить, и подкинуть. Мы - кукушки, сами детей не воспитываем, обычно их память Погонщика пробуждается в пять лет, и тогда мальчика забирает предназначенный ему дракон.

— Значит, для каждого Гео должен быть дракон? — кивнул я своим глубоким мыслям.

— Да, иначе ни дракон, ни Погонщик не выживут. Марии я зачал и родил для Лонга. Его прошлый Погонщик - тот самый мальчик, которого тогда принял ты, помогая мне родить... умер сто лет назад, погиб при очень странных обстоятельствах. Я еле спас Лонга от самоубийства и пообещал ему родить нового Гео! Ты не представляешь сколько мне пришлось искать достойного для зачатия мутанта. Я пробовал их кровь и еле нашел нужного, а потом еще несколько лет уламывал переспать со мной.

— Он так не любит мужчин? — ухмыльнулся я и, надкусив свою руку, протянул выступившие синие капли к чувственному рту Нела. — Попробуй!

— Хм-ммм... Я и так знаю, что ты подходишь. Я помню вкус твоей крови, что спасла меня во время тех первых родов, заживив мои порванные ткани и остановив кровотечение.

Но руку мою облизали, с жадностью поглощая кровь.

— Она божественна, пьянящая – просто нектар, я не удивлюсь, что именно по крови тебя и выбрал мой мальчик!

А я, вспомнив, как лечил Марии, про себя чертыхнулся. Вот и не думал, что это вызовет у белокурого Гео ко мне полную зависимость.

— А отец Марии, кстати, это именно я дал ему это имя, оставляя на руках той доверчивой человеческой девчушке, был отпетым негодяем, самовлюбленным и презирающим как других мужчин, так особенно Гео.

— Но ты его переубедил? — улыбнулся я этому красавчику.

Нела приподнялся надо мной и заглянул своими синими глазищами в мои.

— Более того, я из него сделал настоящего гея. В отместку за все свое унижение и ту боль, что испытывал, когда меня насиловали несколько недель подряд, имея мою матку. А ведь было достаточно одного раза!

Я ужаснулся, помня, что для Гео процесс зачатия слишком болезненный, такой же как и роды. И представив, как это нежное создание… несколько недель…

Нела, услышав скрип моих зубов и хруст кулаков, ласково прикоснулся ко мне.

— Зато появился такой милый и нежный мальчик – Марии! Теперь ты понимаешь, почему Гео не воспитывают своих детей, мы просто не можем спокойно смотреть на родившихся малышей, вспоминая каждый раз процесс их зачатия и родов.

— Понимаю, а еще я теперь знаю, чтобы родить ребенка Марии перед этим для него должен появиться дракон.

— Именно, — Нела улыбнулся порозовевшему небу, а потом, прижавшись ко мне, прошептал. — Я сожалею, что сейчас нет свободного дракона. Ибо иметь от тебя детей очень соблазнительная мысль. Может твоего ребенка я не захочу подкинуть и воспитаю сам? Думаю, Марии считает также. И я в этом с ним солидарен!

Вернувшись к мальчишкам, мы застали их спящими в объятьях друг друга. Обоих ящеров и след простыл. На краю сознания я чувствовал, что они улетели охотиться за своим обедом.

— Твой второй мальчик тоже хорош. Можно я опробую его задик? — спросил меня, облизываясь, Нела. — Давно никто у меня на члене не катался.

— Если он будет не против, — пожал я плечами, подбираясь сзади к Марии и обнимая его со спины. — Марии, я тебя хочу!

Блондин распахнул от моего голоса и прикосновений глаза и, увидев, как Софии напротив похоже обнимает его родитель, покраснел. Меж тем Нела, выцеловывая проснувшегося и дрожащего от острого возбуждения Софию, получил от него робкое согласие на соитие. И уже вовсю растягивал попку мальчику своими умелыми пальчиками. Я же проник вовнутрь Марии емким движением и, сев на колени, приподнял мальчишку, полностью раскрывая его как лягушонка перед глазами соседней пары.

— М-ммм... У меня есть идея! — Нела зеркально уселся напротив нас и, подняв Софию так же, поддерживая под коленями и раздвигая ноги ему как можно шире, приблизился к нам. — Детки обнимите-ка друг дружку. Ай, лапы!

И, смотря, как наши мальчишки целуются в засос, совместил их стоячие члены.

— Марии, обхвати их руками! Готовы, ребятки? Странник, поехали!

И мы сорвались, задвигались в такт бедрами, подбрасывая мальчишек вверх–вниз, вколачиваясь в податливые попки.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я выполнил твою просьбу! — прищурил глаза Нела, смотря на Марии. — Ладно, я поделюсь кровью с Софией, тем более мальчик этого заслуживает, но при одном условии.

— Каком? — Марии сузил глаза, смотря на своего хитрого родителя.

— От Странника первым беременею я!

— Но? — хлопнул глазами Марии.

— Так как? — перебил тут же требовательно Нела.

— Согласен… - Марии коснулся рукой ладони Софии. А тот, поняв, на какие жертвы идет для него Гео, сжал нежно в ответ.

— Зачем обманываешь собственного сына? — ухмыльнулся я, смотря как мальчишки, щеголяя вытекающей спермой из своих дырочек по ровным ножкам, пошлепали купаться в пробегающую мимо небольшую речку. — Ты ведь собирался сделать это без условий для Софии. Или я не прав? Для этого ты попробовал кровь мальчика. Я видел, как во время секса с ним ты прикусил ему губу. И я уверен, что София выдержит твою кровь.

— Прав, но должен же я хоть в чем-то обскакать собственного сына. Он вступил в права Погонщика, и теперь мы соперники друг другу. Хотя теперь дело, как ни странно, за Драко!

— Хм-ммм, с Лонгом будут проблемы... — понимая, к чему ведется весь этот разговор. 

— Да, ибо тот ретив не в меру, зато с его маман - Янгом - никаких, — усмехнулись мне, видя, как я резко бледнею лицом.

— Мне пора, задание. За мальчиками приглядишь? — я считал Эфир и посмотрел в пытливые ярко-синие глаза.

— Какой вопрос! Несмотря на то, что с Марии у меня связаны тяжелые воспоминания, но сам мальчик в этом не виноват. И потом, чтобы привить мою кровь, нам с Софией нужно отправиться в бывшие лаборатории. Место не из лучших, но я сделаю все возможное для этого парнишки. Ибо, как ты правильно заметил, он мне пришелся по вкусу. Куда летишь? — сексуально облизнулись.

— Разве ты не читаешь Эфир? — удивился я.

— Если бы умел читать, то нашел бы тебя в два счета, — возразили мне. — Наш диапазон мыслей сканирования узок, я даже не могу прочитать то, что в голове Софии. А ты говоришь - Эфир!

— Новый Берлин, — пояснил я и увидел, как бледнеет красноволосый. — Что-то не так, Нела? — переспросил я красноволосого Погонщика.

— Отец Марии, мутант по имени Шварц, жил там. Конечно, было давно, и, возможно, он уже мертв, но…

— Как он выглядел? — я сжал челюсти снова до скрипа, убить садиста не терпелось особо.

— Белокурые волосы, зеленые глаза. Я тогда еще был удивлен. Имя Шварц (Черный) совершенно не вязалось с его внешностью, зато подходило, как оказалось, по черноте души. Но, Странник, не стоит убивать старичка, я сам лег под него и выпросил это дитя!

— Хорошо, как скажешь, я отправляюсь сейчас же в Новый Берлин. А вам удачи в лабораториях. Я слышал, не все еще лабораторные крысы сдохли. Так что береги мальчишек!

— И это говорит солдат, который не умеет любить! — хихикнули в ответ, смотря, как я запрыгиваю на спину тут же появившегося как из-под земли Черного дракона и под срывающиеся крики ничего не понимающих мальчишек взмываю в облачное небо, блокируя ментальные вопли Марии на весь эфир.


	5. Второй родитель Марии

Забегаловка называлась «У Шварца». В такие совпадения я не верил, а когда увидел бармена за стойкой этой забегаловки, то только обещание не убить, данное Нелу, и сохранило этому пройдохе жизнь.

— Вау, какая детка! Не хочешь покататься на моем члене, Малышка? — меня смерили таким грязным и липким взглядом, что захотелось умыться, причем в крови этого придурка.

— Милок, я актив, но ты настолько паршиво выглядишь, что у меня на тебя не встанет, даже если я выпью все спиртное в твоем паршивом баре! — огрызнулся я, сексуально скалясь.

— У-ууу, какие мы грозные! Такие дамочки с грязным язычком как ты, Сахарок, должны умолять меня вытрахать их попку, становясь передо мной демонстративно раком, — состроили мне глазки, не менее агрессивно показывая белые крепкие зубы. Этот мутант, хотя по словам Нела ему было за сотню, выглядел очень молодо, максимум за тридцать. 

Возможно, измененная генетика? Но чаще всего мутанты, приобретая немыслимые для простых людей силы, платили более короткой жизнью. Единственным исключением, во всяком случае официальным, были Гео и Вампиры. Если учитывать, что Нела вряд ли продлил этому садисту жизнь, остается второе.

— Вы - Шварц? Хозяин этой забегаловки? — я, конечно, не надеялся на правдивый ответ, но вранье чувствовал всегда очень остро по изменению биополя и ментальной силы.

— Да, я - Шварц третий, как мой дед и отец. А что? — соврали мне, не моргнув и глазом, а теперь он скажет, что все родственники умерли, и он единственный, оставшийся из Шварцев.

— Да нет, ничего. Просто у меня тут встреча с Пастором, вот я и спрашиваю, туда ли я попал. А ваш отец или дед, они уже отошли от бизнеса? Одному сложно управляться таким мощным хозяйством, — я демонстративно оглядел просторное помещение.

— Да, красавчик! Может, составишь мне компанию, я не против – поуправляем вместе, м-ммм? А мои родственники давно мертвы. Летучая лихорадка двадцать пять лет назад выкосила тут многих в округе, — подтвердили мою догадку насчет своей легенды.  
Что ж, послушаем Пастора, ибо, если я прав, то логово вампиров рядом, и сам Пастор, не зная этого, назначил встречу под носом у одного из них.

— А вы - охотник? Не слишком ли ты молод, мальчик, — хихикнули мне, предвкушая веселье. 

— Я достаточно опытен, — ухмыльнулся я и потом закинул удочку на удачу. — Вы комнаты сдаете?

И она сработала.

— А то, как же. Вам скидка, а если подставишь попку, то вообще бесплатно!

— Значит, любите бартер, — оскалился сексуально я и, пожав руку этому молодчику, стиснул ее до хруста его костей. — Я подумаю об оплате натурой!

Мужчина скривился и, отдернув искалеченную руку, спрятал ее за спиной, а я слышал тихий шелест костей, которые молниеносно вставали на старое место и срастались, обтягиваясь регенерирующей тканью. Теперь есть повод убить этого Шварца, не оправдываясь перед Нела. И я мысленно сам потер в предвкушении ручки.

Пастор - коренастый средних лет дядька зашел в эту забегаловку минут через пятнадцать. Я уже успел опрокинуть пару стаканчиков с убойным содержанием наркотических напитков. Афродизиака этот Шварц для меня не пожалел.

Пока посетителей не было, а Пастор, увидев мой секретный знак рукой, понял, что не стоит вдаваться в подробности прямо здесь и называть имен.

— Охотник? Извините, не знаю вашего имени.

— Зовите меня Шелл, — назвал я одно из своих «стандартных» имен для обычных людей, которых за три тысячи лет накопилось несколько сотен.

— Что ж, Шелл, отсядем за столик. Можно пиво? — сделал Пастер заказ и, вытянув натруженные ноги, поинтересовался шепотом.   
— Здесь можно говорить о подозрениях?

— Только в общих чертах, все особенности передадите позже, — пояснил я напряженному мужчине.

— Что ж… - подумал Пастор и начал свой рассказ.

Как оказалось, в Новом Берлине, небольшом поселении на перепутье нескольких торговых караванов, уже давно пропадают люди, обычно торговцы или пришлые. Все пропажи вешали на залетных бандитов, но в последнее время были найдены несколько трупов из местных.

— Я считаю, эти отморозки прячутся в котловане Старого Берлина.

Как и от Токио, от бывшей столицы Германии был оставлен котлован ядерного взрыва, впрочем, как и от других мегаполисов, к примеру: Москвы, Вашингтона, Парижа, Лондона.

— И кто это по-вашему? — спросил специально я, ибо чувствовал, что Шварц прекрасно нас пасет своим обостренным слухом и зрением.

— Судите сами. Вот акт вскрытия одного.

Мне подали лист, и я пробежал глазами. Укусы в районе паха и шеи, выгрызенные куски мяса и полностью отсутствует кровь - этим как раз отличались новые появившиеся вампиры. От канонических их отличало то, что в гробах они не прятались, солнечного света, чеснока, как и серебра не боялись, да и выглядели как обычные люди. Единственное то, что не переносили падаль, в отличие от оборотней и прочей нечисти. Я заглянул в глаза Пастера и понял, что тот тоже думает о вампирах.

— Что ж, я приступаю к этому делу немедленно. Я тут комнату снял, так что вы знаете где меня искать!

Я распрощался с Пастором и, уйдя наверх, где располагались сдаваемые комнаты, стал ждать свой улов. Шварц появился в первом часу ночи с нездорово горящими глазами и, подойдя к моей кровати навалился на меня сверху, а потом зачем-то стал оголять мое тело, явно собираясь меня трахнуть, а не сожрать.

— Что за нах? — я скрутил его тут же, наваливаясь сверху, теперь позиции у нас поменялись.

— И я о том же! Ты же на бартер намекал. Только не говори, что передумал, — брыкнулись подо мной в моих железных силках.

— Ты разве не хотел моей крови? — опешил я.

— Да на кой она мне сдалась? — зашипели от боли, ибо я снова стал проверять на крепость кости рук. — Слышь, Шелл, уй-я! Не ломай мне больше запястья, я подряд так быстро регенерировать не могу, ай! — вскрикнув от моего укуса. 

Кровь была мутанта, но никак не вампира. Я отпустил мужчину и, скатившись с него, сел на край кровати.

— Ты не вампир, но и не простой мутант. Сколько тебе лет? Но только честно, а то сломаю ногу!

— Сто пятьдесят, — и, видя, как я качаю категорично головой, со вздохом правды. — Хорошо, триста двадцать, доволен?!

— Хм-ммм, я раньше таких не встречал. У тебя повышенная регенерация, но с ограничением, ты - долгожитель, но все равно стареешь, все признаки на лицо. Это для меня ново.

— А тебе сколько лет? Мальчишка, чтобы так рассуждать обо мне, — огрызнулся этот нахал.

— Больше трех тысяч, зародыш.

— ЧО?! — зеленые глазки стали с блюдца.

— Чо слышал! Я - Странник. И приехал сюда по зову вашего Пастора. И по его предположениям здесь банда вампиров, — я встал со своего ложа и, пройдясь по комнате, зажег свечу.

— Неужто... тот самый... Странник Пустыни, я слышал о тебе, но думал, что ты выглядишь куда мужественнее, нежели семнадцатилетний салага!

— Я тоже думал, что ты выглядишь старой развалиной, — ухмыльнулся я в ответ.

— Это еще почему? — скривился Шварц.

— Нела, — назвал я имя Погонщика и увидел, как передернуло лицо беловолосого.

— Этот паскуда еще жив?! Из-за него у меня сейчас вообще на баб не стоит уже как тридцать лет. Вот же гаденыш!

— А ты знал, что для зачатия хватит и одного раза проникновения в матку?

— А то! — не поняли моего настроя. — Ты не представляешь, как сладко было его трахать, когда он извивался от боли, стенал, просил пощады до хрипоты-ыыыы…

На этом слове я вырубил этого засранца, а потом еще прошелся по ребрам ногами, дабы процесс регенерации был особо болезненным.

— За что? — простонали, приходя в себя часа через два.

— Еще раз тронешь моего мужчину - просто убью, — пояснил я, нависая над мучительно стонущей кучкой. — А чтобы ты отдаленно знал каково это - отдаваться такому садисту, как ты - я тебя трахну в твой тугой девственный зад!

— А?! Не надо… я что угодно сделаю! — залепетали, слабо брыкаясь подо мной.

— Что угодно? — я скрутил эту гниду в три погибели и, разведя его половинки жопы, потрогал упругое кольцо. — Тогда расслабься, а то будет гораздо больнее! Тем более тебе переживать не за чем. Ты не Гео и не залетишь, да и боль от порванного зада ни в какое сравнении не идет с болью, которую они испытывают во время зачатия и родов.

И я одним движением вошел вовнутрь этого мужика, специально кромсая его кишечник во все стороны. Сначала он орал, потом хрипел, затем уже просто стонал, пытаясь забыться. Вырубиться я ему не дал, держа эту скотину все время в сознании, пока насиловал. А потом, слив вовнутрь, откинул этого поганца прочь.

— Ну, и как тебе - стать шлюхой-дыркой для другого мужика на четвертой сотне лет?

— Су-ууука, больно-то как! — охнули под боком, подтягивая колени к животу. 

Из порванного ануса хлестала кровь вперемешку с моей спермой.

— Поверь, это не боль, а так - легкое неудобство. Впрочем, ты скоро сам подлатаешь свой зад! Да и моя сперма сделает свое лечебное дело.

Через часа три кровотечение резко остановилось, и Шварц, пошатываясь, смог сесть на свою окровавленную жопу.

— Что, снова трахать будешь?

— Могу, — и, видя, как передернуло мужчину от такой перспективы, осклабился. — Но я не садист, и ты меня не возбуждаешь. Так что расслабься! Лучше скажи, ничего необычного не замечал?

Шварц, кряхтя, поднялся на ноги. По внутренней стороне бедер теперь текла только моя сперма.

— Точно больше не будешь? — переспросили меня сдавленно, и я понял, как панически боится собственной боли этот мужчина.

И, наверное, еще поэтому и доставлял ее Нелу. Мутанты часто психически неустойчивы, и тут было явное расстройство налицо.

— Точно. Так что?

— Было пару раз, приходили, от них веяло смертью. Такой провал в пространстве, наполненный чернотой, — поведали мне, садясь голым задом на подоконник и оставляя кровавые отпечатки на нем.

— Хм-ммм, должно быть они... И?

— Чего "и"? Платили деньги, пили красное вино, здесь такое еще хранится в подвалах, мы его называем "кровью Иисуса".

— И у тебя есть? — усмехнулся я, вспоминая виноградники до войны.

Выдержка в три тысячи лет. Наверное, вино просто супер. Если уже не уксус!

— Есть, конечно, этот ресторан построен на раскопках, под нами целая система старого города. Вернее, что от него осталось. И я раскопал сто лет назад несколько подвалов. Наверное, здесь было хранилище. До сих пор даже десятой части не выпил и не продал.

— Тащи свою порванную задницу за вином! — оскалился я и, видя недоуменный взгляд, мол, а ты за него заплатишь? Пояснил. — Если я буду доволен - твой зад не будет больше испытывать боли, а то смотри, еще и кайф от такого ловить будешь. Нела тебя сделал гомосексуалистом-активом, а я сделаю пассивом, детка! Причем с уклоном в самое что ни на есть садо-мазо, — пообещал я от всей души и, видя, как сбежала за вином эта упругая жопа, расхохотался на весь номер. 

Жизнь налаживалась определенно в лучшую сторону, и я был счастлив.

 

Вино было супер.

"Наверняка там и пиво настоящее имеется," — подумалось мне. 

А не то, что теперь называют пивом и подали ушедшему Пастору на стол. Я выпил три бутылки подряд, превращая эту красную жидкость в энергию мышц. И, смотря, как Шварц налегает на жареное мясо непонятного происхождения, явно смахивающее на крысятину, запивая прямо из горла бутылки, спросил:

— Ну что подзарядился? Тогда веди. 

— Куда? — мужчина был напуган больше моим непонятным поведением, чем тем, что я с ним недавно сотворил.

— В подвал, конечно! Надо глянуть на систему подземных туннелей. И мне нужен проводник, то есть ты, - я тыкнул в грудь Шварцу своим пальцем, чувствуя, как вздрогнул мужчина. Он даже сопротивляться не стал, только принес несколько факелов и старой конструкции фонарь на солнечных батареях.

— Заодно расскажешь кто ты такой. И как стал мутантом, – хмыкнул довольно я, смотря, как мужчина открывает крышку погреба и, вжав голову в плечи, ныряет в темноту первым.

Винное хранилище впечатляло: уже нельзя было точно установить, был ли это частник или какой-то магазин, а, возможно, ряд частных лиц. Полки с запыленными бутылками тянулись в бесконечность подземелья, утопая в темноте и вечной прохладе.

— М-ммм, Странник, если ты знаешь Нела... значит, ты в курсе... родил он ребенка или нет? — поинтересовались у меня, поворачивая уверено между стеллажами, полными бутылок.

— А чего это ты так заинтересовался? Несколько часов назад тебе не было никакого дела до Нела и его отпрыска? — усмехнулся я, топая вслед маячившей спине.

— Значит, отпрыск все-таки есть? — Шварц затравленно зыркнул на меня из-за своего плеча. 

— Есть, — буркнул я, вспоминая нежную улыбку Марии.

— Такой же, как Нела? — переспросили снова.

— Ты имеешь ввиду, гермафродит или просто мутант? — уточнил я.

— Ну… в общем… да… наверное… — путано попытались объяснить.

— Или такой же сексуально красивый? — поглумился я над этим «папашей».

— И… это… тоже… 

Вот это было большей правдой, чем первое.

— Он - Гео и так же красив, как и его «мать», — усмехнулся я.

— Что, на меня совсем не похож? 

Я даже не понял, расстроен этому Шварц или нет…

— Только цветом волос.

— Это хорошо, наверное... Я не самый лучший родитель.

Шварц остановился у пробоины в стене и отрегулировал фонарь на максимум.

— Если тебя это успокоит, то из Нела тоже, — попробовал я подсластить пилюлю.

— Знаешь, я тогда совсем с катушек слетел, — разоткровенничался вдруг Шварц. — Не знаю, зачем я тебе все это рассказываю.   
Но от меня не могла залететь ни одна женщина, как я не старался. Одно слово - мутант, я был потомком опытных образцов. В Германии после ядерной атаки возродилось неофашистское движение. Они снова стали ставить опыты над людьми, пытаясь создать идеального человека. Евгеника! Слышал, наверное, про такое?

Я молча кивнул головой, смотря, как мужчина облокотился на кирпичную влажную стену и, наклонив свою голову над плечом, продолжил говорить.

— В общем, я уже смирился и с длинной жизнью, и то, что я выродок лабораторных «крыс» этаких образцов – идеальных людей. И тут появился Нела! Заявив, что может родить от меня ребенка. Он - мужик! Прикинь, да? Ни одна баба не могла: ни мутант, ни просто человек - а этот такое выдал! И я просто сошел с ума. Особенно, когда он мне объяснил, куда его надо трахать, а когда я собственным членом натянул его матку, то не смог остановиться. Я его туда несколько недель имел. Сковал наручниками, распял на постели и еб… еб… Знаешь, как он ссался от боли? А потом он умудрился сбежать. Как же я был тогда зол!

— Слушай, Шварц, избавь меня от своих сексуально-патологических фантазий с садистским уклоном, пока я тебе глотку не перерезал. Тебя спасает только одно: ты - отец Марии. Но если он не будет против, то я тебе помогу прервать твою поганую жизнь в один момент! — рыкнул я.

— Марии… Красивое имя, — протянул Шварц. — А я думал, что нужен тебе как проводник.

— Хм, скорее как наживка! Вампиры любят горячую красную кровь. У меня такой нет, — я пожал плечами, оперевшись напротив мутанта. — Честно говоря, для меня не нужен как свет, так и карты.

— Это хорошо. Сказал бы сразу! А то фонарь - нелегкая ноша, да и факела тоже.

Шварц погасил тут же весь свет, и я перешел автоматом в другой режим виденья.

— Ну как? — ко мне повернулись глазами, светящимися белым флуоресцентным светом в полной черноте окружающей нас. — Я просто идеальный солдат! А у тебя даже глаза не изменились, странно.

— Скажи, а что стало с твоими родителями? — поинтересовался я, хотя и предвидел ответ.

— Все опытные образцы были чересчур агрессивны, да и их первые, и вторые поколения потомков. Из третьего выжил только я один… М-ммм. Странник, скажи, а кто тебе Марии?

— Любовник, как и Нела.

— Ну и как его иметь в матку? Круто, да? А внучков мне не настрогали еще? А…

Я съездил ему по башке легонько, а потом, встряхнув, залепил пощечину, выбив несколько зубов.

— Кха-кха, зубы то за что?! Мне их потом несколько лет придется выращивать.

— А сколько тебе придется отращивать новую башку, если я ее снесу мечом? — поинтересовался я грозным шипом.

— Понял, больше спрашивать не буду. Ну, так что дальше? Где будешь ловить на живца?

Я глянул сканирующим взглядом сквозь толщу земли и, заметив странные ответвления на грани сознания, уверено повел этого пройдохистого мужчину за собой. Шварц сплевывал кровь на пол, но не отставал, прекрасно понимая, что сбежать от меня - пустой номер. А я рассчитывал, что его система регенерации устала, и он еще долго не сможет затянуть раны. Так как сейчас харкающий кровью Шварц был просто сочным бифштексом для вампиров.

Коридоры, переходы, провалы, разветвления и т.д.

Здесь было пыльно, грязно, неухожено. Но иногда попадались своеобразные «Гнезда», по которым было видно, что кто-то   
когда-то здесь жил, в этой гробовой тишине под землей.

— Знаешь, такое ощущение, что здесь вообще никто сотни лет не ходил до нас, — буркнул Шварц, приваливаясь к стене и оседая жопой на пол.

— Ты не прав: следы вампиров налицо, просто ты их не видишь. Хотя да, они здесь просто, так сказать, проходили мимо. А твой бар был одним из выходов этих тварей на поверхность.

— Хм-ммм, а ты не ошибаешься, Странник, при мне никто в подземелье не лазил, — Шварц закатил глаза, пытаясь отдохнуть.

Я сел рядом, давая мужчине покой минут на двадцать, дабы потом снова двинуться в путь.

— Ты мог и не заметить. Они очень хитры и быстры, — я вытянул ноги, а потом, надкусив свой палец, сунул Шварцу силком в рот. — Глотай, мы уже сутки как под землей.

— От твоей крови я как с наркоты. Глюки потом, — проворчал недовольно Шварц, но несколько капель все-таки проглотил. — И на вкус она дерьмо!

— Зато тебя восстанавливает. И жрать тебе не хочется, — усмехнулся я.

— Жрать? А откуда знаешь, что я много ем?!

— Видел, ты при мне уплетал мясо неизвестного зверя.

— Ясно, и вправду... лучше тебе не знать чье это было мясо, — поерничали ответно. — Я с потери крови сильно слабею. Зачем тебе столько кровавых дорожек от меня?

После каждого привала и нескольких капель своей крови я заставлял Шварца резать свою ладонь и оставлять «кровавый» след, пока рана не затягивалась, и он не полосовал по ней снова.

— Ты еще не понял? Моя стратегия: увести всех вампиров за собой от людей и уничтожить их всех.

— Это я понял, но считаю, что все-таки это не сработает. Они же не дураки?

— Не дураки это точно, но запах свежей крови для них как наркотик. Они знают тебя, подумают, что ты заплутал, а когда почуют, что ты беспомощный – нападут.

— А ты? Тебя разве они не чувствуют? — удивились моим словам.

— Нет, даже моя кровь, которая попадает в твой организм, тут же им ассимилируется. Просто они никак не могут понять, зачем ты так далеко забрел в их логово. Посему они идут по твоему следу и ждут, – пояснил я.

— Чего? — подняли бровь над глазами.

— Это же очевидно. Когда ты ослабнешь настолько, что не сможешь передвигаться.

— И когда ты мне это позволишь? — усмехнулись, понимая свою ситуацию.

— Когда соберу всю стаю и выведу их подальше, на поверхность. Думаю, кратер Старого Берлина - самое то! Из-за этого мы идем по дуге и все дальше отклоняемся от их основных выходов на поверхность.

— Знаешь, Странник, я только одно не пойму... Почему тогда они не убили или не обратили меня еще в баре? — протянул Шварц.

— Обратили? Ты чего начитался? Откуда такие дурные идеи. Вампиры такие же мутанты, как и мы! Только любят они кровь и свежее мясо, да еще слюна у них ядовитая. Вызывает полное подчинение, зомбирует напрочь укушенного человека. Вот он ведет себя как зомби. Но это не значит, что ты станешь мутантом-вампиром после его укуса или, не дай Бог, нахлебаешься вампирьей крови!

— Значит, все остальное сказки?

— Ну, в общем, да. Иногда они делают целую армию зомби, которая сама охотится для них, принося новые чистенькие жертвы, ведь кровь, зараженную собственным ядом, они не любят. Здесь, по моим оценкам, несколько семей с детьми. И, судя по большому количеству мужских следов, здесь правят самки – царицы, управляя своими шевалье или валетами. Наверняка родные сестры - две, может три, вряд ли четыре... Хорошей, доступной пищи достаточно. Новый Берлин недавно здорово разросся. Но детишек не так много, как если бы у власти были бы Короли с гаремами из принцесс. Но если их не остановить - весь Новый Берлин станет зомбированным. Вампиры уйдут, когда кончится свежая кровь, а люди просто погибнут, ибо им никто не прикажет вовремя кушать. И потом, зачем тебя зомбировать? Ты был их прикрытием. Зомби слишком выделяются – отравленные ядом, бедные люди с трупным цветом кожи, часто с гнойниками или незаживающими ранами. Твой бар был удобен, как выход на поверхность в оживленной части города, тебя все знают в округе. И если что с тобой стряслось, то тут же бы заподозрили неладное, — пояснил я Шварцу.

— А то, что я пропал по твоей вине - никого не заподозрит?

— Не-а, Пастор в курсе, что я остался у тебя. Так что ты полностью в моем распоряжении, — осчастливил я своего спутника.

— Ну, обрадовал… — буркнул тот, вставая на ноги. — Что, идем дальше?

— Ага, режь руку и вперед, — скомандовал я, поднимаясь следом.

Через час Шварц заговорил снова.

— А как их убить? Не колом же в сердце?

— Уха-ха, не удивлюсь, что у тебя еще и библиотека где-то завалялась между винных подвалов. Такие сказки уже никто из теперешних людей и не помнит, — рассмеялся я.

— Ну да! Я пятьдесят лет назад нашел проход, который ведет в хранилище с книгами, а так как родители меня научили читать, то я и расслаблялся время от времени, — подтвердили ход моих мыслей.

— Лучше отсекать голову или разрубать продольно от макушки до копчика. То, что отсечено не до конца, прирастает обратно, практически мгновенно. И делается это специальными мечами.

— М-ммм, такие, как твои?

— Да, они отравленные, и тебе лучше к ним не прикасаться, даже к рукоятям, — предупредил я сразу, дабы у Шварца не было искушения стащить у меня клинки.

— А ты... разве, ты от них не можешь отравиться? — понял тут же Шварц мои уловки.

— У меня к ним иммунитет.

— Я столько выпил твоей крови… — начал догадливый Шварц.

— И что? Иммунитета от моих клинков ты не получил. Или желаешь проверить? — Я вынул один из смертей и крутанул перед носом зарвавшегося мутанта.

Шварц отпрянул со словами:

— Не имею ни единого желания!

— Вот и держись от моих мечей подальше, — оскалился довольно я.

— И все-таки, что мне делать, когда нападут? — начали заново волынку.

— Упасть и лежать трупом, пока я разбираюсь с тварями.

— Но, я же солдат, идеальный человек, — буркнул Шварц, и я понял, что уязвил этого придурка.

— Извини, Шварц, но можно у тебя спросить?

— Валяй, все равно делать пока нечего, — милостиво разрешили в ответ.

— Третье поколение, при этом никто от тебя не может забеременеть. Это значит, что все поколения вы спаривались друг с другом. Близкородственные связи знаешь к чему это ведет? — начал я издалека.

— К чему это? Да, конечно, я не такой, как мои родители, ты намекаешь, что моя кровь разбавлена?

— Нет, хм-ммм, наоборот - она слишком чиста. Но кровосмешение приводит к генетическим заболеваниям и слабому потомству. Извини, Шварц, но ты должен понять - против вампира, даже если ты стащишь мои клинки, тебе не выстоять. Расскажи, как умерли твои родители, и сколько им было лет.

Шварц заткнулся, а потом, срываясь, заговорил:

— Ева два и Адам два. Мама говорила, что им больше пятиста, и я их первенец. Когда мне было около пяти, они перерезали друг другу глотки. Родители при мне постоянно ругались, все время грызлись из-за меня. Мать орала на отца, что я виноват во всем. Отец орал на мать, что именно она хотела меня!

После такого монолога Шварц замолчал и надолго.

— Ты, может, и не помнишь, но попытайся восстановить в памяти, на сколько выглядели твои родители? — стал я прощупывать уходившее под ногами дно.

— Они выглядели на двадцать, не больше… Да, ты прав, я старею, медленно, но верно. И это вина моих родителей, я не удивлюсь, если они были родные брат с сестрой.

— Наверняка, и кроме того - единой боевой единицей. А твое появление в ней вызвало дисбаланс, который разбудил агрессию, и как результат - они уничтожили друг друга. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему зверски насиловал Нела?

— Потому что это есть и во мне, хотя и ослаблено, неужели и в Марии тоже? — ужаснулись рядом.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Порочный круг разорван, вы же с Нела не родственники. Евгеникой занимались в бывшей Германии, «Идеальным убийцей» - в Японии, Белыми и Черными драконами - в Англии, а Красными - в Штатах… — начал рассуждать я.

— А драконы тут причем? — не понял Шварц.

— Хм-ммм... — но объяснять я не стал, а перевел стрелки. – Значит, ты - Адам Третий?

— Да.

— А "Шварц"?

— Как и твой "Шелл" – обычный псевдоним, — пояснили мне.

— Ладно, Адам, вставай! Вампиры ждут, и помолись, чтобы я смог защитить твой тощий зад от этого отродья.

 

На пятые сутки блужданий по подземельям я вывел наконец-то измученного Адама Шварца на поверхность. И чуть не заржал, ибо чертовы одуванчики цвели и тут. Как и в Японии, отмечая ожоги после ядерного взрыва.

— Ложись, я спрячусь неподалеку. Необходимо вырезать всех. Если хоть один валет улизнет, то информация просочится в другие гнезда. Этого нельзя допустить, — пояснил я, прячась в развале камней рядом с рухнувшим Шварцем.

— Мне уже все равно. Даже если меня загрызут эти твари, или я сам их сожру от зверского голода, — пояснили мне, ибо даже моя кровь не спасала этот измученный организм от резких спазмов желудка.

— Заткнись, они идут, — буркнул я, замирая в тени и с ужасом осознавая, что вампиров гораздо больше, чем я рассчитывал.

Видно, я не смогу спасти «папашу» Марии, и это навевало определенную оскомину, тень грусти. Такой смерти я не желал, даже такому насильнику как он.

Вампиры окружили со всех сторон, кроме них попадались и зомби - их было еще больше. А потом, когда я выскочил из своего укрытия и набросился на них, краем глаза видя, как несколько кусают измученного Шварца, с неба упали три дракона, и с одного из них спрыгнул настоящий красноволосый юноша-бог, нанося четкие удары своими обоюдоострыми клинками.

"Нела!" — обрадовался я. 

Это было впервые за три тысячи лет, чтобы кто-то приходил ко мне на подмогу. Бой был кратким, кровопролитным и быстрым.  
Ни один вампир не ушел, и теперь мы сидели на краю кратера и смотрели на разбросанные окровавленные тела. Даже драконы не позарились на тушки зомби и вампиров. Несколько недавно покусанных зомби нам удалось спасти и даже не за счет моей крови, а, как ни странно, Софии.

— Янг, давай! — скомандовал стоящий на его шее красноволосый погонщик.

Я видел, как дракон дунул во впадину особый газ из пасти, который клубами застелился по земле, а потом клыками выбил искру, поджигая. «Драконий напалм» - такое я видел впервые, хотя и слышал, что белые драконы обладают таким новшеством, в отличие от черных. Драко тоже был весьма впечатлен показным театром. Пламя вспыхнуло жарко и практически до неба белым ярким светом языков, выжигая падаль.

— Для такого отродья слишком шикарные похороны, — хмыкнул Нела, спрыгивая на землю. — И уж кого я не ожидал увидеть, так это тебя, Адам Шварц!

Шварц сидел на камне и до сих пор не мог прийти в себя от навалившейся информации. Оказывается, Нела не просто Гео, так еще и Погонщик самых свирепых зверей на этом свете – Драконов.

— Я, откровенно, тоже… — пробормотал Шварц, смотря, как белое пламя, не оставляя пепла, смело все на своем пути, а потом глазами скользнул в сторону беловолосого курчавого подростка, что с другим черноволосым красавчиком пытались облегчить боль выжившим бывшим «зомби».

— Это мой ребенок?

— Ага, хотя мы и гермафродиты, но говорим о себе в мужском роде и считаем себя мужчинами. Это твой сын - Марии, — Нела присел рядом со Шварцем и, взяв его руку в свою, прощупал пульс. — Яд практически обезврежен. Но это не значит, что ты получил пожизненный иммунитет от укусов вампиров. Как только яд исчезнет, антитела Софии тоже за ними следом.

— Я и не думал, что этот худенький мальчик - ходящая мини лаборатория лекарств от всего на свете, — ухмыльнулся криво Шварц.

— Ага, панацея от всех болезней, ядов и т.д.

— Прости, я тебя тогда здорово покалечил, — Адам из-под челки посмотрел на Нела.

— Без обид, но простить я тебя еще долго не смогу, во всяком случае, не в этом столетии точно, — усмехнулся Нела. — Но я счастлив, что на свет появился Марии, да и Лонг, похоже, тоже.

Смотря, как ящер цепко отслеживает зелеными глазищами каждый жест своего новообретенного хозяина.

— Странник сказал, что вы оба его любовники.

— На Странника это весьма не похоже... — пробормотал задумчиво Нела и закрутил головой, отыскивая меня, даже не замечая, что я сижу на горе над их головами и слушаю весь их разговор. — Но не оба, а трое - София тоже его любимый человек.

— Уха-ха-ха! — рассмеялся вдруг истерично Шварц и пояснил свою непонятную реакцию изумленному Нелу. — Я ведь его трахнуть в зад хотел. А он отделал меня! Я точно конченный идиот, коль супер-актива решил сделать своим пассивом. И результатом вышло, что он порвал мою жопу в клочья. Уха-ха-ха! Я еще легко отделался. Просто счастливчик!

— Хм-ммм, это точно, ты – везунчик, — поддакнул Нела.

— Ты счастлив? — Адам перехватил запястье Нела и, подтянув ладонь к своим губам, поцеловал.

— Очень. И ты знаешь, я впервые хочу родить от мужчины ребенка. И не потому, что это жизненно необходимо. А потому, что я влюблен и хочу этого. Как думаешь, это и есть настоящая любовь и счастье?

— Нашел у кого спросить, — Шварц отпустил тонкую ладонь Нела. — Когда я сквозь марево дурмана увидел, как ты спускаешься на драконе с неба, я думал, что умер. А ты - ангел! Я даже помыслить не мог, насколько ты силен.

— Ах, это! Ну я же все-таки воин на драконе – Погонщик. И это моя настоящая сущность.

— Теперь я понял, что тебе пришлось вынести, дабы подавить всю свою гордость и лечь под меня. И все ради ребенка.

Нела вздохнул, а потом пробормотал:

— Ты ошибаешься. Посмотри на того дракона, что коршуном следит за нашим мальчиком. Я это сделал только ради него! Белые драконы не могут жить без Погонщиков. После смерти хозяина, если не будет нового, они хиреют, отказываются от пищи и умирают. Я сотню лет потратил на поиски возможного партнера, чтобы зачать Марии. И все ради Лонга! А он ждал, надеялся из последних сил и боролся за свою жизнь. Теперь понимаешь, насколько я люблю Странника? Теперь я хочу именно ребенка, а не спасти дракона.

— Постой, а как же тогда твой будущий ребенок - твой и Странника - без дракона? — уловил суть Шварц.

— Думаю, Лонг мне не откажет в вынашивании маленького дракончика для моего сынишки, а если откажет, то его родитель силком заставит. Узы дракона и наездника намного более сильны, чем двух любовников. Мы просто не можем жить друг без друга, как без воздуха, воды или еды. Мы полностью растворяемся друг в друге, это как часть тебя, твоей сущности… Хотя все, что я говорю, лишь отдаленное представление. Это как быть единым целым постоянно, а не только во время физического соития - частью. Погонщик и его Дракон – единое существо, и этим все сказано!

— Это, наверное, здорово. А вот я все время один, — прошептал Шварц. — И как только твой Янг не порвал меня тогда на кусочки?

— Ну, он очень хотел, но я категорически запретил. Янг до сих пор имеет на тебя зуб, так что...

— Лучше к тебе не лезть, — усмехнулся Шварц. — Но, если честно, то больше я боюсь Странника, чем твоего Янга. Он еще тот садюга! Практически протаскал меня под землей целую неделю и поил только своей кровью.

— Хм, кровь Странника - настоящий нектар, идиот, — и Нела от всей души приложил Адама по голове локтем.

— Уйя, теперь я точно до конца осознал, насколько был тогда важен для тебя этот чертов дракон - Лонг! — охнул тот, скатившись с камня на землю.

— Еще бы. Он же сынишка моего Янга!

— Блядь, яйца ящера! Я никогда не пойму ваших ебнутых отношений, сраный Погонщик!

— Ха-ха, Марии! Подойди, я тебя кое с кем познакомлю.

Адам замер на земле, когда к нему подошел тонкий, как будто сотканный из воздуха и света, юноша.

— Знакомься. Твой папаша - Адам Третий или Шварц!

— Здравствуйте, — Марии смерил покоцанного мужчину лет так тридцати и с удивлением уставился уходящему Нелу в спину.

— Можешь пообщаться, у нас еще есть несколько минут, пока мы не смоемся из этого поганого места. Драконы не слишком любят ожоги на земле после ядерных взрывов, — пояснил покидающий их Нела.

— Привет, малыш, — выдавил из себя Шварц, помахав приветственно рукой.

— И о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? — Марии даже не улыбнулся своему биологическому папа.

— Ну… У тебя разве нет ко мне никаких вопросов? — Адам поднялся с земли, отряхиваясь.

— Нет, — отрезали весьма болезненно.

— И тебе не интересно узнать обо мне что-нибудь?

— Нет, — отступили на шаг от встающего мужчины.

— Неужели ничего? — игриво склонили голову на бок.

— Совсем.

— Так и совсем? — усмехнулись суровому юноше и поплатились сполна.

— Слышь, ты, дядя! Что должно меня заинтересовать в таком засранце, как ты, который насиловал мою мать несколько недель, наслаждаясь всем этим садистским процессом? И уж если на то пошло - у меня были прекрасные приемные родители, любящие меня по настоящему, которых я до сих пор считаю своими отцом и матерью.

Марии смерил еще раз выпавшего из реалий Адама и пошел прочь к застывшему невдалеке Софии.

— Получил, Шварц? — я соскользнул со скалы и, встав рядом с ним, протянул запечатанный мною (эфесом от клинка Малой Смерти) сверток. — Это передашь Пастору. До города доберешься по земле напрямки: у тебя уйдет суток трое, не больше. Тем более выживших людей нужно отвести обратно в город.

— Ты все слышал?

— Хм-ммм... Я же должен обезопасить своих мужчин, которые в недалеком будущем хотят от меня зачать детей. Это как инстинкт размножения. Не тронь мою самку, а то иначе труп! — усмехнулся я хмыкающему Адаму.

— А ты уверен, что это только инстинкт? А, Странник? — Шварц забрал у меня сверток для Пастора и глянул угрюмо в глаза.

— Ну пока я лишь хочу трахаться с ними троими, — ответил я честно. — Не более того. И они это прекрасно знают.

— И в чем тогда разница между тобой и мной? Скажи, Странник? — Адам сжал безнадежно кулаки.

— Наверное, в том, что близость со мной им приносит счастье и наслаждение, а вот с тобой только боль, унижение и разочарование. Прощай, Адам, и не читай идиотских книг на ночь! Тот мир умер, и то, что в них написано, давно перестало быть правдой.

Я вскочил на своего черного дракона и, поймав на руки прыгнувшего ко мне Софию, помахал рукой.

— Счастливо оставаться! Адам Шварц Третий!

Драконы взмывали в ясное небо один за другим, оставляя горстку все еще не пришедших в себя людей на выжженной пустоши. Из «зомби» удалось спасти только около десяти человек, у остальных уже отмер мозг, и даже бы если София очистил их организм от яда вампиров, то это уже были пустые оболочки без разума.

Я взмыл на Драко последним, ибо мне еще было необходимо пристегнуться по старинке к нему. Хотя Марии и обещал, что я не свалюсь с дракона, даже если очень сильно захочу специально это сделать. А еще притянуть на колени к себе дрожащего от страсти Софию. Мальчик так сильно хотел секса со мной, что уже вовсю терся о мои бедра своей промежностью.

«Только не на мне!» — простонал Драко, пытаясь догнать ушедшего далеко Лонга и Янга.

«Не ворчи, старина,» — ухмыльнулся я, стаскивая с Софии штанишки и готовя его жаждущую попку под себя. — «А то иначе тебе не видать потомства, как своих собственных ушей!».

«У меня нет ушей. Идиот, это ушные наросты!» — безнадежно пытаясь настичь более быстрых от природы белых драконов.

«Клоака, ушные наросты... Да какая разница?» — хихикнул я и, целуя выпавшего в экстазе Софию, прошептал, сразу насадив его до самых своих яиц. — Скучал, мой мальчик?

— О, да! — прогнулись на мне в талии и пошло захлюпали раскрытой дыркой, яростно двигаясь на моем члене, упираясь пятками в спину Драко.

— Я тоже, Малыш! Очень сильно скучал по твоей сладкой попке, — пробормотал я, наращивая темп скачков мальчишки своими руками.


	6. Зачатие

— Ты уверен, что хочешь именно это сделать сейчас и при мальчишках? — я притянул к себе за бедра, открытого для меня Нела.

И, стрельнув глазами на застывших от страха на краю кровати Софию и Марии, обнимающих нежно друг друга, вошел в попку огневолосого на всю длину.

— Не бойся, я проникну в твою матку только когда буду на грани. Вернее, мы оба, — прошептал я, наращивая амплитуду и вытрахивая охающего от страсти Нела.

— Только… Ох-ххх! Когда … Будешь…. М-ммм! Проникать… Ах-ххх! Держи меня-яяя... Крепче. А-ааа! — изливаясь на пол своей пряной спермой.

— Хм-ммм... Что ж, давай на второй заход, — я даже амплитуду не убавил, стараясь при каждом точке попадать по простате Нела. 

Нела я зажал в классической позе - колено-локтевой, причем его руки по просьбе самого огневолосого я связал ремнем. А на вопрос зачем это видеть нашим мальчикам, он возразил:

«Что бы знали, каково это зачать для Гео новую жизнь!». 

Так же он был против, чтобы я видел его лицо, посему пришлось брать его сзади. Хотя, если честно, лучше бы я его посадил к себе на бедра и к себе лицом. Но Нела был категорически против этого и, краснея, пояснил:

«Я писаюсь от боли, когда проникают мне в матку. Поэтому лучше, если это будет сзади!».

Я довел его снова до пика оргазма и, будучи сам на краю, поменял направление, наваливаясь на него всем своим весом и ввинчиваясь в узкое отверстие сразу за бугорком простаты. Нела отчаянно закричал, пытаясь вырваться из моих силков и скинуть с себя. Но это было еще далеко не все: я зажал мертвой хваткой его руки у него над головой, а второй рукой раскрытые бедра. И, сцепив зубы от тесноты его влагалища, нажал еще сильнее, заставляя матку раскрыться и пустить меня вовнутрь. Оглушающий крик перешел в хрип, а потом в срывающийся сип и агонию. Нела задрожал от боли, покрывшись резко потом, и по его конвульсивным движением я понял, что он выплескивается жидкостью на пол. 

Толчок.

Я внутри. Что ж, мой член взорвался семенем, и я, замерев в самой глубине Гео, потом аккуратно потянул свой пенис назад, чувствуя продолжения конвульсий под собой и нежно уцеловывая принявшего мою сперму мужчину. 

Осеменил. Твою ж мать! Я и не думал, что это будет для Нела так болезненно, а как же он, бедный, терпел Шварца? При этом несколько недель? Да не по разу, наверняка, в день. Уму непостижимо.

Я перевернул охрипшего невменяемого мужчину на спину и провел по поджарому впалому пока еще животу.

— Нела, слушай, ты, вообще-то, кончил, — на руке была вязкая белесая сперма, да и мочой не пахло. А только сладковатым ароматом персиков.

— А-ааа? — на меня глянули синие, затуманенные болью, безумные глаза.

— Я говорю, что ты слил сперму, а не мочу, — я поднес измазанную свою руку ему к носу.

— Правда? Впервые в жизни… Ох! Ты можешь меня отнести на что-нибудь мягкое и теплое? — прошептал трясущийся до сих пор Нела.

— Больно? — я нежно поцеловал обкусанные в клочья губы и перенес ласково с траходрома на уютный диван мать своего будущего ребенка в гнездышко, которое заранее приготовили для него София и Марии. — Пей!

Я прокусил свою руку и, видя, как присосался к ране содрогающийся мужчина, постарался его устроить поудобнее на теплом ложе. Хоть он и гермафродит, но назвать его женщиной у меня не поворачивался язык. Нела все-таки парень, несмотря на свою матку, и по поведению, и по восприятию мира. Да и его член с яйцами более чем нормального размера подтверждали мое мнение.

— Терпимо. С тобой я впервые в жизни не боялся зачатия, — усмехнулся криво Нела, с усталостью опадая на мягкие подушки. 

Мы остановились в шикарной гостинице в Девоншире у моих старых друзей.

— Теперь отдыхай! Мальчики, — я снова вернулся на кровать и подозвал испуганных своих парнишек. — Теперь ваша очередь. Марии, не бойся, тебя я сегодня лишать девственности «там» не буду. Надо бы хотя бы для одного ребенка раздобыть дракона, для двух это сделать куда труднее.

Заверил я ошарашенного всем процессом зачатия блондинчика. А затем прокувыркался с юношами до утра.

 

На рассвете не спалось. 

Все трое моих мужчин видели сладкие сны. Даже Нела смог забыться и, свернувшись клубочком в своем гнезде, тревожно провалился в спасительное небытие.

«Волнуешься», — проконстатировали рядом, и я немного удивился, скосив взгляд на севшего элегантно под моим боком белого дракона. 

Янг бесшумно сложил свои полупрозрачные крылья и угнездился рядом с деревом, на вершине которого в развилке двух корявых веток восседал я. Чтобы со мной заговорил чужой дракон - это было впервые, пусть даже белый. Их племя человека особо не жаловало, а я не был погонщиком.

«Ты на меня, наверное, обозлен?» — подумал я в ответ и услышал печальное.

«С чего?».

«Я сделал твоему хозяину больно», — попытался оправдаться я.

«Я бы так не сказал… Я все время ментально был рядом с ним. И я чувствовал, как ты очень аккуратно и нежно осеменил его… Кроме того, я все еще не поблагодарил тебя, Странник, за то, что ты принял первенца Нела и тогда силой своей крови спас его, вытянув обратно на сторону жизни. А, значит, спас и меня. Мы ведь не всесильны и не всегда можем помочь погонщикам. Тем более дракон старается не показывать другим людям свою связь с хозяином. Ибо это опасно в первую очередь для погонщика. В нашей паре: дракон-человек - последний более уязвим!» — пояснили медленно мне, созерцая восход солнца.

«Надеюсь, Нела забеременеет с первого раза, и мне не придется снова проводить такую болезненную процедуру», — подумал я с грустью.

«Не придется, я чувствую, у него уже поменялся химический состав гормонов, и он пахнет по иному. А значит, в его утробе уже живет новый погонщик и нужен...»

«Хм-ммм… Новый дракон…» — поддакнул я.

«Знаю, ты прилетел, так как Нелу было больно, а где наши малые дракошки?» — поинтересовался я невзначай у интеллигентного до мозга костей старшего ящера.

«Препираются, как всегда. Твой поймал крупную добычу и решил подкормить моего сына... А тот взорвался от возмущений, что он такой крутой мужик и старше вдвое Драко. На этом я их оставил. Может, подерутся? А потом, глядишь, помирятся и найдут общий язык, который просто необходим для зачатия нового дракона. Эх, мальчишки! Молодость, юность...» — протянули философски.

«Драко еще тридцать лет придется ждать...» — начал я, но меня недоуменно перебили.

«Зачем?»

«Ну, у него гон был двадцать лет назад», — пояснил я и услышал, как по всему ментальному пространству разлились веселые колокольчики смеха.

Даже смеялся белый дракон красиво, не то что мой.

Когда ящер пришел в себя от волны веселья, он сощурил ехидно глаз и как маленькому стал объяснять физиологию рептилий на пальцах. Прямо как на школьном уроке. Оказывается, гон случается только в том случае, если дракон воздерживается и не имеет постоянную пару. А если партнер появляется, то течку, как и гон, можно спровоцировать.

Я почесал задумчиво затылок и подумал, что таким образом мой дракон месяца на два выйдет из строя. Ибо, когда Драко в возбужденном состоянии, к нему лучше не подходить. И снова услышал хрустально-колокольчиковый звон.

«Странник, ты меня забавляешь! Хотя Драко может и не знать всех тонкостей, но его мать, естественно, в курсе. Зачатие у таких гермафродитов среди драконов, как мы, может длиться от пяти до десяти лет. При этом партнеры постоянно спариваются в свободное время и не агрессивны. Во всяком случае, к людям точно!».

«Это ты за себя говори, а не за моего ящера!» — обиделся я.

«Я знаком с физиологией черных драконов, все-таки нас вывели побочной линией на основе их генетики. Да и родителей Драко я знаю не понаслышке... — дракон резко замолчал, и я почувствовал, что он грустит. — Это случилось порядка ста лет назад, может немного более того, ты же знаешь, мы время не считаем. Тогда погиб первенец Нела и отец Лонга, а так же... отец Драко...»

Я притих, так как не знал этой истории, а мать Драко об этом молчала.

«Это была последняя ловушка. Механическая установка – робот для истребления сбежавших лабораторных чудовищ. Лонг попал в нее случайно - откуда, он и не мог знать о существовании таких! Ибо родился намного позже. Его погонщик умер в секунды, убитый жестким облучением и высокой температурой, а моего мальчика вызволили два подоспевших дракона. Отец Драко и его собственный, заплатив за жизнь мальчика своими. Я тогда сильно удивился. Черные всегда стояли особняком и не вмешивались в наши дела. Ибо презирали связь с людьми, а тут такой жест!»

«А что случилось с Гео, который управлял вашим партнером?»

«Мой возлюбленный Мао потерял тогда погонщика за несколько сотен лет до этого... нападения красного дракона самца... Во всяком случае, так мне сказал Нела. И находился при смерти. Нела тогда хотел родить ему другого, но не знал от кого. Ибо погонщик Мао был отцом его первенца...».

«Значит теперь, кроме Лонга и вас, белых драконов нет?» — сделал я вывод из грустного рассказа ящера.

«Есть еще один. Но с ним спариваться нельзя», — отмахнулся Янг.

«В смысле?» — не понял я.

«Инг - мой близнец, а его погонщик - Ален, близнец Нела. Им даже имена дали одни и те же, если читать задом наперед!».

Я с удивлением рассматривал Янга и не мог поверить, что в этом мире существует его точная генетическая копия, как, в прочем, и копия Нела.

«Не бойся, Ален всегда отрицал свою женскую природу и всю жизнь доказывал вместе со своим драконом, что они супер-пупер самцы, а не гермафродиты. Так что вряд ли тебя заставят спариваться с братом Нела! — хмыкнули понимая мой разбег мыслей. — А теперь, пока твои мальчики спят, ты летишь со мной!» — подвел черту нашего разговора Янг.

«Куда и зачем?» — расширил я глаза, смотря, как белый дракон приклоняет передо мной колени, дабы я смог спрыгнуть на его спину.

«Надо стимульнуть наших детишек, а когда процесс запустится... Лонг уже не сможет ничего поделать со своими гормонами! — пояснили мне. — И ты мне нужен, дабы управлять Драко!».

«Я ведь не погонщик!» — охнул я, прекрасно понимая, куда клонит Янг, вот только стать свидетелем соития драконов мне и не хватало для полного счастья.

«Нет, конечно, но он почитает тебя практически как и своего биологического отца. Черные более агрессивные создания и не имеют такой привязанности в семьях, как белые. Боюсь, своего настоящего отца Драко и не видел. Так что помоги своему мальчику стать папкой. Тем более ты в этом сам кровно заинтересован!» — меня приняли на спину и плавно взмыли вверх, как только почувствовали, что я сел в так называемое «седло» нароста для человека.

Черт, видно, и правда, придется присутствовать на случке двух гигантов. Вот зоофилией я не страдал, это точно.

«Когда у нас нет постоянного партнера, раз в пятьдесят лет, а иногда раз в сотню – в общем, у кого как, физиология берет свое, и в организме срывает все предохранители - тогда мы, как и черные драконы, летим к более часто встречающимся красным. Они всегда живут небольшими группами, обычно одна-две самки и несколько самцов. Вначале приходится подчинить самцов - огненных королев. Естественно, через секс! Хорошо, что мы крупнее красных и свирепее. А потом, после того, как отымеем самцов, уже спариваемся с самками! — начали пояснять мне устройство повседневной жизни драконов между виражами. — Огненные красотки не против нашей близости. Это заложено у них в природе - чем крупнее самец, тем он больше подходит для спаривания, но им нравится, когда за них дерутся мужики!».

«А то, что вы трахаете их мужчин, их не коробит?» — усмехнулся я, удивляясь, как Янг грациозно скользит между облаками, аккуратно неся меня на своей спине.

«Их вообще ничего не коробит. Это как тебе трахать красивую куклу совершенно без мозгов. Из инстинктов, в которой сохранены следующие знания: как пожрать, посрать и потрахаться. Красных вывели в последнюю очередь и лишили напрочь интеллекта. Ученые посчитали, что излишний интеллект драконам мешает выжить, подавляя природные звериные инстинкты, в том числе и размножения!».

«Зря они так...» — пробормотал я, не зная, что на это ответить.

«А может и нет, ведь только красные размножились повсеместно и постоянно поддерживают свою численность. Не смотря на то, что их все время истребляют те же Охотники на драконов и весьма успешно!».

В этом Янг был прав, я тоже иногда отбирал хлеб у «Охотников на драконов», правда, когда они сами обращались ко мне, ибо не могли справиться с жутко взбесившейся особо крупной тварью. Но черных и белых «охотники» обычно не трогали, считали их чуть ли не своими божествами, признавая их недюжинный интеллект. 

«А между белыми и красными случались гибриды?» — спросил я для пробы, хотя уже заранее знал ответ, но мало ли, вдруг у меня не полная информация.

«Ни разу. Яйца, снесенные красными самками от нас, нежизнеспособны. Даже не знаю - хорошо это или плохо. Так как плодить пустоголовых ублюдков нет никакой охоты!» — пояснили мне, делая новый вираж и поворачивая к побережью Атлантического океана. 

Наших мальчиков мы увидели сразу - потасовка была в самом разгаре. И вокруг эпицентра боя были разбросаны вырванные с корнем деревья, снесены несколько скал, которые теперь представляли кучи щебня, и широкими бороздами в море уходила пара бывших пляжных массивов. Здесь явно один дракон при помощи другого полировал берег.

И, как понял я, местный пейзаж полировали исключительно моим Драко. А тот как истинный самец молча сносил всю стервозность понравившейся ему «самки». 

Янг стеганул мыслеволнами по шкуре выгнувшегося от боли Лонга и зашипел своему сыну:

«Прекрати калечить отца своего будущего ребенка! — Янг скинул Лонга с тушки побитого Драко и помог черному ящеру подняться на ноги. — Прости, но мой сын бывает иногда просто несносен!»

«Ничего...» — устало отпыхался Драко, смущенно опуская голову. 

Ему не хотелось, чтобы я видел его в такой ситуации: как самого свирепого в мире дракона избивает более слабый - белый. Наглядный позор для ящера, да и только.

«Вот сам от него и рожай!» — огрызнулся помятый от удара отца сын.

«Родил бы, но не могу пока. Я завишу от Нела, а мой погонщик не в том состоянии, чтобы таскаться по всему миру за Странником, идиот!»

«Можно подумать, я буду таскаться за Странником!» — завелся уже ничего не соображающий Лонг.

«А куда ты денешься? Марии - мужчина Странника, а Драко - его дракон!» — пояснили ребенку весьма доступно, мол, как не крути, но готовь вазелин и жопу.

«Он младше меня вдвое, он глуп и он намного слабее!» — начали кричать истерично на все пространство.

«Кто здесь глупец, так это ты, сын! — Янг, потянувшись, сложил крылья и, вспрыгнув на единственную оставшуюся целой скалу, добил своего зарвавшегося ребенка. — Возможно, Драко молод и только. Но он на несколько порядков сильнее тебя. Уж поверь, я знаю, на что способны черные драконы. А то, что он позволил... И не фыркай! Именно позволил себя избить, только говорит о серьезных намерениях спариться с тобой!»

«Да пошел он! Я - мужчина!» — вспыхнул белый и даже немного порозовел на скулах и на гребне спины из-за стыда.

«А кто спорит?! — Янг спрыгнул со скалы и, подойдя царственно к Лонгу, скомандовал. - Нела ради сохранения твоей жизни зачал Марии! И ты прекрасно знаешь, через что ему пришлось пройти ради этого. В отличие от Гео, тебе будет больно только в первый раз. Так что расслабься. И позволь Драко взять тебя!».

«Прошу, не делай этого...» — Лонг стал пятиться от своего серьезно настроенного родителя.

«Ты хочешь, чтобы ребенок Нела и Странника остался без дракона?» — наступал на него Янг, при этом Драко в сторонке скромно ждал развязки распри родственников.

«Но ведь нет никакой гарантии, что я понесу от этого кретина!» — снова делая шаг назад.

«Прекрати скулить, как красная тупая сучка. Прими позу и вытяни шею!» — скомандовал Янг, и я с удивлением увидел, как подчиняется Лонг. 

Вот он становится раком и вытягивает шею, прикрывая стыдливо свой задний вход хвостом. Янг сжал челюстями слабое место Лонга в районе, где загривок шеи переходит в мягкость горла, не давая ему трепыхаться, и теперь уже скомандовал Драко:

«Чего тормозишь? Приступай! В первый раз всегда так, приходится по-настоящему ломать сущность белого дракона, ведь не зависимо от наличия в нас женской половой системы, мы считаем себя настоящими мужчинами!»

Драко немного смущенно посмотрел в мою сторону, а потом разместился сзади распятого Лонга, задрал передней лапой его хвост и, высунув свой длинный язык, стал готовить попку под глубинный трах, обильно помечая свою будущую «супругу» вязкой слюной.

«Теперь я буду вонять его слюной!» — захныкал несчастный Лонг, но я понял в этот момент одно: то, что делал с ним Драко, белому дракону очень нравилось, хотя он и боялся в этом признаться.

А потом готовую попку, покрасневшую от прилива крови, натянули на возбужденный нехилый пенис Драко. Я впервые видел настоящие размеры своего дракона, так как в обычном состоянии его половой орган втянут. И масштабы, мягко говоря, впечатляли… Я и не подозревал, ЧТО скрывалось внутри моего ящера.

А Лонг, приняв Драко без остатка, взорвал все ментальное пространство такой волной боли, что аукнулось всем и больше всего, естественно, мне...

 

Очнулся я далеко от места порева двух ящеров, на спине задумчивого Янга. Даже здесь были слышны всплески ментального шторма, что вызвало соитие двух молодых гигантов.

«Черт, больно-то как!» — зашипел я, пытаясь встать со шкуры дракона.

«Прости, я не подумал, что Лонг так шибанет всех нас, ударной волной. Но он не хотел, это просто инстинкт самосохранения, не более того!» — извинились передо мной за сына.

«Да понял я! И как они теперь наедине? Не поубивают друг друга?».

«Хм-ммм, твой мальчик не дурак. Он так теперь зажал моего сынишку, что тот и не пискнет, я ведь специально показал все слабые места Лонга. А дальше, после первого раза Лонг сам будет просить у него о близости. Собственный организм не обманешь! Можно сколько угодно бить себя в грудь крича - я мужик. Но отрицать свою женскую сущность глупо, и мой мальчик должен это понять. Как бы больно ему бы не пришлось, — а затем оглядели внимательно меня. — Ты как?»

«Да вроде ничего, выжил!».

«Я не перестаю тебе удивляться, Странник... Даже Нела бы серьезно пострадал от такой убойной волны Лонга. Каким же невероятным будет ваш ребенок!» — восторженно прошептали мне.

«Наверное, таким же невероятным, как ребенок черного и белого дракона, Янг!» — подмаслил я хитрожопого ящера и услышал в ответ ехидное.

«Ну-ну! Комплимент достиг адресата, а теперь полетели. А то твои мужчины, наверное, уже давно проснулись и потеряли тебя!» — усмехнулся белый дракон, срываясь плавно в полет. А я прекрасно знал, что Нела, естественно, в курсе куда девался его ящер вместе со мной, но я подыграл хитрому Янгу, целомудренно промолчав.

 

Девоншир располагался недалеко от Нового Лондона, на том несчастном клочке земли, что остался от Великобритании. Вот так, благодаря войнам еще две тысячи лет назад практически вся Англия ушла под воду. Но новые вулканы образовали гряду новоиспеченных островов, которые на севере соединялись с тем, что не ушло под воду от Скандинавского полуострова. Эту гряду прозвали хребтом чудовищ, и в Девоншире, как и в Новом Лондоне, набирали отчаянных мужчин, дабы выходить в море и охотиться на морских ящеров. Конечно, в Девоншире размах был не тот: пристань и небольшой городок возле нее, живущий торговлей.

Гостиница постоялого двора, где мы находились сейчас, была собственностью семьи, с которыми я поддерживал хорошие отношения уже в нескольких поколениях. Раньше это был старинный замок на берегу залива (а когда-то на самой высокой точке острова), уходящего в Атлантический океан. Сейчас всем хозяйством заправляла крепкая баба, правнучка одного англичанина с совершенно не английским именем - Марта, которого я спас от вампиров. Посему меня здесь всегда принимали с распростертыми объятьями, обеспечивая великолепным сервисом и в тонкостях зная мой вкус.

— Эх, Странник, и почему ваши мальчики так прелестны, — подперла пухлую щечку Марта, масляно смотря, как Марии с Софией попивают утренний чай, отказавшись от традиционного даже и в этих местах лечо ящеров.

— Ну, ваш муж тоже ничего, — хмыкнул я под руку мечтающей пышнотелой крали и услышал фырканье в фартук.

— Ой, рассмешили! Да мой Пьер толще вас в три раза. И ниже. Хорошо, если до пупа вам достанет!

— Зато мужик - работяга, а я только и могу, что клинками махать! — хихикнул я.

— Ну, не отнять, конечно, у него этого. Но иногда так хочется побывать под настоящим красавчиком хоть раз в жизни, — прыснули мне в ответ, мило пунцовея.

Девоншир сегодня гудел с утра. Оно и понятно - портовый город, где начиналась летняя ярмарка, тянущаяся практически целый месяц, а то и два. И мои мальчишки силком решили вытащить меня в народ.

В своих восточных одеяниях: узких белоснежных шароварах и длинных рубашках с разрезами до талии, опоясанными широкими инкрустированными каменьями поясами - оба юноши выглядели настолько сексуально, что собирали восторженные взгляды всех встречных мужчин и одобрительные свисты себе вслед. Тем более оба сделали похожие высокие прически из своих шикарных волос, прикрывшись тонкими шелковистыми шарфами от яркого солнца и приносящего соленый воздух с моря настырного ветра. Я же, как охранник, топал сзади, играя роль кровожадного телохранителя двух богатеньких красоток, вышедших на променад.

Толпа, снующая на базарной площади около оживленного порта, состояла практически из одних мужиков всех мастей, рас и разновидностей. Оно и понятно - весь городок зависел от торговли и от морского промысла. Женщины же здесь были представлены в основном лишь проститутками или владелицами каких-нибудь торговых лавок. Но их было настолько мало, что я сразу понял - выходить в свет с двумя красивыми переодетыми под девиц юношами было большой ошибкой. Мне приходилось делать морду кирпичом и хвататься все время за клинки. Да и Марии с Софией периодически извинялись перед похотливыми, раздевающими взглядами озверевших мужиков и просили оставить их в покое.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока мы не выбрались на улочки, представленные крупными богатыми компаниями, концессиями и ассоциациями. Тут было намного тише, народу существенно мало. Да и к нам никто особо не приставал, хотя на мальчишек пялились не меньше. Мы завернули в одну из ювелирных лавок, и Марии с Софией раскрутили меня на пару дорогих безделушек.

Я особо не сопротивлялся, так как у Марии вкус был отменный, не то что у Софии. Да и мальчик разбирался в камнях и жемчуге не хуже заправского ювелира. Это сразу оценил как хозяин лавки, так и я сам, думая, на сколько усохнет мой кошелек.

— Ваша женушка хорошо разбирается в нашем деле, — попытался подмазаться ко мне продавец, когда Марии сходу вычислил несколько великолепных подделок и указал на искусственно выращенный жемчуг.

— Хм! — я смотрел тонкий браслет, украшенный красным кораллом и лиловым жемчугом.

— Если я вам снижу цену втрое, вы умолчите о моем маленьком секрете... — прошептали мне тихо на ушко, отсматривая краем глаза, как две красотки примеряют понравившиеся украшения.

— Хм-ммм, — я тоже с наслаждением наблюдал, как Софии подобрали лучистый матовый жемчуг, а себе крупные круглые серьги с яркими сапфирами.

— В четыре...

— Хм-ммм... 

Я прекрасно знал, что гильдия торговцев за подделки могут оттяпать руку нерадивому продавцу, а на некоторых континентах и голову.

— М-ммм, вы меня разорите! Но так и быть... В пять!

— Но лучше остаться с двумя руками, чем с одной? — улыбнулся я, скалясь, продавцу. — И потом, светящееся даже ночью клеймо со лба свести практически невозможно.

— Можете взять все, что понравилось вашим прекрасным леди, и совершенно бесплатно, то есть в подарок, — в ужасе смотря, как Марии выбирает самые дорогие и искусные украшения.

— Вы просто читаете мои мысли! А вы очень щедрый человек, — улыбнулся ласково я торговцу и, потрепав за толстое мягкое плечико, обратился к мальчишкам. – Марии, София, можете выбрать для себя все, что угодно!

— Ваша женушка просто бесподобна, как и ее подружка, — буркнули под нос, упаковывая выбранные украшения.

— Вы ошибаетесь, милейший, — Марии скосил на этого индюка свои синие глаза и мило улыбнулся. — Он является супругом для нас обоих!

— О-ООО! — поползли круглые глазки на заплывший жирком низкий лоб. — А вы просто счастливчик, как я погляжу. Такие красотки и обе Ваши! Я просто в шоковом состоянии.

— Ну что вы! Я и сам до сих пор в шоке, — ухмыльнулся я, уводя своих развеселившихся «дам» за талии из этого злачного места.

— Странник, а ничего, что мы так много выбрали? — охнул София, заглядывая мне тревожно в глаза.

— Ничего. Торговец нам сделал просто фантастическую скидку!

— Насколько? — усмехнулся Марии, прекрасно зная все тонкости торгового дела.

— Ну-ууу, он был настолько милым, что все было подарено нам совершено бесплатно

Я поцеловал обоих своих парнишек в щечки и потянул дальше между торговыми рядами.

— Я так и знал! Ты - пройдоха, Странник, — ухмыльнулся София, вспоминая события Синагоги.

— Нет, Софии! Странник закрыл глаза на махинации с поддельным товаром. И подарил этому торговцу его же руку, — пожал плечами блондин, как бы говоря, что все само собой разумеется.

— Но он будет и дальше обманывать остальных, — возразил насупленный София.

— Не думаю, быстрее все подделки сегодня же исчезнут с прилавков, и вряд ли этот трус снова их выставит на продажу, — Марии улыбнулся солнцу, а потом из мешочка достал коралловый браслет со вставленными в него синими сапфирами и протянул мне.

Украшение было массивным, но настолько искусно и тонко сделанным, что захватывало дух.

— Это для Нела, да? — я покрутил браслет в своих пальцах.

— Да, от нас троих! Думаю, что Нела с Янгом скоро покинут нас, вернутся к себе в долину домой. Я хотел бы, чтобы у моего родителя все было хорошо, и мой сводный братик родился в срок и без проблем.

Я притянул к себе обоих юношей под завистливые взгляды молодых мужчин и поцеловал по-хозяйски обоих.

— Так оно и будет. И Нелу будет намного лучше в родной долине, подальше от людей, пока не придет срок рожать. А вот тогда мы все придем к нему и поможем, — пообещал я своим мальчикам, а потом добавил. — Все, возвращаемся в гостиницу, скоро закат, а то мне придется пробиваться домой к Нелу с боем! Через текущих по вам озабоченных мужиков.

 

Вечером в каминной комнате, когда я сжимал в объятьях полулежащего на мне Нела, вертящего на руке свой подарочный браслет, к нам пришел местный Пастор. Он кивнул засуетившейся от появления столь значимого гостя Марте и молчаливо уселся в кресло напротив оккупированного нами всеми небольшого дивана.

— Странник, есть разговор.

Он немного поморщил свой бугристый нос на моих застывших мужчин, особенно задержавшись на белых локонах Марии. Скользнул без особого интереса глазами по черным Софии, а потом в упор уставился в синие глаза полулежащего на мне Нела.

— Эфир молчит, — отрезал я, не меняя позы, чувствуя, что молодым мальчикам этот разговор не по нраву, а старший погонщик напрягся как перед схваткой.

Тем более этот Пастор был очень молод и не знаком совсем мне. И потом, работа есть работа, но и у меня бывает отпуск.

— Хм-ммм, я бы не хотел говорить при ваших любовниках.

— Я на отдыхе. Так что выбирайте: либо говорите при них, либо... — я кивнул в сторону входной двери.

Молодой мужчина скривился в лице, но все свои «фи» проглотил. Так как просителем в данном случае был он, а не я.

— Хорошо, как хотите. Разговор пойдет о водных тритонах! — он устроился поудобней в своем кресле и, забрав с благодарным кивком у Марты ликер, пригубил.

— Водные тритоны, они же морские чудовища - не моя епархия, Пастор. Я чужой хлеб не отбираю! — развел я картинно руками, чувствуя, как вздрогнул на мне Нела. — Для этого есть Гильдия Охотников, обратитесь в нее. Тем более один из ее кораблей, оснащенный специальным глубоководным оборудованием, сейчас у вас в порту, и вы, естественно, в курсе всех этих событий.

— Охотники на драконов, охотники на чудовищ... Я знаю, вы помогали им не раз! 

Мужчину весь наш разговор стал раздражать. Пастор наделен властью, а я тут лежу с мальчиками и чешу при нем свой пупок на животике, посылая его же практически к чертям. Любой взвоет.

— Пастор, пока молчит гильдия - в ее дела я не суюсь, мне моих по уши хватает.

— Я в курсе последних событий в Новом Берлине. И был крайне удивлен, когда увидел вас на белом драконе, здесь недалеко от гостиницы на рассвете. Ведь по информации вы летаете только на черном. И потом, почему у нас?

Я мысленно сматюкнулся на Янга и его самодеятельность, слыша, как Нела устраивает настоящую ментальную трепку своему ящеру за самоволие.

— На рассвете краски могут меняться. Я летаю на черном драконе, — прервал я монолог этого настырного мужчины. — Семья Марты мне друзья уже несколько поколений, и я часто у них отдыхаю. Еще вопросы?

— Я этого не знал, — обиделся молодой мужик.

— Где старый местный Пастор Вульф? — задал я каверзный вопрос этому придурку.

— Он ослеп, и меня послали сюда ему на замену, — смутился молодой преемник.

— Прежде чем соваться ко мне и нарушать мой покой, который мне крайне необходим после Нового Берлина, проконсультируйтесь у него насчет моих пристрастий.

Отрезал я, перебирая огненные волосы Нела и пытаясь успокоить взбешенного на поведение Янга погонщика. Нела был, естественно, в курсе, куда я летал с его ящером, но совершенно не ожидал, что его дракон заберет меня прилюдно.

— Ваши пристрастия? Ха-ха-ха-ха! — вдруг заржал этот невежа, полный ненужного энтузиазма, а потом резко осекся, как после истерики. — Я в курсе, что вы часто берете плату молоденькими мальчиками. Что, последний улов с Берлина? — кивнули в сторону Марии и улетели головой практически в камин милой хозяйки.

Я уже стоял на ногах, взбешенный и полный ярости.

— Убирайтесь! Пастор из вас говно, полное. И кто вас только учил?

— Ганц, — прошипели от боли горячих углей. — Я не рвался в этот сраный Девоншир, мне и на Косе было замечательно! Если вам так нужно, я могу отдать и свое тело вам под глубинный трах. Но выслушайте меня, наконец!

Я видел, как передернуло этого ушлепка от собственных слов: «отдать тело вам под глубинный трах!», так вот чего он боится - за честь своей никчемной жопы.

— Так вот чего вы боитесь? Хм-ммм... — я навис над замершим мужиком. — Могу успокоить, я не такой окончательный извращенец, чтобы трахаться с вами.

— Ха! Так и думал, Вам только смазливых подавай, — прорычали с полу.

— Нет, — теперь рассмеялся уже я. — Просто вы для меня слишком стары и консервативны. Я не ебу отъявленных натуралов, разве что они сами не подставляются под меня.

И совсем охерел, когда этот придурок стал стягивать с себя штаны.

— Перед вами встать раком прямо здесь?

— Кончайте балаган! В последнее время я стал семейным человеком, и как бы вас не коробило от гомосексуальных связей - будьте добры, не унижайте моих избранников.

При этих словах Софии зарделся и спрятался на груди Нела, а оба погонщика расплылись в сладких счастливых улыбках.

— Так что собирайте свое хозяйство с немытым задом, — от этих слов Пастор побагровел окончательно, — и валите к себе домой, пока я вас под вашу грязную жопу пинками не выкинул из дорогого для меня места!

Тут же к валяющемуся мужчине со сдернутыми штанами подскочила верткая Марта, причитая:

— Вам, и правда, лучше уйти и не злить Странника. Пойдемте, молодой Пастор, я вас провожу до дома и налью еще ликера!

— Юный мужчина… — протянул я, задумчиво смотря в след бойко шуршащим юбкам.

— Но не красавец! — хихикнул Марии.

— Зато моложе ее мужа практически втрое, а моложавой бабе этого только и надо. Думаю, молодой Пастор сегодня ночью найдет утешение в ее постели, — усмехнулся задорно Нела.

— Правильно мыслишь, погонщик! — я стал собирать свои вещи, опоясываясь клинками.

— Куда ты? — тут же вздернулся еще пока красный София.

— Этот молодой уебок мне не указ. Но проигнорировать Вульфа я не могу. И потом, меня очень интересует какой такой Ганц? — я подмигнул своим мальчикам и отправился на ночные приключения.

— Избранники… — протянул София мне в спину.

— Мы с ним! — подорвался Марии, и я услышал приказное от Нела, которое просто бальзамом легло на мою душу.

— Стоять! Вы, оба! Вам что, дневных приключений на ваши смазливые жопы не хватило? Это не шутки. Будете сидеть в гостинице и только попробуйте вякать. Детки малые!

Нела явно примерял новую для себя роль счастливой беременной мамаши. 

"Взрослый любовник - это здорово!" — подумал я.

Теперь есть кому опекать моих проблематичных «малых сексуальных деток».


	7. Морские проблемы

Вульф встретил меня в своем доме, отведенном для Пастора. И хотя, как я понял со слов мальчишки, от пасторских дел он отошел, но продолжал жить бобылем на своей половине и собирал по старинке от всех пришлых, поступающую к нему, как по паутине старого паука, нужную информацию.

— Странник, рад твоему появлению. Я ждал тебя.

В доме было темно: оно и понятно, два бельма вместо зрачков светились мертвым фосфорным светом, подтверждая мою догадку. И потом, зачем полному слепцу свет в доме?

— У Марты опять завис? Как в добрые старые времена? Жаль девку - сочная. И вот несчастье - ее муж оказался бесплодным, а наследник для гостиницы важен. Даже хотя бы для того, чтобы тебе было куда вернуться!

Я сел рядом с тлеющим камином, что в гостиной подсвечивал красным полную темноту, и подбросил пару дровишек. Огонь лизнул угощение и резво затрещал, освещая пространство.

— Почему тебя отстранили от дел? — я поднял бровь.

— А меня никто не устранял, — удивленно в ответ, а потом рассмеялись. — Вот гаденыш, вот сосунок! Мне его Ганц прислал в помощь, когда узнал, что на меня напал водный тритон.

— Ганц? — мои подозрения подтвердились.

Тритоны плевались кислотой, которая выжигала ткани. Каких только уродливых шрамов я не видел у Охотников за чудовищами. И слепота такого характера была не редкостью.

— Да тот, что с Косы, ты его должен помнить еще мальчиком.

— Неужели тот самый! — усмехнулся я.

— Тот самый, только ему уже под семьдесят, вот он себе и готовил замену. А этого взбалмошного подобрали чудобои и отдали ему. Мальчик был склонен к технике, вот Ганц и взял его в ученики.

— Я знаю, при такой слепоте проявляются новые возможности в человеческом теле. Ведь слюна дракона вызывает мутации, правда локального действия, не передающиеся по наследству. Многие Охотники ослепляют себя на один глаз, дабы видеть то, что скрыто во тьме. И тебе помощник как таковой не нужен.

— Хм-ммм, ты прав, но, видно, Ганца этот сопляк уже совсем задрал, и потом, у того есть очень способный внучок. И он наверняка свое хозяйство отдаст ему, а не взбалмошному нахальному мальчишке. Так что натворил на этот раз этот ни на что негодный малолетка?

— Ну почему же негодный, — рассмеялся я, вспоминая, как Марта с горящими глазами уперла от меня этого пацана вдаль. — Думаю, теперь у гостиницы будет преемник.

— Ай да Марта, ну что за женщина! — восхитился Пастор, а потом извинился. — Прости его молодость, я не знаю в чем конкретно дело, но он стал сам не свой, когда узнал, что ты здесь. Хм-ммм, а у тебя появился Гео, причем в постоянных любовниках? Я не прав?

Такие способности я и имел ввиду. Хотя теперь Пастор не видел своими глазами, но он приобрел другое зрение, не хуже. А кроме того все Охотники в округе, независимые и презрительно относящиеся к любой власти даже Пасторской, теперь его считали своим человеком.

— Даже два.

— О-ооо! Я рад за тебя, теперь ты не одинок, и у тебя есть кто-то, кто может сравниться по возрасту с тобой. Мне всегда было жаль тебя, Странник. Ты как бы выбиваешься из всего потока времени. Как вечная скала, мимо которой проплывает вся радость жизни, не задевая ее сердцевины. А теперь этих скал уже не одна, а целых три, и это радует.

— Если верно говорить, то четыре. Тебя послушать - так целый остров, — я улыбнулся этому проницательному мужчине, который никогда не завидовал моей вечной жизни.

— Значит, София это тоже мальчик?!

— Ты точно хороший Пастор, — я рассмеялся открыто «слепцу».

— Просто Глава Синагоги очень переживал за девицу Софию, отправившейся вслед за тобой, которая спасла свой город наряду с самим Странником Пустыни, и передал по Эфиру, чтобы все Пасторы если что помогли досточтимой деве разродиться ребеночком от Странника. Но, как видно, рожать будет в вашем семействе не София.

— Ты же знаешь, я вкусы не меняю. А София оказался скрытым мутантом, вот я его и забрал с собой, от людей подальше, — естественно, говорить о причине получения вечной жизни Софии я не собирался, иначе оставшихся погонщиков просто растащат на куски.

— Оно к лучшему, вечным лучше все-таки держаться от общей толпы в стороне. Ублюдков всегда хватает, — покивал Пастор, устроившись уютно в кресле рядом со мной и сверкая белыми глазами в темноте. — Но тебя сейчас беспокоит другое? Я прав?

— Да, Вульф! Что стало ненормального с морскими тритонами?

Морские тритоны - чудовища или водные драконы, мутировавшие не то из акул, не то вообще выведенные искусственно человеком - первыми устаканились среди всей послевоенной новой биоты. Китов и других крупных морских животных эти твари сожрали в первые сотни лет, размножились и оккупировали практически все северные воды мирового океана. Южные воды были под властью огромных головоногих моллюсков – изменившихся кальмаров, их называли Кракенами и боялись еще больше, чем Тритонов.

Кроме вкусного мяса, чудовища обладали чудодейственной слюной и шкурой с пластинами особого рода. Два последних компонента могли вылечить практически любое заболевание, а предстательная железа самцов - победить импотенцию. Посему любой мужик северных широт был просто обязан выпить хоть раз в жизни настой из половых органов морских чудовищ. В связи с этим убитое чудовище на мировом рынке стоило много золота и драгоценных камней. Чудовищ убивали уже не первую сотню лет. Тысячу лет назад вольные охотники объединились и создали «Охотничью Гильдию», позже к которой присоединились и охотники за летающими красными ящерами.

Гильдия обращалась ко мне за это время всего три раза. Два раза я убивал взбесившихся огненных драконов красной окраски и только один раз очень крупного тритона. Они всегда справлялись сами, и влазить на их территорию у меня не было особого желания. Тем более по соглашению со мной, они не трогали белых и черных драконов. А для охоты на тритонов в свои ряды набирали мутантов, обладающими жабрами и перепонками.

Вульф начал свой рассказ издалека. Около сорока лет назад стали пропадать чудоловецкие корабли, это было не так подозрительно. Море есть море, и простые рыбаки, ловящие небольшие косяки мелких водных ящеров, которые заменяли теперь на сорок процентов еще выжившую рыбу, пропадали бывало часто. Рыболовные суда, которые специализировались до сих пор на ловле скатов, акул и вновь появившихся панцерных рыб нашли однажды, примерно год назад одно пропавшее судно.

— Там было много изуродованных останков людей.

— Какого рода уродства? — поинтересовался я.

Старик сползал куда-то в темноту и принес мне исковерканную кость. Было ощущение, что кость стала мягкой как пластилин или воск на какое-то время, а потом снова затвердела.

— Я такое вижу впервые... — я покрутил кость в руках и положил ее на подлокотник.

— Это единственное, что смогли мне передать. Все остальное Гильдия Охотников подмяла под себя, хотя эти рыбаки к ним и не относились, но самое страшное было в другом. Мой знакомый, что смог утаить эту вещицу, видел своими глазами, что из трюма вытащили настоящую лепешку - то, что осталось от человека и оно - самое ужасное - подавало признаки жизни!

От такого у меня волосы встали дыбом по загривку.

— Сам понимаешь, такое передавать в эфир я не могу. Гильдия сама имеет к нему доступ и несколько Пасторов северных городов входят в нее. Я ждал возможности лично передать тебе сам. Думаю, это не тритон, либо, на крайний случай, жутко мутировавший его вариант. Но Гильдия не любит чужаков, даже тех, кто потерял из-за тритонов глаза!

— Да, кстати, как ты их потерял?

— Все очень просто. Один Герцог из Гильдии пригласил меня на морскую прогулку. И вот я чем поплатился.

— Герцог, говоришь? А это все становится интереснее и интереснее, — усмехнулся я этому суровому мужчине.

Герцоги. Белая, отливающая зелено-голубым, кожа, перепонки между тонкими пальцами, помогающие плавать под водой, прорези жабр в верхней части грудины, красно-оранжевые глаза, закрытые прозрачной роговицей, которая помогает хорошо видеть как на воздухе, так и в воде. Мутанты... Как решило человечество - мирные и весьма удобные для завоевания морских пространств. Практически все Герцоги входили в правящие круги Охотничьей Гильдии и занимали ведущие посты. Если Герцог предложил прогулку Пастору, тот не мог ему отказать. Ибо по социальному статусу Герцог в северном полушарии стоял выше.

Одного я учуял сразу, как только мы вселились в гостиницу Марты. Но, так как я был нейтральной стороной, и Гильдия меня давно не беспокоила, то я не обратил особого внимания на присутствие в одном из главных северных портов флагмана Охотников с Герцогом на борту.

Это было естественно, ибо как раз тут вербовали новых Охотников на чудовищ или рыбаков на промысловые шхуны. Была еще одна фишка - никто точно не знал, сколько живет Герцог, ибо внешне все они были копией друг друга и особо не старели со временем. Даже я не мог отличить одну особь от другой, как будто они были все клонами одного существа.

 

На следующее утро «Лжепастор» снова торчал у нас в гостинице и маялся от очевидного похмелья. Оттраханная Марта цвела, как настоящая дева на выданье, а ее коренастый муж ходил озабоченным и, видно, искал напильник для новоявленных рогов.

— Может хоть имя свое назовете, а, Пастор? — ухмыльнулся я этому пройдохе прямо в лицо.

Молодой мужчина, достоинством которого были, наверное, только рост и широкие плечи, скривился.

— Для вас я - Пастор!

— Не думаю, я встречался с Вульфом, и он очень был удивлен Вашим хамским поведением, — усмехнулся я.

— Старик на ладан дышит, это лишь вопрос времени.

— Вам до его «на ладан», как до солнца не достать рукою, — рассмеялся я столь заносчивому придурку, и не таких обламывали. — Или вы не хотите более разговаривать со мной?

— Хм-ммм. А я думал, что кроме своих шлюшек, вам ничего не интересно? – криво усмехнулись рядом, морща свой дырчато-ребристый нос картошкой.

— Выбирайте выражения, а то, и правда, вам никогда не будет светить стать новым Пастором. Я просто прерву вашу никчемную жизнь здесь и сейчас, — я сел за его стол напротив и поставил увесистую кружку с ликером перед его похмельной рожей. — Опохмелись сначала!

Мужчина смерил меня тяжелым взглядом, отхлебнул этого дешевого пойла и сурово буркнул.

— Мел!

— Хм-ммм?

— Меня зовут Мел или Микеланджело!

Я честно пытался не заржать, но не выдержал, расхохотавшись на весь замок.

— И чего смешного? — спросили удрученно.

— Нет, ничего, я слушаю Вас, — не мог же я сказать, что имя Микеланджело совершенно не сочеталось с его протокольной лошадиной рожей. — Мел!

Рассказ Мела был не новым для этого дурного времени. Осиротел чуть ли не с пеленок, скитался, подобрали. Последнее, кстати, было редкостью. Хотя подобрал его парень чуть старше его самого и, судя по всему, такой же сирота, но уже имевший свой заработок матросом на одном из рыболовецких судов. А дальше корабль со всей командой пропал.

— Мы только жить начали. У брата девушка появилась, он красивый был. Не то, что я с таким носом. Прошло полгода, и судно нашла Гильдия Охотников. Родным ничего из вещей и останков не отдали. Девушка брата вышла тогда за другого, ждать его не стала, а я решил пойти до конца.

Я и не думал, что Мел так отчаянно будет искать своего приемного братишку. Он пробрался на корабль Гильдии, который шел на перехват взбесившегося морского монстра.

— А почему ты решил, что они вышли на охоту за тритоном? — перебил я рассказчика.

— Так вся команда, кроме десятка матросов, состояла из Герцогов. И дураку понятно - на дело пошли, — пожали плечами.

— И как они тебя проглядели?

А вот это было не понятно. Герцоги из всех мутантов были одни из самых чувствительных. Еще бы, иметь сканирующие органы, практически живые эхолокаторы.

— Не знаю, у них был настоящий аврал тогда, а я спрятался в контейнере для рыбы.

— Контейнер? — переспросил я, соображая.

— Ага, из пластин тритонов, — подтвердили мою догадку, а вот и ответ.

Пластины тритона часто использовали для этого. Улов в таких контейнерах сохранялся даже лучше, чем на льду, это был еще один секрет морских чудовищ.

— И что было дальше?

А дальше, как поведал Мел, они три дня бороздили океан около Косы.

— Я ее периодически видел на горизонте, когда выглядывал из контейнера. А потом был удар!

— Какого рода?

— Не знаю, я потерял сознание. Когда пришел в себя - все Герцоги валялись на палубе в полуобморочном состоянии. А люди… Это было жутко, когда в розовой каше, разливающейся между прорезями оставшейся одежды, плавают совершенно живые полные ужаса глаза... — Мел замолчал, а потом, вздохнув, продолжил. — Я снова потерял сознание от увиденного, очнулся в океане на скале. Это чудо, что через две недели меня полуживого сняли оттуда матросы с корабля, охотившиеся на мелких ящеров. Этот квадрат вообще считается мертвой зоной, и они туда заплыли случайно. Меня в таком состоянии отдали Пастору на Косе. Я совсем был слабый, и они уже не надеялись, что я жилец на этом свете…

Мел выпил остатки пойла одним глотком и хмуро зыркнул в сторону меня.

— Хм-ммм. Значит Герцоги решили избавиться от свидетеля… Но было бы проще скинуть тебя в море, так почему ты выжил на скалах в открытом океане? И это тем более не вяжется со слепотой Вульфа, зачем Герцогам было ослеплять старого Пастора?

— Вы это спрашиваете у меня? — взвился удивленно Мел.

— Где в последнее время участились пропажи кораблей? — я даже бровью не повел на его младенческий взбрык.

— Все корабли пропадали в районе Косы, вы разве не в курсе?

— Нет, Вульф не стал об этом говорить, что тоже подозрительно... — Я покрутил ножик для нарезки бекона из ящериц в своих пальцах, задумываясь над произнесенными словами. — Как долго вы здесь?

— С полгода... Так вы беретесь за это дело? — обрадовались чему-то.

— Нет.

— Но-ооо? — округлили мелкие глазки.

— Я вам уже говорил - я не влажу в дела Гильдии.

— НО! — сжали кулаки от бессилия.

— Но думаю попроведать Ганца стоит, я его пятьдесят лет не видел.

— Я поеду с Вами! — радостно подпрыгивая из-за стола.

— И куда мы едем? — в каминной нарисовался заспанный София.

— Ты - никуда, — отрезал я своему мальчишке. — И вы тоже! — зыркнув в сторону Мела.

— НО-ОООО?! — теперь они уже заголосили в две глотки.

— Я же сказал Вам! Я не берусь за это дело. Тритоны - епархия Гильдии, это точка, — рыкнул я на одного, а потом обрушился на другого. — София, ты и Марии остаетесь с Нела, так как он слишком слаб, и я беспокоюсь за него. И чтобы никаких самодурств! Я же просто хочу посетить старого дружка на отдыхе и попить с ним ликера тихим вечером.

София повесил голову и молча вернулся в наши апартаменты, даже не возразив. Мел же, стиснув кулаки, с размаха ударил одним о столешницу и скривился от боли. Стол оказался крепче его руки.

— Я! Я… Я тогда сам разгребу все это дерьмо. Ты - сраный Странник Пустыни, коль у тебя кишка тонка и способна лишь трахать мужиков! - и мальчишка, вылетев из гостиной, шибанул со всего размаха дверью.

— Кишкой не трахают… Черт бы побрал натуралов. Ебут в любом случае членом хоть мужиков, хоть баб! - я подорвался следом, собираясь быстро в путь и не прощаясь со своим «семейством». 

Этот молокосос может своими дурацкими действиями привлечь Герцогов. Только этого мне и не хватало для полного счастья. Ведь зарекался не вмешиваться в дела Гильдии. И что?

«Тебя понесет Янг», — услышал я мысленное послание Нела. — «Будь осторожен, за мальчиками я пригляжу!».

«Как София?»

«Дуется…»

«А Марии?»

«Переживает, ты на нас не отвлекайся и будь осторожен, в городе появилось еще два Герцога!».

«Думаешь, по мою душу? Может Вас оставлять одних не стоит?».

«Не бойся, я уже могу держаться на ногах. София тоже владеет ножом вполне сносно, а вот Марии... Вообще бы я на твоем месте занялся бы физической подготовкой мальчиков, дабы они смогли бы противостоять врагу. Но ты вечно занят!».

«Но ты не на моем месте, — оскалился я такому наглому наезду. — И никого силком рядом с собой не держу!»

«Именно поэтому я и займусь ими, пора парнишкам учиться драться. А не только подставлять тебе задницы в постели!».

«Удачи, Гуру!» — хмыкнул я злорадно.

«И тебе не сохнуть! Ах да, береги себя. Не хочу, чтобы такое прекрасное тело превратилось в лужицу соплей, особенно твой член с яйцами!» — глумливо поддакнули, прерывая контакт.

Что ж, а теперь живо на пристань, огрел я себя мысленно, наращивая темп.

 

Герцог встретил меня у их флагмана еще на подлете, и я, просканировав пространство, тихо вздохнул. Успел. Этот идиот Мел торчал за каменной стеной в ста шагах от нас и, видно, не знал что делать. Вернее, как обойти Герцога.

— Странник Пустыни. Как мило, что вы все-таки решили почтить нас своим присутствием. А то мы думали, что вы на отдыхе.

— Хм-ммм... Приветствую, Герцог. Извините, но в темноте я не могу определить ваш ранг. 

Я лукавил, и мутант это прекрасно знал. Уж разглядеть сколько родинок – черных бляшек на внутреннем веке у этого мутанта - я мог влегкую.

— Четвертый. 

Глаз мой бы задергался, если бы я был обычным человеком. Откуда тут такой высокопоставленный Герцог?

— Вы так цените мои скромные заслуги, что сами вышли поприветствовать меня?

— Я не могу игнорировать прибытие в один из наших портов Странника, причем с тремя мутантами, состоящими с ним в половых сношениях, двое из которых - Гео.

— У вас, и правда, высокий ранг, — подмаслился я и, естественно, получил за это.

— Странник, мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ваши глаза уже давно узнали мой ранг. Может все-таки скажите, что вас сюда привело из вашего милого семейного гнездышка, сплетенного у Марты?

— Ничего, я просто покидаю сейчас город, вот и решил попрощаться.

— Хм-ммм... без Гео? Хотя один из них, как я понял по его гормональному фону, тяжел от вас…

— Вы проницательны как никогда, — я поклонился ритуально, выдавая почтение как равному себе.

И получил похожий реверанс в ответ, судя по которому Герцог себя равным мне не считал. Он прекрасно осознавал свое положение и мое. И только потому, что я выше его рангом даже по их понятиям, я избежал прямого нападения.

— Как видите, я не собираюсь сражаться сейчас. Я измотан и устал, но раз уж я здесь, то собираюсь посетить своего старого друга Ганца.

— С Косы? — уточнил мутант, раскрывая при мне свои перепончатые уши, которые обычно мутанты складывают в воде или при разговоре с собеседником высокого ранга.

— Ну, если бы он жил здесь... А так придется слетать туда. В общем, если что... Вы знаете где меня искать! И прекрасно осведомлены о состоянии одной из моих самок. И еще, Герцог, это ни в коем образе не угроза, но… Мой дракон всегда следит за моими сучками. Сами понимаете - щекотливое положение одной, и потом две из них Гео...

Мы снова раскланялись, и я, уходя, специально прошел рядом с мимикрирующим у стены Мелом, насвистывая легкий мотивчик. Этот пиздюк был явно не дурак, и коль он прекрасно слышал наш разговор с Герцогом - потащился на расстоянии за мной. Придется переться к Ганцу с ненужным грузом, иначе этот балласт станет трупом.

За городом Мел и охнуть не успел, как оказался в тисках моих рук.

— М-ммм... и кто у нас тут? О, великий "Пастор", который сам решил своей жопой разгрести все дерьмо! Неужто у тебя кишка такая толстая, может мне проверить своим членом?

— Отпусти, педик! 

Вот сколько веков прошло, а ругательства все равно одни и те же: педераст, педик, педрила, голубой...

— А кто-то решил мне жопу за расследование подставить?

— Да пошел ты! — вырываясь из моих тисков, впрочем, весьма слабо.

— Да ладно, мне твой зад ни к чему. Тем более ты еще со страха обосрешься.

— А зачем тогда держишь? И потом, я тебя не боюсь на столько, чтобы срать в твоем присутствии, — не поняли, замирая в моих руках.

— Держу, чтоб не сбежал, когда прилетит мой компаньон, при виде которого у многих начинается дристня!

— Чего? — не поняли, а потом стали громко икать, ибо сзади, бесшумно подлетая к нам, садился во всей красе белый дракон Янг.

«И зачем ты его связал? Да еще и кляп вогнал в глотку?» — недоумевал белый дракон.

По его мнению, мучить живое существо было нехорошо. Лучше уж сразу убить, а еще лучше при этом еще и сожрать. И то верно, чего пропадать хорошему свежему мясу? Я вытащил кляп, и мы пару минут наслаждались срывающимся воем Мела.

«Всунь тряпку на место!» — буркнули мне, набирая скорость.

«Почему ты, а не Драко?» — спросил я, задумчиво разглядывая выпученные глазки Мела, валяющегося у моих ног. 

Смердило от него знатно. Парень со страха надристал в штаны обильно, но мыть его у меня не было ни времени, ни особого желания. Правда, Янг морщил ноздри от всего этого и попросил подстелить что-нибудь под этого ушлепка, чтобы, переводя с драконьего, "ента вонючая жидкость не попала на мое шикарное тело".

«Хм-ммм, а ты как думаешь? Он все еще спаривается с моим сынишкой. И их бурные гормоны забивают всю округу дымовой завесой. Там даже летать жарко!»

«Лонг все еще терпит?» — я и представить не мог, что Драко на такое способен, дорвавшись наконец-то до нужного объекта ебли.

«Ну-ууу, думаю, мой мальчик начинает входить во вкус и уже с наслаждением принимает ласки и внимание твоего дракона. Что уж говорить о достоинстве черного самца. Драко воистину оснащен и весьма впечатляюще! Белым до него далеко. Готовься, приземляемся. Дальше сам. И убери эту вонючку с меня!»

Янг опустился на край вытянутого острова под названием Коса и, дождавшись, когда я со своей смердящей ношей спрыгну вниз, взмыл тут же в небо.

«Зови, если что!»

«Пригляди за Нела и мальчиками, боюсь, что Герцоги заинтересовались ими!» — кинул я ментально на прощание.

«Ох уж эти мне полуящеры-полурыбы...» — пробурчали в ответ, набирая высоту.

Мела я развязал, пару раз жахнув по лицу, выводя обдристанного мужика из состоянии истерики. И, оставив его на берегу океана приходить в себя, побрел в сторону хибары Ганца.

Коса представляла из себя ряд длинных, вытянутых каменистых островов, уходящих в северо-западном направлении далеко от общей массы земли. Это был самый крайний оплот человечества, окруженный морскими просторами, на котором обосновался небольшой поселок, обслуживающий крохотную гавань и заплывающих туда бродяг-моряков.

За пятьдесят лет он, в принципе, сильно и не изменился, как подтвердили мои сканирующие глаза. Был только построен новый мол, закрывающий бухту от ненужных волн, и достроен пирс для больших кораблей, подтверждающих, что Гильдия тут обосновалась в последнее время неплохо. Тоже самое можно сказать и о лачуге Ганца. За полтинник дощатый кривобокий домик исчез, а на его месте стоял двухэтажный крепкий особняк с вывеской пивной и местной гостиницы.

Что ж, можно сказать, что Ганц не промах, на медяки обычной матросни такое не забубенишь. А значит в этом доме Герцоги не редкость, и здесь явно расплачиваются золотом или жемчугом.

Я зашел в бар и, услышав мелодичное позвякивание колокольчиков от хлопнувшей двери, улыбнулся. Колокольчики были те самые - золотые, которые я подарил Ганцу в его восемнадцать лет. Неужели помнит?

Я оглядел дубовое покрытие барной стойки, лавки, столы и потеплел душой. Здесь все было настолько основательно продуманно и сделано от чистого сердца, что было приятно. И какой сейчас Ганц, которому примерно семьдесят брякнуло, что случилось с его рыжими патлами и веснушчатым лицом? Наверное, стал сварливым немощным стариком, да и только. Именно из-за этого я не люблю заводить друзей и появляться в их жизни второй раз.

Резные дверки кухни открылась в разные стороны, и на пороге возник тот самый Ганц из моих воспоминаний, от чего я опешил и вперился на красивое видение своими удивленными глазами.

— Здравствуйте, проходите! Хотите что-нибудь выпить? — юноша, не обращая на меня особого внимания, скользнул за стойку бара и стал делать виртуозно коктейль.

А я на негнущихся ногах дошел до стойки и упал на высокий стул.

— Я и не знал, что в бухту вошел корабль, — пояснили мне, ставя какой-то намешанный коктейль с соломинкой. Я отпил автоматом и улыбнулся суровому Ганцу, именно таким я его и запомнил пятьдесят лет назад. — Кроме «Каракатицы», вроде никого больше не было? Неужели вы все это время пробыли на корабле и ни разу не сошли на берег? Пассажиры обычно бегут со шхун первыми.

Меня оглядели цепким фисташковым взглядом.

— Хм-ммм?! А если я матрос?

Парнишка рассмеялся вдруг звонко и озорно, и я понял, что это, слава Богу, не Ганц. Хотя и вылитая его молодая копия.

— Не смешите меня, вы разве что на юнгу потяните! С таким объемом мышц и возрастом.

— А вот ты, и не прав, внучек! 

Из кухни показался высокий старик с белой гривой седых волос, но молодыми, как и у юноши, глазами. Он оглядел меня своим пристальным взором и, хмуро хмыкнув, сдержанно просиял.

— Черт, а ты и впрямь не изменился! Не чаял я увидеть тебя еще раз в своей жизни, Странник Пустыни.

И меня прямо со стула сгребли в жаркие сильные, не по-старчески крепкие объятья.

— Ст…ра…н…ник? Ик?! — икнул звонко парнишка и уставился на наши тиски.

— Он самый, Кай! Знакомься, это вечный Странник Пустыни, летающий на настоящем драконе. Ему корабли не нужны, — представили меня браво, а потом, выпустив из тисков, хлопнулись на соседний стул поджарым задом. — Налей-ка нам обоим и что-нибудь покрепче, чем твоя лабуда.

— Ну что вы, коктейль был славным, — хмыкнул я, отсматривая прекрасную фигуру юноши, что не утаилось от пытливого Ганца.

— Эй-ей, я твои пристрастия помню! - меня сильно пихнули в бок, так что пришлось опустить голову, отрывая взгляд от нежного юного тела.

— Честно, я не ожидал тебя увидеть после Нового Берлина, там была знатная заварушка, — усмехнулись мне, попивая поставленный перед носом стакан. — Иди, малец, нечего тут ошиваться перед этим похотливым монстром.

Кай недоуменно посмотрел на своего деда, потом на меня и вперил руки в боки.

— Эй, дед! Я тоже хочу послушать, тем более легендарного Странника. Не будь занудой, а то я не стану твоим преемником!

— Ох-ох, напугал! Тем более моим преемником уже назначен Гер – твой старший брат. Хотя я категорически и против, лучше бы это был мой старший сын – Клавдий. 

— Он в эту дыру не полезет, — надвигаясь на старика.

— Еще как полезет, – выкатывая мощную грудь напротив юной тощей груди. — Иди в подсобку, щенок, и не зли меня! А то вообще вышлю с Косы к матери.

А я рассмеялся, разорвав это ненужное противостояние родственников:

— Нет, ну надо же, Ганц, он прямо такой же, как и ты в юности!

— Именно, — садясь обратно за стойку и видя, как Кай, поджимая губы, уходит на кухню. — И в том самом плане тоже.

— Хм-ммм... Жаль! От жаркой ночки я бы не отказался с таким Рыжиком, — хихикнул я под боком Ганца и улыбнулся. — Ладно, не напрягайся так. Мне он без надобности и потом, мне хватило того раза с тобой. Знатно ты мне тогда навалял!

— Навалял, говоришь? Ты просто позволил мне это сделать.

— Ну-ууу, кто ж знал, что мне заплатят за услуги таким яростным натуралом? Но, думаю, твой порванный задок оплатился тогда сполна моей расквашенной мордой!

— Ты прибыл сюда, чтобы вспоминать то, что случилось между нами полвека назад? Я удивлен.

— Ну я тоже не меньше, вот в роли Пастора, я тебя не представлял. Хотя и был удивлен еще тогда, что ты с большой земли убрался в такую дыру. И теперь где та лачуга? И где твои рыжие волосы? А, Старик?

— А ты еще та заноза в заду, Странник!

— Но, как ни странно, то, что я здесь - исключительно твоя вина.

— Это еще с какого перепоя? — Старик поднял седую бровь домиком, а потом гаркнул на всю пивнушку. — Кай! А ну пошел в подсобку, я слышу, как ты крадешься обратно к двери! 

За резной дверью взвыли и, сильнее хлопнув дверью в подсобку, ушли окончательно прочь.

— Не будь с мальчиком грубым, — усмехнулся я.

— Если он узнает, чем ему грозит твоя благосклонность – будет благодарен мне до ритуального костра!

В этом районе покойников сначала сжигали, а потом пепел отправляли в последнее плаванье в море на специальной маленькой лодочке.

— Фи, как однозначно! А вдруг он предпочитает мужчин? — масляно заметил я.

— С какого это? — придвинулись злобно ко мне, сощурив фисташковость глаз.

— Ладно, не гоношись, я пошутил. Не нужны мне ваши задницы: ни его, ни тем паче твоя упертая жопа. Сухофруктами я не интересуюсь!

— Великовозрастный нахальный юнец!

— Малолетний вредный старикашка!

А потом, смерив друг друга убийственным взглядом, оба рассмеялись в полный голос.

— Ну, так в чем моя вина? — вытер выступившие из глаз слезы Ганц.

— Мел!

— Только не говори, что припер его с собой? — упали на барную стойку со стуком седой башкой.

— Ага, просто он отстирывает свои портки от дерьма.

— Дерьма? — подняли домиком обе брови.

— Обдристался, пока я его пер верхом на драконе, — пояснил ехидно я.


	8. Герцоги и Пантеры

Мел завалился в мокрой одежде часа через три, не раньше. Когда мы с Ганцем перемололи все новости и сошлись на одном: такого ушлепка и утырка, как Мел, еще поискать!

Ганц смерил трясущееся явление народа, с которого лила потоком вода, и во весь голос позвал Кая:  
— Кай, твою ж мать! Неси сюда свою смазливую жопу, все равно ведь подслушиваешь, засранец! — а потом схватил своего бывшего ученика за грудки. — А ты, уебок? Сколько говорил - не влазь в дела Гильдии! Так еще и Странника втянул в это дерьмо, — мощным апперкотом отправляя мокрого парня в руки подоспевшего внука. — Выдай этому ублюдку сухую одежду и напои спиртным. А то отморозит свои драгоценные яйца! И чтобы носа до утра не казал, а я потом решу что с ним делать. И подготовь моему дорогому гостю самый шикарный номер.

Когда Кай увел Мела из бара, в дверь ввалились веселой толпой разношерстные матросы во главе с крупным мужчиной с огромной копной черных волос, торчащей из глубокого капюшона, длинного до пола темно-синего плаща. 

И, как я понял, к Ганцу пожаловали люди с «Каракатицы».

— Пастор! — Капитан - высокий, ну просто шикарный мужчина от силы лет тридцати подошел к барной стойке, скинул капюшон со своей шикарной гривы волос и с интересом осмотрел меня. — Вау, какой мальчик! Откуда ты, детка, и на каком корабле тебя сюда занесло?

— Ну завел свою шарманку, Кап! Как увидишь смазливую дырку, так течешь, — хмыкнул один из матросов, сверкающий лысиной на все помещение. Мужики заржали и оккупировали длинный стол рядом с полыхающим камином. — Пастор, выпить и закусить!

— Молчи, Лысый! У меня, может, любовь намечается, — черные, как выжженные угли, глаза вперились в мои, выжидающе и с вызовом. — Ты откуда, краса? И каким ветром сюда залетела? Кораблей, кроме моей шхуны, на горизонте не было, даже Гильдия несколько недель носа сюда не казала.

— Эй, Капитан! Отстань от мальчика, а то юнга приревнует, — хихикнули снова от огня, и я увидел, как молоденький юноша с лицом китайского болванчика обильно покраснел.

— Чуху я и так каждую ночь ебу во все доступные щели, перебьется. А тут такое тело! Даже Кай меркнет на его фоне! Кстати, старик, и где твоя рыжая внучка?

"Значит юнга все-таки с китайской кровью", — кивнул я своим мыслям, с интересом наблюдая, как команда подначивает пухленького узкоглазого мальчишку, пока не услышал.

— Кай - мой внук. Уймись, извращенец! 

Перед Капитаном поставили железную кружку отменного пойла, которое гнали на острове из водорослей, а вот Лечо и Ликер здесь было редкостью. Оно и понятно - наземных ящеров в таком холодильнике не держали.

— Я и говорю. Внук, только с окончанием -чка! Одно слово - ды-ро-чка! Эй, Пастор, я ему золотом заплачу за ночку. И столько, сколько вам и не снилось.

— Отвали и не приставай к моему гостю! — передо мной тоже поставили такую же пол-литровую кружку.

— А ты прижимист! Внучка не трожь и смазливого гостя тоже. Пользуешься неприкосновенностью, но Кай - не Пастор, а у меня яйца не резиновые, — намахнув всю кружку разом и крикнув. — Еще! А вот и моя рыжекудрая мечта-ааа!

Кай, вернувшийся без Мела, холодно смерил наглого придурка взором и, налив в опустевшую кружку бухла, со всего размаху поставил на кисть нахала, впрочем безрезультатно. Мужчина только слащаво улыбнулся и перехватил руку мальчишке.

— Ай, Рыжик, а ты сегодня го-оря-ячи-ий, — и резко побледнел, ибо его запястье сжала намертво моя рука. — О-ооо, а вот ты интересная, Детка!

Кая отпустили, но из моей руки, свою вырывать не стали. — Может, пойдем, перепихнемся? — улыбнулись, оскалив мощные клыки. 

"Мутант", — подумал я и отпустил его руку, вспоминая, кажется, что-то подобное упоминалось через эфир.

— Ты не в моем вкусе. И потом, я бываю только сверху, Кап!

Мою руку перехватили и сжали в своей. Мужчина был хорош. Не ниже меня ростом, с шикарной мощной фигурой, а в плечах намного шире.

— Кипрей. Для тебя я готов быть и снизу!

— Извращенец! — следующую кружку Кай опустил уже на голову наглеца, пойло выплеснулось на лохматую гриву, но провалы черных радужек глаз лишь со смехом выглянули из-под челки.

— Ревнуешь? Дево-чка!

— Да пошел ты. Странник тебе не шлюха. Придурок, и не такой извращенец, как ты!

Видно, для парнишки я был своего рода мега-героем, и, как я понял, Ганц не стал рассказывать внуку о моей интересной ориентации.

— Странник? — на меня уставились по-другому, вернее, еще с большим интересом. — Странник Пустыни?

— А что тут такого? Уй-а! Он к деду приехал, а тот - Пастор, — получая мощный подзатыльник от деда.

— А ну пошел отсюда, балаболка! Язык хуже, чем у бабы. Вали к Мелу!

Кай потер ушибленный затылок и под едкие подколки матросов ушел с кухни, хмуро зыркнув на капитана Кипрея.

— Да уж, действительно, если ты и есть тот Странник, то мне по извращению с тобой не сравниться. Несколько тысяч лет… — перекатывая каждую букву на своем языке, будто пробуя вкус. — Даже моему уму трудно представить, сколько мальчишек каталось на твоем члене. 

Этот чертяга подпер свою красивую голову рукой и снова в ухмылке обнажил белые клыки.

— Хм-ммм, не считал, — я опрокинул свою выпивку в глотку и, кхекнув, попросил Пастора добавки. — Пойло что надо! 

— И что понадобилось в такой дыре Страннику Пустыни, неужели у нас появились страшные-престрашные мутанты? Вампиры или взбесившиеся тритоны?! Мне казалось, что морские чудовища - это дела Гильдии? — масляно подосрали мне, с интересом наблюдая за моей реакцией лица.

— Да нет, просто решил повидать старого друга.

— Ага, вспомнить о былом и попытаться совратить его красавчика-внучка! Да еще этого кривого на нос Мела припер на Косу. Только этой падали тут не хватало, — покивали мне, соглашаясь, а потом вмиг ощерились. — Чуши не пари, Красотка! Ввек не поверю!

— Не верь, я же не спрашиваю тебя что делает старший принц черных Пантер так далеко на севере в окружении такого сброда.

— Что ты ляпнул про Капа? — подорвались матросы, даже круглолицый, косоглазый юнга вытащил откуда-то кривой кинжал.

Наверное, из своей растраханной жопы.

— Кипрей - старший сын Валдиса Первого, царствующего на Тибете. А за тебя назначена крупная награда. Отец уже совсем с ума сошел и объявил через Эфир розыск сбежавшего от престола загульного сынка. Мне продолжать? — Я поднялся следом за взвившимся молодым мужчиной, но тот, резко успокоившись, поднял сжатую ладонь:

— Оставьте нас!

— Но Кап! А как же выпивка?

— Вон, я сказал! Нажретесь завтра. Старик, закрой свой паб на пару часов, у нас интимный разговор.

Когда матросня вся вышла из кабака, я уселся обратно и, протянув руку, показал на место напротив. Кипрей приземлился, особо не сопротивляясь, и хищно улыбнулся.

— Можешь открыть зрачки, — кивнул я ему, притягивая к себе наполненную стариком новую порцию спиртного.

— Может тебе и ушки показать, а так же хвостик? — заржали напротив, но на черном поле глаз показались вертикальные полыхающие золотом зрачки.

— Я и так вижу твою сущность, мне не нужно подтверждение.

Мужчина снова сжал свои зрачки, и глаза опять стали черными, как беспробудная ночь.

— Ох! — обалдел Ганц. — А я думал, это легенда про черных Пантер, что они могут увидеть душу человека, если посмотрят своими открытыми глазами.

— Не совсем душу, Пастор. Наши глаза устроены по другому. Мы видим всей поверхностью радужки, а зрачок позволяет увидеть нечто иное... Саму суть человека! У тебя душа хладнокровного убийцы, Странник. Такая же холодная, как и твои смертоносные клинки, но при этом, как ни странно, девственно чиста. Так что насчет ушей и хвоста? — хихикнули на последней фразе.

— Пантеры благородной крови хвостов не имеют. Разве что ты имеешь ввиду тот, который у тебя спереди, — ухмыльнулся я, протянув руку и убрав пышные волосы, обнажил острые, чуть волосатые на конце нежные ушки принца, которые он прижимал плотно к своей голове. – А вот ушки, и правда, забавные весьма!

— Хи-хи, а ты смешной, Странник, — прыснули чувствительными ушами, пытаясь избежать моих настырных пальцев. — Щекотно!

— Угу! И почему ты не сошелся с мнением своего отца?

— Он хотел меня женить на женщине, я отказался, терпеть их не могу. Тем более эта дура влюблена в моего младшего брата, весьма амбициозна и коварна. Как любая кошка! Так что насчет ночки?

— Я только сверху.

— Не вопрос, Странник! Моя девственность в твоих... Хм-ммм... руках...— хихикнули перед тем, как попасть в кольцо моих рук и задохнуться от горячего поцелуя.

 

— Непривычно... Ох-ххх! Весьма... Ах-ххх!

Кипрей стоял раком на огромной постели и, расшаперив задницу по максимуму, нанизывался на мой окровавленный стояк. Моя кровь действовала на него слабее, чем на людей, но все-таки срывала все предохранители, наполняя похотью, и снимала болевые ощущения.

— Клас-ссс... Вау! Я ща кончу-ууу... — выплескиваясь на простынь и выгибаясь дугой.

— И что непривычно? — продолжая вытрахивать темную хлюпающую дырочку до самого глубокого экстаза.

— Я впервые с мужчиной, который на порядок сильнее меня. Ах-ххх! Снизу... Ох-ххх! И мне это жутко нравится... А-ааааааа!

Новый залп, разъезжающиеся колени, мне приходится держать его за упругие бедра и мощный торс практически на весу.

— Это эффект моей крови, так что не обольщайся. С другим мужиком такого кайфа не словишь.

— Хм! Под другого я вряд ли лягу. Да и с тобой только на одну ночь, сам не обольщайся, — огрызнулись сквозь сжатые от вожделения клыки.

— Этого мне более чем достаточно. Ты вообще, кошак, не в моем вкусе. Давай-ка на спинку, ты уже совсем никакой! — я опрокинул его на сухое место и, подняв прокаченные ноги, закинул себе на плечи.

Мужчина был сложен крепче меня, и его талия с грудной клеткой была в два раза мощнее моей, не говоря уж о рифленых мышцах, что буграми сокращались под бархатистой белоснежной кожей. Это зрелище завораживало и вызывало желание обладать этим диким котом!

Золотые зрачки были по максимуму раскрыты, уши дергались в экстазе, а когда я стал массировать куцый бугорок - все, что оставалось от редуцированного хвоста Пантеры - Кипрей выплеснулся по сухому новым потоком спермы.

Я хищно облизнулся. Член у мужчины был крупным и темно-коричневым, практически черным. Впрочем, как и нежная кожа вокруг ануса и сжавшиеся яички, что сильно контрастировало с яркой белизной всей остальной кожи и завораживало. 

— Ум-ммм, какой соблазнительный контраст, — я лизнул головку вновь дернувшегося его члена, а после присосался к возбужденным темным соскам мужчины коричнево-багрового оттенка, вызывая у него сладостный стон, а потом плавным толчком проникая в его жаркое естество на всю свою длину.

— Как Кошак, ты - нечто!

— Ох-ххх! — изгибаясь в оргазменной дрожи и сливая заново.

Пантеры кончали быстро и обильно, это было для меня весьма необычно.

Под утро я отпустил умученного Кипрея на влажные от нашей совместной спермы простыни и отошел к светлому окну. Белые ночи не были для меня в новинку, но всегда поражали. Солнце ходило по кругу, не опускаясь за горизонт, как и раньше, до войны, что внушало устойчивость и хоть какую-то надежду. Я уселся на широкий подоконник и, откинув голову на закрытую раму, задремал.

В голову стали приходить странные образы, которые я сначала принял за дремоту. Но потом с интересом стал рассматривать совершенно чужие воспоминания. Молодой юноша с черной стрижкой и грацией кота в светлых одеждах Вора Персии. Он что-то говорил мне, но я не понимал. Да и сам я был почему-то слишком мелкий, со слабыми тонкими руками и богатой одежде. Сон Кипрея? Ибо юноша смотрел на меня его глазами с золотыми трещинами зрачков и было в этом взгляде что-то болезненное, несчастное и в тоже время трепетное.

Я увидел зеркало и как мог пододвинулся к его поверхности, ибо мои щиколотки ног почему-то опутывали странные цепи, а когда заглянул в его прохладную поверхность - обомлел. На меня с грустью смотрел еще совсем молодой Марии.

«Это воспоминания Марии…» — подтвердил ментально Янг.

«Ты далеко отсюда?» — я перебил ящера, рассматривая ментальную карту с воздуха, подкинутую добрым драконом и крылатую отметку красным, где находится он и голубым - где нахожусь я. 

В юморе Белому было трудно отказать. По схеме выходило, что далеко.

«Нела стал их тренировать. Хоть я и просил потерпеть твоего возвращения», — пояснили мне суть видения.

«Это Марии и Кипрей? Что их связывает?» — попробовал я вызнать информацию.

«Прошлое… Гео по другому воспринимают течение времени, для них прошлого и будущего как такового не существует. И они способны предугадывать события! Марии еще молодой и не обладает такими навыками, как Нела, но, как видишь, даже он чувствует кто теперь рядом с тобой. Его избранником!».

«При таком раскладе Гео могут путешествовать по времени? Так?».

«Ты слишком умный, Странник. Но путешествия по временной оси или потоку сопровождаются сильнейшим риском. Нела ни разу не пробовал делать это, чему я нескончаемо рад!»

«И в каких отношениях были Марии и Кипрей?» — уточнил я у дракона.

«Если приревнуешь... Скажу!».

Я попробовал, честно, но...

«Мда-ааа, запущенный случай! Ладно, ты честно старался. Марии ничего не испытывает к этому Кошаку. А вот Кипрей, боюсь, этот мальчик до сих пор не может забыть Марии!»

«Что ж, спасибо. И за такую малость!»

«Будь осторожнее, в этом районе творится что-то противоестественное, я недавно засек странные низкочастотные волны и недалеко от Косы. Ты уже догадался, что их могут остановить только пластины морских чудовищ? Хватит даже небольшого кусочка. Они образуют специальное поле вокруг своего носителя. И еще - один из флагманов Герцогов отправляется к Вам!».

«А вот это уже интересно!» — хихикнул я, потирая ручки.

Определенно не зря я переспал с Кипреем и заслужил его доверие, определенно не зря.

«Не проеби все мозги и помни, у тебя теперь семья», — начали поучать меня напоследок.

 

Днем мы уже были на «Каракатице» далеко в море, проверяя специальные сети и ловушки. Кипрей при команде свою сущность не прятал и все время держал зрачки открыто, вглядываясь судорожно в океан. Видно, что-то его сильно нервировало.

Впрочем, остальную команду больше нервировал я, нежели опасный район и напряженная обстановка.

— Почему ты сбежал от отца? — мы вдвоем поднимали при помощи лебедок драгу, вываливая на борт богатую морскую добычу.

— Я ж говорил - женится не захотел, — буркнули, распутывая сети.

— И почему в моряки?

— Ну-ну... У меня мечта есть! Я заработаю своим трудом капитал и выкуплю свободу одному человеку.

— У твоего отца золота немерено.

— В том-то и фишка! Его деньги дядя моей Мечты принимать не стал. Сказал только - те, что я заработал сам. А добыча жемчуга – самое простое, на чем я могу сколотить быстро крупный капитал.

— И сколько ты его сколачиваешь? — наконец-то я стал догадываться кто такой «дядя» и «человек» для которого понадобился такой запас богатств.

— Лет десять. Пока скопил денег на шхуну, подобрал команду, нашел богатейшие места по облову жемчужных кальмаров...

— Но они не так ценны, как жемчужины черных моллюсков, — возразил я.

— Я не Герцог! У меня нет жабр, дабы нырять на такие глубины за этими сокровищами. Мне и кальмаров хватает! И другой попадающейся мелочи. Я не отказываюсь от даров моря, - на меня хмуро посмотрели и предугадали мой вопрос. — И у меня нет разрешения на убийство морского чудовища. Гильдия их левым капитанам не дает, а тех, кто браконьерствует, объявляет вне закона.

— Капитан, у нас крыса на корабле! — из трюма вывалился детина с паломником и фартуком кока, таща за собой упирающегося Мела. 

— Черт, опять ты, уебок! — зашипел рассерженный Кипрей.

Как с вышки прокричали:

— Кап! Там брошенная шхуна! Это небольшой корабль Гильдии!

— Пока не наденете на себя пластины - не приближайтесь! — крикнул я Кипрею, а когда нам вынесли несколько штук, капитан чуть не убил всю команду, одним ударом.

— Я сказал скупить у Пастора весь запас! — шипел разъяренный мужчина на своих подчиненных.

— Ты просто не представляешь, какую цену за них попросил этот старик, — начал кто-то оправдываться из матросов. — Они наверняка решили со Странником вместе ободрать нас до костей!

— Вам что, жить надоело? — надвигаясь в ярости на сжавшуюся команду.

— Успокойся, я попробую расколоть их своим мечом, — остановил я взбешенную Пантеру.

— Ты хоть и Странник, но должен знать - клинки их не берут, — прошипели мне в лицо.

— Мои могут взять, а для оберега хватит и маленького кусочка.

Я достал клинок Малой Смерти и с размаху рубанул по двум сваленным пластинам у моих ног, видя, как побледнел Мел, и как у Кипрея и команды вытянулись лица.

— Разбирайте! И не вздумайте потерять. Если не хотите обратиться в расплавленные лужи плоти!

— Не пугай нас, Странник. Подумаешь, трахнул Капа и раскомандовался! — огрызнулся вдруг ощерившийся юнга. — Мы можем и бунт учинить. За то, что испортил ценное имущество.

Кивая на осколки от бывших пластин чудовищ.

— Чуху, заткнись! — взревел Кипрей на обнаглевшего юнгу.

— Сам заткнись, к этой шхуне подходить нельзя. На ней знак смерти! — Чуху тыкнул пальцем на развивающийся низко над   
бортом странного цвета флаг с оранжевым оком на зеленом поле.

— Кипрей, одолжи мне лодку, я иду, — я поднял один из обломков пластины и сунул за пазуху.

— Я тоже! — бледный Мел вырвался из крепких рук замершего кока и схватил один из кусочков.

— Я с вами, — Кипрей наклонился за третьим.

— Может, я пойду все-таки один? — я смерил обоих мужиков и ждущую развязки команду, настрой которой меня определенно не радовал. — У тебя, капитан, бунт на корабле. А тебя, Мел, ждут в Девоншире Вульф и Марта!

— Нужен мне этот Девоншир, — огрызнулся парень с дырчатым шнобелем. — Как лошади пятая нога!

— Я с командой разберусь по прибытию, — оскалился хищно Кипрей, и мне ничего не оставалось, как прыгнуть за ними в бот, рассчитанный максимум на четверых.

Когда мы поднялись на призрак корабля, отмеченный флагом смерти, Каракатица подняла рифленый парус из мелких металлических пластин и попыталась исчезнуть с этого места.

— Кап, а у тебя корабль сперли, — хмыкнул с издевкой я.

— Глупцы, далеко они не уйдут, здесь к пиратам Гильдия безжалостна, — Кипрей впрыгнул на борт, привязывая бот к покинутому кораблю, и помог подняться нам.

— Черт!

Я уставился на бесстрашного мужчину, у которого свело горло от рвотных позывов. Даже мне поплохело от вида кучи лужиц с живыми глазами, которыми была усеяна вся палуба. Рядом с Кипреем поблевать за борт пристроился впечатлительный Мел.

Когда рвать было уже нечем, мужики взяли себя в руки и с зелеными лицами посмотрели на меня.

— Пришли в себя? Рад! Ладно, давайте разойдемся и посмотрим, вдруг кто выжил. А еще надо глянуть на журнал капитана и решить, как мы можем облегчить участь несчастных.

И мы разошлись в разные стороны, обходя лужи с плавающими в них до сих пор живыми глазами, полными неподдельного ужаса.

«У вас скоро будут гости. Да, кстати, может завернуть тот корабль, что уплыл от вас вдаль?»

«Не стоит, Янг, сами разберемся! Как Драко и Лонг?» — я старательно переступал следующую лужу, взбираясь на капитанский мостик.

«Ебутся, по-вашему говоря. А что?» — хихикнули, показывая ментально особо хорошо получившиеся нарезки кадров, откровенного драконьего порно.

От видения меня передернуло, причем конкретно, но я успел отметить, что Лонг уже довольно охотно подставляется под моего Драко.

«А то! Горячий мальчик, я бы сам с ним замутил, если бы не Нела, — заявили мне весело. — Молодой, жаркий! Лонг наконец-то оценил, что такое самец черного дракона. И отрывается сполна впервые в жизни!»

«Не завидуй и будь поблизости, возможно потребуется помощь с неба!»

«Сам знаю, вот и кручусь вокруг тебя!»

«Ты еще скажи, что делаешь это не с пинка Нела, а чисто по своему умыслу и по доброте душевной!»

«А мы друг друга стоим, Странник», — усмехнулись в ответ, прерывая контакт.

— Странник, тут Герцог! — услышал я Мела снизу, когда уже добрался до судового журнала.

Мы снова сошлись на палубе, около валяющегося Герцога.

— Странно… Он какой-то студенистый, — Кипрей тыкнул мутанта пальцем, и я увидел, как заколыхалось тело Герцога.

— ЧТО ВЫ ДЕЛАЕТЕ НА КОРАБЛЕ ГИЛЬДИИ? — оглушил нас громогласный вопль одного из мутантов, подплывающей сбоку еще одной шхуны. — ЭТО НАША ТЕРРИТОРИЯ!

Я вышел на встречу к появившемуся и уже знакомого по четырем бородавкам Герцогу и развел руками.

— Вау, какие мутанты! Давно не виделись. Мой новый любовник решил побаловать меня морской прогулкой. У Ганца торчать - скука смертная. А это? — ткнул я в сторону замершего Мела. — Подсвечник!

Герцог перепрыгнул к нам на борт и, подойдя вплотную, цепко осмотрел меня и Кипрея оранжевым оком. Два остальных Герцога - первого и нулевого ранга - остались стоять на флагмане, как статуи, не вмешиваясь в наш разговор.

— То, что вы любовники - не врешь! В нем до сих пор твоя сперма. Но какого вы делаете на нашем судне?

Мел на сперму скривился, показывая свою брезгливость. А я, хохотнув на скисшую мордашку, украшенную пупыристым носом, поставил точки над i. 

— Мне кажется, Герцог, Вам стоит мне кое-что объяснить, — я достал из ножен Большую Смерть и ткнул ей в сторону близлежащей белковой лужи.

— Это дело Гильдии, — надулись рядом.

— Не думаю, что такие лепешки входят в компетенцию Гильдии. Либо я разглашаю на весь мир через Эфир этот факт и закрываю район, объявляя Герцогов вне закона, либо…

— Хм-ммм, дракон! — почуяли приближение Янга. — А вы не боитесь за свое семейство?

— Вы считать что ли не умеете или не в курсе, кто входит в мою семью?

— Значит, три... — прошептали задумчиво.

— Именно! И если не хотите увидеть оба своих порта в руинах и щепках от ваших фрегатов, вы все-таки объясните что тут творится. И как облегчить страдания несчастным людям. Может, их жизнь прервать клинками Смерти?

— Не стоит, Странник, нам крайне нужен этот генетический материал!

Я ошарашено уставился на противоположный причалившему флагману пустой бок корабля, на котором произошла эта трагедия, и совсем обалдел, увидев на его краю сидящую настоящую русалку, вернее русала.

— Джон! — Мел, увидев этого красавца, у которого вместо ног от бедер шел огромный мощный хвост, оканчивающийся плавником, бросился к этой зверюге в объятья, шепча сквозь слезы. — Братишка!

«Приплыли...» — это была первая моя мысль. — «И что дальше?!» — разнообразила ее вторая, не менее тупая.

— Праматерь велела рассказать все Страннику, ибо процесс вышел из-под контроля, — оповестил нас русал, поправляя свои длинные, сплетенные в замысловатую прическу, волосы и ласково улыбаясь содрогающемуся в истерике Мелу в кольце его крепких когтистых рук, украшенных между пальцами прозрачными перепонками.

— Ну-ну, братишка, извини, не мог тебе раньше показаться на глаза в таком экзотическом виде, хотя именно я тебя и вытащил на тот каменистый остров, ближе к людям не смог. Уж прости! Зато привел к тебе первую попавшуюся шхуну.

— Бра-ати-ик, я так скуча-ааал! — подвывая на прохладной груди своего близкого, ревел как маленький ребенок Мел.

А я, не сговариваясь с Кипреем, демонстративно уселись на борт, складывая руки на груди, и ожидая объяснений от Герцога четвертого ранга.

— Мы - гермафродиты, как и Гео, но… размножаемся делением наподобие инфузории или эвглены в продольном направлении. Для этого обычно один из партнеров испускает специальное низкочастотное звучание, благодаря которому клетки тела становятся более эластичными, и приступают к делению.

— Значит, любой из вас может с человеком сделать это? — я кивнул в сторону розовых лужиц.

— Нет, Странник, успокойтесь, и я все расскажу по порядку. С каким самым высоким среди нас рангом вы встречались в своей жизни? 

Я подумал, вспоминая:

— С пятым, когда сражался с выжившим из ума морским чудовищем.

— Я помню этот случай! Тогда погибло много наших братьев, и пришлось приступить к внеплановому делению…

Ну вот это уже новость! Этой особи более тысячи лет, поздравляю. Оказывается, мутантов с длительном сроком жизни на Земле куда больше, чем я ожидал. Шифруются, собаки.

— Каждый раз, когда мы делимся, у особи, к которой переходит память, появляется под веком отметина, такой мысик. И как вы уже догадались, я прошел уже четыре раза через эту процедуру. Но вы должны понимать, что клонирование таким способом не может быть бесконечным. Копии появляются с изъяном, болезнями и нежизнеспособные. Нулевых Герцогов сейчас настолько мало, что мы их бережем, как зеницу ока. А без деления мы начинаем стареть!

— Значит, вы искусственно выведенные? — закинул я удочку, и мне кивнули, подтверждая догадку.

— Япония решила завоевать новые земли, создав идеального убийцу – солдата, то есть Вас. Англия в альянсе с другими странами Европы - черных и белых драконов, дабы заполучить контроль над небом. С ними в этом схлестнулась бывшие США в альянсе с Канадой. И в противовес черным и белым ящерам появились красные.

Так было необычно слушать старые забытые названия и осознавать, что существо, стоящее рядом со мной, примерно того же возраста, что и я.

— Что оставалось союзу Китая и Индии? Именно – море! Сначала появились морские чудовища. Перенаселенные оголодавшие страны востока были вынуждены искать новые источники пищи и лекарств, отсюда у чудовищ их необычные свойства. Правда, немного просчитались с их размерами. Изначально Морские чудовища были небольшими ящерами до полутора метров в длину. Но пошло что-то не так, и они вымахали, став злобными и прожорливыми. Тогда создали нас. Мы должны были сдерживать их численность и агрессию. Но никто не знал, что мы практически приручим водных монстров и как собаки-пастухи будем охранять и лелеять их стада, сдерживая численность, убивая ослабленных и выбракованных ящеров. А потом появилась Праматерь - Альфа и Омега, начало и конец! Это седьмой - он попытался разделиться на две особи с разным полом - самку и самца, но до конца у него не вышло. Именно его ультразвук производит такой эффект.

Под ногами застонали, и желеобразный Герцог стал приходить в себя, меняя свою структуру тканей на нормальное состояние.

— Почему ослушался приказа и оказался на этой шхуне? Ты еще не набрал нужную массу для деления, Первый, — Четвертый протянул руку и помог встать на ноги шатающемуся мутанту.

— По большому счету, мы все являемся клонами Праматери и имеем одну и туже структуру хромосом. Все эти люди, которые сейчас лежат виде каши перед вами, получат ген структуру Праматери и Морских чудовищ. И через три месяца, проведенных в специальных инкубаторах, вырастят новое тело, став новым морским народом - «Хомо Сапиенс Акванова»!

— А вы их спросили, их собственное желание становиться вашим Хомо Акванова? — хмыкнул Кипрей.

— Кошака-мутанта не спросили! — огрызнулся новоявленный Ихтиандр Джон. — Ты и представить не можешь, какие открываются для новой расы возможности. За несколько десятилетий мы уже имеем несколько подводных городов. Можно сказать, мы возродили Атлантиду. 

— И утратили человеческий облик, — кивнул я обнимающейся рыбо-человеческой парочке.

— И что? Зато обрели долгую жизнь, наша продолжительность жизни возросла на порядок. А технологии? Наземным людям и не снились!

— Остынь, Дитя! 

С третьей стороны всплыло существо на огромном морском чудовище, колыхнув основательно оба корабля. И я воочию увидел Праматерь! Деление на мужское и женское тело остановилось посередине грудины. Но правая сторона, как и голова, явно принадлежали к женскому полу, левая - к мужскому.

— Странник, приветствуем тебя! Я помню, ты помог нам обуздать ярость зверя.

— Так что с желанием людей, а, Праматерь? — оскалился я этому монстру среди монстров.

— Думаю, можно договориться полюбовно. Нам без разницы возраст тех, кто будет представлять ген материал, а снова ощутить себя молодым и здоровым в среднем на пятьсот лет захочет любой старец, особенно связанный с морем. Ведь океан для моряков - это колыбель, начало начал! Уж прости, что первые заборы были взяты без учета интересов людей. Нам тоже надо выжить! Ведь я пришел к своему концу и неизвестно сколько я смогу поддерживать эту форму, и смогут ли другие Герцоги достичь Седьмого ранга, не умерев! Изначально мы пытаемся набрать сразу, как можно более широкий генофонд, дабы создать свое продолжение. Акванова - наше продолжение, наши дети. И они прекрасны!

— А эти люди?! — я показал на лужицы вокруг меня.

— Думаю лучше второй шанс в виде русалок, нежели простая смерть от твоего Клинка, Странник? И да, тот корабль, Принц Пантер, я тоже обработал ультразвуком. Как только ген материал будет забран с него, мы вернем его в порт Косы. Я прошу прощения, что ваша команда играла за вашей спиной в подпольные игры.

— Но! Какие бы они не были идиоты, это моя команда. И я должен был разобраться с ними сам. По-своему, а не вы! — зашипел рассержено Кипрей.

— Юноша, пантеры живут в среднем триста-четыреста лет, посему мы в вас заинтересованы как в партнере, а не во враге. Кем, как вы думаете, приходился ваш юнга?

— Я его еб время от времени, впрочем, как и вся моя команда, — пояснили, пожимая плечами.

— Ха-ха, ваша наивность убивает! Этот китаец был из рода тех ученых, что из поколения в поколение следили за нами, мутантами. Шантажировали нас, стрясая капиталы, они ближе всего стоят к семейству, держащих основные печати знаний. Кстати вы можете проверить ваше второе скрытое дно судна - оно забито доверху жемчугом черных раковин. Мы не тронем их – это плата за неустойку вам, как капитану! Чуху так лез в наш проект, что мы решили присоединить его к себе в роли нового человека, пусть будет благодарен. А ведь именно он распространял слухи о том, где лучшие уловы в океане и наводил корабли, которые попадали потом под мои волны.

Праматерь обоими головами синхронно посмотрела сначала на притихшего Кипрея, а потом на меня.

— Надеюсь, вы теперь не будете объявлять на нас охоту, Странник, ведь сотрудничество между новой расой и людьми лучше, чем война. Тем более нам хватает проблем с головоногими моллюсками: они в последнее время часто нарушают границы и заплывают на Северное полушарие.

— Если люди захотят обращаться добровольно - это приемлемо. Но разве такое разжижение не болезненно? — я кивнул на плавающие под ногами глаза.

— Нет, они просто испуганы, так как не понимают что с ними. Но и вы поймите. Я не знаю, сколько мне отпущено судьбой, и пока только я могу производить процедуру превращения человека в исходное, так называемое яйцо для дальнейшего развития Акванова. И потом, еще стоит непростой вопрос с женскими особями - у нас их острая нехватка, ведь разум и память мы людям не стираем, а мужчины женщинами становиться не хотят по многим причинам!

— Пройдитесь по портам, вам мой добрый совет. Шлюх и проституток там море, особенно стареющих и влачащих жалкое убогое существование! Я не знаю, что это в конечном счете будет за раса, которую породят матросы и портовые шалавы, но, думаю, любому человеку, даже жалкому можно дать шанс, — Кипрей встал с борта шхуны и подошел ко мне вплотную. — Нам пора на Косу, Странник.

— Это точно, но что делать с Мелом?

— Хм-ммм, — улыбнулась женская голова Праматери. — Думаю, он станет первым, кто добровольно захочет стать Акванова. И, судя по всему, возможно даже выберет женский пол!

— Натурал-то? — вывалил я язык наружу, говоря громко «Бе-еее»!

— Этот пиздюк?! — ощерился Кипрей.

— А что тут такого? — хихикнула мужская голова. — Вы только гляньте! Как воркуют - как воркуют, словно голубки, и обжимаются. Ну да, не красавец, но лицо можно сделать и покрасивее, зато как девушка в подводном мире спросом будет пользоваться бешеным. Его избраннику еще доказывать свою благосклонность придется с боем перед другими самцами. Все-таки половое размножение, и правда - великая движущая сила. Как думаешь, Четвертый?

— Как скажете, Праматерь, - поклонился Герцог своему материальному Богу.

А я задал последний волнующий меня вопрос:

— Скажите, зачем вы специально ослепили Пастора Девоншира?

— Ну, как вы и догадались. Слепота, вызванная слюной Морских чудовищ, дает увидеть многое, что скрыто от простых глаз. Он будет глашатаем нашей воли, связным между людьми и Акванова, - Праматерь поклонилась нам своими двумя головами и исчезла в пучине бушующего моря.


	9. Новые горизонты

По возвращению на берег я оккупировал сегодня с Ганцем укромный уголок рядом с камином. Его рыжий внучек, накрыв нам шикарный стол на двоих, был сослан за барную стойку. Конечно, Кай мечтал погреть свои милые ушки в моем фантастическом рассказе о Герцогах и новоявленной человеческой расе, покоряющей морские просторы, но Пастор стеганул по внучку своими живыми глазами, и тому пришлось умотать подобру-поздорову, дабы не злить своего грозного деда.

Я же передал от Праматери слова, обращенные ко всему человечеству, что еще с корабля Герцогов отправил в эфир. Нас с Кипреем подбросили до Косы в лучшем виде и с полным комфортом. Кап остался перетирать вопросы с Герцогами, а я вернулся к Ганцу.

— Думаешь, желающих будет много? — Ганц прикинул и себя в виде кандидатуры.

— Сам посуди - пятьсот лет, как минимум. Практически новый шанс обрести молодость. И какие просторы!

— Какие-какие, ясно дело - морские! Я подумаю на досуге, может, тоже соглашусь. А почему бы и нет. Кости иногда совсем житья не дают. Но только в виде мужчины! — крякнул Старец, а потом тихо спросил, взлохматив свои белые, как снег, кудри. — Как теперь Кипрей? 

Старик отпил алкогольного напитка на водорослях и подкинул в жаркий камин еще угля. Дерево в этих северных широтах было на вес золота, а вот угля хоть отбавляй - местный разрабатываемый карьер использовали уже не одну сотню лет.

— Приходит в себя. Корабль ему уже подогнали. В трюмах столько жемчуга, что ему и не снилось. А вот команда отращивает теперь дружно жабры, впрочем, как и твой бывший ученичок Мел. 

— Ну хоть на что-то сгодился, правда, в роли бабы, хоть и с хвостом, я его не представляю, — хмыкнули мне в ответ. — Вот отращу тоже жабры и приценюсь, что из него за краля получилась!

— М-да, не красотка однозначно! Хотя рожу обещали подрихтовать. Зато бабы там редкость. Так что одиночество ему грозить не будет. Да и милый рядом, к-хм, братик...

— Угум, братик говоришь? — усмехнулись над широкой кружкой и уставились на вновь прибывших двух ярких персонажей.

Тут было чему удивится, я и сам открыл рот, когда дверной колокольчик мелодичным звоном оповестил прибытие Марии и Софии. Вот каким местом эти двое засранцев потащились за мной?! Янг, что б его, наверняка принес на своей спине.

Ведь сказал, чтобы сидели с Нела в теплоте и уюте, так нет, все-таки приперлись за мной следом. Неужели так видения Кипрея повлияли на Марии, что он сорвался с места ко мне? Глупо.

Кай, увидев, что к его барной стойке подходят две утонченные красотки, позванивая тонкими украшениями на восточных, богатых одеждах и утопающих в пушистых мехах, радостно заулыбался. Девушек на косе было очень мало, и все они подрабатывали проститутками для более богатых клиентов – моряков. У которых всегда были наличные деньги: золото и серебро, а также жемчуг. Естественно, молодой мальчик на побегушках, пусть даже и внук Пастора, у них не котировался вообще. А тут такой подарок небес в двойном размере.

Кай тут же распушил хвост, приударив сразу за двумя прибывшими «леди», предлагая им горячительные напитки. Тем более как Марии, так и Софии здорово промерзли во время полета и, кутаясь в свои меховые накидки, от спиртного не отказались.

Софии ухаживания молодого рыжего парня радости особой не доставляло, посему парень, пару раз огрызнувшись на нежные к нему прикосновения, отбил у Кая всю охоту для флирта. Конечно, если бы София был единственный, Кай, возможно, так быстро и не сдался. Но в данном случае Рыжему определенно более симпатизировала смазливая и уравновешенная блондинка. Тем более Марии, привыкший к такому отношению к своей персоне, более мягко отреагировал на то, как ласково касаются его локотка или ладони, подливая спиртное и ставя перед носом богатые разносолы, дабы ублажить нежных девушек.

— Только не говори мне, что это твои мужчины… — простонал сквозь зубы Ганц, смотря, как его внучек увивается вокруг обалденно красивых юношей, явно истекая слюной и тем, что ниже пояса. По трепетному обращению парнишки к «дамам» даже издалека видно было, что у рыжика чешется до безобразия в штанах.

— М-ммм, сам не рад их прибытию. И как ты догадался? — усмехнулся я тихонько, стараясь не привлекать внимания своих мальчиков, так как было до жути интересно, что будет дальше в этом разворачивающемся балагане.

— Странник, я не идиот. Двое богатых красоток в таком захолустье, и по описанию одна из них – вылитая София из Синагоги. А если учесть, что ты к бабам равнодушен… То это однозначно мужики! 

И во всю свою старческую глотку на весь бар:

— Кай! Сученыш! Прекрати трясти перед парнями своим похотливым хозяйством!

— Чего? — округлили глазки на веснушчатом лице.

— Того! — хмыкнул София злорадно, увидев с боку старательно шифрующегося меня. — Могу тебе свой член показать или яйца Марии. На выбор!

Парень сразу просек, что их приняли за девиц.

— Странник! — Марии подскочил из-за стойки и подлетел ко мне, радостный и счастливый, за ним до сих пор хмурый размерено подошел София. Но через секунду повис также на мне своей холодной тушкой.

Я пригреб обоих своих парнишек, разместив у себя с комфортом на разведенных коленях, посадив одного на правое, другого на левое, придерживая руками за тонкие талии.

— И чего в тепле не сиделось? — я схмурил брови, смотря как Кай до сих пор не может прийти в себя оттого, что только что тек по таким же юношам, как и он сам.

— А я думал, ты их силком за собой таскаешь. А оказалось, они сами за тобой хвостом! — усмехнулся зловредный Ганц, показывая средний палец своему внуку, мол, обломись.

— Как? — Кай подошел к нашей группе на ватных ногах, все еще до конца не веря как в мои сексуальные пристрастия, так и то, что двое «прекрасных девушек» в моих руках оказались мужчинами.

— Идиот, Странник был всегда по мужикам. Это все Пасторы знают, — поиздевался дед над внуком. — Он даже плату за работу мальчиками берет.

— Уже не беру, без надобности, — напомнил я своему другу, прижимая к себе порозовевших от тепла юношей.

Но нас перебили.

— Марии? — услышали мы трепетное от входа. 

И все скопом, посмотрели на удивленного донельзя капитана Кипрея. Этот кошак умудрился зайти так, что колокольчики на дверях даже не звякнули. 

— Откуда ты и вдруг здесь, Марии?

Мутант, подойдя сбоку от Кая, посмотрел, как белокурый юноша прижимается к моей разгоряченной груди, и прикусил до крови нижнюю губу своими острыми клыками. Его золотые зрачки расширились, раскалывая черные радужки пополам. И было видно, что то, что он видит, его совершенно не радует.

— Но как же, так… Ты любовник Странника?! А я так долго собирал деньги, чтобы выкупить тебя у Пророка...

Марии встал с моего колена и подошел к своему яростному поклоннику.

— Кипрей, а ты совсем возмужал. Раньше был таким тонким, хрупким мальчиком. Но ведь я тебе сказал сразу, что не нужно ничего делать для меня. Что я никогда не буду твоим! Зачем ты, совершенно не слушая меня, пошел к моему дяде? Ведь сколько бы ты не предлагал денег, он бы никогда не отдал меня тебе.

Говоря это, юноша коснулся длинных черных волос Пантеры и, убрав пряди, очертил острое, дернувшееся от прикосновений, чуткое ушко.

— А Страннику, значит, отдал... — золотые зрачки закрылись от душевной боли. — Как смешно, я не смог завоевать тебя, а оказался под твоим любовником, хотя и всего на одну ночь… Горько осознавать, что его член был и в тебе, любовь моя. 

— Пророк не отдавал меня Страннику, — Марии отошел от Кипрея и вернулся ко мне. — Я сам его выбрал как своего мужчину и ушел вслед за ним.

— Значит... — Кипрей опустил уши, как побитая собака.

— Да, если бы я полюбил тебя, то просто бы ушел с тобой. Без всякого выкупа! О чем я тебе и пытался тогда втолковать. Но ты меня вовсе не слушал, а только потворствовал своим односторонним чувствам. Я не хотел делать тебе больно, Кипрей.

— Но все равно сделал, — Пантера смерил меня грустным взглядом побитого щенка и повернулся к выходу. 

Я не мог так все оставить. Мужчина был хорош и нравился мне, хотя и не в сексуальном плане. Посему, сняв с колен Софию, я приказал парнишкам идти в мои апартаменты, а сам догнал капитана Каракатицы у его пришвартованного корабля.

— Кипрей!

Мужчина остановился и дождался, когда я подойду к нему, взглянув на меня своими печальными глазами.

— Не будем прощаться, ведь Царственные Пантеры живут более трехсот лет, — улыбнулся я с грустью Кошаку.

— Странник… Даже не знаю что тебе сказать… Весь мой смысл жизни, все те богатства, что я получил от Гильдии… Теперь все впустую.

Я прижал этого сильного мутанта к себе и, поцеловав за трепетное ушко, прошептал:

— Может, вернешься к своему отцу? Он ведь разыскивает тебя много лет подряд. Построишь себе замок, достойный короля, и заведешь гарем из красивых мальчиков...

— В котором никогда не будет моего возлюбленного Марии! Да и ты, Странник, вряд ли разделишь еще раз со мной ночное ложе... Начало нового дня...

— Я - вряд ли, но у меня на свет скоро появится сын, Кипрей. Сводный брат Марии! И думаю, он вырастет не менее прекрасным и достойным твоей любви. Ведь он тоже будет Гео, как его мать и полюбившийся тебе его старший братишка. А значит...

— Ты делаешь мне предложение руки и сердца своего будущего ребенка, Странник? — усмехнулись в ответ, раскрыв золото зрачков на всю ширину черной радужки.

— Достойных мужчин так мало. А мальчику потребуется партнер для зачатия ребенка, почему бы и нет? — и я поцеловал этого прекрасного Кошака в засос, лаская его бархатное небо своим языком.

— Ты даришь мне не просто сына, а надежду на будущее. Я построю ему самый красивый замок и окружу его любовью и лаской, — отлипли от меня и потерлись своим возбужденным членом о мое бедро.

— Только не делай золотой клетки, Кипрей! Гео любят свободу выбора, стань просто достойным партнером моему сыну, другом и любовником. Я не хочу терять такого прекрасного мужчину, как ты.

— Я постараюсь.

Мне трепетно заглянули в глаза, молча прося о близости, и я не смог отказать, утащив сомлевшего мужчину на его корабль и там оприходовав по-быстрому его попку, оперев Кипрея о первую попавшуюся мачту. Времени готовить мутанта не было, да и сил на прелюдию тоже. Я просто воткнулся в него, приспустив по-быстрому с его крепких ягодиц штаны, и вытрахал охающего мужика, вдалбливая его в крепкое дерево скрипящей от наших взаимных усилий мачты.

Потом мы просидели с час под ней плечом к плечу и курили какую-то экзотическую траву. По кратковременным приходам точно наркотик.

— Ты думаешь, я ему понравлюсь? — Кипрей уже жил будущим, снова вспыхнув, как метеор, после того, как его безжалостно погасил Марии.

— Думаю, да, но все зависит от тебя, дорогой. Если не сможешь завоевать любовь моего первого сына, придется ждать второго - от Марии, а на это по времени уйдет намного дольше, — я хмыкнул под боком у крепкого мужика, пуская колечки в хмурое небо. — Ну что, договорились? Значит, через шестнадцать лет жду?

— Шестнадцать лет... — Кипрей говорил медленно, чувствуя каждое слово на своем языке. — Это такая малость! Хорошо, Странник, я буду в своей стране, вернусь к отцу. Найди меня и представь своему сыну. Я сделаю все, чтобы заслужить любовь твоего мальчика. А не будет ли это поздно - представлять нас друг другу?

Всполошился черный кот у меня под боком.

— Нет, Гео развиваются медленнее, ведь по сути дела Марии старше тебя хоть и ненамного, но старше.

И, видя не верящий взгляд черных глаз, усмехнулся. Видно, Кипрей до последнего считал Марии младше себя.

— Хотя можно вас впервые познакомить, когда мальчику будет десять. Ты увидишь собственными глазами стоит ли тебе добиваться любви моего сынишки. А он сможет познакомиться с тобой, хотя пока, конечно, только как с другом, не более.

— Я не ебу детей! — оскалились, понимая мои опасения, а потом потерлись доверчиво о плечо. — Но познакомь меня с ним заранее. Нам будет проще так построить наши будущие отношения. Если, конечно, мы оба друг другу понравимся...

— Понравитесь, я это чувствую. Но спрошу у Нела, он может видеть будущее. Тем более своего ребенка.

— Хм-ммм, спроси... - попросили меня доверчиво, а потом нежно поцеловали на прощание.

 

— Он груб и неотесан! Зачем твоему первенцу такой мужлан? — Софии не разделял моей точки зрения, узнав, что я нашел своему будущему сынишке отпадного мачо. 

Мало того, что не разделял, так еще и дулся как маленький ребенок, отказывая мне в близости.

— Ты не прав, — Марии вышел из банной комнаты, помытый и свежий после жаркого секса со мной, только в тонком полотенце на бедрах. — Кипрей хорош, а его кровь дает возможность Гео от него беременеть. Да только он не моя судьба!

— Хм-ммм... — я залюбовался грацией Марии, смотря, как он сушит волосы полотенцем, которое только что стянул со своих узких бедер, и, подойдя к нему, поцеловал, выражая по-своему благодарность за только что подаренный прекрасный секс.

— Значит ты все-таки пробовал кровь Кипрея, проказник. Но, мальчики, хватит спорить. Они сами решат между собой. И потом, говоришь "не судьба", а ведь прилетел, как только узрел в своих снах этого Кошака. И не отрицай, я сам видел!

Марии затушевался, а потом, глянув в мои глаза, прошептал:

— Ты видел мои воспоминания?

— Ага, думаю, Янг мне их передал специально. На такое расстояние заглядывать в голову к другому человеку я точно не способен. Ладно, приводи себя в порядок. Софии, ты - следующий!

И я упер сопротивляющегося надутого мальчишку, дабы продолжить игрища в воде вместе с ним. Ванная была небольшой, и мы втроем в нее просто не помещались. София отпихивался, упирался, но не так, чтобы уж сильно. Тем более тело не проведешь, и его возбужденный член это подтверждал. Мальчик все еще выражал свое недовольство, что я трахался с чужим мужиком, да еще старым знакомым Марии.

Но я, содрав с упертого мальчишки одежду, утащил того в горячую пенистую воду, благоухающую различными маслами. Снаружи послышался странный шум, и мы с Софией оба замерли, перестав барахтаться в воде, прислушиваясь. А я под этот шумок, воспользовавшись оцепенением своего парня, стал готовить его узкую попку под себя, лаская сжавшуюся дырочку этого упрямца своим настойчивыми пальчиками.

Как оказалось, в наш номер зашел Кай. Он принес заказанные мной яства и теперь ошарашено таращился на небольшой розовый член Марии и аккуратные нежные яички парня. Марии, почувствовав заинтересованный взгляд этого нахального Рыжика, прикрылся все тем же многострадальным полотенцем. И воззрился на пришедшего, откинув свою относительно просушенную гриву кудрявых волос назад.

Кай замер, осознав, что его застукали за постыдным занятием, и, поняв, что они с его объектом страсти наедине, осмелел.

— Ты все-таки парень, — приближаясь медленно к обнаженному Марии.

— Как видишь, — недоуменно смотря на наглеца.

— Странник тебя трахает в попку? — Кай игриво склонил голову на бок и коснулся пряди тяжелых влажных волос.

— По-моему, это не твое дело! — Марии хлопнул по протянутой руке и охнул оттого, что ее перехватили, и, заломив, завернули раком на диван.

— А ты тут еще раскрытый и влажный.. — у Кая от красноватой полуоткрытой дырочки, показавшейся между круглыми молочными ягодицами, совсем сорвало крышу. — Ты же будешь не против, если я попользую тебя разок?

Я вмиг выпустил охнувшего Софию и оказался рядом с возбужденным пацаном. Всего несколько секунд, и молодой нахал затрепыхался в моих сильных руках.

— Зато я против! Тебя вежливости не учили? – я сузил глаза и пинком послал мальчишку его ошарашенному деду, прибежавшему к нам на шум. — Держи своего щенка на привязи! А то порву ему всю жопу во всех направлениях своим хером.

Вид голого меня в гневе с возбужденным членом наперевес, видно, здорово поразил обоих хозяев гостиницы, ибо смылись по-быстрому: и старый, и малый.

— Ты как? — я подошел к испугавшемуся нападения Марии, а потом перевел взгляд на стоящего в дверях ванной комнаты не менее бледного Софию.

— Нормально… — простучали зубами, потирая кисть руки, которую Кай как раз завернул ему за спину.

— Думаю, лучше нам всем троим продолжить на кровати.

Я рухнул на траходром и поманил своих замерших мальчишек.

— Марии, выдержишь второй раунд? — игриво состроить глаза и нежно улыбнуться при этом для меня не проблема.

 

Уже одетыми к дальним странствиям, мы спустились через час вниз и застали Ганца, гоняющего своего похотливого внучка.

— Я те, сученыш, покажу, как к чужим пацанам в жопу лезть. Ты у меня на всю жизнь запомнишь!

Кай уворачивался от деда и бегал между деревянными столами, аки прыткий заяц, пока я не схватил его за шкварник, а потом оскалился запыхавшемуся Ганцу.

— От тебя он это не запомнит, а вот от меня. ДА!

Я с легкостью завернул парня раком и, содрав штаны с веснушчатой жопы, пальцами демонстративно растянул в разные стороны сжавшуюся красноватую дырку.

— Странник… — пробормотал с ужасом старик, видно вспоминая секс со мной в юности, но не вмешиваясь в динамику событий. 

А я повернулся к Марии:

— Хочешь его наказать? Тогда трахни!

Марии побледнел на вид распятой дырки между моими пальцами и схватился за свой рот:

— Прекрати, а то меня вырвет. Это не возбуждает!

Я глянул на трясущегося под моими руками мальчишку и понял. И правда, не возбуждало даже меня, хотя я и не притязательный вовсе.

— Хм-ммм... Ганц, ты и то сексуальнее был. Во всяком случае, на тебя у меня вставал! А вот на этого засранца - нет. Но чтобы этот сучек хорошенько запомнил, как лезть без спроса в задницы мужчинам Странника...

Решение пришло молниеносно. Я со столешницы схватил стеклянную бутылку из-под спиртного и вогнал на половину в его мерзкую жопу, а потом отпустил. Смотря, как парень с криками боли и спотыкаясь в спущенных штанах, ковыляет в свою подсобку.

Ганц глянул на меня из-под белых бровей, а потом поклонился.

— Прости его. Все-таки он возможный мой приемник на Косе.

— Так воспитай его должным образом. А то в следующий раз я своего дракона посажу на руины вашего дома! — рыкнул я, запахиваясь в накидку и вызывая ментально Янга. 

Пора было возвращаться к Нела.

 

Нела принял нас в свои горячие объятья. Было и без расспросов видно, как скучал мужчина. Он уцеловал обоих мальчишек, а потом приник ко мне.

— Я чувствую себя нормально и хочу домой.

— Янг нас всех не унесет, — я поцеловал его в огненную макушку и услышал звонкий смех. 

— А ему нет необходимости нас тащить всех. У тебя и Марии есть свои драконы!

— Угум, которые трахаются, как похотливые кролики, круша и переделывая природный ландшафт, — кивнул я матери своего будущего ребенка и на руках унес в шикарную постель.

— М-ммм... Они теперь лет пять так будут. Но это не значит, что они невменяемые. Вообще в этом периоде драконы такие смешные, такие милые душки. Так мило смущаются и краснеют! — хихикнули, отдаваясь моим настойчивым губам и разводя жадно свои ножки. 

Трахаться Нела любил, пока ему не засаживали в матку.

— Душки, говоришь? — усмехнулся я, проникая в него на всю длину и задавая свой любимый темп, смотря, как оба наших мальчика раздеваются за нами следом и присаживаются с краю постели, ожидая своей очереди.

— Янг вообще бордовый был!

«Прекрати!» — тут же огрызнулись ментально.

— Я правду говорю... Ох! — прогибаясь моим настойчивым толчкам, а потом маня к себе покрасневшего от нашего развратного вида Софию. — Софии, детка, хочешь меня?

Черноволосый мальчик посмотрел мне в глаза, прося разрешения. И я кивнул, видя, что тому просто не терпится покататься на члене Нела.

Я перевернул старшего Гео на четвереньки, дабы ему было проще подгрести к себе зад Софии, и подождал, пока мужчины примут нужные позиции. София оказался на спине с раскинутыми широко ногами. Нела притянул парня за его узкие бедра к себе и вошел, нежно зовя распаленного мальчика по имени. Я же снова засадил погонщику драконов сзади, а потом позвал смущенного Марии.   
Блондин подполз осторожно к нашей двигающейся стонущей связке, я же пригреб его к себе за бедра ближе и стал ласкать его небольшой стоящий колом член своим ртом. А потом, слив в Нела, выпустил того дотрахивать Софию и занялся исключительно прелестями Марии.

 

Когда оба Гео в изнеможении валялись на мокрых от спермы простынях и вели неспешный разговор о наболевшем, то есть о будущем муже моего еще не рожденного сына, я все еще занимался попкой Софии.

— Говоришь, Кипрей? М-ммм... — Нела, огладил опавший свой член. 

Марии лежал на его груди и наслаждался видом загнутого раком Софии, которого я наказывал за непочтение моего выбора.

— Может отпустишь ребенка? — Нела видел, что черноволосый парнишка уже не мог кричать, а только скулил, принимая меня на всю длину. — Совсем ведь заездил.

— Ничего, он выносливый засранец! — я подхватил разъезжающиеся в стороны бедра и продолжил поступательные движения, вдалбливаясь внутрь жаркой задницы.

— Я вижу внутреннем оком, что твой выбор, Странник, для нашего мальчика достойный. Так что отпусти Софию, он больше не будет тебя ревновать, — продолжил Нела. — Ведь правда, София?

— Не буду... — проскулили, упираясь вспотевшим лбом в мятые простыни.

— А я не уверен. Меня его ревность задолбала! Я ведь не против, что он подставляет тебе задницу? Нела! Так почему меня нужно ревновать за то, что я выеб пару раз Кипрея? Ведь без этого он мне не стал бы безоговорочно доверять, и все бы так ровно не закончилось. И договор с Герцогами, и согласие на брак с нашим сыном, - еще сильнее увеличивая натиск в ноющий зад мальчишки.

— Нела... Ах-ххх! Наша семья... Ох-ххх! — пытаясь оправдаться между емкими толчками. — А Кипрей…. Ух-ххх! Чужой... А-ааа!

— Я буду ебать тебя до той стадии, пока ты не поймешь, что это не твоего ума дела, засранец! — озверел я окончательно, убыстряя еще сильнее удары членом.

— Странник, пощади его, ведь он после этого сидеть не сможет неделю, — покачал головой Марии.

— Вот и замечательно. Оставлю его у Марты! А сам двину дальше, — даже не собираясь прекращать экзекуцию.

Нела тяжко вздохнул и, выпутавшись из-под Марии, подполз ко мне и обнял меня сзади.

— Прости его, любовь моя, — целуя меня за ухом.

— Нет! А если тебе не нравится, можешь забрать его себе в долину, — огрызнулся я Нела.

— Я бы забрал, тем более он мне нравится, но София любит тебя, — возразили мне, снова целуя в шею.

— Раз любит, пусть терпит, — я слил в попку утраханного мальчишки и снова стал наращивать темп, хлюпая пошло спермой в его раскрытом заду. 

То, что у меня не опадал после оргазма, наверное, единственное новшество после перерождения, что когда-то я принял на ура.

— Он и так терпит!

Меня вовлекли в страстный поцелуй, а потом переключили внимание на себя.

— Давай теперь со мной, пусть хоть немного отдохнет. Он ведь самый молоденький.

— Зато язык без костей, как у большого.

Но я и сам чувствовал, что София на пределе, посему отпустил мокрые от спермы и пота подрагивающие бедра мальчишки и утянул на себя похотливого взрослого Гео. Тот сверкнул своими сапфирами в сторону уставших ребят, мол, валите, пока я его отвлекаю.

А я сделал вид, что не заметил скрытых махинаций за своей спиной, погружаясь в подставленную для меня попку. И совершенно не смотря в сторону уползающих с нашего трахадрома двух сопливых любовников. София еле переставлял ноги, повиснув всем телом на шатающемся и умученном Марии.

 

— Ну и чего сорвался на ребенке? — после трех часов полировки задницы огненного Гео я наконец-то остыл.

— Не знаю, — я пожал плечами и поправил своего взрослого любовника у себя на груди.

Мальчики обратно в нашу спальню так и не вернулись, видно отлеживались в соседнем помещении.

— Видно, твой ледяной панцирь дает трещины, Странник. И начинается долгожданная весна твоего застывшего без любви сердца, — усмехнулись, потеревшись затылком.

— Глупостей не говори, — буркнул я устало, истома наконец-то проникала в мое тело, и хотя бы на короткий миг я чувствовал себя человеком, обыкновенным человеком, которому свойственно поспать от усталости. 

— Я ведь на днях вас покину. И как я на тебя оставлю наших мальчишек? – мурлыкнули мне на ушко.

— Забери с собой, я не против. Мне будет намного спокойнее, если они будут жить с тобой, Нела.

— Не всегда бывает так, как нам хочется, — пожали изящными плечами. — Марии сам погонщик, и его невозможно удержать в одной долине. Твой дракон - самец его дракона… Ну ты понял, короче.

— Угу, вы меня вдвоем с Марии подвязали без цепей к себе и, причем, навечно.

Нела рассмеялся, а потом повернулся ко мне своим красивым лицом и нежно поцеловал в губы.

— Ты ведь и не шибко против... Этого? Если Гео влюбляются, это на всю нашу вечную жизнь.

— Хм, я уже понял, и потом, вам двум сопротивляться нет никакого смысла. Проще пустить все на самотек. Но если вы не качаете мне свои права, то София уже задрал все мои нервы, — я принял еще один сладкий поцелуй этого мужчины и закрыл глаза.

— Уха-ха, и это не пробиваемый Странник. Идеальный солдат. Ай-да София! Ай-да молодца, — сотрясли мне грудь от хохота.

— Будешь ржать мне в ухо, я снова вытрахаю пополной твой зад. А потом этого «Молодца» оставлю насильно в твоей долине.

— Не будь Букой, любовь моя, — об меня потерлись и, поцеловав в ухо, устроились под боком, готовясь ко сну. — И потом, мой зад всегда к твоим услугам. М-ммм?

В отличие от мелких, взрослый Гео, даже не смотря на свою беременность, был на несколько порядков выносливее и сильнее.

 

Через три дня прощались с Нела. Как он и говорил, Лонг нежно краснел при виде Драко, но пытался казаться независимым. Его розоватость струилась с изящных, некогда совершенно белоснежных скул по всей длинной шее, а дальше по гребню до самого кончика хвоста. Он вовсю испускал сладковатые феромоны самки, прикрывая свою похотливую попку целомудренно хвостом. А мой дракон показывал всем своим видом, что он самый крутой мачо на всей планете, готовый порвать любого другого дракона, если тот с дуру глянет в сторону его возлюбленной «сучки» во время течки.

— А это, и правда, забавно... — хмыкнул я, смотря на тушующихся ящеров, и только Янг делал вид, что он вообще тут не при чем, прикидываясь посторонним.

— Если что - зови, — я поцеловал Нела на прощание, помогая вспрыгнуть на спину Янга.

— В этом нет необходимости. Ведь у меня есть крылья! Как только заскучаю - прилечу сам, — оповестил меня огненный Гео. 

У него в долине во время отсутствия накопилось много дел, да и в своем доме он чувствовал себя намного уютнее, нежели в скитаниях со мной.

Я провожал Нела с откровенной тоской. Теперь снова исключительно на моей шее висели несносные мелкие засранцы, которые при старшем Гео хоть немного слушались как меня, так и его.

— Не грусти! — махнули со спины белоснежного ящера, а потом крикнули нашим мальчишкам, явно подслушав мои тревожные мысли. — Если будете надоедать Страннику - заберу обоих в свою долину силком!

— У меня свой дракон есть! — ухмыльнулся Марии своему родителю на такую угрозу с явным шантажом.

— Твой ящер - сын моего! Или ты думаешь, я на тебя управу не найду? Да теперь пока Лонг не понесет, он, кроме Драко, вообще никого слушать не будет. Так что выбраться из долины без ящера у тебя и Софии вряд ли удастся, — хихикнули противненько с Янга и рванули на ящере в синюю высь.

Мы покачнулись от сильного вихря, поднятого крылами мощного дракона.

А Марии, подойдя ко мне, подергал за рукав:

— Он что это, серьезно?

— Вполне, я просто прикажу Драко держать Лонга при себе. И как бы ты его не звал, он тебя слушать не будет. У него сейчас течка, мой мальчик! И голова забита совсем другим. Пойми, твой дракон сейчас ведомый моим, причем на несколько лет кряду.

— Ну, Нела! Я такого не ожидал от него, — стиснув свои прекрасные зубки, прошептал Марии.

— А чего ты хотел? Гео просто так на свет не появляются, — пожал я плечами и позвал рукой сжавшегося от моего стального взгляда Софию. — Так что предупреждаю вас обоих, мои мальчики. Если будете лезть в мои дела и мешаться - окажетесь в долине Нела, причем безвылазно. Поняли?

— Спелись, — удрученно прошептал Марии, смотря, как ковыляет на все еще не слушающихся ногах ко мне София. — Взрослые, да?!

— Да, взрослые! — оскалился я, приподнимая подбородок черноволосого пацана своим пальчиками и заглядывая в испуганное золото глаз. — А у вас двоих еще молоко на губах не обсохло. 

Я усмехнулся, видя, как откровенно боится София продолжения моего сексуального наказания. Ведь эти три дня я к нему не прикасался, давая отлежаться.

— Ты, все правильно понял, мой мальчик. София летит со мной на Драко, а ты, Марии, на Лонге!

— Решил его затрахать в воздухе? — Марии посмотрел, как трясет парнишку от будущей перспективы.

— Угу, — я поднял легкого Софию на руки и двинул в сторону ожидавшего меня Драко.

— Он же еще не оклемался после того, как ты его... — охнул Марии, спеша за мной следом. — Если тебе надо, трахай меня! Я лечу на Драко с вами.

— Нет, ты летишь на Лонге. Либо вообще остаешься здесь. В Девоншире! — прошипел я сквозь зубы.

— Странник! — взмолились взглядом, голосом и всем остальным. 

Но влияние Гео на меня не сказывается. Я - не простой смертный.

— Марии, иди к Лонгу. Если не заберешься вовремя на своего дракона - он улетит без тебя. Уж поверь! А ты, моя куколка, готовься. Твоя попка полностью в моих руках, пока мы не прилетим на Японский архипелаг.

Я вспрыгнул на спину Драко и тут же поднял его приказом в воздух, отмечая, что Марии еле успел запрыгнуть на спину не подчиняющемуся ему бело-розовому дракону. 

Текущая «Самочка» слепо повторяла действия Драко, совершенно не чувствуя и не слушая своего погонщика.


	10. Летающие острова

Я совсем забыл как выглядит эта часть света после того, как японцы придумали антигравитацию и часть своей земли подняли, фигурально выражаясь, на воздух. Здесь был край последних сохраненных довоенных технологий, который я посещал в последний раз двести лет назад.

София, утраханный мною до полной невменяемости, полулежал у меня на груди в забытье и тихо постанывал в такт взмахов крыльев Драко. 

Меня вызвал местный Пастор летающих островов. И я, видя, как приближается весь «Цепной» разноуровневый массив по левому борту дракона, заставил его зайти на посадку.

«Японский архипелаг» - старое забытое название, которое сейчас в лучшем случае называют «Летающие острова» или «Цепные земли». После развала экономики, начавшегося сразу за чередой мелких войн, поднятые на воздух земли было решено привязать к остаткам суши толстыми нержавеющими цепями особого эластичного сплава. Технологии, позволяющие управлять летающими землями, были утеряны, посему люди нашли другой, более простой выход, опутав цепями блуждающие в облаках земли. Теперь на них селились знать и богатые, а до сих пор сотрясающаяся от периодических землетрясений японская твердь была заселена бедняками, по большей части выходцами из Китайских и Корейских земель, которые тоже были в последнее время неспокойны от частых извержений вулканов и землетрясений. Вся эта спутанная цепями громада висела в южной части бывшей Японии, подальше от той самой воронки в одуванчиках, которая была на месте стертого с лика земли мегаполиса Токио.

Я уже говорил, что расовые черты у людей, населяющих теперешнюю планету, были практически стерты. Но выходцы из восточной монголоидной расы оказались более устойчивыми в процессе эволюции. Посему у многих сохранялся узкий разрез глаз или миндалевидность, хотя кожа могла быть любого оттенка. Длинные прямые волосы, несущие сейчас любую окраску: от совершенно белого до ярко-фиолетового. Хрупкость телосложения и небольшой рост.

Меня интересовал остров, парящий сбоку от всего этого массива, куда я и отправил своего дракона. Как только мы опустились с мальчишками на землю, Лонг, краснея и бледнея, потерся под моим насмешливым взглядом о бок Драко. И, опустив глаза в парящую над морем землю, попросил о близости с ним. Естественно Драко со страхом посмотрел в мою сторону, ожидая вердикта, и как только я выразил согласие на их потрахушки, ехидно желая хорошей ебли обоим, драконов словно ветром сдуло.

— Черт, а Лонг даже не спросил моего мнения, — обиделся Марии, запахнувшись от поднятого драконами порыва ветра.

— Терпи. Пока твой дракон подставляет задницу моему ящеру - так оно и будет, — ухмыльнулся я, неся на руках спящего Софию.

— Ты совсем его заебал, Странник! — Марии в кои-то веки был разозлен не понарошку.

— Не нравится? Валите оба к Нела в долину, — я осмотрел местность, парящую в тумане, и, увидев около леса высокий дом, оправился к нему.

— Не дождешься! — заявили уперто сзади, отчаянно пыхтя.

— В этот раз Странник со спутниками? Это ново! Тем более с женщиной? Хм-ммм, — на крыльце нас встретил молодой мужчина, носящий знак Пастора, что был распространен в восточных странах. — Пришло по Эфиру известие, что София из Синагоги, возможно, носит под сердцем твое дитя.

— Кто ты? И где старый Пастор? — я двинул «Лжепастора» плечом и вошел вовнутрь дома.

— Старый погиб несколько лет назад, я новый. В принципе, тебя-то я и вызвал в связи с пятилетними происшествиями.

Мужчина носил черты японца, хоть и не выраженные, а его длинные волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, отливали медью, из-за которой глянули кроваво-пурпурные зрачки глаз.

— Постой будет здесь или как? — хмыкнул я, повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Хм-ммм... Моко! Коко! Обеспечьте спутникам Странника Пустыни уют.

Два красивых близнеца с более выраженными японскими чертами лица появились из боковой двери и, поклонившись мне, руками показали куда следует отнести Софию.

— То-то оно и видно, что ты – новичок. Коли не знаешь мои пристрастия, — усмехнулся я, устраивая спящего Софию на широкую кровать и поправляя на нем одежду, хотя от глаз близнецов и хозяина дома не укрылось, что София - мужчина. 

Выпуклость одежды внизу его живота и плоская грудь не оставляла и шанса спутать его с женщиной.

— Вы говорите о пристрастиях к мальчикам, Странник? Но я подумал, чем черт не шутит. Может быть вы и поменяли вкусы. Все-таки Гео сопровождал вас - уже доказательство, что вы не брезгуете гермафродитами.

Я сузил синеву глаз на новом Пасторе и вышел из комнаты, оставив Софию на попечении Марии, дернувшегося на фразу о гермафродитах.

— Вы слишком информированы не там, где надо, новый Пастор!

— Хм-ммм... — за мной последовали хвостом, а потом предложили сесть в гостиной рядом с очагом, расположенном в центре комнаты.

Коко и Моко не исчезли. От меня не укрылась красота этих двух мальчишек, а светло-шоколадные волосы и в тон им чуть темнее волос глаза жадно следили за каждым моим жестом. Пастор отследил мой взор и кровожадно улыбнулся.

— Вы так предсказуемы, Странник, но приступим к делу, — и, потерев ручки, уселся напротив. — Сто лет назад люди «Цепных островов» нашли нетронутые лаборатории на зараженных землях. Все было в скорости перевезено сюда и на самых высоко парящих островах, ближе всего к Богам, установлено. Технологии были частично возрождены и интернет тоже, хотя сеть оплетает локально только летающие земли и лишь верхних уровней. Убийства начались пять лет назад. И старый Пастор тоже оказался жертвой.

— Трупы? — начал я соображать, а вообще мой ли это профиль, ибо простой поножовщиной я не занимался.

— Обескровлены и все с отрубленными головами.

— Это не вампиры и не оборотни… Что ж, сегодня я переночую в вашем доме, а завтра уйду, — покачал я сокрушительно головой.

— А может вы выслушаете предложение и посмотрите на награду, которую сможете сполна получить?

Пастор щелкнул пальцами, и два юноши с прекрасной грацией стали снимать с себя восточный одежды, остановившись только тогда, когда на теле не осталось ни одной веревочки.

М-да, этот говнюк знал на что надавить, а именно - поймать на упругие мальчишечьи попки. Невинные мордашки покрылись румянцем от моего пристального взора, и когда я вопросительно поднял бровь, мне подтвердили догадку.

— Они девственники, как вы и любите. Поймите, все убитые носили ваш образ, и без вашего участия местные законники только терпят поражение, — усмехнулись кровожадно мне.

— Мой образ? — не понял я, отлипая от невинных прелестей мальчишек.

— Пройдемте! — меня подвели к ноутбуку: я даже пару раз моргнул, но лэптоп военного образца исчезать не собирался. 

Пастор открыл его и, пробежав пальцами по клавишам, показал игровую программу.

— Вам, наверное, знакомо, что это такое? — смешком спросили меня, и этот тон сильно резанул по ушам.

— Да... Это программа, которую разрабатывали специально для меня, дабы я смог виртуально проводить бои с предполагаемым противником.

Неужели они откопали то, что осталось от лабораторий, в которых создали нового меня. Но как же тогда ядерный взрыв, снесший с лица земли весь Токио?

— Кроме Токийского, был еще один филиал. Он находился дальше от эпицентра ядерного взрыва и практически не пострадал. Там как раз были спроектированы рабочие лабиринты и усовершенствованная программа по вашим тренировкам.

И посмотрел более внимательно на этого человека. Если он сейчас Пастор, то кем же он был до этого? Явно непростым человеком.

— И не смотрите на меня так. Теперь вся эта установка перенесена в богатые кварталы самых верхних уровней. Программа откорректирована для снобов, у которых полно золота. И местные людишки вовсю бегают по катакомбам, воюя с чудовищами!

— Я-то тут причем? — не понял я самого главного, чувствуя затылком, как сзади подходят вновь одетые близнецы.

— Притом, что в игре главный герой это вы, Странник, а так же его спутники - сексуальные юноши. Кто-то выбирает ваш образ, кто-то - мальчиков. И в этом электронном образе проходит сложнейшие уровни.

— Зачем? — я помнил, насколько была жестока программа, и сдохнуть во время ее прохождения было не вопрос, а лишь дело времени.

— Затем, что победители могли насладиться друг другом. В вашем образе выебать смазливых мальчишек, ну а кто выступал в роли юношей - потрахаться с таким героем, как вы.

— Проще и дешевле снять подходящую шлюху, — пожал я снова плечами.

— Это для вас проще, а когда каждый день серые будни и монотонность жизни - хочется адреналина, запретного желания. В конце концов - героя! Быть им или быть им выебанным. Смотря у кого какие извращенные вкусы.

«Мне б их проблемы, нашли извращенца!» — подумалось грустно, вот точно люди сошли с ума.

— И насколько на «Цепных островах» популярна эта игра?

— Настолько, что вам не стоит выходить одному, ибо вас просто порвут на клочки для сувениров толпа вожделенных юношей. А если не верите - могу показать медицинские отчеты! Вы ведь знаете, что на востоке до сих пор процветает медицина и пластическая хирургия? Так вот, последние пятьдесят лет большинство девушек ложится под нож хирурга, дабы превратиться в юношей и найти своего Странника.

"Бред, полный…" - единственно, что пришло в голову.

— И что я, по-вашему, должен делать?

— Пройти игру!

— Исключено, я не играю в такие дурацкие игрушки, мне, в отличие от ваших толстосумов, и в жизни хватает экшена, причем по самые не хочу и не буду.

— Коко и Моко проведут вас. По ним и не скажешь, но они выиграли специальный конкурс таких игр, который я устроил незадолго до вашего прибытия. На Цепных островах на настоящий момент они - лучшие геймеры и превосходные хакеры. Вам просто нужно пройти в их команде до финала. Исполнить финальную сексуальную оргию в постели и встретить того, кто убил всех несчастных финалистов, одетых в вашу личину! — пояснил мои обязанности предприимчивый Пастор.

— А им что за резон ложиться под меня? — не понял я мотивов юношей.

— Вы - их главный приз в жизни. Ночь с Вами, с настоящим Странником! Это было условием проведенного мною конкурса, — хмыкнул Пастор, смотря на бордовые рожицы Коко и Моко. — И среди множества претендентов они выгрызли этот шанс. Ведь, кроме профессиональных навыков, юноши должны были отличаться определенной миловидностью, сохраниться девственниками и, кроме того - быть изначально настоящими, то есть не переделанными из девиц, — перечислил усмехнувшийся мужчина все пункты, полыхнув пурпурными глазами.

— Ваши глаза? 

— О, не волнуйтесь, всего лишь пластическая хирургия, я не мутант, — усмехнулись в ответ. — Ну что? Если вы не против, то новая игра начнется сегодня в полночь.

— Мне нужно принять ванну, — я смерил всех троих, и Пастор, сделав приглашающий жест, повел меня в сторону оной.

— Даже не думай, что помешаешь нам! 

Я с удивлением повел своим чувствительным ухом, улавливая тихий разговор в комнате, которую мы покинули.

Милые, скромные близнецы, откровенно ощерившись, шипели на выглянувшего из наших покоев озабоченного Марии.

— Хоть ты и Гео, мы тоже не лыком шиты! И Странник станет нашим мужчиной.

М-ммм... И вот интересно, в какую передрягу я снова влезаю на этот раз?

 

Марии провожал меня, дергая правым глазом. Я никогда не видел, чтобы так мой мальчик нервничал. Всегда подтянутый, спокойный, улыбчивый. И вдруг такой контраст.

— Как София? — спросил я у него, надевая на себя перевязь со смертоносными мечами.

— Спит, ты его укатал. Но все нормально, организм вечного восстанавливается очень быстро.

Значит не из-за Софии. Тогда в чем причина?

— Тогда чего злишься?

— Я не злюсь, а нервничаю! Мне совершенно не нравятся эти наглые близнецы. Но более всего Пастор. Он неправильный. Он что-то скрывает, и это "что-то" меня больше всего мучает!

— Кажется, ты меня ревнуешь, малыш, — мурлыкнул я на ушко Марии и, зажав его у стенки, стал стягивать штаны с его попки.

— К кому? — мне игриво состроили глазки. — К двум ненормально сдвинутым на тебе мальчишкам? Которые через пятьдесят лет станут дряхлыми стариками? Не смеши меня, Странник. Я тебя ревную только к своей Матери!

— А к Софии? — на то, чтобы задрать его ножки к себе на плечи и ворваться вовнутрь, понадобилось всего несколько секунд. 

Тем более мой паренек сам с удовольствием оплел меня своими конечностями, подсказывая как ему слаще и полностью раскрываясь.

— Мы с ним как родные братья! Он даже теперь не уверен до конца, а хочет ли мне сделать ребенка. Так как совершенно не воспринимает меня в сексуальном плане, — пояснили между охами от моих мощных толчков.

— Ну, думаю, у него есть сейчас другой, более доступный вариант? Как склепать тебе еще одного сводного братишку, трахнув Нела? Его-то он вполне воспринимает в таком плане, — ухмыльнулся я, отрываясь по полной.

— Если ты не заметил, то я открою тебе глаза. Нела ебет Софию, а не он его! А-ааа! — выгибаясь в оргазменной судороге.

— Повзрослеет София, и они могут поменяться ролями. М-ммм... Как же сладка твоя дырочка, а, мой красавчик.

— Извращенец, кончай со мной и вали на задание, тебе еще ебать этих двух несносных мальчишек. Или забыл? — задергались в моих руках, вырываясь.

— Нет, не забыл. Но ты слаще, Марии... И пока не сольешь во второй раз, я тебя не отпущу!

 

На верхние уровни мы поднялись на специальных летательных ранцах. Мне пришлось вспомнить, как я летал на этих штуках пятьсот лет назад. И даже удивился. Видно, как на велосипеде - если научился, то уже не забудешь. Коко и Моко стали прижиматься ко мне с двух сторон, как только мы вступили на улицы богатых кварталов, заполненных праздно прогуливающейся толпой людей. Даже в капюшоне, натянутом глубоко на лицо, наша группа и я в том числе привлекали слишком много внимания.

Пастора знали все, и посему этому красноглазому приходилось раскланиваться направо и налево. Коко и Моко были героями «Цепных островов», так как выиграли самый престижный конкурс и приз в виде меня. Ну а то, что замотанный мужик, идущий мимо них - тот самый «Странник». Толпа поняла сразу и взяла нас в полный оборот.

— Боже! Я сейчас кончу в штанишки! — кричал кто-то особо смазливый и ярко одетый в этой юношеской толпище молодых мужчин.

— Это настоящий Странник, о, блять! — орал огромный мужлан, страшная копия самого меня, размахивая поддельными мечами, явно из папье-маше или из дешевого железа.

— Коко и Моко такие крутые! — вопил фан-клуб близнецов.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы меня трахнул Странник!

— А я хочу трахнуть Коко!

— А я Моко!

— А я Странника!

Полный апгрейд...

Все потонуло в наплывающих со всех сторон криках, а мне подумалось - вот я еще свою жопу не подставлял кому-то, даже ради эксперимента. Ага, щас, только шнурки на своих сапогах найду, поглажу и раком встану.

Пастор, правда, поднял руку и успокоил всех, тем более мы уже стояли рядом с пунктом назначения.

— Как я и обещал. Моко и Коко пройдут всю игру вместе с настоящим Странником. И подарят ему свою девственность. Да будет так!

Толпа так взвыла в экстазе, что мне стало откровенно дурно. Слава Богам, мы прошли сквозь прозрачную дверь входа и оказались в пустынном вестибюле.

— А желающих поиграть не так уж и много, — усмехнулся я.

— Хм-ммм, большая часть толпы бегут к телевизорам, чтобы посмотреть ваш проход в игре и насладиться финальным буйством твоих сексуальных подвигов, — съязвил Пастор. — Но ты прав - игра сильно жестокая. Не каждый решается ее пройти.

— Если смертельные случаи в ней так часты, тогда я не понимаю, зачем здесь я? Это их право - выбрать смерть таким путем, — я пожал плечами. 

Вот, интересно, если в смертях замешана ебнутая программа игры, то я каким местом здесь застрял?

— Да, в игре погибают, но это другой случай! 

Пастор шел вперед по запутанным коридорам, ведя нас вглубь здания.

— Почему вы думаете, мы не сразу связали игру и смерти? Жертв подстерегали уже после игры, а не в ней самой. И, честно говоря, мы совершенно случайно наткнулись на тот факт, что все эти мужчины выиграли в эту игру и именно в вашей роли.

— Я не думаю, я слушаю. И когда были совершенны убийства? — поинтересовался я, когда мы подошли к ярко-желтой двери, на которой было написано «ВХОД В ИГРОВОЕ ПРОСТРАНСТВО». 

Вторая надпись была менее помпезной и яркой, но зловеще предупреждала «Осторожно. Опасно для жизни!».

— Их убили сразу после игры, как только они покидали лабиринт. О-ооо! Вам сюда, дорогие мои Моко и Коко! Поздравляю, ваша мечта скоро осуществится. Удачи!

— А вы? — я сощурил глаза, чувствуя, что ничего хорошего из этого не будет.

— М-ммм... Видите ли, игра рассчитана только на Странника и сопровождающих его мальчиков. Хотя есть версия, где все проходят отдельно и встречаются только в комнате с огромной кроватью, но это не ваш случай. Но, думаю, если бы я поставил такие условия для всех, жаждущих с вами переспать, «Странник», то юноши порвали все игровое пространство на клочки! — усмехнулись криво мне и, повернувшись спиной, царственно удалились.

— Дерьмо! Вот козлина, — сругнулся я и посмотрел на мальчишек.

Эти нежные создания, чувствуя запах ожидающей нас бойни, теперь представляли из себя настоящих акул, унюхавших кровь. Говно, и кто знал, что меня окружают ебнутые извращенцы!

Мы вошли через дверь в предбанник – загрузки. Мальчишки отработанными движениями достали при помощи нажатий кнопок необходимое оборудование и специальные глухие шлемы с встроенными в них очками.

— Так, мальчики, а теперь быстро объясняете суть всего этого безобразия.

— Вы же Странник? — удивился один из целок.

— И что? — не понял я, одевая протянутые мне щитки.

— Зачем вам объяснять, вы же бились на этом симуляторе? — опешил второй.

— Мои дорогие, слава Богу, на тех симуляторах, которые я проходил, вы ни разу не бились. Поверьте, в них использовалось настоящее оружие, а не это! - я помахал перед их взором выданными мне виртуальными клинками.

— Если оружие здесь и виртуальное, то ранения от них вы воспринимаете своим мозгом как настоящее, — возразил Коко.

— Коко! — мальчик дернулся от своего имени, и я понял, что их вряд ли кто-то, кроме меня, различает. 

Но даже на внешнюю совершенную схожесть парнишки отличались разными биополями, их цветом и интенсивностью, которые так легко улавливали мои глаза. Я провел одним из клинков по пальцу и зашипел, сняв игровой шлем. Мало того, что в моих руках было пусто, хотя я не переставал ощущать «виртуальные клинки», так и раны не было, хотя в этом долбанном шлеме я видел глубокий, кровоточащий порез.

— Латы, сбруя и шлем полностью контролируют все нервные импульсы мозга, подключая нас к игре, — пояснил Моко.

— Ясно, — буркнул я, напяливая на себя обратно долбанный шлемофон. 

Тот симулятор, что я проходил, был мне милее, чем этот, переделанный для народа.

— Вам не обязательно биться. Мы все сделаем сами! — Коко порозовел, и его биополе приобрело переливчивый нежный красно-голубой оттенок. 

Меня хотели, причем так сильно, что у мальчика чесалось между ногами и зуделось в попке.

— И все это пойдет в эфир? — усмехнулся я, рассовывая по надетому виртуальному поясу кучу несуществующих в реалиях военных прибамбасов.

— Да! Все, вся наша страна теперь перед экранами, ожидая… — Коко запнулся и посмотрел на полыхающую мордашку братца.

— Как я вас обоих выебу? — усмехнулся я этим «бойцам» по настоящему невидимого, виртуального фронта.

— Но это наша мечта… Потерять девственность с Вами! — выдал более строптивый Моко.

— Знаете, ребятки! Вы больше подходите друг другу, чем мне. И на кой я вам только сдался? 

И я, убрав вперед настоящие мечи, дабы не мешались и не путались с виртуальной парой, шагнул в сторону отъехавшей внутренней двери.

Что ж, шоу начинается и кончится оно откровенным порно, в постели с двумя горячими парнишками-хакерами. Жизнь не так плоха, как кажется на первый взгляд.

 

То, что я им не нужен, подтвердилось практически сразу. Детки, как единое целое, врубались во всевозможных монстров-противников, рассыпая их на составляющие кубики пыли. А так же подтвердилась догадка, что мальчишки, как наилучшие хакеры, вскрывают все замаскированные ходы, пользуются запрещенными кодами и запасами неиссякаемых «пуль».

То, что можно убить, внушив своему мозгу, что мертв, подтвердилось на десятом уровне. Моко зацепил один из монстров своей куцей лапой, вспоров животик и вывалив парнишке кишки. Я, как дурак, стоял и смотрел на шевелящиеся внутренности в слизи и крови, а Коко меж тем ломал программу.

Если бы это было реальностью, я бы знал как действовать и поступить. Но вряд ли моя кровь поможет вправить съехавшие от этой дебильной игрушки мозги.

Коко справился, и Моко уже через пару минут был в порядке, только слишком бледный. До финальной оргии оставалось еще хуева туча сложнейших уровней.

Бились мы славно, бились долго, нудно... В общем, бились... Даже мне пришлось махать этими чертовыми несуществующими клинками. И когда эта вся свистопляска мне окончательно осточертела, то вдруг под лившуюся откуда-то дурную навязчивую мелодию я оказался в шикарной комнате с камином и с таким трахадромом, что захватывало дух.

Коко и Моко уставшими повалились на шелковые бордовые простыни.

— Странник, наша награда, — прошептал Моко, отпыхиваясь от пыла сражения.

— Вы точно уверены, что вам это вообще нужно? — усмехнулся я, нависая над измотанными парнями. 

Коко тоже пострадал в бою на предпоследнем уровне, и для него ломал программу уже Моко.

— Мне кажется, нужно терять девственность с теми, кого по-настоящему любишь. А вы - единое целое, ребята, третий вам точно не нужен.

— Да, мы любим друг друга, но вы наша общая мечта! Неужели мы не заслужили отдаться вам хоть раз? — прошептал, нежно краснея, Коко, и у меня сорвало предохранители.

Через несколько минут раздетым догола парнишкам я устроил такое горячее порево, которое они запомнят на всю свою жизнь.

 

— М-да, твои коды сработали... — в открывшейся настенной панели «Свадебной комнаты» стоял Марии.

Ну как бы они не испоганили игру, но кое-что из базового убрать им не под силу.

— Ну если ты так все помнишь, то зачем бедных ребяток заставил тащиться по всем уровням? — Марии присел на смятые бордовые простыни, заляпанные вусмерть спермой, и посмотрел на меня, обнимающего двух утраханных до полной отключки пацанят.

— Хотел посмотреть, стоят ли они моего члена.

— А ты круто обломал весь народ. Запись оборвалась сразу, как только ты стал стягивать с них одежду и эти электронные прибамбасы, — усмехнулся Марии. — Толпа сейчас обложила администрацию игры и устроила настоящую революцию!

— Я не подписывался на участие в порно-индустрии, — оскалился я в ответ и, выпутавшись из тонких конечностей близнецов, стал одеваться. — Ты принес то, что я просил?

— Конечно, – кивнули, доставая небольшой керамический сосуд.

— София? — надевая на место свои смертельные клинки.

Я все-таки предпочитаю реальность, какой бы она не была. А не этот чертов игровой мир.

— Спит, он даже не отреагировал, когда я брал его кровь.

— Дай ребяткам, а то они так неделю будут грезить, — распорядился я, садясь на кровать с другой стороны.

— А без крови своей ты не мог их трахнуть? — покачал головой Марии.

— Они оба девственники. Я бы без крови их просто порвал.

— Зато наверняка бы больше не захотели твоей близости, — возразил Марии, видя, как мальчишки приходят в сознание.

— Этого и не нужно, они любят друг друга. А я лишь их общая мечта! Считай, «Свадебный ритуал». Или как переспать с Королевой Англии.

— С Королевой Англии? — не понял Марии и, посмотрев в такие же ничего не понимающие две пары глаз, пожал плечами.

Я понял, что сморозил глупость, и, отмахнувшись от всех троих, попросил своего Гео:

— Марии, проводи ребят до их дома и возвращайся в дом Пастора. Коко и Моко еще плохо стоят на ногах после нашего с Софии кровавого коктейля.

— Но Странник! — закричали все трое слаженным хором.

— Детки, игры кончились, и меня ожидает серьезный, реальный противник. Вы мне только будете мешаться, — покачал я головой и, увидев искры в синих глазах Марии, кивнул на сдвижную панель. – Марии, выведи ребяток, через официальный выход идти опасно.

— Странник, – снова позвал Марии слишком нежно, помогая напяливать ребяткам их одежду.

— Идите, я жду. И осторожнее на улицах, раз сегодня беспорядки, — усмехнулся я, направляясь к выходу из «венчальной» комнаты.

 

Монстр нашел меня уже на улице в закрытом переулке, недалеко от дома Пастора. И я, видя бритую в специальных тату голову, ухмыльнулся клыками. Я знал, что он придет, и память мне подбросила сразу несколько неприятных и давно забытых кадров.

 

_— Странник, ты же понимаешь! Если что пойдет не так, и ты превратишься в бездумного монстра, только твой Киллер сможет остановить тебя._

_Ака с черными волосами и миндалевидными глазами чистого японца посмотрел на меня. Я встречался с его сестрой недолго, но довольно часто. Мия. Я даже не помню ее полного имени. Мия-чан! У нее были маленькие ладошки и ступни ног. Хоть убей, не помню ее фигуры и грудей, а ведь почти год протрахались вместе. В памяти всплывает почему-то лицо ее брата, а вот черты ее лица как будто кто-то стер специально качественным ластиком._

_— Это Киллер третьего поколения, прототип._

_Я тогда еще был человеком, простым военным, вернее, не совсем простым. Прикрепленным к лаборатории и подписавшим разрешение и согласие на эксперимент со своим телом. С Мией мы к тому времени уже разбежались, и у меня были другие женщины, а у нее другие мужчины._

_— Зачем ты мне говоришь такое, Ака? — я вздрогнул от звука своего старого голоса._

_Преобразования даже эту деталь у меня поменяли кардинально._

_— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Ты - мой друг, — Ака глянул на меня своими черными глазищами, в которых плескалось странное чувство. И на просто дружбу оно явно не тянуло._

_Я помню, что тогда испугался этого взгляда, так как о сексе с мужчиной никогда прежде не задумывался._

_— Только друг? — усмехнулся я сквозь зубы и, видя, как краснеет мужчина, сам покрылся холодным потом._

_— Запомни, его уязвимые точки располагаются нестандартно, как у других существ. Нужно поразить сразу обе и отрубить голову. Только так ты остановишь КИ-3!_

 

Через полгода, когда моя генетика пришла в норму, я сам нашел Аку и взял его. Он был первым моим мужчиной. Он так стонал во время секса, так прижимался нежно ко мне и безостановочно сливал, что это как раз навсегда и поменяло мои приоритеты в сексуальном плане в пользу мужчин. 

А еще через пару лет Ака и Мия испарились в ядерном взрыве. Стреляли прицельно в наш центр, и я - единственный, кто вышел из этого пепла. Настоящий солдат, идеальный убийца – воин. Тогда для меня было шоком, так как Ака в момент взрыва сидел на мне в позе ковбоя, и мы безудержно трахались в его лаборатории. 

Видеть, как твой возлюбленный превращается в атомы в мгновение... Вот он изливается в сладкой неге на твой живот своей спермой... И вот среди полыхающего огня на тысячи километров... Ты один...

Наверное, тогда во мне что-то сломалось, и я окончательно превратился в машину для убийств на все эти тысячи лет. 

Я смотрел в бельма КИ-3 и понимал. Вот мой шанс уйти за Акой! Это единственный шанс приобрести забвение и умереть. И он дается мне судьбой. 

Киллер, похожий на смесь андройда и человека негроидной расы, облизал в предвкушении пухлые губы своим гибким языком.

Язык - он его выбрасывает вперед на несколько метров и поражает им как мечом со специальной смазкой из нано-вещества, разъедающего мою плоть! Ака тогда рассказал мне все слабости киллера, хотя предавал в тот момент свою страну, весь мир. Он так хотел чтобы я жил, чтобы не случилось. И я улыбнулся этому образу нежного и ласкового японца, любившего меня всем своим сердцем.

Киллер улыбнулся ответно мне и выбросил свой язык. Я увернулся, рубанув по нему своим мечом, отсекая. Понимая, что это в пустую. КИ-3 только усмехнулся, отращивая за мгновение новый.

— Ты - настоящий! Я помню вкус твоих клинков, Странник, ты - мертвец!

Ринулись на меня в новую атаку. Ака! Черт, где же эти хреновы места, которые остановят убийцу? В голове всплыло нежное лицо японца. Он не был красавцем: простым парнем с чисто японской внешностью и с нежной, обалденно притягательной улыбкой.

«Бедра!» — прошептали его губы, прежде чем исчезнуть. 

И я вонзил в середину каждого бедра по своему клинку. Через доли секунды голова киллера покатилась, подпрыгивая по земле, отрубленная моими острыми клинками.

«Ака! Я так тебе благодарен. Даже спустя столько тысяч лет ты хранишь меня. Я не могу пойти за тобой, милый. Я хочу увидеть своего первенца, хочу сделать второго ребенка Марии. Хочу любить Софию. Хочу любить всех их трех так же, как любил безудержно тебя!»

Перед глазами снова появился небольшого ростика хрупкий японец. Он робко улыбнулся мне и, поцеловав нежно в висок, поспешил к тонкой женской фигурке, стоящей у угла дома. Я не помнил Мию, но в этот момент был уверен, что это была она. И они оба, обнявшись, обернулись ко мне: сестра и брат - а потом, помахав руками, исчезли...

Со мной попрощались призраки прошлого. Мне пожелали счастья и любви. Пожелали счастливого будущего. Ака и Мия, я никогда не забуду вас обоих. 

 

— Кхм, — сзади меня стоял Пастор. — Значит, прототип КИ-3 для тебя ничто. 

Я обернулся лицом к этому красноглазому человеку и зашипел:

— Кто ВЫ?!

Мне похабно улыбнулись, облизнувшись языком. Как сзади этого Лжепастора выросла до боли знакомая фигура, концентрирующая на своей ладони электрический разряд сильной мощности. Нела, озверевший от происходящего на его глазах, залепил полный заряд в спину моего противника. Красноглазый затрясся под напряжением. Я видел, как его тело прошивал разряд, и понял, как Гео управляют своим драконами, как наказывают и почему их слушают беспрекословно. Удар, рассчитанный изжарить огромного ящера, на несколько секунд охватил белым искрящимся пламенем этого субъекта и, вздернув в воздух, отшвырнул на землю.

— Нела, ты его убил, — ухмыльнулся я своему мужчине.

— Если бы... Не подходи, любимый. Хранителя Печати так просто не прикончить!

— Чертовы гермафродиты! — прошипели, пытаясь встать на колени. — Я и не думал, что кроме того сосунка, будет настоящий боец.

Он глянул мутными глазами на моего погонщика и осклабился острыми зубами.

«Как пила!» — охнул я про себя, увидев вытянутый зрачок изменившейся радужки. 

Теперь она была уже не пурпурной, а просто серой. Волосы так же приобрели тот же невзрачный оттенок, а под незакрытыми участками тела проявилась татуировка печати. Именно она помогала выжить этому ходящему трупу, именно она продлевала его существование.

— Мимикрия! Это для них словно для нас сходить посрать! — сплюнул Гео сквозь зубы и снова стал генерировать электрический заряд.

Хранитель печати сузил свои глаза на красноволосого и прохрипел:

— Ален! Какого черта ты набросился на меня? Или этот сукин сын подсадил тебя на свою кровь?

Нела завис на секунду от упоминания своего брата. А потом снова обрушил мощь на Хранителя. Вспышка света, и мужчина, покрытый татуировками, исчез.

— Сбежал! Чертово отродье, — прошипел мой кровавоволосый погонщик, а потом подошел ко мне. — Привет. Ты как?

— Нормально. Но ты как здесь оказался?

— Марии. Он вызвал меня сразу, как только ты вошел в игру. Он еще совсем маленький мальчик, но почувствовал в Хранителе угрозу, хотя и не понял ее настоящую природу, — меня нежно прижали к себе и зарылись носом в отросшие волосы. — Я так переживал за тебя, мой возлюбленный!

— Я думал, все Хранители Печатей уже давно уничтожены.

— Уничтожены только Хранители, отвечающие за драконов и Гео. Мой бывший партнер - отец моего первенца, убил Хранителя Печати Гео и был смертельно ранен в бою с ним. Драконы прикончили своего Хранителя, когда Лонг вместе с моим сыном попали в смертельную ловушку. А этот был твоим! У тебя нет перед ним преимущества, так что не стоит сражаться с этой гнилью в одиночку. И его ты можешь убить только ценой своей собственной жизни. А я не хочу больше терять любимых людей!

Я гладил его кровавые волосы и выцеловал шею:

— Ты видел кто меня спас?

— Да, это был призрак? — шепнули мне, потираясь о мое возбужденное достоинство.

— Можно сказать и так. Думаю, это был отпечаток моего прошлого, на несколько минут посетивший этот мир. Человек, которого я любил несколько тысяч лет назад. Но знаешь почему я выжил и захотел остаться здесь, а не дать киллеру довершить свое дело до конца? Ведь это был мой единственный шанс уйти из этого мира и слиться со своим ушедшим возлюбленным.

— Скажи, почему? — мурлыкнули мне игриво на ушко, прижимаясь откровенно к распаленному телу.

— Благодаря всем вам троим. Тебе, Марии и Софии, — улыбнулся я, поднимая ласково Нела на руки и неся в дом Пастора. — А еще той искорке новой жизни, что растет в тебе.

Завтра придется найти Главу «Цепных островов» и объяснить всю паршивую ситуацию со смертями и исчезновением нового Пастора. Но пока меня ждали мои мужчины, любящие и преданные. А еще прекрасный, начинающийся наливаться восходящим солнцем новый день.


	11. Нела и Ален

Марии пытался генерировать электричество на своей руке, но выходило паршиво, вернее вообще никак. Так - легкие искорки по сравнению с тем пламенем, что мог выдать на бис Нела. 

А вот его Маман – Нела показывал мастер-класс! Он собрал на обеих руках достаточно энергии и слепил из нее настоящую шаровую молнию, и теперь гудящий шар крутился и шипел в его умелых руках.

У Софии от их упражнений волосы в прямом смысле стояли дыбом, впрочем, как и у меня. Я обнимал своего черноволосого мальчика, пытаясь пригладить его наэлектризованные кудряшки волос, а он от неподдельного страха жался ко мне.

— И что дальше? — хмыкнул я, озвучивая общую мысль. 

Мы все еще зависали на «Цепных островах» в доме Пастора и прислуживали нам, как ни странно, Коко и Моко. Парнишки пересмотрели свои взгляды и более ко мне с сексуальными требованиями не лезли. И хотя с Марии и Софией у них были прохладно-натянутые отношения, то Нела мальчишки просто боготворили, впрочем так же, как и меня. А еще, как я понял из-за их багровых ушек, близняшки стали трахаться друг с другом, и это им нравилось намного больше, чем со мной.

Что ж, хорошая новость, единственная из всех остальных, связанных с этим бредовым местом. На «Цепных островах» шло расследование местных властей по поводу всех тех убийств, связанных с игрой и со мной в виде главного героя в оной. Глава был в бешенстве, хотя ни в чем меня и не обвинял открыто. Параллельно всему этому искали нового Пастора и пытались урезонить бешеную толпу моих фанатов, пытающихся проникнуть на оцепленный властями остров, где располагался домик Пастора. Присутствие здесь Коко и Моко тоже объяснялось тем же фактом. Ибо близнецы обзавелись еще большей толпой воздыхателей, которая на порядок превышала мою.

— Как только нас отсюда выпустят, — Нела из искрящегося шара сотворил восьмерку и подмигнул близнецам, принесшим нам в гостиную ужин.

У тех тут же, как и у нас всех, встали дыбом от электричества волосы.

— Ух ты! — охнул Коко.

— Мне бы такой гаджет в игру, — подтвердил Моко.

— Идиоты, это не игра, а настоящая шаровая молния! — рыкнул на них раздосадованный Марии.

Мальчик рядом с Нела становился ревнивым и буянистым, чем больше напоминал мне Софию, а не самого себя – ласкового и нежного.

— Ты завидуешь, что не можешь так сделать сам. Как Нела, — оскалился проницательный Моко, а потом добил. — И нечего срываться на нас с братом, неуч!

— Неуч? — рыкнул Марии, и в его руках на миг вспыхнул неконтролируемый разряд, оглушительно хлопнув на весь дом.

— Точно, неуч, — сплюнул я, прилизывая свои дымящиеся волосы: в гостиной стоял густой дым, и пахло конкретно паленым. — Ты так от Лонга оставишь одни головешки!

— Молчи, Королева Англии! — прошипел опаленный взрывом блондин.

— О?! — Нела, заржав, убрал свою молнию, вернее втянул обратно в себя. — Давно не слышал таких старомодных ругательств. А насчет "что делать", я думаю, давно пора навестить моего родного братца.

— Алена? — переспросил я, удаляясь за спиной опаленного взъерошенного блондина.

Необходимо было Марии напоить своей кровью, чтобы убрать все ожоги с его нежного личика и тела.

— Ага, его самого. Думаю, Глава не будет слишком против нашему улету. А то у него тут свершится-таки революция! Или тебя с близняшками порвут на сувениры, — хихикнули мне вслед, прижимая к себе Софию, валяющегося на диване в полной отключке от пережитого взрыва.

 

Глава был не против, вернее он и за тоже не был. 

Он косил на едва сдерживаемую толпу возбужденных молодых мужчин одним выкатившимся глазом и на трех опустившихся с ясного неба драконов другим, явно дергающимся от напряжения.

Я пожелал Главе счастья, успехов в личной жизни и порекомендовал Коко и Моко в Пасторы. А потом вскочил на дракона и взмыл, недолго думая, на своем ящере в небо.

Нела чмокнул на прощание близняшек. Только, в отличие от меня, в яркие щечки, покрытые устойчивым румянцем после страстного прощального поцелуя со мной рот в рот. И также, оседлав Янга, вспорхнул последним в небо над визжащей от переполняющихся чувств толпой возбужденных мужчин.

София с Марии уже были в небе. Краснеющий Лонг тут же вспорхнул за Драко, не думая совершенно о своих всадниках. А лишь о черных переливающихся крыльях своего любимого самца. Сделав пару кругов над «Цепными островами», Нела повел нас в Южное полушарие, на самое окончание Африканского континента. А мне стало интересно, как же выглядит этот Ален, ведь он близнец моего старшего мужчины.

 

После оглушительного по скорости полета мы опустились в горном районе, на берегу стыка двух океанов. Горная гряда была относительно молодой, и на ее вершине стоял настоящий сверкающий замок.

— Мы на месте! — Нела спрыгнул с дракона и, подождав нас, отпустил всех трех полетать, скомандовав Марии и Софии оставаться с ящерами, правда, перед этим пересадив их предусмотрительно на Янга.

— Не стоит дразнить брата, тем более Лонг сейчас в состоянии течки. И я не думаю, что бой за его красную натруженную задницу нужен Драко.

— Может им лучше улететь подальше? — согласился я с мнением Нела: действительно, бой между драконами нам был нужен в последнюю очередь.

— Инг не дурак и связываться с Янгом и Драко один не будет. Но на всякий случай, я думаю, не стоит провоцировать его буйством гормонов.

Я согласно кивнул и плечом к плечу пошагал в сторону стрельчатых, распахнутых пригласительно вширь ворот.

— А нас уже ждут, — усмехнулся Нела, облизав свои красные, высохшие от горных ветров губы.

 

Женщин было много - целый гарем. Всех мастей и весьма похотливых габаритов. На возвышении возлежал огненный красавец, волосы которого были собраны в высокий хвост и ниспадали на спину красно-бордовой волной.

«Черт... Одно лицо, один прищур синих искристых глаз. Они так похожи!» 

Я поменял спектр виденья и чертыхнулся еще раз. Близнецы были неотличимы, только в Нела в его животе я чувствовал плескание энергии своего ребенка. Синей, обжигающей, и именно она отличала моего мужчину от постороннего.

— Ба, а вот таких гостей я не чаял увидеть. Неужели нашел-таки себе достойного ебаря, а, братишка? — усмехнулись с ложа, широким жестом отпуская возбужденных нашим прибытием, по-бляцки пялящихся на нас своих баб. — Я от тебя такого не ожидал. Поймать на свой растраханный зад самого Странника. Кажется, в последнее время ты носишь имя Странника Пустыни? — улыбнулись мне сладкой улыбкой так похожей на улыбку Нела и показали на ложе, стоящее напротив. — Располагайтесь!

Мы заняли нагретое женскими телами ложе и воззрились на полулежащего хозяина замка.

— Поздравляю, братишка! Твой сынок воссоединился с Лонгом, как я погляжу. И если тот так смердит на всю округу своими гормонами из растраханного зада, значит ты ждешь еще одного ребенка? И, судя по всему, от него, — в меня ткнули пальцем и заржали. — А ты настоящая шлюха! Хочешь, я тебя трахну? Правда мне придется ждать, пока ты не родишь еще одного Гео. Зато наш ребенок будет с настолько чистой кровью, что обзавидуются все в округе. А умершие перевернутся в своих могилах. 

Нам еще раз улыбнулись, а потом тут же окрысились злобно в лицо:

— Какого рожна ты притащился ко мне тяжелым?! И еще припер своего ебаря с текущим драконом на своем хвосте?!

— Я хочу знать где ты пересекался с Хранителем Печати Странника? — прошипели похоже в ответ.

— Ха-ха, защищаешь своего муженька! Ты совсем обабился, братишка, — заржали, откидываясь на спинку своего царственного шезлонга.

— Я не влазил в твои дела, и мы поделили воздушное пространство планеты пополам. Но я не люблю, когда тебя путают со мной, Ален!

— Я тоже этого не люблю, уж поверь. Особенно, когда твои ебари пытаются щупать меня – натурала! — огрызнулся ответно Ален.

Взорвавшись, оба близнеца замолчали, и я краем сознания уловил болтовню Янга. Как оказалось, Инг все-таки не утерпел и ввязался в бой за обладание задницы Лонга. Моих мальчиков высадили на безопасное место, и теперь Драко с Янгом не на шутку дрались с озверевшим Ингом. Трудность состояла еще и в том, что Лонг, не понимая что происходит, пытался даже в полете быть рядом с Драко и мешал тому отвечать на выпады противника. Так что основное мочилово происходило именно между Ингом и Янгом. Мне пришлось силком закрыть сознание, дабы сосредоточиться на разговоре близняшек. Драконы разберутся сами, а мне есть кого защищать.

— Закончил? Инг ввязался-таки в драку за развратный задок Лонга. Вижу, своего дракона ты тоже держишь на голодном пайке за яйца, как и себя, — усмехнулся Нела.

— Ты слепой? У меня гарем баб! — огрызнулся Ален.

— И что? Ты ни разу не был матерью. У тебя вообще не было ребенка! Гео не размножаются с женщинами, если только те не мутанты с определенным сочетанием генов. Да и то, их потомки от женщин – смертны и не несут наших генов, — возразил Нела.

— Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос. Зачем мне размножаться и плодить ублюдков? Либо недоделанных людишек через баб, либо ублюдков Гео – мужиков, способных рожать уродов, — огрызнулся Ален и стал походить в этот момент на Марии.

— Мы - мужчины, братишка, — Нела сел с ним рядом и обнял. — Но способные к воспроизводству. Просто нас сделали изначально воинами, а если бы еще и разделили по полу: создали женщин и мужчин Гео - не думаю, что это привело к чему-то хорошему.

— Ты явно пришел не за этим, — огрызнулся Ален, выпутываясь из рук брата.

— Если не расскажешь о Хранителе Печати, буду задавать нескромные вопросы, — усмехнулся Нела и кивнул в мою сторону. — При нем!

— Это какие же? — сузили синь глаз.

— А такие: к примеру, неужели ты там до сих пор девственник и ни разу не пробовал?

Алан дернулся всем телом и, закрыв глаза, опустился на подушки.

А через десять минут полного молчания заговорил:

— Этот уебок напал на меня сотню лет назад. Я не знаю, какого рожна он хотел. Но меня попробовали трахнуть в задницу, во всяком случае мне так по первости показалось. Естественно я его пару раз долбанул зарядом и увидел проявившуюся печать Странника, — пожали плечами. — Потом мы еще подрались несколько часов подряд. Но так как ни ему, ни мне это особо не было нужно - разошлись.

— И на кой он тогда на тебя напал? — не понял повода Нела.

— Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? — раскрыли удивленную синь глаз. - Тем более мертвецу трахаться? У него вообще интересно встанет по-настоящему, а?

А я начал понимать мотив, вернее, почему подвергся нападению Ален:

— Где это было?

— На южном окончании Японского Архипелага, недалеко от «Цепных островов», — воззрились на меня, а потом пошло добавили. — Хотя с самим Странником я бы попробовал!

— Урою, если сунешься! — зашипел рассерженной кошкой Нела.

— Угу, как же! Пригреб на пару с сынком такого знатного мужика, — мне состроили глазки, а потом резко прошипели. – Даже не мечтай, мой зад никогда не трахнет ни один мужик. А теперь вон из моего дома, извращенцы! И заберите с неба ту текущую сучку.

— Идем, Странник, — Нела поднялся от взъерошенного братца и спросил у последнего. — А что ты делал на моей территории?

— За местными бабами летал, там самые красивые. А что, ты против?

— Не особо. Но лучше не лез бы ты в Северное полушарие, братишка.

— А ты в Южное! Беременная сучка.

На том мы и распрощались.

 

Забирал нас Драко, Лонг жался к нему дрожащим телом и, судя по тем красноватым волнам, что пробегали по его гребню, очень хотел трахаться.

«Янг, хватит полировать Инга. Мы уходим!» — скомандовал Нела, запрыгивая на моего Драко и за руку утаскивая на его спину и меня. 

Мой мужчина был весьма сильным, а иногда даже сильнее, чем я.

— Щас заберем Софию, Марии и свалим из этого злачного места.

Драко взмыл в небо, уводя за собой возбужденного Лонга.

«Ща, еще пару отметин оставлю своему любимому братику и догоню вас. Уведите подальше Лонга! Он благоухает на всю округу своим сочащимся задом. Только стаи красных возбужденных драконов нам и не хватало!» — буркнули недовольно в ответ. А я спросил задумавшегося Нела.

— Ален всегда такой?

— Какой такой?

— Ну не знаю, дерганный что ли? — начал я тянуть время.

— Хм-ммм… В общем, да. Он не хочет признать свою женскую сущность, посему такой вредный и заносчивый. Вечно пытается трахнуть меня, а его дракон - выебать Янга.

— И что, никак? — усмехнулся я, начиная втыкать в нежные отношения братков.

— За все эти тысячи лет ни разу. Силы у нас с ним один в один, а вредности у меня по более будет, — улыбнулись нежно в ответ и стали махать рукой приближающимся Марии и Софии. 

Наши ребятки, держась за руку, романтично бродили по песчаному пляжу.

 

Янг до сих пор был в ярости, догнал он нас уже над Индийским океаном, который сейчас называли обычно Центральным. И Нела прямо в воздухе перепрыгнул на его спину, шепнув перед этим мне на ухо:

— Я лечу с вами, одному тебе не справиться со своим Хранителем Печати.

— И не мечтай! Ты ждешь моего ребенка! — рыкнул я в ответ, переходя на ментальную связь. — «Я не подставлю под удар мать моего не рожденного сына!»

«Ты забываешь, что я не женщина. А по боевой мощи не уступаю тебе, муженек. Даже в таком, как говорят - в тяжелом положении, — усмехнулись мне, пристраиваясь сзади летящего Лонга. — И потом, вдруг Инг будет преследовать вас, Драко блокируется ничего не соображающим Лонгом. Это опасно, ты можешь лишится дракона!»

На это возразить было нечего. С другой стороны - повешу на него мальчишек, и тогда он не сможет вмешиваться в мои боевые баталии. 

«Женушка!» — буркнул я ментально и получил заливистый смех в ответ.

Нела на подлете к Японскому архипелагу повел нас уверенно вперед, а на вопрос «откуда», съязвил, что братишка вложил ему в голову карту, где наткнулся на держателя печати.

«Ты явно ему понравился. Я ревную!» — усмехнулись мне с Янга.

«К брату?» — уточнил я.

«Ага, ведь говорят, что вкусы у близнецов одинаковые. И как бы он не отрицал свою женскую сущность, но ты его возбуждаешь», — пояснили мне.

«А ко мне так не ревнуешь?» — вклинился в наш диалог рассерженный Марии.

Мало того, что он опять летел на невменяемом драконе, так еще и должен был выслушивать наш нежно–препирательский треп.

«К тебе - нет. Сынок, ты мне не ровня!» — поржал Нела и отсек матерящегося Марии из нашего пространственного диалога, вернее вышиб грубо под зад.

«Зачем ты так с нашим нежным мальчиком?» — протянул смешливо я.

«Салагам не место во взрослом разговоре, — хихикнули игриво в ответ и продолжили. — Я не удивлюсь, если Ален захочет тебя как мужчину!»

«Тебя это пугает? Или тебе это неприятно?» — попробовал я прощупать почву вокруг.

«Ни то, ни другое. Я просто не хочу тебя потерять. Я люблю тебя, Странник, и этим все сказано!»

«И чем секс с Аленом может навредить нашим отношениям?» — изумился я такому раскладу.

«Он девственник… Там… А я…» — я не поверил своим ушам, вернее мозгу: Нела краснел на все ментальное пространство. 

«А ты носишь моего ребенка», — отрезал я.

«Он тоже может это сделать», — возразили в ответ.

«Сколько у тебя было женщин?» — тогда я решил пойти от обратного.

«Ни одной...» — не понял Нела суть моего вопроса.

«Ну, а мужчин?»

«Ты - третий… София - четвертый…» — снова смутились и очень сильно.

«Так какого рожна ты мне тут мозги полируешь? Не девственник, бля!» — огрызнулся я и грубо закрылся от всех ментальных мыслей. 

Он совсем, что ли спятил? Ревновать! И кого? Меня! Который чуть ли не с каждым встречным-поперечным ебется. Он такой кретин, потому что беременный? Или всегда был таким?

«Прости», — поскреблись тихонько ментально в мозг.

«Прощу, если не будешь сходить с ума, как беременная девица», — буркнул я, запуская его к себе обратно.

«Хи-хи! Ты прав, беременность сказывается на моем характере и мышлении. Но я не девица, а парень!»

«Это не меняет сути дела. Нам еще далеко?»

Меня мысленно обняли и потерлись:

«Нет, скоро будем, еще обогнем пару мысов, и мы на месте».

Нежность, лившаяся вокруг меня, чуть порозовела и отступила. Я и не думал, что этот суровый мужчина может испытывать такие яркие эмоции по отношению ко мне. Но мне это определенно нравилось. Чертовски нравилось.

 

Мы находились в заброшенном городе. Гостиница, как ни странно, была даже по меркам этого времени шикарно обустроена. Но, несмотря ни на что, люди ушли, и причина этому, как подозревал я, была засекреченная база, которую тысячи лет спустя вдруг кто-то оживил. Насчет этого «кого-то» у меня тоже не было сомнений: Хранитель Печати появился в этой местности. И за каких-то несколько лет исчез целый, довольно-таки крупный поселок.

— Не удивлюсь, если здесь склады с пищей нетронутые, — усмехнулся я безрадостно, опускаясь на четырехместную кровать, застеленную прекрасным шелком. На востоке умеют жить, несмотря даже на потрясения.

Марии скользнул рядом, однозначно прижимаясь и прося о близости. Я только хмыкнул и, раздев оперативно белокурого Гео, зажал его в колено-локтевой позе, войдя в жаркую попку. Чернокудрый - мой второй ангелочек, так же был оперативно раздет и поставлен на четвереньки над распластанном по простыне Марии. Нижнего я уже во всю выебывал, а вот верхнего готовил своим язычком, подтрахивая в такт глубинных толчков нижнего парнишки.

София охал, ахал. И, рухнув сверху на задыхающегося в оргазменной дрожи Марии, стал тереться о его вспотевшую спину своим вставшим членом, вскорости добавляя к поту Марии свою вязкую сперму. Что ж, теперь в моем распоряжении было уже две жаждущие покрасневшие дырочки. И я решил уделить внимание сразу обоим, вставляя то нижнему, распластанному в позе лягушонка Марии, трущегося о мокрые от спермы простыни возбужденной головкой своего вновь затвердевшего члена, то прижимающемуся к его спине более узкому Софии. Я грубо доставал из раскрытых попок свой возбужденный фаллос и по очереди вгонял по самые яйца то одному, то другому в их жадные до ебли открытые дырки. 

Мальчишки орали уже во всю подо мной от остроты процесса, когда в спальню заглянул Нела и от развратности сцены громко присвистнул:

— Ну ты даешь, Странник, сразу и двух!

— Погоди, сейчас по третьему разу сольют, и я займусь тобой, — оскалился я, чувствуя, как мальчики снова выплескиваются практически одновременно и благодаря моему усилившемуся натиску заходят на третий свой раз.

Подростки все в сперме с головы до ног валялись друг на друге, пытаясь прийти в себя и выровнять дыхание, когда я приступил к вытрахиванию Нела. Я заставил мужчину подтянуть ноги к своей груди в виде пресловутой буквы М и теперь отрывался вовсю.

— Наверно, круто, когда твой член не опускается после оргазма, — Нела смотрел на распахнутые, не закрывающиеся попки мальчишек, из которых обильно стекало мое семя, и ловил всем своим существом мою яростную амплитуду. — Скоро я не смогу трахаться лицом к тебе, будет мешать живот.

Я загнул его так, что задница смотрела вертикально вверх, а колени Нела упирались ему в подбородок.

— И буду тебе противен...

— Хватит самоуничижения. Буду трахать сзади, если, конечно, ты, будешь этого хотеть, — усмехнулся я, разгибая мужчину и подхватывая его бедра на весу, разводя их по максимуму.

— Конечно, хочу! Я во время беременности вообще становлюсь похотливым и жадным до секса.

— Вот и договорились, а теперь...

Я чувствовал, как Нела выплескивается в новом оргазме, ослабляя контроль и защиту. Момент я рассчитал точно: вторгаться в разум другого - механизм, подсказанный Янгом, я уяснил как урок на пятерку. Забрать карту, переданную Аленом и вырубить Нела не составило труда.

— Ты что творишь? — зашипел пришедший в себя после оргазменной эйфории Марии, когда как София все еще был в глубокой отключке.

Парень ревновал открыто к своему родителю, и я понимал почему. Нела был намного сильнее и выносливее, чем он, даже в постельной схватке со мной выступал на равных. Марии же был еще мелким мальчиком по сравнению с ним, не желающим уступать своей биологической матери.

— Мне нужно уйти одному, — я встал с постели и стал оперативно одеваться. — Если попробуешь меня остановить - вырублю, как и твою мать, — рычанием предостерег я белокурого Гео.

— Но там опасно! И ты не сможешь выстоять против Хранителя своей Печати. Это практически смерть! — Марии поднялся следом, весь взъерошенный, измазанный спермой. Мой маленький мальчик.

Я обнял его и прошептал на ухо:

— Помоги мне, присмотри за ними и за своим еще не рожденным братишкой. Со мной все будет хорошо, поверь! — я поцеловал своего малыша и, нажав определенную точку, уложил его рядом со своими красавчиками парнями. Надо было торопиться, так как на Гео этот прием работал не так уж и хорошо.

Еще раз посмотрев на своих мужчин, я мысленно попрощался и двинулся, как я считал на тот момент, в свой последний путь.

 

— Карту, я надеюсь, ты стер в его памяти?!

Кто бы сомневался - Ален стоял рядом с тропой, что вела к секретной базе, и лыбился точно, как и Нела.

— Стер.

Мы пожали друг другу руки, и на какой-то миг мне показалось, что передо мной мой беременный мужчина, а не его родной брат-близнец.

— Тогда идем! Вход там.

И он зашагал впереди все также независимо и победоносно.

— Почему ты решил помочь?

Я смотрел ему в спину и читал каждый изгиб его сексуального, грациозного тела.

— Он мой любимый братик. И связь между нами будет всегда, чтобы не случилось. Он счастлив, и я не хочу, чтобы ты по моей глупости лишился жизни!

— Глупости? — не понял я.

— Так я же дал карту Нела, без этого он бы не отстал. Ну а то, что он попытается пойти с тобой, подвергая себя и ваше дите опасности, и то, что ты просто вырубишь его, не дав совершить откровенную глупость, и попрешься один - это было слишком очевидно. Для этого и будущее читать не надо.

— Инг? — усмехнулся я, думая, хорошо, что сразу отправили подальше всех драконов, боясь спугнуть Хранителя присутствием толпой летающих ящеров.

— Я тоже отправил его подальше, как и вы своих. Ладно, надо поднажать, нам еще иди суток двое.

 

Ночью на привале он подсел рядом и, потеревшись о мое плечо, попросил:

— Я хочу попробовать с тобой… туда… Всегда недоумевал, что с этого ловит Нела. Ведь это очень больно?

Я без прелюдий перетянул его на свои колени и поцеловал в засос. Даже целовались они похоже, только Ален более яростно и подавляюще. Как будто я был в роли женщины, а не он. Я приспустил ему штаны и стал играть с его мягкой дырочкой, осторожно вводя пальчики в него и лаская изнутри бархатистые стенки.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я порвал твою девственную плеву, что закрывает вход в матку?

— Да-ааа! — охнули в ухо, возбужденно потираясь своим бархатистым членом о мой пресс.

— А залететь не боишься от меня? — усмехнулся я жаркому парню и проник пока в его кишечник на всю свою нехилую длину члена. 

Он задрожал практически сразу, как только его ягодицы соприкоснулись с моим полыхающим пахом, выгибаясь в оргазме, и выстрелил спермой первый.

— Даже если залечу, вряд ли мы переживем сражение с твоим врагом, во всяком случае я.

— Прекрати! 

Только самопожертвований мне и не хватало.

Я снова нарастил темп и, когда он был на грани нового оргазма, поменял угол проникновения. Сжал до синяков его бедра в своих железных руках и, порвав мягкую податливую пленку за простатой, вошел в узкий канал. Ален задрожал в руках крупной дрожью и, вцепившись мне в плечи, сквозь сцепленные от боли зубы прошипел:

— Давай до конца. Раз уж дошло до этого!

И я надавил сильнее, раздвигая тесный проход влагалища и раскрывая своим натиском его матку. Алена забило от сильнейшей боли. Это оказалось последней каплей для его заезженного организма, и он выплеснулся в оргазме вместе со мной.

Черт, что я наделал? Я оплодотворил второго Гео, и, судя по тому, какое у него было в этот момент лицо, тот был счастлив, как сумасшедший обкурившийся нарик, дорвавшийся до розовых летающих слонов.

— Боже, — простонал Ален и глянул на меня своими синими глазами, полными чертовщины и страсти. — Улет полный, хотя в последний миг было чувство, что ты вогнал в меня раскаленное железо, а не свой член. И пробил им позвоночник!

— Зачем тебе это было нужно? — я поцеловал влажного мужчину в висок и, нежа в руках, расположил на груди сверху.

— Мы можем оба погибнуть. Вот я и решил это попробовать хотя бы перед своей смертью. Как-то не хотелось уходить в мир иной девственником в заду, — заржали на мне, а потом властно поцеловали. — Но я не буду сожалеть, если выживу. Так что Нела придется поделиться со мной твоим вниманием, если мы все-таки останемся в живых после этих подземелий. И потом, теперь тебе трудно будет различать нас по искре своего плода. Так как мы оба будем вынашивать твоих же детей. 

— Так ты заметил, что я тебя сканировал?

— Да, еще в замке. Ты так задумчиво высматривал наши с Нела животы, что я понял, что ты различаешь нас только по своему ребенку. Это и немудрено - мы практически копии друг друга, как и наши драконы, — усмехнулись мне в лицо и потерлись щекой.

— Нела будет в ярости. И, о боже… — простонал я, хватаясь за голову. — Теперь нужен еще один дракон!

— Ага, думаю, как только Лонг понесет, твоему черному красавцу будет море работы по осеменению моего ящера.

Я посмотрел серьезно на ржущего в открытую Алена и усмехнулся:

— А это значит, что ты будешь таскаться за мной по пятам, так как твой дракон станет текущей шлюшкой моего ящера на пару лет.

— Угадал!

Меня снова притянули и, прикусив кожу на шее, зализали капельку крови.

— Твоя кровь просто божественна. Настоящий афродизиак для Гео! Ну что, в путь? У нас мало времени.

 

И мы снова двинулись вперед, скользя по ночному лесу. Судя по всему, Гео тоже хорошо видели в ночи, хотя я не интересовался раньше этим фактом. Но Ален шел словно днем по освещенной мостовой улице. А не пробирался по бурелому между обрывистых скал.

На вторые сутки мы снова сделали короткий привал и опять протрахались всласть. Мне отдыхать было не нужно, а Ален снова хлебнул моей крови, дабы восстановить свои силы. Я еще раз натянул его матку: почему-то этот Гео перся от сплава безумной боли и возбуждения. И в этом с Нела было его главное отличие. Алену по-настоящему нравилось, как я вхожу в его узкое неразработанное влагалище и с силой заставляю матку раскрыться под натиском своей возбужденной плоти. Таким образом я оплодотворил его не раз, а минимум десять.

— Надеюсь, у тебя будет один ребенок? 

Усмехнулся я, ожидая, когда огненный красавец придет в себя и выровняет прерывистое дыхание. Он снова куснул меня в плечо и, сделав глоток моей крови, встал, собираясь в путь и поправляя одежду. 

— Будет один… Не бойся, еще надо выйти живыми из этого чертова лабиринта, чтобы еще один новый Гео появился на свет.

Он завязал свои волосы в высокий хвост, поправил парные клинки, в точности такие же, как у Нела, и, улыбнувшись мне в лицо, нежно коснулся моих губ своими. Лишь легкое прикосновение, не более того. Но, черт, как оно заводит!  
А через пару километров мы проникли во внутренний лаз.

«Здесь сыро и скользко!» — предупредил меня огненный красавец, переходя на ментальный язык.

«Куда теперь?» — спросил я, скользя следом за его прекрасным станом.

«А я почем знаю? Думаю, это твои родные пенаты, а не мои. Хранитель-то твой!» — буркнули, сворачивая направо по ходу извилистого коридора.

Я огляделся, и память выдала мне в трехмерном разрезе схему одной из баз. Вообще все базы, связанные друг с другом моим секретным проектом по разработке «Идеального Солдата», были сделаны по общему плану и устроены аналогично. Были небольшие отличия, но общее оставалось всегда одинаковым.

«Думаю, нам надо на пункт управления, тогда нужно туда!» — и я повел своего огненного красавчика вперед, разбираясь в хитросплетениях коридоров.

КИ-3 появились из ниоткуда и сразу несколько экземпляров.

«Бедра поразить одновременно, в середину, спереди и отсечь голову. Опасен язык: стреляет, как копье, и содержит нано-частицы!» — дал я краткую инструкцию Алену, следя краем глаза, как с легкостью выскальзывают его парные клинки.

Бой был коротким и яростным. Управившись в этом коридоре, в другом нас встретило еще пятеро андройдов. И так по всему пути, до управления. Мы прорубились сквозь КИ-3, защищая спины друг друга. Слава богу, ни один язык этих монстров не коснулся ни меня, ни Алена. Было несколько скользящих ран на Погонщике, но я молча, не глядя, протянул ему запястье и, почувствовав на нем его укус, через пару мгновений вошел в пункт управления.

Хранитель появился передо мной во всей красе, я было дернулся вместе с Гео, но тут же злобно сплюнул на пол. Перед нами была всего лишь голограмма в записи.

— Если ты слышишь эту запись, прекрасный Странник Пустыни, значит я был прав, и КИ-3 для тебя просто жалкие болванчики. Приятно иметь дело с настоящим противником, до встречи. Я сам найду тебя! А если соскучишься раньше времени… Возможно, развлечешься с Заклинателями Дождя.

Запись кончилась, а в помещении раздался тихий щелчок.

— Уходим, станция перешла в режим авто ликвидации, здесь через полчаса будет мини-ядерный взрыв! - я потянул опешившего Гео за руку, и мы помчались, в поисках выхода на поверхность.

 

— Ах, ты! — Нела шипел, убивая глазами помятого братца.

Волна нас все-таки накрыла даже на поверхности, и только благодаря тому, что я закрыл Гео своим непробиваемым телом, а потом напоил его нехилой порцией своей крови, мы оба были живы, хотя прилично издерганы, в рваной одежде и с перекошенными лицами.

Кажется, я говорил, что взрослый любовник это здорово?!

А когда их два, совершенно одинаковых, как две капли воды, и при этом беременных? ЧЕЕЕЕЕРТ!

Они даже пахли теперь, как одно целое, и светились оба один в один начавшими свое развитие моими детьми! Конечно, у Нела сгусток был чуть больше, но мне почему-то казалось, что наше дите с Аленом догонит младенца, которого я забабахал Нелу.

Во! Я был полным наивным дебилом, что подписался на секс с Гео, с осеменением.

— Значит ты сугубо натурал? И как ты объяснишь мне, натуральный ты наш, свою беременность? Причем от Странника? — взорвался Нела потоком слов.

— Ну-ууу, я не думал, что выживу, если честно. А не попробовать перед смертью трахнуться с мужчиной… Ну ты сам понимаешь… — почесали под потрепанным красным хвостом, виновато отводя глаза.

— Ага, с моим мужчиной, — рыкнули на Алена. — Ладно! ОН!

Тычок пальцем на меня, даже не глядя. Я что, вообще тут не при чем?

— Он вообще ебет все, что движется и дышит! Но чем думал ты? Своей натуральной ЖОПОЙ? Откуда мы возьмем еще одного дракона? Идиот! Сраный натурал! Кретин!

Тут до меня стало доходить вся суть бешенства Нела. Оказывается, он не был против наших с Аленом потрахушек. Более того, я подозревал, что он не против даже его беременности. Вся ярость упиралась в неимении в свободном наличии лишнего крылатого дружка.

— ОЙ! — было двойным и устрашающе громким.

В дверях гостиной пустующего дома, где я оставлял на время своих мужчин, с круглыми, как блюдце, глазами стояли Марии и София. Мальчики от двойного наличия красноволосых, совершенно одинаковых Гео синхронно пошатнулись и поймали друг друга в жаркие объятья.

Ален и Нела уставились ответно на парнишек и, одинаково сексуально залыбившись, выдали в голос:

— Приветик, крошки!

А потом столь же синхронно зашипели друг на друга и снова стали ругаться с новой силой. Теперь Ален уже огрызался, а не только виновато отводил свой взор.

— Успокойся, теперь Странник не только твой мужчина. Придется делиться! — рычал Ален.

— Я не об этом. Где взять еще одного дракона? Придурок! — ответно скалил зубы Нела.

И грызня возродилась с новой силой.

— Забеременеет Лонг, тогда я заставлю лечь под Драко Инга!

— Еще не факт, что Лонг залетит от черного дракона. Да и Инг никогда не рожал! Он может быть вообще стерильным.

— Подсунем тогда Янга! — зашипел один.

— Только через мой труп! — ответно пришептывал другой.

— Боже… — Марии посмотрел сначала на бледного меня, потом на сцепившихся друг с другом огненных бестий, начиная догонять, что Нела не раздвоился чудесным образом, а просто перед ним его братик-близнец, то бишь дядя Марии. 

— Я ведь еще не беременный… Зачем второй дракон?

Нела и Ален снова воззрились на мальчишек, прекращая схватку языками друг с другом.

— Ты еще забеременей. Только этого не хватает! — рыкнул один из красноволосых и провел по вздыбленным волосам.

К тому времени Нела выглядел так же взмылено и растрепанно, как и Ален, только одежда у него была в порядке, а не в боевых прорехах.

— Более чем достаточно, что залетел твой дядя!

Марии хлопнул синими глазами и уставился не на Алена, а на меня.

— Как? Значит, второго ребенка ты сделал не мне, а совершенно незнакомому Гео? — возмутился мальчик, а я только на это пожал плечами, мол, так вышло.

— Но ты же обещал Марии! — тут же подорвался София, но, увидев мой убийственный взор и беззвучно выговорившие губы одно лишь имя «Кипрей», лихо прикусил свой длинный язык. 

Ему совсем не улыбалось сдохнуть от перетраха на моем толстом члене. Как я ему обещал еще недавно.

— Так нечестно, Странник!

Марии поджал дергающиеся в истерике свои сладкие губки и зарыдал, чем вызвал недоумение как своей матери, так и дяди. Вот такого поведения взрослые Гео не понимали. Ибо по их понятиям беременеть Марии было ну очень уж слишком рано.

Я подошел к дрожащему, рыдающему блондинчику и, подняв его на руки, прижал к себе, укачивая и утешая:

— Ш-шшш, Малыш... Не плачь, ты ведь даже до конца еще не сформировался, чтобы выносить мне ребенка. 

Я сел на софу и стал качать его на своих коленях, целуя уреванное лицо:

— И потом, я не отказываюсь сделать тебе ребенка. Как только, так сразу! Но пойми Алена и меня. Мы шли туда на верную смерть. На базе были боевые андроиды, и если бы не твой дядя, я был бы уже мертв. Я не мог ему отказать в его последней просьбе, тем более он так похож на твою маму.

— НИ ЧЕРТА МЫ НЕ ПОХОЖИ! — взвыли в голос красноволосые Гео и снова убийственно уставились друг на друга.

— Мог бы чего-нибудь придумать пострашнее КИ-3! Было бы правдоподобнее, — рыкнул Нела.

— Их было более пятидесяти, — оскалился Ален и потер свой нос, как провинившийся мальчишка.

После этого Нела неверяще посмотрел с ужасом на меня, от страшной правды у него подкосились ноги. Ален подхватил скользнувшее на пол тело братишки и отнес к нам на софу.

— Насколько больше? — теперь Нела полулежа опирался на Алена.

— Я не считал, некогда было… — я прижал затихшего Марии, до которого тоже начало доходить, через что мы с Аленом прошли.

А потом, позвал рукой Софию и, переместив белокурого Погонщика на одно свое колено, на второе усадил черноволосого мальчишку.

— А я сбился на шестидесяти… — снова шмыгнул носом Ален.

Мальчишки вздрогнули от слов Алена и прижались ко мне еще сильнее.

— Хранитель? — выдавил из себя Нела.

— Его там не было, но он оставил запись голограммы, база уничтожена, — буркнул я, хотя последнее мог и не говорить. 

Взрыв был ощутим и в этом заброшенном городишке. А битые стекла и потрескавшиеся стены красноречиво говорили, что взрывная волна побывала и здесь.

— Кстати, ранения есть? 

Стал бегло оглядывать мальчиков, когда Марии кивнул на Нела. Я, как и Алену, протянул Нела руку, и он молча припал к моему запястью, прокусывая кожу и выпивая кровь. Все резко замолчали, думая о насущном: где взять двух новорожденных драконов?!

 

Заночевали прямо здесь, в здании. Я, особо не заморачиваясь, сначала оттрахал маленьких своих любовников, пока они в беспамятстве не провалились в сон. А потом приступил к выделке попок огненных братиков.

Вот в постели я их отличал запросто: Алену нравился жесткий секс, а Нела - нежность и ласка.

Под утро валялись все трое, измазанные в сперме, изможденные, но пришедшие к общему консенсусу. Драко придется ебать и Инга и Янга. Если забеременеют оба - я тут же осеменяю Марии!

Просто какой-то план всемирного размножения меня.

Но спорить с огненными Гео я не стал, себе дороже. Хотят беременеть - не вопрос, только лишь бы мне больше не компостировали мозги.

— Почему ты раньше не ложился под мужчин?

Завел я другую тему, ибо размножение ящеров уже сидело в печенках. Не спорю - насущно! Но оказаться между голыми дискутирующими беременными братками, как на какой-то гребанной научной конференции под названием «Как выебать ящера, чтобы он залетел!»... Это было для меня слишком.

За Алена, как ни странно, начал отвечать Нела. Как оказалось, первым Гео был мужчина, впрочем, как и его белый дракон – Мао.

— Альфа был чересчур агрессивным мужчиной. Грубым и даже в какой-то мере с садистскими наклонностями. Сначала в проекте хотели создать женщину Гео, как и Белого Дракона – самку. Но побоялись, что мужчины Гео просто перебьют друг друга из-за внимания женщин. Чтобы уменьшить сексуальную нагрузку были созданы Гео – гермафродиты.

— Мы были первыми и последними, вышедшими гермафродитами из лаборатории, — продолжил Ален, когда Нела, вздрогнув, видно вспомнив этого самого Альфу, замолк. — Я не знаю, почему получилось два. Хотя, как нам сказали, планировали всего одного. Гермафродита-человека и одного гермафродита-дракона. Но так получилось, что вышло сразу два. Я помню тот день, когда нас еще совсем молоденьких, совершенно обнаженных представили Альфе. Он был в ярости: вместо смазливой бабы ему подсунули двух субтильных сопливых пацанов, с письками-тычками и безволосыми мелкими яичками. И сказали, что он может делать с нами что захочет. Альфа выбрал Нела.

Теперь оба Гео замерли на мне и замолкли. Они лежали с двух сторон от меня и прижимались своими горячими телами. А я чувствовал, как в их еще плоских животах уже разгоралась новая жизнь, посеянная мной.

— Почему его? — я выдернул их из болезненных воспоминаний.

— Он стоял с краю, у входа... Альфа просто схватил первого попавшегося и упер к себе. Он насиловал Нела несколько недель подряд прямо в матку. Но Нела тогда еще был совсем молоденьким и не мог забеременеть... А на меня он ни разу не посмотрел.

— Странно... — пробормотал я. – Ты не менее сексуальный, чем Нела!

— Дело не в этом, — Нела задрожал всем телом. — Ему усиленно подкладывали нас обоих. Но так как он выбрал меня первого добровольно, то именно я оказался его секс-игрушкой. А Алена предлагали, получается, силком, посему он упирался всей своей сущностью. Он вообще ненавидел все эти опыты, которые проводили на нас, любое давление сверху, принуждение, приказы наших прародителей. Посему, когда вышла такая возможность, он исчез. Сбежал, а потом вызволил нас оттуда и наших драконов.

— Матка Нела еще не совсем тогда развилась. И он не мог ходить по нескольку дней после секса с Альфой! И так продолжалось, пока Нела не повзрослел, но даже тогда близость с мужчиной была для него очень болезненной, — объяснил Ален, а потом коснулся через меня Нела и, перетянувшись через мою грудь, ласково поцеловал. — Я откровенно боялся близости с мужчиной, видя, как мучается мой братишка, и никак не мог его защитить от Альфы. Он был напорядок сильнее нас обоих, дикий и непредсказуемый. Настоящий необузданный зверь - воин! Он просто находил нас везде, куда бы мы не улетели от него, хватал и насиловал Нела.

— А его дракон Мао - Янга? — кивнул я, вспоминая слова белого ящера и не понимая тогда откуда «Мой возлюбленный Мао»!

— Нет, драконы как раз очень хорошо спелись. Но Мао почему-то выбрал, как и его хозяин, только одного секс-партнера и трахался только с ним. Я вообще думаю, что так приказал ему Альфа, — Ален пожал плечами, а потом добавил. — Только с рождением первенца Альфа смягчился, но не так уж намного. Но именно после рождения сына он напал на Хранителя Печати Гео! Тогда они активизировались, впервые выйдя из тени. Видно, сильно досаждал им Альфа и Мао. А потом Мао спас своего мальчика Лонга, когда...

Ален снова осторожно глянул на впавшего в ступор Нела и, поцеловав его в губы, прошептал:

— Я с тобой, мой любимый братишка, и скоро у тебя снова будет сынишка, как и у меня. Вот будет смешно, если рожать будем вместе, в один день.

— Я раньше забеременел, — пришел тот в себя тут же, огрызаясь.

— И что? Иногда рожают раньше времени, — успокоительно пообещали.

— Ни за что, — проскулил теперь уже в отчаянье я, вспоминая первые роды Нела. — Я не выдержу роды у двух мужиков одновременно!

— Хм-ммм?! — был двойным, одновременным и очень ехидным.

— Ты - Странник! 

— А посему обязан!

Ответили мне с двух сторон, а потом потерлись налившимися стояками.

— Ах так!Тогда... Целуйтесь, засранцы.

Приказал я, переваливаясь через Алена и тыкая его мордахой в лицо Нела. И только когда тот стал в засос сосаться с братишкой, взял его на полную длину в зад. Братишки терлись своими членами друг о дружку, пока я вытрахивал одного. А потом, выплеснувшись, меня снова попросили трахнуть прямо во влагалище, не проникая в матку, так как там место уже было занято новым пассажиром. 

После я приступил к вытрахиванию стонущего, находящегося уже на грани оргазма, Нела.

— Наверное, я мазохист, — усмехнулся Ален, с наслаждением смотря, как я покрываю в колено-локтевой позиции вспотевшего от бурного секса Нела.

— Я думаю, тут дело в другом, — ухмыльнулся я, сливая в кишечник Нела, даже не думая проникать тому в чувствительное влагалище. — Просто ты полностью созрел для зачатия, а его насиловали еще сопливым мальчишкой. Посему матка так болезненно реагирует, и, если я все правильно понял, то зачатие Марии раньше тысячи лет проводить бессмысленно. Так что ваш гениальный план с вытраханным одновременно Янгом и Ингом вкупе дает брешь. Либо кто-то из вас рожает двойню!

Я скабрезно усмехнулся, слыша, как братишки снова начали дискуссию "чей дракон ляжет следующим под Драко", а я сбежал от этой всей зубодробильного драконоразведения к своим спящим мальчикам. Во всяком случае им было абсолютно все равно, кто из драконов огненных близнецов следующим подставит Драко свой расчудесный зад.


	12. Заклинатели дождя

— Это мутанты, — позевывая, потянулся Ален на диване. Близнецы до сих пор не пришли к общему консенсусу насчет драконоразведенья, но решили взять тайм-аут. — Они живут в Северной Америке, на территории бывшей Аляски. И это не лучшая мысль отправляться сейчас туда.

— Конечно, это ловушка, — Нела сидел с братом под боком и был в кои веки солидарен с ним.

На противоположном, еще не остывшем от яростного секса ложе полулежали, прижавшись друг к другу, измученные от моей близости София и Марии. Они поглядывали затравлено то на меня, то на рыжеволосых фурий в лице огненных братьев. И если бы волосы Алена не были украшены сложно заплетенными мелкими косичками, то отличить одного Гео от другого было бы практически невозможно.

— Не только! Это территория красных драконов, а у вас текущая сучка в стае, — хмыкнул Ален, подмигнув Марии своим синим глазом.

— Сам ты сучка, — огрызнулся Марии.

— Ага! Не спорю, вот только не текущая, а уже тяжелая, от Странника. Завидуешь, малец? — оскалился Ален, как я понял, ему доставляло удовольствие дергать своего маленького племянника за усы.

— Я лечу один, — оборвал я их ссору на корню и услышал двойной ржач от огненноволосых бестий.

Марии до сих пор дулся, а София ни черта не понимал в сложившейся ситуации.

— А вот интересно, на чем? — проржался Ален.

А я сжал губы в тонкую полоску, а ведь и верно. Драко я взять не смогу, ибо за ним прицепом летает та самая «текущая сучка». И как не посмотри, вариантов было немного: либо вплавь через Тихий Океан, либо просить этих двух засранцев выделить мне одного из своих драконов.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — смерил я одного из братцев.

— Я лечу с тобой, — осклабились мне.

— А я забираю ебущихся драконов и наших малышей в свою долину. Там тихо, спокойно... А главное - сбежать от меня будет трудно, — усмехнулся кровожадно Нела.

Вот и началось…

М-да... А интересно, когда страшнее? Когда они до усрачки и мордобоя спорят между собой или выступают одним общим фронтом?  
И пока Марии с Софией хлопали от возмущения ртами, мне дояснили общую братскую концепцию. Вот уж спасибочки!

— Нела переносит беременность очень плохо, так что вступать в бой ему – это самое последнее, что он может сейчас сделать. Лететь всей кучей не выход: и из-за текущего Лонга, и из-за мелких. Они будут только мешаться под ногами.

Вот тут я был полностью согласен, ну не дурак же я, в конце концов.

— И отпустить тебя одного мы не можем. Это однозначно – смерть, — завершил их общую мыслеформу Нела, закончив за Алена. — Ты летишь с ним на Инге и точка.

— Я могу связаться с Герцогами и пересечь океан вплавь. Без драконов, — надо было хоть как-то разбить их сиамские взгляды на жизнь, иначе еще немного - и мной будут вертеть, как захотят.

— Можешь, конечно… Но, думаю, Герцогов ты в это втягивать не станешь, — почесал под своими распущенными волосами Нела. — Зачем им знать, что на тебя открыл охоту Хранитель твоей Печати?

— Или ты хочешь дать им шанс против себя? — поддакнул Ален.

И здесь эти стервецы все продумали: конечно, одна красноволосая голова хорошо, а две – полный пиздец. Естественно, Герцоги против меня сейчас не пойдут.

Но, есть одно жирное НО.

Они уязвимы, и я знаю теперь их слабость, так что любой компромат против меня – это их шанс уменьшить мою угрозу. И ослабить мое влияние на их мир, особенно в свете новой зарождающейся породы людей – Акванова. Они - любящие матери. А матери сделают все для своего потомства, дабы дать ему долгую, обеспеченную и стабильную жизнь.

Я хмуро оглядел всех своих мужчин и, сжав кулаки, согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и ладненько! Молодняк, подъем, — подорвался тут же Нела. — Мы улетаем первыми. Не думаю, что Ингу нужно сталкиваться с Лонгом.

И огненно-рыжий Гео, поцеловав меня смачно в губы, упер возмущенно упирающихся мальчишек на улицу, мысленно вызывая Янга и Драко. То, что Драко отзовется, я даже не сомневался. Единственное, меня мысленно переспросили, согласен ли я лететь на чужом, незнакомом мне белом драконе. И когда я подтвердил решение старших Гео, пристроились в хвост улетающего Янга, на котором Нела, обнимая дрожащего Софию, продолжал препираться с Марии.

Лонг последовал за своим самцом краснеющей тенью. После последнего раза, как я заметил, белый дракон совсем стал пурпурным, особенно в районе попки. Он прятал от людей свои блядливые глазки, в которых плескалась неприкрытая похоть, расточал на всю округу сладкий, приторный аромат и уже совсем не прикрывал хвостом полураскрытую дырочку, которую даже при нас Драко периодически исследовал своим длинным языком, заставляя своего партнера, дрожа, вставать бесстыдно раком, оттопыривая задницу, и поднимать хвост.

Когда моих мужчин простыл и след в высоком голубом небе, меня обнял сзади Ален и, потеревшись щекой, подтвердил ход моих мыслей.

— Твой дракон сильнее действует на белых, нежели когда они спариваются друг с другом. Во всяком случае, Лонг уже готов понести, и, судя по его невменяемому, похотливому состоянию, это произойдет на днях. Теперь зависит только оттого - возможен ли гибрид между ними или нет.

— Нела, вообще-то, говорил мне о годах их потрахушек... — я повернул голову и поцеловал прижимающегося ко мне мужчину за ушком.

— Так было между Янгом и Мао. Но Мао был белым драконом, хотя и не гермафродитом. Что ж, поживем - увидим, недолго осталось.

— А если гибрид будет невозможным? — забеспокоился я.

— Тогда после того, как Лонг снесет пустое яйцо, попробуем его спарить с Ингом, хотя не хотелось бы. При этом Ингу вряд ли улыбнется роль самки, да и близость по родству... потомство будет явно слабым. Я все же надеюсь, что генетики не сильно изменили белых драконов, выводя их из генетического материала черных. И возможно получить от них смешенное потомство, — Ален погладил свой поджарый еще пока живот, видно думая снова, где взять для своего ребенка дракона, а потом расцепил руки.

— Что ж, пора звать Инга! Надеюсь, след от Лонга не сильно будет бить ему в ноздри.

 

Инг приземлился подле нас через пару часов. Он нервно повел носом по сторонам и, раскрыв крылья, сделал несколько сильных взмахов, выражая свое недовольство по поводу пропавшей текущей сучки.

— Прекрати это, что за поведение при моем мужчине? — Ален материализовал в руке настоящий энергетический хлыст и стеганул по спине животного.

Инг рыкнул на все ментальное пространство, но подчинился. Тут же сложил свои огромные крылья и с интересом стал рассматривать меня.

«Хм-ммм, этого ядреного самца ты отбил у своего брата? Что, решил не отставать от Нела и тоже стать пузатой бабой?» — заметили довольно едко.

«Придержи свои хамские выражения. И еще, скоро ты сам, возможно, будешь краснеть, как Лонг, и подставлять зад черному дракону!» — поставили жестко на место.

«Еще чего! Чтобы меня сделать сучкой черножопого мальчишки, который не просто засранистый младенец, а не вылупившееся яйцо? Ты рехнулся, Ален?» — хотя глаз косо посмотрел на силовую плетку.

Я не видел, чтобы Нела создавал такое из своей энергии для того, чтобы осадить Янга. Хотя его дракон, как я понял, был куда покладистее, чем Инг.

Плетка просвистела в воздухе, как совершенно материальная, обвила шею дракона и завязалась смертельным узлом.

«С каких это пор ты решаешь что мне делать? Или мне напомнить, кто в нашей паре ведомый? И оторвать твою никчемную голову?» — прошипели ядовитой змеей.

Дракон замер в смертельной петле, а потом преклонил передние лапы.

«Хозяин, как скажете, так и будет!» — горько покаялись на все ментальное пространство.

«Так-то лучше. А теперь мы летим к Заклинателям Дождя», — петлю распустили, втягивая в себя энергетическую нить обратно, а потом повернулись ко мне.

— Прости его, он всегда несдержан и буянист. Что ж, летим через Большой Океан, мой Странник. И пусть нам помогут боги, что еще живы в этом заброшенном мире.

 

— Только ты можешь интересоваться теми, которые по нашим с тобою биологическим часам жизни просто бабочки однодневки, — Ален осмотрел скупо тонкого мальчика, что спал в камышах неподалеку от нашего места дислокации.

— Его кожа отталкивает воду, значит он один из Заклинателей. И нужный источник информации, — возразил я Алену, так как мальчик был очень даже мил…

Белоснежные волосы, тонкая мраморная кожа, нежно-розовые губки и длинные, совершенно белые, подрагивающие на ветру ресницы. У заклинателей дождя практически не было пигмента – меланина. И я, стоя над спящим ребенком, гадал, какие у него глаза: желтые, прозрачно-голубые или розовые.

От этого зависело из какой касты этот мальчуган, и что с этого мы могли поиметь.

Малыш простонал во сне и, потянувшись, приоткрыл глаза, видно почувствовав наше пристальное внимание. Розовые очи сфокусировались на нас и с изумлением округлились.

— Странник?

М-да, из самого паршивого - это и был самый наихудший вариант. Мальчик был из правящей касты – «Перерождающихся» из поколения в поколение и передающих память. Поэтому среди «Заклинателей Дождя» их звали «Память». С голубыми глазами – средняя каста «Тела», дающая новые тела для «Памяти», именно среди их детей и появлялись Перерождающиеся. Так как правящая каста вообще не испытывала тягу к сексу и не размножалась. С желтыми – были простые трудяги «Служители», на которых держалось все общество заклинателей.

И теперь «Память», что сидел перед нами, вспомнил меня.

— Простите, но представьтесь, — попросил я с поклоном.

Мальчик встал. На мой не предвзятый взгляд ему было от силы семь лет и, поклонившись в ответ, представился:

— Я - «Память Трав», сейчас мне шесть лет, и я нахожусь на тринадцатом круге Сансары.

Имя мне ничего не говорило, его давали каждый раз в зависимости от того, с какими способностями было новое тело «Перерожденного». А это, чаще всего, напрямую было связано с кланом, из которого было взято тело младенца. А вот то, что передо мной стоял человек, перерожденный тринадцать раз, давало высчитать его точный возраст.

В отличие от двух других каст, люди «Памяти» жили ровно пятьдесят лет. На это было рассчитано их новое тело, когда старое приходило в негодность, душа переселялась в младенца из средней касты «Тел» и, выгоняя настоящую душу ребенка, занимала новую оболочку.

Двенадцать по пятьдесят – шестьсот, плюс шесть лет – вот вам и возраст «Памяти Трав»!

— Но в прошлый раз, когда мы встречались, меня звали «Память Моря»... — прошептал мальчик, чуть розовея.

О, черт! Именно этим мальчиком мне заплатили примерно пятьсот лет назад. Вернее, я не знал о том, что люди «Памяти» не испытывают сексуального влечения, и выбрал этого паренька на ночь. Отказать мне не решились, а я, протрахавшись с ним всю ночь, так и не понял, в чем подвох.

— Прости… Мне до сих пор неудобно, что так вышло между нами, – пробормотал я этому не совсем ребенку.

— Странник, твоя кровь просто волшебна! И в отличие от всех остальных людей моей касты, я смог хоть один раз испытать настоящий оргазм, — мне нежно улыбнулись, а потом посмотрели на выпавшего из реалий Алена. — Погонщик? Надеюсь, твой дракон далеко? В последнее время красные просто посходили все с ума и теперь нападают даже на людей.

Но пока Ален только хлопал ртом, я, воспользовавшись этим, обратился к «Памяти Трав».

— Почему тогда не вызвали Охотников на драконов? И почему ты здесь? Один среди камышей у озера.

Мальчик как-то сразу осунулся, померк, хотя для заклинателей, от которых всегда исходит слабое свечение, это не характерно.

— Мне нельзя в наш город. Теперь я последний среди касты «Памяти». 

— То есть... — пробормотал Ален, а потом ужаснулся. — Неужели все носители «Памяти» мертвы, и их убили?

— Да... А вы ведь в курсе, что, если цикл не завершен и не соблюсти все необходимые обряды, возрождения не будет... Так что я последний...

 

Инг уносил на своей спине последнего из высшей касты правителей в безопасное место, а мы, провожая его, готовились отправиться в город.

— Если это Хранитель твоей Печати, он тебя тут же узнает, — Алену после рассказа мальчика вся эта свистопляска расшатала конкретно нервы. — И как ты вообще умудрился переспать с «Памятью»? У них же не встает!

— Да стояло у него, в том-то и штука! Железно стояло, а вот кончить он никак не мог, я его тогда до утра еб, убойненько так, и только на рассвете он смог слить. А потом вообще рассказал, что он из касты импотентов! Сам до сих пор в шоке, что моя кровь могла возбудить кого-то из его касты, — огрызнулся я и услышал откровенный ржач Алена.

— Странник, ты вообще уникум! Напоил кровью, поставил член и выеб до полусмерти! У меня такое чувство, что организм этого парня просто решил кончить, дабы не сдохнуть под тобой, — вытерли слезы смеха с синих глаз. — Надеюсь, он хоть тебе не такой малолеткой попал, как сейчас?

— Я не сплю с детьми, — вздохнул я устало, поправляя оружие на спине.

— Ага, я так и понял! А Софии? И не надо басни про ранее развитие. И потом, Марии по понятиям погонщиков тоже еще не вылупившееся яйцо! Не говоря уж о вашей с ним разнице в возрасте, — усмехнулись мне похабно.

— Понял я, понял! Ты хочешь сказать, что я педофил? — отмахнулся я от этой заразы. — И вообще, если судить по последнему пункту твоих «фи», то и наши с тобой отношения подходят под «Педофилизм» чистой воды.

— А то! Ты - Странник, полный извращенец, но я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть.

— И ты туда же?! Что Нела поет мне про любовь, что ты. А может вы просто подсели на мою кровь? — попытался я испортить настроение, но где там. Ален, как и Нела, был непотопляем и непрошибаем, особенно по оптимизму. Это вам не зеленый юнец Марии.

— Хм-ммм… Может быть, я не отрицаю. Но тогда что вообще такое любовь, как не цепочка химических реакций, замешенных на гормонах? И инстинктах - размножения!

— Ладно, урыл. Как думаешь, мой Хранитель в городе? — поменял я резко неприятную тему для обоих, и чего связываться с беременным, кхм… мужчиной, м-да… женщиной? 

Правильнее - человеком… хотя не совсем, он же Гео! Короче - особой, легче пустить все на самотек. Пусть наслаждается эфемерной властью надо мной.

— Не исключено. Либо он, либо его приспешник, — пробормотал Гео, резко посерьезнев: он замотал кучу своих косичек в высокий хвост, чтобы не мешались. — Идем, чего гадать, придем – увидим собственными глазами.

А перед моими очами пока до сих пор сидел тоненький мальчик и, хлопая розовыми глазками, рассказывал, рассказывал…

О том, что случилось за последний год, и от описанного кошмара у меня волосы вставали дыбом. 

«Заклинатели Дождя», в отличие от других признанных мутантов, тех же Герцогов, появились сами собой, их никто не выводил специально в генлабораториях, и над ними не ставили опыты. Как я и говорил, человечество после ряда ядерных войн изменилось на столько, что я бы сказал - сейчас все, кто живет на планете Земля – мутанты. Просто у одних это выражено сильнее, чем у других. «Заклинатели» появились примерно тысячу с небольшим лет назад, вернее они вышли в свет с предложением принять их официально, как отдельную расу людей. Например, как Царственных Кошаков, к которым относился Кипрей, или Герцогов.

Но потерпели полный крах. И этому было несколько причин.

Так уж получилось, но изначально выходцы или основатели Заклинателей были из церковной секты или забытой религии не то Баптистов, не то Буддистов, не то еще кого. Близкородственные половые связи между людьми, повышенная радиация и миграция на земли бывшей Аляски привела к тому, что кожа этих людей светилась мерцающим светом в темноте и отталкивала капли воды. Эти два свойства плюс то, что эти мутанты были связаны с довоенной религией, пугала другие людские сообщества. Как их только не обзывали: и монстрами, и приведениями, и ведьмами, которые крадут младенцев, дабы потом использовать их тела, переселяясь в них и убивая душу ребенка. И все желали только одного – дабы «Заклинатели Дождя» исчезли с лица земли.

«Это началось странно...» 

Голос Памяти был хоть и по-детски высоким, но в тоже время звучал необычно. Не разговаривают так заумно детки шести лет. А только умудренные жизнью, седые старцы.

«Сначала пропал Память Скал. Ему было тридцать, он был один из старейших среди нас и находился на двадцать шестом колесе Сансары. Он не вернулся и три месяца спустя. Хотя его цикл медитаций был рассчитан в горах всего на месяц. «Тела» стали искать его, но не смогли найти и по-этому обратились к местному Пастору в поселении, что от нас к югу. Но наших там не любят – ни помогать, ни слушать их не стали. А еще пригрозили распять и сжечь на костре, как приспешников демонов. За ним стали пропадать другие. Люди, что живут к Востоку от нас, менее агрессивны, и они были очень озадачены нашими поисками. По их словам всех исчезнувших видели не так давно - на Ведьминном плато. Еще и удивились, ведь мы туда не ходим – это гиблые места с сильным облучением. И любой из нас там не протянет и десяти минут! Так вот, наши пропавшие по одному прохаживались там, как будто отдыхали от тяжелых будней и созерцали с высот этого смертельного плато горизонт. К тому моменту, когда мы спохватились и подошли к плато, среди тех, кто хранит Память оставалось трое. Я собственными глазами видел Память Скал. И он был жив! А через пару месяцев мы нашли первый нетленный труп одного из нас, он был спрятан под скалой в неприметной пещере. Там же мы нашли через какое-то время и большую часть остальных. Все они умерли давно и успели частично мумифицироваться. Место там сухое, продуваемое всеми ветрами, да и хищники туда не любят соваться. Тела решили обратиться за помощью через местного Пастора. Те трое мужчин, что отправились к нему, исчезли так же бесследно. И когда я остался среди своей касты один, мой биологический отец из Тел, тайно ночью вывел меня с территории нашего города. Так как последние, двое из нас, пропали в собственных домах. И вот я уже несколько недель скитаюсь по окрестностям...» — закончил свой нелегкий рассказ этот «мальчик».

А когда Ален спросил про драконов, мол, и что с ними не так, то «Память Трав» пожал своими тонкими плечами.

«Пастор отмахнулся от нас, мотивируя тем, что у них проблемы с красными драконами и что им не до нас. Это было сказано еще тогда, когда мы обратились к ним в первый раз!»

И теперь, вспомнив заново весь рассказ, я повернул не в сторону Города Заклинателей Дождя, а противоположную - к югу. Надо было навестить местного Пастора и устроить ему грандиозный пропиздон.

 

Городок походил на старый Вестерн, который показывали в довоенных фильмах, только вместо лошадей стояли привязанные двуногие скаковые ящеры. Да и в трактирах было совершенно другое огненное пойло.

Когда мы с Аленом зашли в ближайший, вездесущее «Лечо» и «Ликер» там лилось рекой. А толпа подвыпивших мужиков всех мастей и народностей говорила о том, что в городок пожаловали со всех сторон Охотники на драконов. 

Ален вздрогнул, мысленно шепча мне:

«Слава Богу, я отправил Инга и подальше отсюда!»

Да между мной и «Гильдией Охотников» была договоренность на неприкосновенность белых и черных драконов. Да только скажите это пьяной толпе вооруженных до зубов мужиков – рядовых исполнителей, которым все равно кого убивать: красного, белого, черного или серо-буро-малинового в горошек. Дракон есть Дракон. А летающий ящер - это зло. Вот и весь сказ.

Конечно, были и более интеллектуальные охотники, которых я знавал. Они поклонялись таким как Инг, Янг, Лонг и Драко. Но простых убийц всегда было в разы больше.

— Вай, какие девоньки! — завопил кто-то из подвыпившей толпы, особо гнусавя и обдавая меня смешанным амбре гнилых зубов и мощного перегара. 

Красавец - пиздец, по-другому не скажешь - настоящий МАЧО!

Из-за этого возгласа вся толпа подвыпивших возбудилась еще сильнее и стала откровенно пялиться на яркие волосы моего спутника. Ведь как не посмотри, но меня с бабой трудно спутать. А вот Гео, даже взрослый чертами лица смахивал на божественную по красоте деву.

— И не говори, рыжая просто супер! Хотя этот молоденький мальчик с белыми волосиками тоже сгодится, — пролаяли более увесистым басом в толпе, и к нам вышел мощный качок. — Ща, братва, договоримся полюбовно! Установим очередь кто ебет за кем и повеселимся с такими сахарками. Чур, мне девочка! — тыкая в Алена корявым мощным пальцем.

— Я те такую девочку покажу! — зашипел Ален змеей и совершенно не по-женски, вмиг вооружаясь своими двойными клинками.

— Блядь, это тоже мужик! — варгакнули из толпы, и я решил, что стоит достать одну из своих Смертей.

— Отойдите от них! — со стороны улицы пробирался сквозь толпу мужчина в летах, с основательной сединой в когда-то черных, как смоль, волосах. Но до сих пор жилистый и крепкий. — Если не хотите сдохнуть, то лучше не прикасаться к этим юношам!

— Чего? Ястреб? Ты совсем охуел что ли? Да щас такая веселуха будет, что закачаешься! А то местные бабы все уже осточертели, — начал Громила препираться с подоспевшим мужчиной.

— Ястреб? — я попытался вспомнить, а ведь имя, вернее кличка мне была знакома. — Не уж-то Зоркий Ястреб?

Мужчина повернулся ко мне, а потом улыбнулся полным крепких зубов ртом:

— Здравствуй, Странник, вот уж не думал, что увижу тебя в этом балагане!

Имя «Странник» подействовало молниеносно. Пьяные охотники вмиг протрезвели. И, бормоча извинения, пятясь попами, расползлись от нас подальше, по углам и оттуда с неприкрытым страхом периодически взирали на нашу развеселую компанию, пытаясь вслушаться в каждое наше слово.

— Что ж, выпить не грех за такую встречу!

Ястреб пригласил нас присесть за стойку бара, и мы, сделав тройной заказ этого сраного лечо, наконец-то смогли спокойно поговорить.

— Что ты делаешь здесь, когда все окрестные территории нашпигованы Охотниками Гильдии и Свободными Головорезами – конкретным сбродом?

— А ты-то что здесь делаешь? Или ушел из Гильдии? — усмехнулся я, смотря, как Ален отработанным движением убирает свои клинки.

— Я-то как раз и пытаюсь устаканить весь этот наплыв Охотников от руководства Гильдии, чтобы охота не превратилась в настоящую бойню. А ты?

— Отдыхаю с одним из своих мужчин. Вот шел мимо и зашел, – хмыкнул я, слыша, как Ястреб откровенно заржал.

— Ага, так Странник Пустыни и зайдет, между прочим, проходя мимо. Хотя твой мальчик – просто конфетка! Так бы и съел.

— Только не говорите, что и вы с ним трахались, — огрызнулся на «Конфетку» Гео, он крутил свой стакан этого пойла и, как я понял, притрагиваться к «этому» не собирался.

— Со Странником? — вытирая слезы смеха. — Нет, я не такой самоубийца, как ты, Красотка! Нас с ним связывают только чисто рабочие отношения. Как Драко? — улыбнулись мне, попивая зеленое лечо из высокого стакана.

— Ничего, а главное - далеко отсюда, — вздохнул тяжело я.

— Это хорошо! Эти мудаки могут пристрелить кого угодно, а потом утверждать, что так оно и было. Хороший у тебя ящер, я бы с удовольствием еще раз полетал на нем, как тогда.

— Ты его что, куда-то забрасывал? — изумился Ален на такое расположение вещей.

— Ага, Странник был так любезен, что перебросил меня через Малый Океан.

Именно так, простой народ Северного полушария в это время называл Атлантический океан, а вот Тихий – Большим.

— Меня попросил Пастор Девоншира – Вульф. И я не смог отказать, — пожал я ровно плечами на удивление Гео. — Кстати, Ястреб, и где сейчас Пастор этого города? Разговор будет серьезный, и ты, как человек Гильдии Охотников, обязан на нем быть.

— Ты уверен, Странник? Ведь я буду обязан доложить о том, что услышу. Причем все! — предупредили меня по-дружески, опрокидывая в себя стакан вязкой жижи.

— Это как раз мне и нужно, — заверил я, мы с Аленом так к «подарочному» пойлу от Ястреба и не притронулись. Ибо уж больно мутным оно казалось на вид.

Полчаса спустя мы шли по этому захудалому городку, и я видел разрушения, оставленные драконами.

— Ситуация - швах и новый пиздюк Пастор - просто пидор!

Как ни странно, но слова «пиздюк и пидор» не утратили свою концепцию и применялись примерно так же, как и довоенными людьми.

— Вместо того, чтобы сразу вызвать Охотников Гильдии, он бросил клич через эфир. И получился полный пиздец! Сюда приперлись все, кто смог и нет.

— Я нового не знаю, в последний раз проблемы с Красными драконами были пятьсот лет назад, — пробормотал я.

Именно тогда мне и заплатили «Памятью Трав», вернее тогда он был «Памятью Моря». Конечно, и раньше простые люди шарахались от «Заклинателей», но хотя бы тогда местный Пастор поддерживал с ними нейтральные отношения. И огромный обезумевший дракон, с которым не смогла справиться Гильдия, пал от моего клинка.

Я помню, что предложение убить красного дракона пришло мне тогда из Гильдии. И был крайне удивлен тем фактом, что их охотники не справились с этим чудовищем. А когда провоевал с этой чокнутой бестией в небе практически несколько суток – понял почему тогда вызвали меня.

Таких крупных, бешеных и агрессивных экземпляров пока еще человечество не видело.

— Да и не люблю я эти земли, ведь Драко здесь каждый красный мудила с крыльями знает, — продолжил я неспешную беседу, вышагивая между Ястребом и Аленом по пыльным улицам веселящегося городка. Везде, куда не глянь, были выпившие мужики, пристающие к местным красоткам, и бренчащие нехилым оружием перед носом друг у друга. Ну просто слет конкретных мужланов-убийц с любого ракурса.

— Это не тайна. Во время гона кого ему еще трахать, как не красных? — усмехнулся Ястреб моим словам. — И это естественно, что самцы огненных не любят, когда на их территорию вторгается более крупный черный чужак.

— Это точно!

Пока в ближайшем будущем я не собирался рассказывать о скрещивании белых и черных ящеров. И тем более совершенно не хотел открывать Ястребу кто мой мужчина.

— Пастор конкретный трус и тупой, как пробка. Вот наверняка его кто-то надоумил на этот шаг, — вздохнул Ястреб тяжело, — а мне теперь разгребать.

А вот это очень интересно, и кто же тут у нас такой умный? Вырезал практически всю высшую касту у «Заклинателей Дождя» и устроил балаган с красными драконами. Так и подмывало сказать - Хранитель Печати.

Вот же ж, зараза.

— Так вы, Странник, и не сказали каким таким случаем вы проходили мимо? — криво усмехнулся Ястреб. — Наверняка не из-за того, что местные драконы взбесились и стали нападать на поселения людей?

— Нет, я прибыл сюда по двойному приглашению. Сами понимаете, «Заклинатели Дождя» не часто просят о помощи.

— Хм-ммм... Местные ведьмы, вернее колдуны. Как я слышал, в касте «Памяти» только мужчины? — вспомнил Ястреб недоуменно. — Но местные этих мутантов не любят и откровенно боятся. Так что приключилось у похитителей детей?

Мы как раз остановились у высокого каменного дома, и Ястреб, дернув за веревку от медного колокола, напоминающего те, что раньше вешали быкам на шею, открыл незапертую дверь.

— Прошу, это приемная. Сейчас к нам выйдут, — пропустили нас с Аленом вперед.

— Вы же умный человек и понимаете, что никаких детей «Заклинатели» не похищают. Да и колдунами не являются, — покачал я сокрушенно головой и услышал за спиной откровенный смех.

— Да знаю я, знаю! Да только местных не переубедить. Как не посмотри на это, но они нескрытые мутанты. А простой люд готов бояться любой даже маломальской угрозы. 

 

Новый Пастор был молод, худой и задерганный настолько, что как только увидел меня, готов был упасть в обморок, съезжая своей угловатой задницей на диван.

— Боже... Странник... Почему вы здесь? — прошептали мне и заозирались на сопровождающих меня мужчин. — Ястреб! А вы? — кивнули на Гео, и тот просто ткнул в меня пальцем.

— Я его любовник.

— А-ааа... — протянули, вникая, а потом догоняя. — А-ааа! Чем могу быть полезен?

Взяли себя в руки, но я улавливал его страх, боль и ужас. Глазки забегали из стороны в сторону внутри впалых глазниц и остановились с неподдельным ужасом на мне.

— Я вас не вызывал.

— Поэтому как раз я и здесь. Почему вы не вызвали меня еще год назад, когда исчез первый «Хранитель Памяти»? — наехал я сурово, нависая над сжавшимся мужчиной.

— Исчез? — удивился недоуменно, вклинившись в наш разговор, Ястреб. — Погодите, Перерожденные настолько ценятся у «Заклинателей», как настоящие божества, что просто так хотя бы один из них не мог пропасть. Это любому известно, кто живет на этом континенте, и потом, они это никогда не скрывали.

— Они мутанты, и обычные люди их не любят. Одним больше, одним меньше... — заелозил Пастор под нашим двойным гневным взглядом. 

— Хм, что ж, вы добились редкого успеха! И теперь среди высшей касты у «Заклинателей» остался всего лишь один. Я связываюсь немедленно с эфиром и требую вашего устранения, если не публичной казни! — рыкнул я. — Не важно, какие отношения у Заклинателей с местным населением. Они - мирные мутанты и приравнены «Общим Планетным Законом» к простым людям. Вы же пошли на поводу у местных сплетен и не оказали им должную помощь. Какое вам назначат наказание – решит Пасторский Совет.

Пастор задрожал крупной дрожью и опустился перед нами на колени:

— Прошу, пощадите! У меня двое сыновей и любимая женщина... А он запретил мне вызывать эфир и заверил, что Странник и так придет в нужное время.

Я посмотрел на побелевшего Ястреба и Алена. «Он» – неужели Хранитель моей Печати?!

— Я обязан выйти в эфир и рассказать правду, так что в ваших интересах рассказать ее. Может это смягчит вашу участь, Пастор.

Пасторы, естественно, монахами не были и часто жили с женщинами, имели детей. Но вот официально семью заводить не могли. Хотя неофициальная была практически у каждого, и чаще всего именно дети пасторов наследовали их стезю, заменяя потом отцов на их сложном поприще. Но если выбор был между семьей и долгом, то Пастор был обязан выбрать долг! Даже если его семье грозила полная гибель. Именно поэтому Пасторы были неприкосновенны. Именно поэтому их статус был выше всех окружающих, им доверяли и на них опирались как на опору в этом ебнутом на всю голову мире.

Мужчина повесил голову и, обняв плечи, заговорил:

— Он пришел год назад. Белые волосы, золотые глаза, белая кожа. Я подумал, что «Заклинатели» послали одного из своих Служителей и крайне удивился такому хамству с их стороны. Ведь по идее они всегда на переговоры посылают кого-то из «Тел». 

Пастор замолчал, вспоминая, а потом снова рвано заговорил, подбирая слова:

— Но когда он открыл рот, я понял, что это подделка! И никакой это не Служитель. Он расписал мне все события, что будут происходить на год вперед. Пропажа членов касты Памяти, взбесившиеся Красные Драконы и вы, Странник. Он сказал, что когда все люди Памяти сдохнут, а красные ящеры сойдут с ума – явитесь вы! И запретил мне рассказывать это в эфире, шантажируя жизнями моей семьи...

Мужчина вздохнул тяжко и пробормотал, завершая разговор:

— Мне уже все равно. Детей и жену я отправил на другой континент, теперь они в полной безопасности. А моя жизнь ничего не значит. Как Пастор я полностью не оправдал надежд.

— Это «Он» вам подсказал бросить клич всем Охотникам на драконов? — первым спросил Ястреб.

— Да... — кивнули в ответ и посмотрели затравлено на меня.

— Вы самый глупый Пастор, которого я видел, — покачал я сокрушенно головой. — Когда вы отправили своих родных?

— Два месяца назад... — побледнели лицом.

— Хм... Ястреб, не мог бы ты связаться с Гильдией, а именно с Герцогами и выяснить, как добралась до пункта назначения семья Пастора? Если это невозможно, сошлитесь на меня, если что.

Ястреб посмотрел в округлившиеся глаза Пастора:

— Передатчик?

— В соседней комнате, но я уже говорил с ними через эфир, они на месте. И все живы здоровы! — мужчина поднялся на свои тощие ходули и, обняв себя снова за плечи, зашатался от страха.

— Вы полный кретин! Как назывался корабль?

— «Стеклянная Рыба», — смотря, как Ястреб проходит мимо, и, ничего не понимая, уставился на меня своими стеклянными безумными глазками.

— Боюсь, ваша семья мертва, Пастор. И в этом виноваты вы сами! Если бы я прибыл тут же после этого мужчины, который напел вам расклад на год вперед, я бы смог бы спасти всех. А так... — я опустился в широкое кресло и, подозвав замершего Алена к себе, обнял за плечи, усадив демонстративно к себе на колени.

Пастор опять сполз на диван и, смотря сквозь нас, попытался собраться с мыслями. Ястреб вернулся к нам спустя полчаса и, почесав задумчиво затылок, пробормотал:

— Судно с таким названием затонуло несколько лет назад. Причем, как меня заверил сам Герцог Четвертого ранга, оно не подлежит восстановлению. На него напал огромный Кракен, превратив конструкцию всмятку. Вам, Странник, передали привет с наилучшими пожеланиями! Сказав, что совместный план сотрудничества уже работает, и Совет Пасторов собирается буквально на днях признать Акванова, как новый вид человека разумного. Скоро эта новость попадет в эфир. Так что мне сообщили первому. 

Ястреб посмотрел, как в глубоком обмороке оседает Пастор.

— Что ж, что и требовалось доказать! Опечатайте на время передатчик, чтобы этот недопастор не испортил нам все дело. И подходите к «Трем Драконам», надо поговорить, — вздохнул я, поднимая своего мужчину на ноги и отправляясь в путь искать на ночь нормальную гостиницу. 

Как я помнил, в этой чертовой дыре лучше всего был отель «Три дракона». Во всяком случае, они уже как пятьсот лет держали необходимую марку.

 

— А здесь, и правда, мило, — Ястреб осматривал наши шикарные с Аленом апартаменты. — Даже Гильдия не может позволить себе такой шик. И почему ты не мой любовник?

Мне состроили хитрые глазки и, зачесав седые волосы, ухмыльнулись:

— Хотя, физически я для тебя стар и не так красив, как твой спутник!

— Как Пастор? — поменял я тему разговора, смотря, как Ален вышел из ванной в одном полотенце на бедрах, при этом высушивая вторым свои темно-бордовые от воды тяжелые пряди.

— В шоке. Он лежит трупом и бормочет тупо в потолок «Только не это! Только не это!». Я приставил к нему несколько своих доверенных людей, хотя не думаю, что на него будет покушение. А что теперь скажешь мне ты?

Ястреб, пожирая моего Гео своими глазками, расселся по-хозяйски в кресле около зажженного камина и вытянул ноги. 

— Так о чем будет разговор?

Ален, почувствовав на своем теле голодный взгляд, вздрогнул и, уйдя в альков спальни, быстро напялил на себя длинный халат. Он до сих пор воспринимал других мужчин как мужиков, и не более того. И когда на него обращали «такое» повышенное внимание, то недоумевал или впадал в неприкрытую ярость. Ибо среди мужского населения всей планеты только я был для него сексуальном объектом. Все же остальные находились в разделе «Без комментариев!», вызывая обширный диапазон от брезгливости-игнорирования до полного уничтожения домогателя.

— Разговор будет по твоему профилю. О драконах! И хватит пялиться на моего мальчика! Поверь, в ярости он страшен и смертельно опасен, — усмехнулся я.

— Как все прекрасные цветы! Защищаются ядом и шипами, — сделали комплимент Алену, но, встретившись с самим взглядом своей смерти, отступили. — Простите! Так что вас интересует, Странник?

— Что не так с ними? — уточнил я свой интерес и мне ответили.

— Хотел бы я и сам знать это! Когда мы прибыли с командой уничтожения, город кипел в наплыве Охотников. При этом якобы нападавшие драконы исчезли бесследно. Мы отправились в близлежащие их логова. Но там спокойно как никогда. Да и период течки у них не сейчас. И, как понимаете, таких ящеров убивать нельзя. Это запрещено «Охотничьей Конвенцией».

— Так значит эта разгульная толпа ждет, когда снова нападет «взбесившийся Дракон»? — понял я всей этот бред.

— Ага, туша и главное шкура - весьма ценный источник денег и хороший куш! Никто не разбредается, ведь сейчас вообще не сезон для охотников. Вот поэтому я и говорю – ситуация полная дерьмо. А еще Гильдия обязала меня приглядеть за этой толпой, дабы проследить о выполнении устава «Охотничьей Конвенцией».

— Так ты у нас нянька для толпы расшалившихся мужиков, которые от бездействия не знают, куда себя девать? Поздравляю, - я притянул на свои колени вернувшегося Алена и обнял его за тонкую талию. — Ситуация и правда полный отстой. 

— И не говори, кому-то было просто необходимо сосредоточить на этом пятачке кучу неуправляемых охотников. Или я не прав? Так кто твой противник, Странник? Только не юли! Мы сейчас в общей лодке, — нам усмехнулись и пригубили стаканчик ликера, который был принесен для нас с Аленом вместе с закусками. — А здесь не дурное пойло, с тонкой очисткой, да и жратва тоже.

Зажевывая ломтиком копченного мяса из филе морского чудовища:

— Ум, вкуснотища! Красиво жить не запретишь, Странник.

— Мой ответ тебе не понравится. Кроме того, мы не в одной лодке. Ты и все охотники - серьезная помеха, которую поставили на меня, — я протянул один стакан Алену с морсиком из местных ягод, второй с ликером взял себе. — Дорогой, тебе лучше выпить сок.

— Сам знаю, — буркнули в ответ, косясь на крайне заинтересованную рожу Ястреба.

— А он у тебя прям беременная женушка, спиртного не пьет! - попали сразу в цель, не зная правды. 

— Боже, какие синие глазки, ты просто готов меня убить взглядом, Детка! — осклабились Алену и продолжили свои рассуждения, о наболевшем. — Ты намекаешь, что в этом кошмаре могли быть замешаны Погонщики?

Ален подавился соком, я протянул ему по спине и усмехнулся такому бредовому выводу.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну нападение драконов, хотя управлять Красными тупыми курицами... Не знаю, Гео способны на такое или нет? Но они же управляют Белыми драконами!

— Это исключено, — открыл в коем разе рот Ален и зыркнул вопросительно на меня.

А чего тут скрывать-то? Ястреб состоит в той же Гильдии Охотников, что и Герцоги, а им известно, что у меня как минимум два Гео – супруга, причем один тяжелый ребенком. Рано или поздно Ястреб об этом все равно узнает, а мне нужен был кто-то среди людей из этой организации, на которого я мог положиться, ведь наш противник был не рядовой взбесившийся мутант, а Хранитель, одной из самых опасных Печатей – моей!

— Такая уверенность? Откуда? — Ястреб усмехнулся синим яростным глазам, но его перебили.

— Я - Гео.

— Чего? — глаза у Ястреба стали круглыми. — Быть не может!

На меня посмотрели ошарашено, а потом рвано сглотнули:

— Неужели, это правда?

— Да, — кивнул я.

— И я со всей ответственностью заявляю, что Гео тут не при чем, — закончил свою мысль Ален.

— Но ты не можешь говорить за всех Гео, — отрицательно помотали головой.

— Могу. Нас не так много, и я знаю, где находится каждый из нас.

"Ладно, хоть не ляпнул, что их вообще трое осталось. И все - мои мужчины", - подумалось мне, хотя, думаю, Герцоги уже в курсе всех наших семейных отношений. Эти морские чудовища еще те прохвосты.

— Если не Гео... Тогда кто? — пробормотал задумчиво Ястреб, а потом догнал про сок, похабно лыбясь. — Только не говори, что этот гермафродит тяжел от тебя? Ух-ха-ха! Странник обзавелся беременной женой! Вот это новость!

— Это уже не новость - Герцоги в курсе. А наш противник - мой Хранитель Печати, — прервал я буйное веселье под скрежет зубов Алена.

— Хранитель... Неужели твой еще жив? — распахнули морщинистые глазки, вытирая снова выступившие слезы.

— Да, и поверь - эта та еще злобная тварь, посему в этой местности не безопасно.

Ястреб осмотрел наши обжимашки и решительно заявил:

— Я иду с вами!

— Зачем? Я хотел, чтобы ты занялся безопасностью своих людей и города, а не тащился за мной ненужным грузом, — осклабился я.

— Твой груз сидит на тебе в виде беременной «бабы»! А я тебе обязан жизнью, так что хочу отдать долг, — усмехнулись мне, слыша рычащее сквозь зубы от взбешенного Гео «Я не баба!».


	13. Чудеса в решете

— Как думаешь? А новые из касты Памяти смогут снова появиться среди Тел? — Ястреб шел впереди меня и рассуждал о насущном. 

Я ступал за ним следом, а замыкающим у нас был задумчивый Ален.

— А кто их знает? Даже последний выживший из них «Память Трав» не уверен в этом. Вообще, члены правящей касты – тринадцать человек, появились в разное время, на протяжении нескольких поколений. Потом их число было долго неизменно. Среди простых людей их окрестили Ведьминой дюжиной или дюжиной Черта. Кстати, старое довоенное название – число тринадцать называть чертовой дюжиной, — пояснил я, усмехаясь, а потом добавил. — Но потом новые не появлялись.

— Но сейчас остался только один? — уточнил Ястреб.

— Ага, — кивнул я своим мыслям. 

— Надеюсь, ты его хорошо спрятал? — поинтересовались мельком, чем вывели меня из состояния равновесия. 

Странно, а зачем Ястребу интересоваться таким?

— И я тоже на это надеюсь, — буркнул я, ожидая, что же будет дальше, но седовласый мужчина, казалось, потерял интерес к этой теме и завел новую шарманку по поводу Гео.

— Никогда не думал, что Гео могут путешествовать без своих ящериц. На своих нежных ножках и по бренной земле!

— А ты вообще не думаешь, когда открываешь свой рот, — огрызнулся Ален и услышал заливистый смех.

— У тебя смешная женушка, Странник, и весьма необычная!

— Какая есть, — разбил я их спор и повернул в сторону Ведьминого плато. Прежде чем столкнуться с реальностью, нужно было посетить и это злачное место.

Когда плоскость, вздернутая над обожженной землей, стала видна, я поднял руку, останавливая своего Гео.

— Дальше тебе не стоит соваться. Излучение.

— И что? — не понял Ален, а когда я пояснил про ребенка, то он с удивительным повиновением сел на ствол вырванного с корнями дерева. — Я здесь вас подожду.

— М-ммм, а еще она у тебя покладистая – сама любезность, — осклабились у меня над плечом и потянули за руку вперед. — Идем, Странник, дальше проход только для настоящих мужиков, а вот беременным и детям вход строго воспрещен.

— Ты про стариков забыл, — поставил я на место Ястреба. — Хотя про детей тоже весьма актуально. Посидишь здесь с моим мужчиной, постережешь его. Ну а к какой себя категории отнести: дедков или неразумных младенцев - решишь сам.

Ален заржал, Ястреб осклабился, но спокойно перенес мой наезд.

— Что так, все всерьез?

— Там настоящая ядерная топка. И вам обоим это не вынести, — ухмыльнулся я, а потом, махнув рукой, исчез среди бурно разросшихся кустов. Чуть отойдя от них, я оставил свой вещмешок, взяв только клинки, а потом, догола раздевшись, вступил в зону «Смерти».

Вообще, зелень была здесь только вначале сильно буйной, с кучей непонятных неконтролируемых мутаций. Потом она сменилась резко чахлой, а затем и вовсе исчезла, так как радиация стала зашкаливать. Здесь были небольшие пещеры в песчаниках, и, видно, как раз там и нашлись трупы из касты Памяти. Меня удивил тот факт, что Тела, не взирая на жесткое облучение, все-таки вытащили своих мертвых божеств из этого страшного места. А ведь наверняка пострадали от этого трудоемкого и опасного мероприятия.

Я осмотрел пещеры и двинулся в сторону плато. Конечно, если здесь есть довоенный бункер, то я его найду. Главное, чтобы сильное излучение не мешало моим глазам сканировать.

На плато я не полез; даже я чувствовал, как пощипывает неприятно кожу. Конечно, радиация не пахнет, но ее сопровождает странный неприятный запах, чем-то напоминающий запах разложения ионизированной органики. Я поморщил свой нос, хотя и без носа глазами прекрасно оценивал буйно рассеивающиеся потоки, идущие из-под земли. Дабы изменить свой зрачок и просканировать толщу под ногами, хватило пары минут. 

Там в глубине был настоящий лабиринт из хитросплетений коридоров, накрытый коконом, излучающим радиацию, и какие-то еще волны. Эти волны здорово долбанули мне по глазам и мозгам, чуть ли не выжигая насквозь в моей голове дыры на месте нервов и рецепторов.

И я двинул подальше от этого места; пока здесь делать было нечего. Не доходя до своих спутников, я обмылся специально припасенным как раз для таких целей раствором, что везде таскал с собой, смывающим следы радиации, успевшей осесть на мне вместе с пылью и грязью, которую мой организм не успел поглотить и переработать в необходимую для меня энергию, а потом, натянув свою одежду, пошел искать Алена и Ястреба.

Мужчины так и сидели на том бревне, рьяно препираясь друг с другом.

— Да почем мне знать? Герцоги в свои дела никого не впускают и не жалуют. И вообще, за водных ящеров отвечает свое подразделение, а за воздушных - свое.

— Все вы, Охотники, одним дерьмом мазанные.

— Не отрицаю, а Погонщики - своим и не менее вонючим.

— Кто бы здесь вякал!

— Кто бы тут базлал!

— Ну надо же, а вы подружились, — усмехнулся я над мужчинами, что готовы были вцепиться уже друг другу в глотки.

Ален и Ястреб подпрыгнули от неожиданности и воззрились удивленно на меня.

— А ты быстро, — буркнул седовласый.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно меня оглядел Ален.

— Быстро, так там делать пока нечего. И ничего особого не случилось. А теперь пошли к «Заклинателям», по дороге все расскажу.

Я улыбнулся призывно обоим и пошел по еле заметной тропе прочь.

Ночной привал устроили, не доходя до города мутантов, и, разложив возле костра одеяла, сели кружком.

— Ничего не слышал о секретной базе на Ведьминном плато, — покачал головой Ястреб.

— И я тоже, — поддакнул Гео.

— Ястреб, сколько тебе лет? А база явно довоенного шаблона, хотя и отличается от других расположением пустот коридоров. Думаю, строители воспользовались природными пещерами и просто переделали их по своему усмотрению. Вот и все. А то, что Гео не в курсе, так и это объяснимо. Наверняка эти помещения использовали под лабораторные цели, к примеру, для выведения Красных драконов. Там, кроме установки, испускающей гамма-излучение, есть еще одна. Думаю, благодаря ей местные красные драконы все посходили с ума. Но сейчас она работает слишком слабо.

— Считаешь, поэтому красные драконы сейчас во вменяемом состоянии? — Ястреб сразу уловил суть дела.

— Считаю, что ее пока включили на ждущий режим. Зачем тратить лишнюю энергию, которая требуется для радиоактивного излучения? Охотники на драконов уже здесь и в засаде! А радиация и нужные слухи отпугнут всех заинтересованных. Так что можно идти к «Заклинателям». Мой личный охотник там и ждет меня.

И я повернул носки своих полусапожек в сторону затерянного города мутантов...

 

Тела встретили нас взволнованными взглядами прозрачно-голубых глаз. И, вытащив свои острые клинки, закрыли нам доступ в свой, спрятанный от чужих взоров, закрытый город. Я оглядел настроенных воинственно мужчин и, подняв смиренно руки вверх, пошел на мировую.

— Я - Странник Пустыни, а это мои спутники, — кивок в сторону седого мужчины. — Представитель Охотничьей Гильдии – Зоркий Ястреб, — кивок в сторону вмиг вооружившегося Гео. — И мой любовник. 

— Хм-ммм, впервые слышу, чтобы Странник Пустыни таскал за собой своего любовника, — осклабился один из вооруженных до зубов людей и, спрятав свой клинок в ножны, горько усмехнулся. — Вы опоздали, Странник, вся наша Память погибла.

— Ну, зачем же вся-то, что так грешите на себя! Видел я тут недавно одного... В камышах... — усмехнулся я задорно в ответ. — Но, думаю, этот рассказ не для посторонних ушей.

— И то правда, хорошо, уберите оружие. Это гости моего клана - Тела Трав! И я за них отвечаю.

Мужчина отследил то, как убирают перешептывающиеся охранники свои клинки, и как мой любовник прячет свое оружие за спину. А потом жестом показал идти за ним.

Город ничуть не изменился: высокие каменные заборы, крутые лестницы, узкие переходы. Огромное количество мостов: арочных, подвесных и прочих. За заборами прячутся настоящие королевские замки, увитые зеленью трав, кустарников и деревьев. И все это построено с таким усердием и спрятано в узком ущелье, что сверху со спины дракона и не разобрать где строения рук человеческих, а где матушка-природа постаралась.

В нескольких местах в это ущелье впадали каскадами целые реки воды, создавая воистину прекрасное зрелище отвесных, сверкающих в бликах солнца водопадов и огромном количестве переливающихся полукружий радуг. Если для местных жителей вода, взвешенная в воздухе, проблем не доставляла – она просто отталкивалась от «Заклинателей Воды» особым биополем и строением кожи, то мои спутники, как и я, в считанные секунды промокли насквозь, продрогнув до костей.

Представитель клана Тел Трав открыл потаенную дверцу под одним из арочных мостов, и мы вступили в благоухающий сад.

— Это территория моего клана, и здесь вы в относительной безопасности. В «относительной», потому что я теперь не могу ручаться даже за сохранность собственной жизни.

Мужчина провел нас к начавшимся арочными сводами галереи своего замка и повел вовнутрь. Через двадцать минут мы сидели в комнате с горящим камином и угощались сладким сливовым вином.

— Как я понял, вы повстречались с моим сыном, и, судя по вашим словам, Память Трав еще пока жив? 

Я кивнул уставшему человеку, что приютил нас.

— Понятно... — протянул он и чуть улыбнулся на то, как Ястреб, с удовольствием фыркая, подставляет свои бока горячему огню.

— А я думал, Заклинатели сырость любят!

— Это общее заблуждение. Она просто нас не донимает, как обычных людей, — заверили нас, наливая нам новые порции вина. — Если мой сын повстречал вас, Странник, значит он в полной безопасности, и я по-настоящему счастлив.

— Можно вопрос? Почему вы называете Память своим сыном? — Ястреб повернулся мокрым задом к огню и воззрился требовательно на белесого. — Ведь он вселился в вашего ребенка, убив его душу?

— Как бы страшно это не звучало, но мы - Тела, существуем ради этого. А благодаря Памяти Трав, я сейчас действующий глава нашего клана. Поэтому он мой сын в данном кругу возрождения Сансары. И потом, душа Памяти не убивает душу ребенка, данную при рождении, а сливается с ней, становясь с ней единым целым. Как видите, про нас ходит много разных слухов и небылиц среди простого люда. Но вы же не для этого пришли сюда? Итак? — протянул глава клана Трав.

— Итак? — усмехнулся я.

— Если вы спасли моего сына, мне более ничего не нужно, — заверил глава Тел Трав и, поиграв вином в бокале, прошептал. — Существует старое поверье: если все Тела Памяти умрут - их можно перезапустить в новый путь, и Колесо Сансары будет отсчитывать с нуля. Так вот, сейчас среди Тел идет раскол. Все кланы хотят провести «кровавый ритуал», дабы возродить всех Тринадцать. Но я против, не могу отдать на ритуальную казнь своего сына. Не могу рисковать!

— Х-ммм, — протянул Ястреб и глянул поверх бокала на задумавшегося хозяина. — Но ведь так не может продолжаться? Что вы можете предложить сами, и есть ли какие-нибудь у вас новые идеи?

— Думаю, следует пойти на Плато Ведьм. Именно там источник всех наших бед! Но это не тот разговор, что ведут на ночь. Сегодня отдыхайте у меня, а завтра поговорим.

 

Нам с Гео выделили отдельные апартаменты, Ястребу же отдали просторную комнату в другом конце замка.

— И? — прошептал я, целуя висок своего Погонщика.

— Ничего. А у тебя? — утягивая на себя и раскидывая ноги, пригласительно громко стеная. Если нас подслушивают, то мы им обеспечим жаркую ночку с настоящим поревом, заодно и обменяемся информацией. Как говорится, во время процесса.

— Глава Тел Трав, — предложил Гео первого.

А я охнул оттого, как Гео при этом призывно потерся об меня своим стояком и помог ему выпростаться из штанов.

— Не проверить. Я его не знал, а Носитель Печати может влегкую сымитировать любого. Кроме разве что тебя, мой Сладенький, — я развел ноги Алена еще сильнее, выцеловывая внутреннюю поверхность и опасно приближаясь к его возбужденному члену.

— Хотя, не спорю, даже мальчик заподозрил в его поведении неладное. Но ведь видишь что тут творится? По-моему, все Заклинатели подозревают друг друга и находятся на полном взводе. И еще, хотя «Кровавый ритуал» и не проводили еще ни разу, но он даже по тому краткому, обтекаемому описанию сильно разнится с тем, что нам рассказывал Память. Но не исключено, что мы могли не так понять друг друга.

— Ястреб, — усмехнулся Ален, отслеживая туманным взором мои поцелуи и выгибаясь ко мне навстречу в неподдельном экстазе.

— Он? Нет... Или тогда Хранителю нужно было прожить с ним бок о бок год, не меньше, или научиться как-то сканировать мозг жертвы, чтобы так выучить поведение и повадки этого мужлана, — я облизал все хозяйство Алена между ногами, включая и его податливую дырочку, и двинулся по телу трепещущего Гео к жадному, ненасытному рту.

— А ты его так хорошо помнишь? — скептически простонали мне в ухо, выгибаясь подо мной дугой.

— Такое точно не забудешь, я с ним путешествовал практически целых два года.

Я задрал ножки Гео себе на плечи и ворвался мощным толчком вовнутрь. Теперь пели мы уже от страсти оба и старательно на весь замок.

— Как скажешь, любимый, тебе виднее, - и Гео выгнулся в оргазменной дрожи, сливая мне на живот.

— М-да, мальчики! Вот не думал увидеть такое представление на ночь глядя, — раздался голос Ястреба от нашего входа. 

"Черт! Хорошего человека вспомнишь, и его тут же принесет", — подумалось мне, а тело автоматом поднажало, дотрахивая свою добычу и изливаясь в ее пульсирующую манящую глубь. Только тогда я свалился с Гео и, встав с нашего ложа, накрыл покрывалом распластанного Погонщика от похотливых глазок Охотника.

— Какими судьбами?

— Я сплю с вами, красотки! Чет мне не нравится быть одному в той холостятской келье, — развели руками, внаглую устраиваясь на широком диване. — Обещаю к вам не сильно приставать. И не зажимать твою сладкую женушку, Странник!

Как некстати. Я накинул на свое тело халат и усмехнулся нахалу. А ведь мы с Аленом и половины не обсудили того, чего хотели. И потом, такой недоперепих! Еще хуже, нежели полное воздержание. Только почем зря распалились.

— Хотя я и не против продолжения спектакля! Красиво смотритесь в процессе. А как стонете! — прохамил Ястреб, а потом задрожал от сильного удара энергетической плетки.

Взбешенный Ален, кутаясь в плед, вмиг оказался над распластанном врагом, а потом, сощурив по-недоброму синь глаз, усилил энергетический разряд. Тонкая силовая плеть оплела Ястреба в считанные секунды, затянувшись смертельной удавкой на его шее. И с нашего «товарища» поползла поддельная личина.

Серые волосы, тусклая кожа, вытянутый серебристый зрачок глаз. Вот только пентаграмма, что проявилась на его груди... была не моя. Да и уши представшего перед нами Хранителя больше походили на перепонки Герцогов.

— Черт! Странник, убери свою беременную фурию от меня! Я не собираюсь с тобой драться. И у меня даже не входило в планы тебя убивать, — оскалили шилья острых зубов.

— Еще писк, и моя плеть просто отрежет твою голову, мразь! — прошипел Ален, затягивая с силой удавку.

— Это против меня не поможет, я отращу новую, впрочем, расчленение тоже. Я как никак Хранитель Печати Морских Чудовищ!

Я подошел к извивающемуся Хранителю и кровожадно усмехнулся:

— А сколько тебе понадобится времени отрастить новую башку? И второй вопрос, сможешь ли ты ее отрастить, если ее отпилякую я своими мечами?

— Странник, ты ведь меня давно знаешь. Я тебе не желаю зла! И если бы мне так было нужно, то убил бы тебя давным-давно. Если ты снимешь с меня свою обворожительную, сладкую деву, то я отвечу на все ваши вопросы и помогу тебе справиться с Хранителем твоей печати! — Хранитель при этом, я бы сказал даже, не посерел, а почернел окончательно.

Тем более я понимал, что энергетическая плеть при таком накале убить Хранителя не могла, но длительное ее смертоносное воздействие на тело даже при постоянном противодействии печати, что покрыла плотной вязью все тело этого существа, приносила Хранителю очень сильную боль.

— Резон? - я наклонился над оскалившимися острыми клыками с ядовитой слюной и увидел, что плеть Алена по миллиметру начинает стягиваться под подбородком задергавшегося Хранителя.

— Странник, прошу, выслушай! Ты ведь дружишь с Охотничьей Гильдией! — предъявили последний аргумент.

— Они мне спасибо только скажут, — ухмыльнулся я.

— Если не убьют за мою смерть, — округлили серые глаза, и я увидел, как вертикальная щель, сжимаясь в судорогах, наливается кровью.

— Ослабь путы, Погонщик, но не отпускай его. Я выслушаю это существо.

— Ты, что, охерел с недотраха, Любимый? Это же Хранитель, а чей бы он ни был – это мертвяк, оставляющий за собой только трупы! — оскалился Ален мне.

— Ничего, я терпеливый… Тем более, как я понял, он в личине Ястреба давно! И только в память нашей первой встречи я готов послушать его россказни.

— Идиот, — Ален буркнул себе под нос и ослабил свою плеть.

— Кхе-кхе! Вот не думал, что Гео так опасны, - Хранитель, как мог в своем положении, поменял позу на более удобную и, тяжело вздохнув, снова натянул маску Ястреба. — И ты прав, я уже как сто лет в этой личине, а до этого был в этой. 

Лицо снова поменялось и я узнал в нем одного из людей Охотничьей Гильдии, причем работающего непосредственно на Герцогов.

— Хм-ммм, Зрачок Дракона, — всплыло в памяти имя.

— Значит ты меня помнишь? Как приятно.

— Удивительно, и как только Герцоги не пронюхали, что в их рядах Хранитель? — усмехнулся я криво.

— Они в курсе с самого начала. Видишь ли, Странник, Хранитель Хранителю рознь. Я всегда работал на Герцогов. И всегда был на их стороне, несмотря на то, что Хранитель Печати Морских Чудовищ носит и ту часть, что отвечает за Герцогов.

— Погоди, Герцоги и Чудовища - не одно и тоже! — охнул Ален над его ухом.

— Милашка! Для людей Герцоги были теми же чудовищами, и их просто не отделяли от тех созданий, что они должны пасти в морских глубинах. Как бы это противно не звучало, даже мне, Хранителю Печати, тошно из-за того, что люди так погано относятся к тем, кто отличен от них, — Хранитель повел шеей, залечивая глубокий порез под подбородком в мгновение ока.

— Значит… Вас послали сюда Герцоги из-за того, что Хранитель печати воздушных Драконов мертв? — понял я наконец-то ситуацию.

— Да, — кивнул Ястреб. — И я совершенно не думал устраивать тут бойню. Тем более втягивать в это дерьмо вас, Странник, и вашу беременную жену.

— Освободи его! — приказал я Гео, и тот, дернув нервно уголками губ, все же повиновался, отходя в сторону и усаживаясь напротив Хранителя. 

Ален поправил на своем теле плед и с возмущенным видом уставился на меня, мол, я умываю руки, теперь сам как хочешь, так и воюй.

— Вы можете почувствовать другого Хранителя? — я уселся чуть в стороне от прямой линии полыхающих гневом глаз Алена.

— Нет, поймите! Хранители не Орден, не Организация и не Секта. На каждый проект просто была создана индивидуальная печать, которая давала человеку, обладающему ей, контролировать вышедший из рамок эксперимент. Более того, мы заложники этих печатей. Она действует как паразит и заставляет нас убивать, причиняя нам непомерную боль, которая несравнима с вашей милой плеточкой, Милашка.

— Но вы отличаетесь от других Хранителей? — кривая усмешка, казалось, прикипела к моим губам.

— Мне помогли сами Герцоги, они изменили форму моей печати, посему я контролирую ее, а не она меня. Но я до сих пор удивлен, как ваш Гео узнал во мне Хранителя. И чем я выдал себя? — сделали комплимент Огневолосому и услышали горькую правду.

— Вы ничем не выдали себя! Я просто слишком вспыльчив по природе.

Хранитель гротескно рассмеялся и, смахнув слезу, откинулся на спинку:

— Вот не думал, что мой острый язык провалит всю операцию. У тебя интересный мальчик, Странник!

— Ага, ты просто не представляешь какой, — я позволил на несколько секунд закрыть глаза. — А теперь скажи, Ястреб, зачем ты все же пошел с нами, и кому ты хочешь помочь?

— Я уже сказал тебе! Несмотря на то, что я Хранитель, ходячий труп, у которого вместо слюны гремучая смесь яда, но все же я не плохой человек, и потом... я тебе должен. А долги принято отдавать.

 

А утром нас снова усиленно послали на Плато Ведьм, и уже через два часа я в сопровождении все тех же лиц топал в ту сторону.

— Все-таки ты думаешь на Главу Тела Трав? — подтвердил мои мысли Ястреб.

— Тут дураком не надо быть. Хоть на прямую рассуждать, хоть от обратного, — я посмотрел через плечо на Хранителя Печати Морских Чудовищ, сзади которого с обнаженными клинками шел возбужденный до крайности Ален. — Хотя, если бы мы не нашли Память Трав и не поговорили с ним по душам, это было бы выяснить крайне трудно.

— Что же вам рассказал этот розовоглазый мальчик? — оскалился мне Ястреб, делая вид, что его совершенно не раздражает топающий сзади, полыхающий праведным гневом Гео.

— А это секрет, Хранитель, но в конце нашего пути ты все узнаешь, — пообещал я с усмешкой, давая сигнал рукой для привала.

Сели впритык друг другу - кружком. Так, чтобы плечи касались соседа.

— Думаешь, идет за нами? — прошипел Ален. — Тогда оставил бы меня во дворце. Хер бы он оттуда вышел!

— Ты не уследишь за ним даже со всеми своими примочками, Гео! — усмехнулся Ястреб. — Ведь я не стал тебе сопротивляться только потому, что мне это было не нужно в данный момент.

— Ты еще скажи, что дал себя связать плетью, — съязвил Гео, фыркая раздраженным котом. — И получал от боли незабываемый кайф!

Ястреб прицокнул языком и состроил блядливо свои глазки:

— И я тоже тебя люблю!

— Прекращайте базар! Естественно, в какой бы он личине не был, он идет за нами. Ему надо проверить, как на мне сработала ловушка. Ведь вся эта лабуда с сильнейшим фоном радиации нужна для того, чтобы под землю я сунулся один. Без Гео! И без тебя, представитель Охотничьей Гильдии, — оскалился я обоим, подмигивая глазом. — Но дальше мы с Хранителем пойдем только вдвоем, Погонщик.

— Понял, — кивнул тот, соглашаясь с моими словами, а я повернулся к Ястребу.

— Ястреб, мне необходимо знать твои сильные и слабые стороны, раз уж мы с тобой выступаем одним фронтом против общего врага.

Хранитель задумался всерьез, а потом начал говорить:

— У каждого Хранителя есть особенности и качества, которые сродни тем, против которых сделана печать. Вот ты, Странник, ты - идеальный солдат, которого практически невозможно убить! Так вот твой Хранитель обладает практически такой же боевой мощью. Твои клинки не подействуют на него, как и большинство ядов... Но есть одно но! — он посмотрел на меня, потом на Гео и продолжил. — Я совмещаю качества Морских Чудовищ и Герцогов, лучшие их качества. И как ты правильно сказал, Странник, я отличаюсь от других, подобных мне.

На секунду Хранитель скинул личину и показал нам перепончатые уши, а потом вернул себе лицо Ястреба.

— Мое тело не было человеческим изначально, вернее Хранителя сделали из Герцога, одного из них. И этим просчитались!

— Это было глупо со стороны экспериментаторов, так тебе должно быть уйма лет, — улыбнулся я впервые за эти сутки искренне.

— Более тысячи Странник, я сопоставим с возрастом твоего прекрасного Гео, правда, я так и не знаю, кто передо мной из великолепных красавцев-близнецов. Ален или Нела? Хотя, думаю, последний, Ален вроде никогда не рожал и не беременел.

— Так ты сразу знал, что я Погонщик? — прошипел злобно Гео.

— Хм-ммм, конечно, с первого же мгновения и, честно говоря, окосел, увидев, что твой благоверный потащил тебя в такой турпоход. Да еще и тяжелым от себя! Ну, а когда услышал всю ситуацию в целом, понял, что ты, конечно, прав, что идешь за любимым. Страннику не выстоять против своего Хранителя в одиночку, а я не хочу терять друга.

«Друга». Слышать такое от Хранителя было, откровенно говоря, необычно. Хотя, за такое время, конечно, наверное, наши дороги пересекались и не раз, просто из-за смены обличий я его не мог узнавать среди всех окружающих меня людей. А ему, такому же практически бессмертному, нужен был хоть какой-то постоянный якорь, чтобы цепляться за бремя этого мира. И, видно, я был одним из таких якорей.

— Моя слюна, как и у Морских Чудовищ, ядовита, — поведали нам.

— Это не сработает, — хмыкнул я. — Если у моего Хранителя такая же кровь, как у меня, она нейтрализует все что угодно!

— Да, конечно, если бы моя слюна несла бы только свойства водных драконов, но она также имеет свойства Герцогов. Так вот, это смесь кислот, ядов и мутагенов. Она проникает куда угодно, разжижает биоматериал, привносит мутации и изменяет, — пояснили терпеливо.

— Но мой Хранитель так же мертв, как и ты. Чему там мутировать?

— В этом-то и фишка, до него сразу не дойдет! Печать защитит от прямого воздействия, но, уже попав на поверхность, яд будет действовать.

— Но ткань мертва! 

— Хм-ммм, моя слюна может оживлять клетки хотя и на ограниченное время, и даже мертвые они несут ДНК. Ведь и на вашем теле куча мертвых клеток! Чешуйки эпителия кожи, пластинки ногтей, волосы. Так вот, слюна оживит их и произведет неповторимые мутации. Яд, попав в тело Хранителя, будет медленно блуждать по нему, постепенно захватывая его все больше и больше, печать будет путаться и, возможно, сама станет убивать его. Это страшная, медленная смерть, Странник. И я готов подарить ее твоему Хранителю! Но ты должен кое-что выпить.

— Что? — буркнули мы с Аленом вместе.

— Противоядие, я могу попасть и на тебя в бою, Странник. Противоядие же после заражения слюной уже не подействует. Так что тебе выбирать: доверяешь ты мне или нет.

Ален сжал кулаки, но промолчал, понимая, что это единственный шанс для меня убить своего Хранителя, но так же в равной степени шанс сдохнуть от антидота.

— Твое решение, Странник?

Я глянул на бледного Алена и, сжав его руку, кивнул, соглашаясь. Жизнь, когда смерть ходит за тобой и твоими любимыми, не жизнь. "Любимыми", - эта мысль меня озадачила, неужели я уже так думаю о своих мужчинах, да и вторая тоже была не лучше: "А ведь у меня скоро появятся дети"...

— Тогда… - Ястреб достал пузырек со странной жидкостью и, откупорив его, сначала сплюнул туда, а потом кривым ножом полоснул себя по руке и сцедил с пореза черную жидкость.

— Пей, — протянули мне пузырек.

— И что эта за жидкость, что была в пузырьке? — поинтересовался я, смотря на эту мутно-склизкую бурду сквозь свет.

— Лучше тебе не знать, что это и откуда ее сцедили. Просто выпей и пойдем на войну, вот и все.

Я выпил одним глотком, чтобы шибко не мучиться, не сожалеть и не передумать.

И мир тут же померк у меня перед глазами...

 

Мне показалось, что пришел я в себя через столетия, хотя по настоящему я был в отключке всего несколько секунд, Ален даже не заметил этого и слава Богу. И не напал в отместку за меня на Хранителя Водных Чудовищ.

— И как? – усмехнулся Ястреб.

— Херово, как будто разложили на атомы, а потом все, что осыпалось грудой пепла, сгребли в одну кучу грязным совком.

— Не жалься! Герцоги после такого напитка лежат несколько дней в виде неработоспособных студней. Лучше поблагодари меня, ведь устойчивость теперь к моей слюне у тебя на всю жизнь.

— Вот спасибочки, благодетель! Осчастливил, — проскрипел я, а потом глянул на бледного Алена. — Идем, Ястреб, нам до плато еще топать и топать.

— Идем, Странник, — подмигнули Алену напоследок и помахали игриво рукой. — Не скучай, Красотка, верну я тебе твоего мужичка. В целости и невредимости!

 

Прошли еще какое-то время, пока не наткнулись на буйную растительность, что кольцом окружала зону повышенной радиации.

— И все же я тебя не пойму, Хранитель. Ты за Герцогов и их Чудовищ, и в тоже время даешь мне от их оружия противоядие. В чем подвох? — я стал разоблачаться догола.

— Только сейчас осознал цену моего подарочка. Ну-ну! Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Но в этом как раз ничего заумного. Герцоги сейчас так трясутся над своим детищем - Акванова, что готовы прикончить любого, кто представляет даже гипотетическую опасность. А ты - хуже. Ты - суровая реальность жизни, — усмехнулись мне игриво и, осмотрев мое голое тело, хищно улыбнулись. — А ты красавчик, а как пронзал своего Гео, так вообще блеск – сплошное секси!

— Давай, раздевайся, а то дальше топка, или не чуешь? — оскалился я голодным глазам.   
Ястреб еще пару раз отколол похабных эпитетов моему члену, пока оголился сам, и я, глянув на его промежность, присвистнул.

— Ну тут ты, себя явно не обидел. Уж наколдовал, так наколдовал! — рассмеялся я на мощный болтающийся член жилистого мужчины и поинтересовался. — Работает хоть?

— А то как же, как у любого трупа, — осклабились ответно. — И если тебе так интересно, то я не сплю, не сру и не ссу! Да и вся эта едьба и питье только для видимости, чтобы не выделяться из толпы. Печать поглощает все лишнее: отходы, яды, прочее. И, конечно, никакого секса. Впрочем, ты же теперь в курсе как размножаются Герцоги, так что даже при жизни я не был озабоченным сексуальным парнем.

— Запущенный случай, — я прицепил к себе на спину на ремнях клинки. Одно хорошо - оружие, портупея и ножны сделаны так, что на них даже радиация не оседает.

— Угу, а после обращения... Все поменялось, даже тактильные ощущения не те. Да и вижу, слышу и чувствую запахи я теперь совсем по-другому... Не как живой Герцог, уж точно! 

Свое оружие: два кривых клинка, чуть короче, чем у Алена - Ястреб нацепил на себя по моему примеру.

— Мог бы и не раздеваться, ты ведь и одежду наколдовать можешь, — поерничал я.

— В этом ты не прав, я люблю по-старинке, посему одежда у меня человеческая, настоящая. И потом, трясти мудями вдвоем все ж веселее, чем одному. Даже если мои только наколдованные, — усмехнулись мне.

— А ты ерник! — я просканировал глазами до горизонта местность на наличие подземных ходов и нашел парочку недалеко от нас.

— Только это и остается! Хорошо, хоть мыслить мое мертвое тело мне позволяет. Отсюда и скаблезубость, надо хоть чем-то заполнять пустоту вокруг и внутри меня. Так что развлекаюсь как могу, уж извини!

— Слушай, Ястреб, а как тебя звали изначально? — вдруг я спросил серьезно и получил не менее серьезный ответ. 

— Герцог Третьего ранга – Чи Калья Ю, приятно познакомиться.

"Значит, и у Герцогов есть имена," — подумал я, кивая в знак приветствия в ответ.

Наша голая парочка с клинками на спине, наверное, со стороны выглядела угарно. Только подумать. Идут два придурка по песку, проветривают хозяйство... Класс!

— А я для тебя кто? Живой или мертвый? — вдруг я спросил у Хранителя.

Тот замолчал на пару минут, а потом рассмеялся:

— Ну и вопросы ты любишь задавать, Странник, слишком сложные. Ты не живой и не мертвый – ты сама смерть!

— С которой ты решил задружить? — хмыкнул я.

— Я-то что! А вот ты даже размножиться попробовал и весьма заковыристым путем – через жопу гермафродита. Так что, кто из нас более ненормальный, весьма спорный вопрос, — съязвили мне.

— А все-таки? Почему ты вдруг выступил против своих Герцогов и Морских Чудовищ? — поинтересовался я.

— Мой мир, как бы это пафосно не звучало – это мир быстро сменяющихся, как декорации, людей, мощных огненных летающих драконов, холодных морских чудовищ, сложных, связанных в единое Герцогов, божественных Гео и, как ни странно, тебя, неповторимый Странник. А Герцоги что... Они пытались убить меня, как только задумали Акванова... Правда совершенно безрезультатно. Но они посчитали меня реальной угрозой для своих водяных детей и решили устранить опасность. А ты следующий, Странник. И я тут подумал на досуге, как союзник ты мне больше нравишься, чем мой враг. Тем более, теперешний мир, Странник, без тебя для меня будет совсем пустым. Кто-то же должен трахать сладкие попки сочных мальчиков, быть всеобщим героем, убивающим чудовищ для трусливых людишек, и грозой отморозков-мутантов. Да и еще заниматься успешным размножением Гео!

— Они хоть извинились после... перед тобой? — усмехнулся криво я, выслушав столь длинный монолог.

— Ну да, за то, что так и не смогли прикончить, — хмыкнули в ответ.

Я остановился посреди пустыни и показал на землю.

— Будем входить здесь. Мой Хранитель знает, что мы тут. Так что о какой-либо конспирации речь не идет! Дальше туннели уходят резко вниз. Около самого плато выходов на поверхности нет, вернее они завалены наглухо пробками и сплавлены, причем, судя по текстуре, совсем недавно.

— Значит, пока мы выполняем план врага. И нас ждут ловушки, — кивнул Ястреб в ответ.

— Угу!

Я достал длинный свой клинок и засадил его по рукоять в песок и только кончиком смог пробить крышу туннеля, а потом топнул ногой. Мы едва отскочили в стороны с Ястребом, чтобы нас не затянуло в воронку осыпающегося песка.

— Что ж... - я глянул в зияющую дыру.

— Слишком просто! — подтвердили мои мысли и сиганули вниз первым.

Один поворот, второй, третий и так до бесконечности.

Что-то тут не так, подумалось мне, дорога однозначно уводила от плато в сторону по кругу, хотя, когда я сканировал туннель сверху сквозь землю, он шел в нужном направлении. А отсюда, если размышлять логически, мы уже в одной из ловушек.

— Двинули назад! Тут наверное специальные обманки стоят для моих глаз, — пояснил я Ястребу и уже на первом же повороте увидел своим боковым зрением развилку второстепенного тоннеля.

— Ва, вот это номер. Его же не было! — охнул Ястреб.

— Был, но если идти в том направлении, как мы шли, он перестает существовать для всех органов чувств.

— Да неужели?

Ястреб для эксперимента прошел туда-обратно и вычурно сматерился.

— Просто и искусно, ничего не скажешь. Насколько мы отклонились от цели?

— Не очень сильно, я заметил практически сразу, и мой Хранитель это предусмотрел. Поверь!

Через пару поворотов нас ждал сюрприз.

Мы оба наткнулись на глухой, сдерживающий непонятного свойства барьер.

Я попробовал свои клинки – безрезультатно, я бы очень удивился, если бы результат был положительным. Хранитель не полный идиот, а заглушки стоят как раз на меня, заставляя идти туда, куда замыслил этот монстр.

— Мои тоже не берут. Но!

Клинки облизнули, а потом резанули барьер, с усилием продолжая давить. Прозрачный барьер, из чего бы он не был, поддался, приобретая матовость на порезе, дальше мы брешь разорвали в четыре руки.

— Очень интересное вещество, — изучил проход Ястреб, прежде чем продраться сквозь края, я пролез следом. Матовость немного повисела пред нашим носом, а потом стала меркнуть, затягивая брешь.

— Что ж, теперь мы отрезаны сзади, — я изучил восстановленный барьер.

— Если этот барьер содержит хотя бы крупицу органики, он рассыплется в ничто максимум через час. Слюна действует! Ты, помнишь?

— Ага, — кивнул я Ястребу. — Слушай, Ястреб, а ты можешь напоить той бурдой, что давал мне, и мою семью?

— Хм-ммм, «Семья Странника» из уст самого что ни наесть бродяги по жизни... Звучит весьма устрашающе, но могу, вот только запасы того самого «Секретного» ингредиента остались в городе. Так что по возвращению сделаем!

— Сам понимаешь, Герцоги могут ударить по ним, — замялся я.

— М-ммм, Странник, переживающий за свою семью! Я и не думал, что доживу до такого. Но это того стоило. Я же сказал, помогу! — отмахнулись от меня, снова натыкаясь на барьер.

Обманок было много, барьеров еще больше, и если бы я был один, то, наверное, уже бы попал в одну из ловушек своего Хранителя. А так мы шли по пустому коридору и непринужденно беседовали. Словно вышли на прогулку в чем мать родила и наслаждались при этом жизнью. Правда, только один из нас уже давно был мертв, а второй практически уже перестал быть человеком.

Пустошь постепенно приближалась, радиация стала зашкаливать и под землей. Ястреб морщился, но печать хранила его и от этого зла, впитывая в себя радиоактивное излучение и защищая Хранителя от повреждений.

— Неужели у вас нет признаков, чтобы распознать себе подобных? — завел я разговор специально на тему Хранителей.

— Особых нет. Печать не дает почувствовать другую, мы отрезаны ей от прочего мира, ну сам подумай... Не дышим, не выделяем, не поглощаем. Все видимость. Не разлагаемся! Как радиация: без вкуса, запаха и цвета.

Мы остановились перед следующим барьером.

— Что ж, дальше начинаются основные коридоры базы, — предупредил я, и мы вскрыли последний барьер.

Найти установку, что образовывала защитное поле из радиации, не составило труда, впрочем, как и разхерачить ее вдребезги вместе с прибором, управляющим красными драконами. 

— Что ж, как Человек Гильдии Охотников, я свою миссию выполнил, осталось разобраться с твоей проблемой, Странник.

Как только мы кончили установку, на всей станции включилась защитная система, и пошел дождь. Странно осознавать: над нами пустыня, а тут настоящий водопад.

— Черт, и почему я не Заклинатель, — заныл Ястреб, а, попробовав на вкус воду, брезгливо сплюнул. — Специальная смесь для смыва радиации, надо же, как все было продуманно. А ведь база довоенная, наверняка.

— Строили на века, — пожал я плечами, разбираясь в электронике и наконец-то выключая этот долбанный ливень.

— Наконец-то! — Ястреб потянулся своим крепким жилистым телом и подмигнул мне. — Скажи, тебе ведь я таким нравлюсь? А?

Я заржал, вытирая слезы, и тут же замолчал, увидев двух монстров. Не знаю, что замышлял мой Хранитель, но, видно, попытался в КИ-3 внести ДНК драконов. Эти ужасные создания излучали гнев, голод и были тупы, как пробки.

— А вот и закуска! — облизнулся Ястреб и, достав клинки, ринулся в бой на первого.

— У прошлой модификации зоны поражения в бедрах, как у этих – хер его знает! И берегись языков, — предупредил я, отскакивая в сторону и уводя за собой второго.

— Черт, у них панцирь, как шкура дракона – хер пробьешь! — матюкнулся Ястреб, отклоняясь от атаки языков. — А языков было тоже три?

— Три? 

Я не имел возможности отслеживать бой своего товарища, хотя теперь уже осознал откуда у КИ-З вырываются дополнительные «языки». Кроме ротового, один шел из солнечного сплетения, а третий был сделан из... члена...

Пиздец!

— Ты смотри, они у него могут отрубать что угодно! — хмыкнул я, снова отклоняясь от атаки.   
Дело было дрянь, даже мои клинки не могли распороть теперь кожу этих монстров.

— Не скажи, это пипец, если вдруг тебя распилит этот сногсшибательный фаллос. А твой Хранитель - ерник, как я погляжу, — перепрыгивая извивающийся член и мастерски уворачиваясь от двух других отростков. — Пускаю аэрозоль!

Предупредили меня, и на несколько секунд воздух наполнился взвешенными частицами влаги. Я только чихнул, наши враги и не заметили, но через пару минут, я вдруг заметил их странные изменения на коже. Пока это было видно только в ультрафиолетовом диапазоне, но этого хватило, чтобы покончить с обоими за пару секунд.

— И что теперь? – улыбнулся мне Ястреб, стряхивая кишки врага со своих клинков, как сзади послышался знакомый приторный голос.

— Хотел бы я тоже это знать. А также в равной степени кого ты притащил на наше место свидания? Как обошел все мои ловушки и смог убить моих новых прототипов?

Глава Тел Трав вышел на свет и, хищно улыбнувшись мне, скинул личину.

— Ты снова удивил меня, Странник, может, представишь мне своего спутника?

— Я тебе его уже представлял, — отрезал я жестко.

— Ага-ага, простой такой служитель Охотничьей Гильдии, на которого не действуют ни радиация, ни ядовитый газ! 

— Газ? — удивился я, но, увидев согласный кивок своего спутника, игриво подчеркнул. — Ой, а мы и не заметили! Ну надо же, какая досада!

— Но с другой стороны, мне все равно! Кто бы не был этот субъект, если тебе претит сдохнуть в одиночку, умрете вместе. А потом я доберусь до твоих беременных сучек и уничтожу, пока не появились твои ублюдки, — пообещали мне щедро, вставая в боевую позицию. — Никогда не прощу за то, что эта рыжая сука, что таскается вечно за тобой, чуть тогда не прикончила меня.

Слов было много. Они словно яд струились с острых жал клыков, и над ними нужно было потом подумать после того, как кончится этот раунд. Я не был глупцом: убить Хранителя, как мой, и выжить - невыполнимая задача, если только не сдохнуть с ним вместе! Но на беду этого монстра, я собирался жить.

— Аэрозоль! — предупредил игриво Ястреб, выпуская изо рта новый залп тумана.

— Он что, идиот? — мой Хранитель вытер рукавом свое лицо и оскалился нам обоим. — Ты еще на меня помочись!

Что ж, это сработало на новых КИ-3, должно было сработать, как и обещал Ястреб, и на их хозяина. Вопрос был в другом: как скоро?

— Фи, как вульгарно, — оскалился ответно Ястреб и шмыгнул своим носом. 

Конечно, я и забыл: у Герцогов основное это обоняние и эхолокация. Если я могу распознать вещество по большей части визуально с помощью своих непростых глаз, то Хранитель Морских Чудовищ все чувствует своим носом и ушами. Я изменил зрачок и усмехнулся: яд начал действовать.

— Не узнать собрата, — помахали игриво моему Хранителю и тоже показали свое истинное лицо.

— Черт! – мой посерел, побелел, отшатнувшись от улыбающейся мертвой рожи. А мне почему-то показалось в данный момент, что лицо бывшего Герцога намного красивее даже в маске смерти, нежели бывшего человека. — Ты? Ты! Не может этого быть. Что, черт возьми, ты выплеснул на меня из своей поганой глотки?

— Сюрприз, дорогой! Ты его прочувствуешь сполна через некоторое время.

Я видел, как мой Хранитель попытался изменить на подобие моего свое зрение и схватился за глаза.

— Они... Отказали! — и мой носитель печати в ужасе умчался прочь, топая по скользким сырым коридорам.

— Ага! Но это только начало, — усмехнулся вслед бывший Герцог и напялил обличье Ястреба обратно на себя.

Он осмотрел мое вытянувшееся лицо и игриво заметил:

— Сучки? Ты что, и Марии успел обрюхатить? Он же еще слишком юн! — а потом резко потускнел. — Если об этом знает твой Хранитель, значит...

— Значит, кто-то из Герцогов заключил с ним сделку – убрать меня.

— Ага, а потом сюда еще сунули и меня докучи! Авось и меня твой Хранитель замочит.

Мы молча постояли, а потом пошли прочесывать станцию вдоль и поперек, когда уже практически не осталось места, где бы мы не были, я наконец-то нашел, что искал.

Память Скал покоился в стеклянном саркофаге, словно живой. Конечно, все остальные высохли только из-за того, что здесь такой климат на поверхности. Но этот прекрасный юноша лежал, словно уснул, напоминая мне забытую довоенную сказку о Белоснежке и семи гномах. И так и просил всем своим видом, чтобы его расколдовали поцелуем.

— М-да, просто божество. Жалко, что помер! Наверное, ты жалеешь об этом, Странник, хотя трахать импотентов? — заметили мне едко над плечом.

— Я спал с одним из них, и он кончил.

— Чего? — округлили неподдельно от удивления глаза.

— Того, давно это было, и я тогда еще не знал, что он импотент. Просто я дал ему своей крови и...

Ястреб от хохота сложился пополам. Примерно также, как и Ален, когда услышал мой рассказ.

— Слышь, может и меня напоишь! Глядишь, и я оживу, и у меня вот это... — поболтали перед моим носом своим вялым крупным членом. — Тоже запросится в бой, дабы кончить!

— Увы, я не умею воскрешать, Ястреб! И мне очень часто от этого бывает безмерно грустно, — пробормотал я.

Мой спутник проглотил горечь моих слов и поменял тему разговора:

— И что дальше? Мы нашли твою спящую, вернее сдохшую принцессу!

— А теперь дело за малым. Я вызываю дракона моего Гео, и он приносит обратно спрятанного мною последнего выжившего из касты Памяти. И если я все правильно понял, то он, я надеюсь, возродит всех убиенных.

 

Пока я тащил на своей спине хрупкое тело Памяти до Алена, я все объяснил Ястребу, вернее рассказал то, о чем раньше умалчивал.

— Понимаешь, все очень просто. Ведь Заклинатели никогда сильно не скрывали свои особенности как мутантов, а, окрыленные возможностью стать равными людьми, обнародовали так некстати для себя часть информации. Их души имеют мощный энергетический источник, который, видно, понадобился моему Хранителю для довершения идеального убийцы для меня. Ты только представь этих новых КИ-3, но не тупых, как красные драконы, а с душой Заклинателя, их умственным потенциалом, знаниями.

— И как он думал ими управлять? — усмехнулся Ястреб. 

Мы шли обратно снова по тем же коридорам, и, как и обещал Ястреб, барьеров уже больше не существовало. Его магическая слюнка завершила свое пагубное дело. До Алена было еще порядком, так что времени поговорить хоть отбавляй. Вот надо же: туда шли, лясы чесали, обратно все та же картина и те же действующие лица, кроме разве что трупа, который висел у меня за спиной. Нападения мы от моего Хранителя не ждали, прекрасно понимая, что теперь ему совершенно не до нас. Новых прототипов, кроме тех двух, больше не было, и теперь главное было не заплутать. И не попасться в ловушки, которые мы избежали, проникая на эту секретную базу.

— Наверное, что-нибудь бы придумал. Но переселяющиеся души, меняющие свои тела, как перчатки - это ли, скажешь, не находка!

— Создать идеального убийцу для идеального солдата. А он у тебя простых путей не ищет, — усмехнулись понимающе мне.

— Ага, он у меня такой. Занимательный, — хмыкнул я и продолжил. — Так вот, найти самого мудрого и старшего для него была не проблема, тем более Заклинатели и это тоже не держали в секрете. И вот Хранитель выслеживает Память Скал, нападает и уводит к себе на базу. Но вот проблема! Он убивает Заклинателя, но почему-то душа остается в мертвом теле, не покидая его. Что ж, Хранитель начинает искать пути и изучать их учение - Колесо Сансары. Что вы сами знаете об этом, а, Ястреб?

— Череда жизней, когда душа меняет тело, переселяясь после смерти в другое.

— Хм-ммм, это общие положения, и в этом Хранитель как раз и просчитался. Хотя ответ был на поверхности. Клан Памяти состоит из тринадцати. Первый в нем Память Скал, за ним, как бусины, нанизанные на нитку, следуют другие, и замыкает всех Память Трав. Но кроме личного для каждого колеса Сансары, у Памяти есть их общее одно на всех. Вы замыкаете бусины и получается круг. Тогда кто в нем главный?

— Никто и каждый из них.

— Поздравляю! Вы более сообразительны, нежели мой Хранитель Печати. Он прочитал про ритуал, что только кровь живого Заклинателя, следующего следом, позволяет освободить из мертвого тела душу, и стал вылавливать всех остальных. Но он забыл о круге и выбрал не то направление. Так были выманены лживой личиной Памяти Скал все остальные и впустую убиты, а потом остался последний. Но вот беда: последних Заклинателей начинают беречь, как зеницу ока. Он входит в его дом в виде Главы, убив настоящего, хитростью выводит Память Трав из закрытого города. И тут ему мешает случай, он вынужден вернуться в город. Как рассказал сам Память Трав, за его отцом прибежал один из Тел его подчиненных, в ужасе крича, что его сына, то бишь Память Трав, похитили. Мой Хранитель возвращается в город на время, упрашивая мальчика подождать его в секретном месте. Объясняя тем, что в городе орудует убийца, и так он пытается спасти его. Но Память Трав не маленькое наивное дитятко, ведь его душа намного старше моего Хранителя. Он подозревает в отце что-то неладное, ведь его настоящий отец - Глава Тел Трав. И как не ему известно об их учении! И что будь он настоящий, он бы никогда не увел Память от Тел других, ведь как только найдут все тела, кровь Памяти Трав срочно понадобится для ритуала возрождения. Посему мальчик сбежал из условленного места. В город он не мог вернуться, но и оставаться там, где его спрятал липовый «отец», тоже не дело. Ну и в своих трудных скитаниях он, в конце концов, наткнулся на нас.

— М-да, повезло мальцу! Не то направление, значит, отделить душу от мертвого тела Памяти Скал может только кровь самого младшего из них Памяти Трав.

— Ага, так как в кругу с одной стороны он удален максимально от главного, но с другой стоит рядом, как равный. А кровь Памяти Скал поможет отделить душу у стоящего с другой стороны от него - Памяти Неба. А Память Неба воскресит Память Моря и т.д. - Колесо Сансары! Возрождаясь, их души переходят из одного клана в другой, так кланы остаются равными. Ведь Память Трав после смерти станет следующим Памятью Скал, и круг замкнется, а хвост станет головой. Вот и все.

— Как все запутанно и просто, — помотал головой Ястреб. — Но я рад, что у него не получилось засунуть в те штуки души Заклинателей, чего-то мне не улыбается сражаться с такими машинами смерти, да еще и приправленными отменными мозгами.

— И не говори, Ястреб, о-ооо! Кажется, скоро выход из тоннеля. Найдем моего Погонщика и двинемся в город Заклинателей Дождя, надо заканчивать и эту запутанную историю. Тем более я не люблю эти земли, да и мой дракон тоже.

 

Память Трав провожал нас до ворот, душевно на прощание обняв каждого: 

— Мы нашли все тела убитых двенадцати, и теперь они лежат в нашем специальном ритуальном мавзолее, ожидая каждый своего воскрешения. Сейчас в клане Неба нет подходящего тела, но через год будет рождено уже несколько претендентов, и я надеюсь, что один из них подойдет. А после возрождения старшего, черед наступит следующему и так далее…

Как мы поняли, ритуал с кровью должен проводить именно хозяин оной, посему выходило, что второй по старшинству из клана Памяти возродится, в лучшем случае, через пять-шесть лет, когда Первый сможет произвести обряд.

— Значит, даже имея твою кровь, убийца не смог бы возродить первого среди вас, — предположил Ястреб. Мы не стали рассказывать заклинателям кто напал на их народ, как и открывать настоящую сущность Охотника.

— Да, и отделить душу от умершего тела тоже. После пятидесяти лет душа сама покидает старое выработанное тело, стоящий за ней просто контролирует процесс переселения, не более. Но если смерть внезапна, то нужен особый ритуал и соответствующие молитвы, — улыбнулись розовыми глазами, а потом преклонили одно из колен и согнулись в поясе, благодаря.

За своим земным Богом склонили колени и все провожающие нас заклинатели, практически все жители Спрятанного города.

А когда Память встал на ноги, он еще раз поблагодарил нас на словах.

— Мы всегда будем рады видеть вас: Странник, Охотник и Погонщик. Ворота нашего города открыты для вас, как и двери любого дома в нем, как и наши сердца. Спасибо еще раз от всего моего народа!

Мы еще раз переобнимались друг с другом и двинулись в сторону Пастора. Мне нужно было составить необходимый отчет для эфира. Конечно, я мог бы передать и напрямую без аппаратуры, но надо было все обмозговать. Дабы не наломать ненужной информацией лишних дров.

Ястреб нас покинул тут же, как только мы вступили в город. Ему предстояла сложнейшая задача - оповестить Гильдию, избежав ненужных подробностей. И разогнать разгульную толпу Охотников, оповестив возбужденных и жаждущих крови мужиков, что охоты в ближайшее время не предвидется. Во всяком случае на этом континенте!

А мы после отправки сообщения вернулись во все тот же отель «Три дракона», где завалились тупо спать на всю ночь.

 

Утром же лишь только мы успели помыться с Аленом и по-быстрому перепихнуться в ванной комнате, как заявился утомленный Хранитель Печати Морских Чудовищ, если вообще для мертвого присуще термин усталый.

— Что ж, ваше сообщение о том, что район свободен от экспансии красных ящеров, и что те спокойно сидят на своих гнездовьях и выпаривают свои гребанные яйца вкупе с моими личными драконовыми методами, дали положительный результат. Уже сегодня большая часть охотников покинула на кораблях эти земли. Герцоги не подвели, подогнали свой флот. Чувствуют свою виновность, сцуки!

Слышать такое из уст их же Хранителя было необычно, но мы с Аленом уже привыкли к Ястребу и его колкому языку.

— Но у меня другой вопрос. Когда ты приведешь ко мне всю семью?

— Я думал, ты дашь просто свое средство, а я напою всех, — начал я под недоуменный взор Алена.

— Ха, какой хитренький! Думаешь, почему я смешал все ингредиенты, а не дал тебе готовое в пузырьке? — усмехнулись мне криво. — Уж поверь, не из-за того, что мне жалко.

— Че-еерт, — протянул я, оседая. — Только не говори мне, что оно со временем теряет свойство!

— Именно, через полчаса эта блевотина превращается в мощный яд. Что даже твоя репаративная система навряд ли справится с такой гадостью, — хмыкнули мне в ответ, когда мы услышали шип гадюки со стороны Алена.

— Ты что решил, что я буду пить отбросы этого мертвяка?

— Еще как! — оскалился я своему строптивому мужчине. — Не только пить, но благодарить! Раз раздвинул передо мной ноги, подставил зад и умудрился забеременеть от меня. И это не обсуждается! 

Ален замер от такого наезда, но, справившись со своими эмоциями, тихо поинтересовался, как бы невзначай:

— Хоть скажи тогда что за жидкость в пузырьке, а то откажусь пить.

— А тебе это надо? — усмехнулся мертвяк и, увидев кивок, со смехом выдал нам на бис. — Это смесь всех жидкостей праматери вкупе с генетическим материалом. Ну что, полегчало? 

И, видя, как Ален схватился за рот, явно в приступе тошноты и убежал в туалет, заливисто рассмеялся.

— А он, и правда, у тебя как впечатлительная беременная девица.

— Ну, ты, тоже хорош. Значит смесь?

— Угу! Спермы, яйцеклеток, мочи, лимфы... дальше перечислять или хватит?

— Вполне, и, видно, противоядие против твоего плевка придумали относительно недавно? — усмехнулся я.

— А ты догадливый, Странник, — улыбнулись мне открыто. — Более того! Смесь тоже имеет определенный срок дееспособности. И как только Праматерь Герцогов сдохнет, противоядие снова канет в лету. Пока среди них снова не появиться особь, которая попытается разделиться на два разнополых организма. Да и то я не до конца уверен, будут ли ее жидкости обладать той силой, что эти. 

— А ты тоже можешь испускать те волны, что разжижают любой организм? — полюбопытствовал я осторожно. 

— Странник! Ну ты загнул, я ж не Праматерь, а всего лишь Хранитель. Я могу издавать звук только чтобы помочь с делением Герцогу, но не более того. Пойми, каждый Хранитель был наделен своими свойствами согласно печатям. Хранитель Драконов мог летать, переносить высокие температуры и воевать с ними в небе на равных. Хранитель Гео мог выпускать такие эклектические дуги, что плеточка твоей женушки просто жалкая зубочистка. Но не сверх того. И, как видишь, уже двое из них мертвы и скоро настанет срок третьего.

— Надеюсь, — кивнул я своим мыслям. — А твоя печать еще не пыталась поменять тело?

— А ты любопытен, но я отвечу на твой вопрос. Первые Хранители Печати Морских Чудовищ были люди, никто из них долго не протянул. Печать убивала их в течении десяти лет. Наши лабораторные изверги убивали людей толпами, хотя для бывшего Китая человеческие ресурсы не проблема. Пока не поняли, что простому человеку это не потянуть, тогда был выбран я. Когда печать стала подавать признаки недовольства спустя триста лет, мне помогли совладать с нею и подчинить, изменив вязь. После этого недоразумений больше не было. И я собираюсь еще лет пятьсот, как минимум, путать всем карты. И потом посмотреть на ребенка Погонщика и Странника очень бы хотелось, как никогда, — мне состроили пошло глазки, а затем вылупили их окончательно, смотря на ввалившихся в мой номер возбужденных Софии и Марии.

— Странник! — запищали мелкие, повиснув на мне, как спелые груши.

— Привет, любимый! — махнул от порога появившийся следом за ними Нела, а потом переспросил. — А где Ален?

Мое семейство пожаловало полным составом, как только исчезла угроза разъяренных красных драконов. Бедный Янг! Посочувствовал я дракону - пер их троих через океан и, как оказалось, неспроста, ибо трахающуюся парочку оставили доебываться в долине Нела, подальше от посторонних глаз.

— Так это был все-таки Ален? — хихикнул Ястреб поганенько, а потом, глянув внимательно на застывшего Нела, убийственно изрек. — Так вот почему «беременные сучки» во множественном числе. Ты пахнешь, как брюхатая самка, прелестный Погонщик!

— Кто это? — зашипел Нела, тут же вооружаясь двойными клинками.

— Я все объясню, Дорогуша, но вначале вложи клинки в ножны и постарайся их убрать подальше. Ибо я уже угадываю твою буйную реакцию на голую правду, — улыбнулся я нежно второй своей беременной «женушке», поглаживая ласково спинки льнущих ко мне мальчишек.

— Еще чего! — возмутился Нела, когда в проеме появился зелененькой раскраски Ален и подтвердил мои слова.

— Странник дело говорит! Убери клинки, а лучше отдай пока их на хранение мне. Только не хватало, чтобы ты на пару с Ястребом разнес эту гостиницу к херам собачим! Ни к чему это, а главное - толку не будет никакого.


	14. Из невысказанного, на литеру Хе

— Я эту гадость пить не буду!

София скулил, как маленький, жался к Марии и смотрел круглыми золотыми глазами на ожившего мертвеца. 

Конечно, Ястреб снова нацепил на себя человеческую личину, но на пару мгновений показывая свою настоящую. Как бы подтверждая свое доверие к моей семье.

— Иди сюда.

Я как маленького мальчика отчитал взрослого бугая, совершенно забив на тот факт, что ему всего восемнадцать лет.

— Детка, мне тоже зазря переводить жидкости Праматери не в кайф, — оскалился Хранитель, он открыто наслаждался всей той реакцией, что произошла между моими мужчинами, когда сорвали все маски.

— Урою! — в Ястреба полетела энергосеть, но на подлете столкнулась с энергохлыстом. 

В комнате бабахнуло, но без последствий, ибо один Гео поглотил энергию другого без остатка. Нела сузил глаза, упираясь взглядом в молчаливого Алена.

— Подойди ко мне и сядь на мои колени!

Я видел, как смешал Ястреб свою кровь с мутной жидкостью, и теперь время утекало сквозь пальцы.

— Либо ты это пьешь, либо я оставляю тебя здесь, среди Заклинателей Дождя. Они тоже мутанты и примут тебя! Третьего не дано, — зашипел я сквозь зубы.

— Но зачем такая спешка? — не понимая, возразил Марии.

— Война... — буркнул Ален под убийственным взглядом Нела.

— На меня открыли охоту как мой Хранитель Печати, так и Герцоги. Не упирайся, малыш, у тебя самая сильная иммунная система. И мне нужны антитела, выработанные твоей кровью для Гео, — пояснил я.

— Только для этого? Больше я для тебя никто? Только как ходячая химлаборатория! Да? — затрясся София в истерике.

— Время, — напомнил Хранитель и отдал в мою руку сосуд. — Через минут десять это будет смертельный яд.

Я вздохнул, встал с кресла и, подойдя к обнимающимся Марии и Софии, уселся рядом на простенький стул. А потом, силком разорвав объятья мальчишек, усадил брюнета на свои бедра.

— Ты не просто ходячая химлаборатория. Ты мой любовник! Которого, я пытаюсь защитить от врага.

Я огладил спинку мальчика, талию, сжал в своих объятьях. София продолжал дрожать крупной дрожью, но к ней постепенно примешивалось возбуждение, он доверчиво приник ко мне, заглянул в глаза и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя, — приоткрывая рот явно для поцелуя.

Доли секунды, и я влил в него эту гремучую смесь. Золото глаз расширилось от понимания, что я нагло воспользовался моментом. А потом оно потускнело, а мальчика накрыла судорога агонии. Он забился у меня на коленях, пока не ослаб и не вытянулся в непринужденной позе.

— Ястреб?

— Я убью тебя, сука, если мальчик умрет! — зашипел Нела, снова выпуская сеть и вновь натыкаясь на хлыст у нас над головами.

— Горячие у тебя сучки, Странник, — Хранитель подошел ко мне и, проверив Софию, заявил. — Он жив, но ему нужно время. Сейчас у него полный стазис, организм распознает заразу и пытается сделать антитела, дабы произвести контрудар.

— И все это ты узнал, только посмотрев на него? — поиздевательски хмыкнул Нела.

— Нет, отсканировав ушами и понюхав. Зрение у меня не в фаворе, как у вашего любимого кобелька. Но это удивительно! Думаю, через час, мальчик очнется.

Хранитель отошел от меня в уголок подальше, давая обоим огненным Гео успокоиться. Ведь Ален хотя и защищал его хлыстом от Нела, но и сам отслеживал каждое движение Хранителя, и тот прекрасно понимал - дай только повод, и эта плеть опять оплетет ему глотку. И хотя не смертельно, но ужасно больно.

София повалялся в отключке минут сорок, а потом подпрыгнул на моих коленях и зафинтилил мне по лицу как ни в чем не бывало.

— Как ты мог! Воспользовался моей доверчивостью! Ты - засранец, Странник, и пройдоха, — забарабанили по моей груди острые кулачки.

— Ну-ну, видишь, все в порядке, — успокоил я Софию, вернее просто заткнул его своим жарким поцелуем, дабы прекратить весь словесный понос.

— Кто следующий? — Хранитель из походной сумки достал следующую порцию, отмеряя из небольшой фляжки в пробирку главный ингредиент.

— Я, — Марии глянул на всех сухо.

— Но? — подорвался Нела.

— Ты ждешь ребенка! Он, — тычок в своего дядю, — тоже! И хотя я не альтруист, но сначала все же пусть попробуют на мне. Тем более София уже выработал свой антидот на этот.

— Антидот на антидот?! Разумно. Но вначале мой должен в полной мере проникнуть в твой организм, и только если что-то пойдет не так, то можно попробовать дать кровь вашего черноволосого мальчика. Но не раньше. Иначе эффекта будет ноль. Ложись, - Ястреб показал на кушетку.

— Я сам не знаю, как это перенесут Гео, и волнуюсь не меньше.

— Ты? И волнуешься? Сказки! — фыркнул Ален, подходя к кушетке сзади.

— Исключительно как экспериментатор, — заявили нам, ехидно улыбаясь.

— Убью! — зарычал Нела, но я его остановил сам, поднимая руку.

— Угомонись, еще успеешь.

Марии посмотрел на всех хмурым взором, но подошел к Хранителю и лег перед ним.

— С Морским Богом, мой мальчик, — Хранитель снова вспорол свою руку ножом и, спустив черную кровь в сосуд, похожий на пробирку, встряхнул. — Удачи!

Марии сам открыл ротик, сам проглотил эту гадость, тут же впадая в настоящую кому.

Нела не выдержал, увидев, как его второй сын практически умирает у него на глазах. Он выпустил настоящие искрящиеся энергодуги над собой, но вновь натолкнулся на брата.

— Успокойся и не мешай! Видишь, он не желает зла никому из нас.

— Он жив, но кровь разбавлена... Будем ждать, — Хранитель присел с лежащим юношей рядом и, взяв его руку в свою. — Вы должны понять. Герцоги появились позже Гео, и в нас есть то, что может противостоять против вас. И ему сейчас очень трудно.

Все замерли на местах, ожидая. И только через три часа, снова принюхавшись своим чувствительным носом и просканировав эхолокаторами, Хранитель дал отмашку на добро.

— Теперь можете дать антидот на мою гремучую смесь. Иначе мальчик проваляется несколько суток.

Софии бочком подошел к лежащему Марии и, достав свой стилет из платья, полоснул по ладони. Я меж тем нагнулся и отжал белоснежному Гео нижнюю челюсть, открывая силком розовые губки, куда Софии и капнул несколько капель своей крови.

Марии очнулся через десять минут после этого и посмотрел мутными глазами на всех нас, выдавил из себя:

— Это ужасно.

Хранитель снова отошел в сторону, дав на пришедшем в себя Марии повиснуть радостному Софии.

— Ну что, продолжим? — Хранитель снова наполнил адской смесью свой сосуд и посмотрел на огненных близнецов.

Ален вышел первым. Он так же лег на кушетку, как и Марии, и дал себя напоить этой мерзостью. Чтобы средство полностью поглотило его, ушел час.

— Кровь более чистая, и он в положении. Реакция слишком бурная! Софии, давай свою кровь, иначе будет поздно, — скомандовал Хранитель, от напряжения с которого даже слезла липовая личина, и теперь стало всем видно, как дрожат распустившиеся перепончатые уши у мертвеца, сканируя каждый миллиметр тела Погонщика.

После крови черноволосого юноши Ален открыл глаза через полчаса.

— Мерзко-то как, — схватился за живот. — Меня сейчас стошнит!

Марии подскочил к своему дяде и помог доползти до ванной комнаты.

— Нела, остался только ты, — я вытер вспотевший лоб рукой. 

Видит бог, последний раз я потел, когда еще был простым человеком.

Нела затравлено глянул на меня, потом на Софию и Хранителя.

— Ну и рожа у тебя, труп! — окрысился он.

— И не говори. Сам знаю, что не крем-брюле! 

Я хмыкнул. «Крем-брюле»! А вот интересно, знают ли они, каким оно было до всей этой чертовой атомной заварушки?

Хранитель протянул сосуд с адской смесью в руки Нела.

— И не подумай, что я тебя проигнорирую или приму, как Ален, — прошипели, принимая в руки откровенную гадость.

— И в мыслях не было, прекрасный Гео, — усмехнулся Хранитель.

А когда последний мой член семьи очнулся от этой «целебной настойки», состроил всем глазки и попросил:

— Вы ведь меня подбросите через Океан до Вульфа?

— Я бы с радостью, и Драко тебе бы не отказал, — кивнул я в ответ и со вздохом добавил. — Но мы прибыли сюда на белых драконах.

Нела поджал губки. После того, как он пришел в себя, его полоскало не меньше, чем Алена. А Ален согласно кивнул:

— Я тебя подброшу. Только это не вызовет у Герцогов ненужные подозрения? 

— Нет... Странник мне уже оказывал такого рода услуги. А пока я возился со всеми вами, флот Герцогов отчалил от этого злачного места.

— Я лечу с вами, — подорвался я следом. — А вы! — я глянул на побледневших остальных своих мужчин. — Возвращайтесь домой, в долину! Мне тоже необходимо переговорить с Вульфом. И раз он сейчас доверенное лицо Герцогов, то обязан ответить на ряд вопросов. А потом мы с Аленом прилетим к вам.

И, слава богу, никаких взбрыков и визгов недовольства выражено не было.

 

Девоншир кипел от наплыва огромного количества людей и не просто обычных, торговых. Нет, порт был переполнен матросами всех мастей и возрастов, портовыми блядями и проститутками.

— Зов Праматери! Перед вами прибывший свежий биоматериал для появления новой волны Акванова, — ухмыльнулся хмуро Ястреб, идя с нами под боком.

— Ничего себе наплыв, – обалдел Ален.

— Не то слово! Но уже более-менее пик спал. Герцогам не хватает инкубаторов для выращивания из людей русалок, посему первым потоком перерождение произвели среди стариков. А во втором - предпочтение отдадут женщинам. Еще несколько недель, и эти разнаряженные сучки пойдут отращивать жабры. Станет намного тише и наконец-то исчезнет причина постоянных драк, — Хранитель покачал сокрушенно головой. — Праматерь торопится, видно она уже на пределе своего жизненного пути и возможностей. Герцоги просто посходили с ума! А человеческий поток не прекращается.

Мы прибыли еще вчера ночью и сегодня, как и договаривались, встретились на площади с Ястребом на следующий день. Хранитель Морских Чудовищ практически всю ночь отчитывался перед Герцогами за проваленную миссию, в которой опять в который раз не соизволил сдохнуть.

— Ну, драки просто перейдут под воду, — усмехнулся я, смотря, как несколько страшных, как сама смерть, девиц призывно строит мне наведенные всеми красками радуги глазки.

— Да, конечно, женщин среди Акванова сейчас практически нет, от силы пара особей. Так что спрос на самок будет бешеный. Но в последнее время очень сильно возбудились Кракены из Южного полушария. Пока меня не было, оказывается, было несколько нападений на подводные города Акванова. Конечно, Праматерь убила всех этих Головоногих моллюсков на подлете, да и подводные города защищены довольно-таки интенсивно. Но, думаю, мы на рубеже новой войны. Передела власти над Мировым Океаном.

Мы шли сквозь шумящую толпу разнаряженных людей, больше похожих на цыганский табор, и тихо беседовали.

— А если Герцоги заметят, что ты с нами? — спросил я.

— Во-первых, они в курсе наших дружественных отношений. Естественно без учета того, что я открылся тебе. А во-вторых, сегодня в Девоншире нет ни одного Герцога, они еще на рассвете все свалили в район Косы. А нас ждет Вульф.

— Как думаешь? — мы свернули в тихие улицы, уводящие от базарной площади и морского порта вглубь. — Кракены в течение этих тысячелетий стали более разумными, чем были?

— Хм-ммм, а ты, Странник, не промах! — ухмыльнулся Ястреб, подходя к дому Пастора. — Правильно мыслишь. В Южном полушарии по нашим данным настоящая подводная империя этих огромных кальмаров. И сам понимаешь, они не были изначально людьми, посему образ их мышления нам просто недоступен. Они не идут на переговоры ни с Праматерью, ни с Акванова. Но, в связи с усиленной экспансией, проводимой в последние годы Герцогами в Северном Полушарии, чувствуют, что их осьминожья цивилизация попадает под удар.

— Но вы же вроде как поделили Мировой Океан. Северное полушарие ваше, а Кракенов – Южное, — поднял я удивленно свою бровь.

— Так-то оно так. Это даже не соглашение, а молчаливое решение, принятое с обеих сторон. Но попробуй объяснить моллюску-переростку что такое экватор. Во-во! И потерпишь тут же крах. В океанах нет определенных границ. И Кракены в последнее время заплывают все севернее и севернее, приближаясь вплотную к Морским Чудовищам. Ну, а о битвах между теми и другими, особо крупными экземплярами, можно уже слагать баллады и сказания. Их огромное количество. Морские Чудовища не дают этим головоногим проникать далеко на север. Но попытки не прекращаются. Кракены успокаиваются на время, а потом повторяют свою агрессию вновь и вновь. И если сто лет назад это были одиночные случаи, то теперь это стало повседневностью. 

— А я думал, у вас в Океане тишь да гладь. Ладно, послушаем что нам поведает Вульф, — усмехнулся я, открывая дверь каморки моего старого друга.

Здесь снова было темно и тихо, несмотря на день и шум улиц. 

"Совсем старик перестал открывать ставни..." — подумалось мне.

Нас встретили мерцающие бельма глаз и в первую очередь, «осмотрев» моего мужчину, счастливо растянулись в прищуре.

— С пополнением вас, Странник! Вот не думал дожить до твоих детишек. Твой избранник - прекрасный воин. И кроме всего безумно красив!

Мы расположились у тлеющего по привычному очага, и тогда заговорил Ястреб:

— Странник теперь в курсе кто я.

— Что, попал под руку его божественных Гео? — съязвили и, услышав положительный хмык, продолжили. — А я говорил тебе, что твой поганый язвительный язык до добра не доведет. А огненные братики очень быстры на расправу. И Ален, и Нела! Извини, Гео, но я не различаю вас с братом, кто ты?

— Ален, — представился тот учтиво и услышал в ответ.

— Ну вот и ты решил попробовать то, что раньше покоилось мертвым грузом в твоем теле. Отрадно слышать, что Странник сподвиг и тебя на это. Он - великолепный мужчина. И чем не осеменитель для гермафродитов? — Вульф раскурил трубку и, отвалившись в кресле, прикрыл свои бельма глаз.

— Да, из Странника знатный кобель для текучих сучек. Ты, Вульф, представить себе не можешь, как он их всех вытрахивает, — хихикнул Хранитель.

— Ну почему же, я видел пару раз, как Странник пользовал мальчиков, ведь хоть он и предпочитает зависать у Марты, но и у меня пару раз ночевал. М-да! Знатно, с этаким убойным размахом, — пустил виртуозно колечки дыма Вульф, причмокивая губами.

— А он, случаем, тебя не... того? — Ястреб решил залезть под шкуру и Пастору.

— Того? — бельма глаз внимательно посмотрели на Хранителя Печати. — А тебя?

— Нет.

— И меня нет.

— Может, перейдем к делу? — не выдержал я этого словесного потока, чувствуя, как напрягается под моим боком Ален.

— К делу? А к какому? — Вульф запыхтел трубкой, как заправский паровоз. — Я думал, что вы, молодежь, пришли к старику на лечо? И только! И вот что я вам скажу... — и когда все гости притихли, продолжил. — Давно такого сраного Лечо не видовал мир.

— То, что все в дерьме, и так понятно. Слушай, Вульф, через тебя информация не шла по поводу моей персоны? — начал я, сужая рамки интересов.

— В каком ракурсе, Странник? Я в курсе, что ты помог Заклинателям Дождя и разобрался с бунтом Красных драконов. Но как мне кажется, все это было лишь ширмой. Зачем Герцогам посылать свою Печать в эпицентр событий? Зачем Пастору кричать на весь эфир, приглашая толпу охотников? И каким макаром там оказался Странник? Ведь по сути дела, местный Пастор его не приглашал. Без этой информации я не смогу дать тебе достойный ответ, Странник.

— Туда я попал по наводке своего Хранителя Печати, - дал я исчерпывающий ответ сразу на все вопросы Вульфа.

— Тогда все ясно, дайте мне подумать с полчаса, и тогда я отвечу на все ваши вопросы…

Мы замолчали. Ястреб встал со своего места и занялся камином, разжигая его до трескучего состояния яркого пламени. 

"Странно," — подумалось мне, "мертвый, а любит тепло?!"

Это я еще в гостях у Заклинателей подметил, да и на каждом привале Ястреб с удовольствием дежурил у костра.

— Я люблю смотреть на само пламя, хотя и не чувствую тепла, — расшифровали мой недоуменный взгляд. — Оно всегда неповторимо.

— Понятно, — буркнул я, а потом тихо переспросил. — Ты Старику можешь вернуть зрение?

— Влегкую, уже предлагал и не раз. Но он против, говорит, что тогда раскроет себя перед Герцогами. И что такая «слепота» его не угнетает, наоборот, дает огромное количество новых возможностей. По сути дела он видит, только в другом диапазоне и с другими возможностями. Такие глаза чем-то напоминают наш радар. Если говорить в общих чертах.

Снова помолчали, пока старик вновь не потянулся к табаку и не раскурил новую трубку.

— Значит, твой Хранитель Печати вышел на тропу войны... Раньше я не слышал от тебя, чтобы они особо интересовались тобой, а, Странник?

— И это странно... Я вообще думал, что мой старый, последний Хранитель Печати умер более двух тысяч лет назад. А потом, спустя столько времени появился этот, — кивнул я этому умнейшему человеку.

— А с тем у тебя проблем не было?

— Нет... Он пару раз наведывался ко мне в течение трехсот лет, а потом предупредил, что печать скоро поменяет тело. Что он устал от такого недосуществования, и что во мне нет отклонений, предусматривающих мое уничтожение, — пожал я плечами.

— Милая беседа за чашкой чаем, — усмехнулся Ястреб.

— А потом?

— Я не в курсе, где располагалась его цитадель, но прежде чем уйти, он обещал поместить свое тело так, что бы эта проклятая метка не смогла найти себе нового хозяина, – пояснил я.

— Откуда такая щедрость, как думаешь? — подал голос Вульф.

— Я только догадываюсь, что такое недосуществование его очень сильно угнетало. Он не хотел такой ужасной участи своему преемнику. Да кто такое вообще захочет сам испытать? — я глянул на Ястреба и, увидев, как он потух, прикусил язык.

— Понятно, значит кто-то вскрыл саркофаг и относительно недавно. Более того, печать вцепилась в первого попавшегося, совершенно неподготовленного человека. Ведь выбирать ей особо не приходилось. Как думаешь, Хранитель Печати Морских Чудовищ? — поинтересовался Вульф у притихшего Ястреба.

— Похоже на то, отсюда такая невиданная агрессия и извращенное желание прикончить во что бы то ни стало Странника. Причем без всякой на то причины, — пожал плечами живой труп.

— Но меня интересует другое. Мой Хранитель не может распознать Алена и Нела. Он даже путал их, когда Нела напал на него, он назвал его Аленом. И потом, когда со мной был Ален, он посчитал, что это Нела. Но не в этом суть! Он знал, что они оба мои мужчины и оба беременны от меня. Сам узнать это он не мог... Отсюда... Но?! О, Боже! И Герцоги... Откуда они узнали об этом?

— Думаешь, Герцоги связаны с ним? Я тоже об этом подумал. Хотя бы одно свидание между ними должно было состояться. Для обмена информацией. Но то, что твой Хранитель не распознает Алена и Нела, разве это возможно? — покачал головой Вульф и посмотрел на Ястреба.

— Нет, я их не распознаю. Они оба идентичны и оба беременны, причем практически на одном и том же сроке, и от одного человека. Но... Погоди, Странник, когда Нела пересекся с твоим хранителем, он был уже тяжел? — переспросил Ястреб, пытавшись найти несоответствия.

— Да.

— А Ален?

— Конечно, у Заклинателей в нем уже чувствовался ребенок.

— Твой Хранитель обладает тем же зрением, что и ты, подумай, мог бы он видеть вас вместе, до того как Ален стал беременным? Ведь когда ты разбирался с Праматерью, был беременным только один рыжий Гео? 

Я подумал, прикинул и чертыхнулся – конечно, на базе около Цепных островов! Значит этот паршивец был все это время там и наблюдал, как я с Аленом трахаюсь в лесу, крошу КИ-3, разнося базу. Ведь тогда я только трахнул Алена, и он вообще мог быть еще не беременным. Или на очень раннем сроке, отличимым от стадии Нела.

— По твоим глазам вижу, что такое было возможно, а теперь скажу, что мне передали, что у тебя два беременных близнецов Гео только сегодня ночью. Значит информация была передана о твоей семье от твоего Хранителя, а не наоборот. Ибо, когда я уплывал на разборки, знал только об одном брате. Герцоги умолчали тогда этот факт от меня, дабы ослабить мою бдительность против Странника.

— А мог Хранитель рассказать о втором близнеце после того, как вы ушли от Заклинателей? — переспросил Вульф.

— Поверь, старик, ему сейчас не до этого, — хмыкнул гордо Ястреб.

— Но что выгадал мой Хранитель от того, что переговорил с Герцогами? — не понял я до конца этот расклад.

— Все очень просто! Он слил информацию о твоей слабости и получил взамен союзника, который пытается уже который раз подряд прикончить своего ставшего поперек горла Хранителя. Да вот незадача, вы спелись с Ястребом! Посему Герцоги в ярости, и твой Хранитель Печати, думаю, тоже, — в кои-то веки рассмеялся Вульф.

— Следует ли мне ждать нападения от Герцогов в ближайшее время, Старик? — спросил я великого мудреца и услышал достойный ответ.

— В ближайшее вряд ли, они слишком заняты своим разросшимся инкубатором и активными в последнее время Кракенами. Посему и пошли на сговор с твоей Печатью. Дабы чужими руками убить тебя!

— Тогда? — протянул задумчиво я и получил практически по морде.

— Вали к себе домой, ко второй беременной женушке и эту мегеру прихвати с собой! Конечно, твой Хранитель поймет, что с ним что-то не так, но не так быстро. А вот через пару месяцев жди гостей, и будет лучше, если вы всем своим гейским выводком найдете надежную дыру и спрячете там до родов свои похотливые задницы, — оскалился злорадно Ястреб.

— Я не Гей - я Гео!

— И что, одно другого не слаще! Пользуют-то вас одинаково - в жопу, — заржал Хранитель Печати. 

В комнате бабахнула энергоплетка, и я еле успел поймать в свои руки рассвирепевшего Алена.

— Ладно, беременные, Хранитель Морских Чудовищ прав, вам пока делать тут нечего! Эфир молчит, Герцоги высиживают икру. Твой Хранитель в бегах. Мой позывной ты, Странник, знаешь. Если что, выдам в эфир шифровку, — мне улыбнулись и ехидно заметили Ястребу. — Учти, языкастая зараза, ремонт от этой штуковины Погонщика будет производиться за твой счет или вашей конторы.

— Эй, Вульф, верни себе свои глаза! А то, и правда, с такими белыми фонарями ты больно смахиваешь на нечисть, — я утаскивал упирающегося Алена усиленно к дверям, стоило срочно выводить отсюда взбешенного Гео, дабы Ястребу не пришлось отстраивать большую часть дома за счет средств Охотничьей Гильдии.

— Когда надо будет, верну! И уводи своего бешеного Принца подальше, видно на нем сильно сказывается буйство женских гормонов, — помахали нам приветливо рукой, метко хватая в темноте пройдоху мертвеца, пытающегося ускользнуть от праведной руки крепкого старца.

 

Инг летел так быстро, что мне казалось, сдует не только меня, но и Алена. Но если Погонщик к этому относился по-философски и даже с издевкой, то его дракон отнюдь нет.

«Чего бесишься?» — Ален прижимал меня к себе, виртуозно удерживая на спине дракона как себя, так и меня.

«Сегодня!» — бросили через плечо и даже глаза не скосили.

«И что? Тебе-то там точно ничего не обломится, — хмыкнул зловредно Ален, а потом показал из руки плеть. — Если будешь мешать Лонгу и Драко — удушу!».

«Но?!» — прохныкали так на всю менталку, что даже мне стало жаль этого крылатого мальчика.

«Только в виде сучки у Драко!» — пропели ехидно.

«Сам ты сучка. От милого Лонга такой след, даже здесь пахнет!» — возбужденно пошмыгал носом дракон.

«Это плохо, может привлечь Красных. Здесь, конечно, нет гнездовий, как в Северной Америке или Африке. Но залетных хватает и именно самцов. Так что, как только нас высадишь, вместе с Янгом будете курировать территорию!» — отдал приказание Ален.

«Но почему ты мне не даешь завладеть текущей сучкой?» — проплакали от расстройства.

«Дай спокойно мальчику забеременеть. И учти, ты - следующий, кто подставит Драко свою попку!» — подосрали прямо в душу.

«Садист!» — Инг захлопнул свое сознание, жестко выкинув нас оттуда обоих.

— И почему он дал подслушать ваш разговор?

— Ну-ууу, ты же хозяин Драко, а Инг не дурак, пытается с тобой наладить контакт! — крикнули мне на ухо.

— Значит он... — удивился я и увидел согласный кивок красной головы.

— Готов быть второй сучкой у Драко.

Как только наши ноги коснулись земли, Инг мельком глянул на сурово настроенного Алена и сам смылся в небо, наматывая по невидимому периметру широкие круги.

— Долго мотаетесь! Уже началось, — Нела выскочил из кустов и потащил меня в самую гущу леса.

Ален скользил следом, не отставая.

— Мелкие где? — спросил я, отпыхиваясь от бега.

— Спят, — отмахнулся Нела, а потом руками раздвинул кусты дерева, мол, здесь более важное зрелище, чем мелкие вредные мальчишки, ебущие всем по поводу и без повода мозги.

Наши драконы были тут. Лонг просто полыхал и в некоторых особо интимных местах был кроваво-бордовым. Он ластился к Драко, а тот нежно обнимал трясущееся тело своего партнера, прикрывая его своими перепончатыми крыльями.

— Да, давно я такого не видел, — прошептал Ален, откровенно лыбясь. — А Драко очень нежный, с Мао и не сравнишь! Значит у Лонга полностью пробудилась женская система, и яйцеклетка созрела для оплодотворения. Оперативненько. Ничего не скажешь!

— Да уж, у Янга я не отмечал такой мощной реакции на другого самца, — поддакнул Нела, у которого рожа цвела подобным же образом, что и у братца, предвкушая святое действо зачатия мелкого дракончика.

Я глянул на этих двух извращенцев, которым трахающиеся драконы были просто в кайф, и переспросил:

— Что-то не так?

— Нет, все в порядке, я осматривал сегодня Лонга. Просто он сейчас слабый и беззащитный, как новорожденный. Он все понимает, но ничего не может поделать со своим перевозбужденным телом. Превратившись в сплошную, жаждущую спермы матку! И он уже второй день не может летать. О! Начинается, вот такого я точно не припомню в отношениях Мао и Янга, — из Нела энтузиазм и счастье били через край. 

Погонщики замерли, синхронно схватив меня за руки с двух сторон. И зачем это меня так удерживать? Я посмотрел недоуменно на своих крайне заинтересованных мужчин, а потом, переведя глаза на обнимающихся драконов, сматерился про себя.

«Мать твою! Они же трахаться собираются!»

Я глянул на Гео и до глубины души осознал, что «это» зрелище мне придется смотреть с ними вместе.

Драконоведы хреновы! О, нет...

Пропищало затравлено мое сознание, эти чертовы любители драконьего порно!

Лонг меж тем выбрался из передних лап Драко и, прося о близости, встал раком, отодвигая свой хвост. Его дырка была раскрыта жадной звездой, пульсирующей и трепещущей. Естественно, Драко тут же оказался рядом, вылизывая свою девочку там, полностью загоняя свой длиннющий язык в разверзнутую краснеющую темноту. А потом накрыл своего партнера сверху, введя огромный черный член, что и не думал уже втягиваться вовнутрь. 

— Серьезно оснащен, — присвистнул Ален, видно о члене Драко. — Очень большой!

— Ага, — кивнул Нела. — Смотри, у Лонга от возбуждения и его пенис показался!

Я распахнул глаза и пригляделся, а потом рвано сглотнул. Из передней части клоаки невменяемого стонущего Лонга выдвинулся его член. Он был куда меньше, чем у Драко, но по-своему красивый, тонкий и элегантный. И меня откровенно поразило, что Драко, продолжая трахать своего бордового дракона, изогнул свою гибкую шею и, дотянувшись до его пениса, обернул его несколько раз своим липким языком и стал поддрачивать в такт своим же толчкам.

— М-да… Я тоже такого не припомню, чтобы Мао отсасывал Янгу, полируя его зад, – кивнул Ален, продолжая, как ни в чем не бывало, дискуссию по поводу трахающихся драконов, как на диспуте ученых, разводящих особых экзотических кролей. — А ведь Лонг может и влюбиться в Драко, если это вообще возможно между драконами.

— Между Янгом и Мао были очень нежные отношения, Янг часто называл Мао своим возлюбленным. Но вот смысл какой он в это вкладывал? Вряд ли сопоставим с человеческим, — задумчиво пробормотал Нела, смотря, как Лонг судорожно сливает сперму под Драко. 

— Теперь я вижу, что и ваши драконы тоже гермафродиты, — буркнул насуплено я.

На ночь глядя жаркое драконье порно? Пристрелите меня, а?!

— Естественно, любимый, — усмехнулся Ален. — Да, кстати, как думаешь, эта влюбленность скажется на возможных отношениях наших белых взрослых драконов к Драко?

— Не думаю, драконы полигамны. У Красных самки собирают целые толпы своих воздыхателей самцов. Здесь же будет наоборот. Янг, во всяком случае, не против подставиться под Драко. Насмотрелся, видно, выше крыши на их нежные потрахушки. А вот Инг...

— Он сдает свои позиции и хотя еще выделывается и хорохорится, но уже подлизывается к Страннику. Сам замечал и не раз!

Меж тем Лонг облизывал сам морду Драко, потираясь о него и снова прося, чтобы тот покрыл его собою, отчаянно скуля.

— И как долго он будет так... — сглотнул я, понимая, что сегодня сон мне уже не светит, как и собственные потрахушки, раз эти драконозаводчики решили понаблюдать за трахающимися ящерами. И меня вряд ли кто отпустит до наших спящих нежных мальчишек.

Драко снова подмял под себя полыхающего Лонга, сыто подрыкивая, прикусывая его загривок и местечко между разведенными крыльями.

Состыковка, толчок. И понеслось снова.

Я слышал, как при этом откровенно стонет Лонг и стал понимать, что между этими гигантами секс практически такой же, как и между людьми. Жаркий, всепоглощающий, нежный.

Только под утро Лонг успокоился и, свернувшись клубочком под рвано дышащим боком уставшего Драко, уснул.

— Судя по всему, свершилось. Айда, смотреть результат!

Потер ручки Нела, сверкая безумными своими глазами. И я с ужасом понял, что на сегодня это еще далеко не все. Теперь мне еще покажут и бесплатное драконье проктолого-гинекологическое обследование. Драко на наше приближение отреагировал спокойно, даже крыло свое отодвинул, которым прикрывал своего уснувшего измученного партнера.

Я видел, как на руках у Гео зажглось небольшое свечение, и как они очень нежно и ласково стали водить ими по животу ящера, прослеживая все детородные пути от воспаленного выхода клоаки.

— М-ммм... — Ален застрял по ходу пути на середине живота.

— Угу... — остановил руку рядом с его ладонью Нела.

«Поздравляю Драко, вы смогли зачать маленького дракончика. И довольно быстро для белых драконов!» — мысленно обратился Нела к моему черному красавцу.

«Мне кажется, или все-таки искры две?» — переспросил Ален у Нела.

«Погоди-ка! Ну надо же, а я решил что это сбой из-за нашего вмешательства. Думаю, Инг и Янг будут счастливы узнать, что им пока не придется подставляться под Драко!» — ухмыльнулся Нела.

«Если не наоборот! А вдруг горько расплачутся?» — съязвил Ален.

«Я не против еще двух сладких сучек в своей стае!» — Драко говорил довольно и с гордостью, ведь он смог наконец-то получить свое потомство.

«Эй-ей, попридержи свой большой член, похотливый ящер. Мы так быстро не можем размножаться, а ведь каждому белому дракону нужен хозяин – человек!» — пришикнул на бравого Драко Нела.

«Ну, если только детки получатся беленькими, а если нет?!» — съязвил я. 

Жутко хотелось в постель к спящим разморенным мальчишкам и желательно подальше от смердящих мускусом, потом и бурными гормонами ящеров.

Ален с Нела глянули друг на друга и от понимания схватились за головы.

— Только не это... — прошептали они в голос.

— Тем более двойня так не характерна вообще для драконов. Не знаю, как для белых! Но точно ни для красных, ни тем более для черных, — добил я побелевших своих беременных мужчин, а потом обоих пригреб к себе за тонкие талии. И смотря, как Драко снова укрывает перепончатым крылом свою жутко тяжелую щеночками самочку, повел к дому Нела.

— Теперь-то чего гадать? Вылупятся из яиц, тогда узнаем, — попытался я успокоить своих выпавших в полный аут гермафродитов.


	15. Вопросы драконоведенья и беременности у Гео

Лонг с изяществом кошки вылизывал себя длинным языком, особенно старательно обрабатывая свою промежность, даже пенис свой выпустил наружу, дабы смочить слюной чувствительную головку.

Драко меж тем спокойно дрых рядом, видно белый дракон вымотал его за последние несколько суток нехило.

Лонг тут же почувствовал присутствие чужих глаз, одни из которых были его нового хозяина - Марии. Он тот час втянул свой мужской орган вовнутрь и прикрыл натруженную дырочку хвостом, стыдливо накрыв свое преображенное тело одним из своих перепончатых крыльев. Краснота за то время, как я, Ален и Нела оставили сладкую парочку, спала. Оставался нежный румянец только по спинке и не проходящая бордовость под хвостом. Если бы не последняя, то предположить, что несколько часов назад Лонг был полностью ало-бордовый и совершенно не контролирующий себя, было просто невозможно.

«Поздравляю тебя, — Марии мысленно обнял своего ящера. — Извини, но я проспал зачатие твоих детишек, был слишком вымотан», — покаялся честно Марии.

Он помнил, как Нела попытался его утащить на драконьи потрахушки, но усталость была настолько сильной, что беловолосый Гео уснул просто на ходу.

«Ничего... Я даже рад, что ты этого не видел... Мне до сих пор стыдно перед Нела и Аленом. Я был просто невменяем! И таким похотливым...» — ящер кинул украдкой взор на спящего рядом Драко и вспыхнул волной красноты с новой силой.

«М-ааа! Если ты немного приструнил свое тело, это не значит, что ты полностью избавился от похоти!» — масляно заметил ехидный Нела.

«То есть?» — пробормотал с ужасом Лонг. 

«Хм-ммм, то есть ебаться меньше ты не захочешь. И хотя яйцеклетки у белых драконов созревают раз в двести лет при наличии постоянного партнера, но свою порцию секса ты стрясать с Драко будешь теперь постоянно!» — Нела расписал милую перспективу с особой жестокостью.

«Ты меня разыгрываешь?» — прошипели рассерженным котом, тем самым будя Драко.

Он тут же отреагировал, как только его любимую «самочку» сильно рассердили, открывая глаз и уставившись на целую делегацию. Даже Софии со мной притащили на эти чертовы «погляделки».

Но с неба упали еще два белых дракона, и один из них, обняв своего пришедшего в себя сына, прошептал:

«Поздравляю, сынишка! И Нела совершенно прав. После того, как почувствуешь в себе член другого дракона, унять свое женское «Я» очень трудно. Практически невозможно. После смерти Мао у меня была настоящая ломка!» — поучал Лонга Янг.

«Вот и трахайся с ним сам!» — окрысился краснеющий сын.

«С удовольствием, но я понесу тут же, как и ты, а Марии еще слишком юн, чтобы подарить сына Страннику. Мне придется, как и Ингу, ждать своей очереди, дабы присоединиться к Драко в виде самки!»

Лонг вырвался из рук своей матери и, глянув исподлобья на нас всех, затравлено поджал хвостик.

«Дядя? И ты тоже мечтаешь подставить зад этому... младенцу?» — охнул он, впиваясь глазами в Инга.

Дядя, потупив взор, целомудренно промолчал. А когда Драко, переместившись к своей «самочке», коснулся его передней лапой, Лонг задрожал и зашипел рассерженным котом, ощерившись своими клыками.

«Не трогай меня!»

«Я лучше еще полетаю...» — Инг вспорхнул элегантно в небо.

— Чего это он? — переспросил я Алена.

— Инг еле держит себя в руках, дабы не наброситься на своего племянника. Тот слишком дурманяще пахнет. И только малыши внутри не дают ему изнасиловать Лонга, — пояснили мне, а потом усмехнулись и, смотря на оставшегося Янга, спросили.

«А ты сможешь со своим сыном?»

Янг посмотрел убийственным взором на Алена.

«У нас нет предрассудков, как у людей или других мутантов. Уж ты должен знать, Ален! Ты ведь чуть ли не с детства мечтаешь поиметь Нела в его зад. Так вот, после того, как Лонг снесет яйца, двести лет у него есть в запасе, когда он может быть любовником кого угодно. Хоть меня, хоть Инга! Ему не грозит ненужная близкородственная беременность. А у нас с братом отпадет потребность делать налеты на стойбища красных драконов!» — прочитали целую поучительную лекцию по размножению летающих ящериц.

— Мило, — хмыкнул я вслух. — Вот так при помощи моего дракона на двести лет из Лонга сделали текущую сучку для трех хуев. Оперативно, ничего не скажешь.

«Удобно!» — пожал плечами Янг, как будто речь шла о чем-то повседневном, а не об участи собственного сына. Причем, как я понял, Драко был с этим полностью солидарен. Видно, в счет того, что в будущем к нему на член придет еще две смачные белые «самки».

«А потом тот, кто будет вынашивать ребенка для сына Марии, займет его место. Если, конечно, сам Лонг не захочет снести еще одно яйцо от Драко, — пояснил Янг. — Если бы Мао не был таким упрямцем, а вернее, его хозяин, я был бы любовником и Инга. Но когда мой бывший партнер умер, спаривание с Ингом могло вызвать после такого большого перерыва мою ненужную беременность. От своего же брата-близнеца. Не думаю, что наш сын с Ингом был бы жизнеспособным полноценным ящером. Посему я его к себе близко не подпускал!»

И только Лонг не мог поверить словам своей биологической матери, что ему скоро придется обслуживать своей горячей попкой не только Драко, но еще и своих близких родственников. Что его явно не радовало.

«Я не хочу вашей близости!» — из последних сил упиралось его сознание, но как только Драко подошел к нему чуть ближе, то даже я понял, что бедный беременный дракончик держится из последних сил. И готов уже встать раком прямо перед нами, дабы его самец выебал его текущую дырочку.

«Ты сам не веришь своим словам, сынок! Пока ты вынашиваешь яйца, мы с Ингом к тебе не приблизимся. Вдруг скинешь невзначай раньше времени от перетраха. Так что пока тебя будет покрывать только Драко. Но как только гнездо будет готово, и ты отложишь туда яйца, готовься. Поверь, три дракона не так уж и много. Тебе с твоей неприкрытой похотью и текущей дырочкой понравится. Гарантирую, мой сладкий!» - Янг смерил холодно глазами трясущегося Лонга и взмыл без предупреждения в воздух, а потом передал невзначай в эфир.

«Красный самец! Инг принял бой. Я его страхую!»

Теперь только до меня стало доходить вся причуда иерархии в семьях у драконов. И Ален, подслушав мои мысли, согласно кивнул:

— Именно, Странник, для этого одной самке и нужно несколько самцов. Одному просто невозможно защитить свою подругу и гнездо с детками.

— Но как же справлялся Мао? — переспросил я и получил ответ уже от Нела.

— Когда появился первенец, Инг очень сильно помогал им, охраняя гнездовье на пару с Мао. По-другому в мире драконов не выжить. А теперь надо уходить, наша «девочка» еле держится, чтобы не встать прилюдно раком. Лонгу не стоит сейчас волноваться, оставим их с Драко наедине.

Мы уже прошли несколько метров по кустам, и я остановился, пропуская Марии и Софии вперед, дожидаясь огненных близнецов.

— Вы уверены, что они не подерутся?

— Можешь проверить, — усмехнулся Нела мне, давая вернуться назад.

И когда я снова очутился на поляне, то увидел, как вновь ставший абсолютно бордовым Лонг с вожделением и всепоглощающей похотью отдается глубинным толчкам моего дракона.

— Убедился? — задышал мне на ушко вернувшийся за мной Нела. — Лонг только на людях выпендривается, поверь, с не меньшей страстью он будет отдаваться своему дяде и матери, а может даже и с большей.

— Значит, он будет теперь играть роль самки в их семействе?

— Ага! Пока его место не займет другой. У него хорошо получится, он молоденький по сравнению с Янгом и Ингом, без лишних знаний и главное - всех троих очень сильно привлекает в сексуальном плане. Даже свою биологическую мать. Инг и Янг, кроме того, всегда чувствовали себя неуступчивыми соперниками. И из-за этого были их бесконечные ссоры. Но ты должен быть счастлив, Странник! Беременеть наши белые дракошки будут теперь исключительно только от твоего черненького Драко. Он покорил их всех троих. И это факт! И еще, у самки в драконьем мире большое преимущество.

— Какое? — поднял я свою бровь над прищуренным глазом.

— Именно они управляют самцами! — пояснили лукаво мне и, поцеловав призывно в губы, потянули за руку домой.

 

Пока я занимался своим семейством, драконы создавали свое. Через какое-то время Лонг практически уже не испускал феромоны и краснел, только когда с ним спаривался Драко. Но все безумство сошло на нет, и в глазах белого ящера стало проявляться странное беспокойство.

Пока Драко покрывал Лонга, старшие белые драконы держались чуть в стороне, явно пытаясь запастись терпением, патрулируя небо. Но как только пара распадалась, я стал замечать, как Янг и Инг тут же присоединялись к распаленным ящерам и с удовольствием ухаживали за утраханным в очередной раз Лонгом. Так я несколько раз застал, как Инг с вожделением вылизывал «беременную самочку», и где? Под ее хвостом, именно что ни на есть в самом причинном месте! Янг поступал также, а Драко меж тем с великой похотью рассматривал всех троих белых драконов, явно понимая, что все они рано или поздно окажутся под ним в роли сладких сучек. Именно такие жесты внимания давали окрепнуть связям между членами новообразовавшейся стаи.

А потом Лонг с обеспокоенными глазами распахивал крылья и начинал что-то искать по пересеченной местности, рыская по сторонам. Все остальные три дракона с великим почтением и терпением пристраивались к нему в хвост, сопровождая на расстоянии.

— И что сие значит? — ткнул я пальцем в небо, куда вспорхнуло, практически сметая все на своем пути, озабоченное семейство наших ящеров. 

— Только то, что скоро будет снесено яйцо, и в нашем случае их будет два. Лонг ищет место для гнездовья. И так как он теперь в роли самки, все ему подчиняются. И исполняют любые прихоти, — пояснил Ален. — Черт, из-за этого драконьего хоровода я тут застрял навсегда!

— Это еще почему? И чем тебе не нравится замок Нела? — хмыкнул я ехидно, хотя и так знал ответы на свои вопросы.

— Почему? Инг тоже хочет войти в семью наравне с Янгом. А то, что ты называешь замком – старые развалины. Я привык к большей роскоши! И единственное, что меня удерживает здесь – это твой похотливый член. А еще прихоти Инга! — огрызнулись мне, поясняя.

— Мой член? Ну надо же, — промурлыкал я на ушко Алена. — А кто-то совсем недавно трахал только баб. 

Я пригреб к себе насупленного мужчину и затискал в первых же попавшихся кустах. В последнее время оба рыжих братца очень часто просили их оттрахать. Видно начали сказываться разбушевавшиеся гормоны. Посему ночью я полировал попки Софии и Марии, а днем - Нела и Алена. Все были счастливы и довольны, а больше всего я. Эфир молчал, посему всю свою огромную нескончаемую энергию я отдавал своим дорогим мужчинам.

 

Через несколько недель Лонг остановился на выборе одной из скал с большой пещерой на вершине, где устроил себе гнездо и логово. Теперь самцы озабоченной самочки носили усердно строительный материал.

А через два месяца было отложено два яйца.

— Неслыханно! Двойня! У драконов это первый случай за всё их существование и размножение в природных условиях. 

Нела любовно гладил два удлиненно круглых бело-крапчатых предмета идеальной формы, каждый из которых был примерно размером с два футбольных мяча. У Алена также горели по-нездоровому глаза. Пещера была удобной, даже здесь драконы могли на всю длину распустить свои огромные крылья.

На гнезде сегодня дежурил Драко, а вот все остальные белые ящеры, расположившись в глубине пещеры, отдавались нежным ласкам друг с другом. Я скосил глаза на то, как Лонга вылизывают в два языка, и поинтересовался.

— Неужели при нас начнут?

— Мы им теперь не помеха! Тем более Инг и Янг долго и терпеливо ждали своей очереди. А Лонгу просто необходимо отблагодарить их за то, что они охраняли их с Драко, когда те были поглощены процессом спаривания, и упрочить отношения через секс. Ну, вот сам смотри! – Ален кивнул в сторону драконов и я, снова взглянув на белую троицу, понял, что первым у Лонга, после моего дракона, будет Инг.

Лонг уже снова бордовый, вставал раком перед своим дядей, изгибаясь для удобства проникновения в его мягкое пульсирующее нутро. И когда тот проник, сам стал подмахивать своему партнеру, продолжая страстно лизаться с Янгом.

— Малыши чувствуют себя хорошо. Они крупные и сильные, физически развиты для этой стадии нормально. Жду не дождусь, когда можно будет определить пол, вот тогда будет точно ясно какие это драконы: черные или белые, — Нела провел еще руками над яйцами и почесал за ушком Драко. 

«Присоединиться к своим не хочешь?» — спрашивая у счастливого папашки.

«Нет, побуду пока с любимыми своими щеночками. И потом, я Лонга всю ночь полировал. Так что пусть ублажит Янга и Инга, они ведь тоже наша семья. И когда-нибудь так же родят от меня детишек!» — Драко зевнул всей своей огромной пастью и сладко отдался нежному почесону в районе ноздрей, прикрывая в неге свои золотые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, совершенно не обращая внимания как на заднем плане Лонга раскатывают до состояния шкурки два других белых ящера, наполняя пещеру яростным рыком.

Марии все это не нравилось, что из Лонга сделали текущую сучку, что он продолжает трахаться вместо того, чтобы уделять внимание своему погонщику, пока не случился случай, расставивший все точки над всевозможными i.

Марии позвал своего ящера, чтобы с Софии слетать на живописное озеро, дабы покупаться и вместо своего ящера получил внезапно общество Инга.

«Почему ты здесь?» — белый погонщик прищурил глаз на чужого ящера и получил сокрушительный ответ.

«Наша Королева не может ответить на ваш зов, Хозяин Лонга, и поэтому я здесь!»

«А как же Ален?» — поморгал синими глазами удивленный Марии, прижимая к себе тушующегося Софии. 

Тот пока еще не привык к взрослым белым драконам, особенно к более резкому и жесткому Ингу.

«Он в курсе и разрешил отнести вас туда, куда вам заблагорассудится!»

— Нела, что за балаган? — не выдержал Марии, увидев, как его биологическая мать, почесывая пока еще впалый животик, выходит, позевывая, из замка.

— Что не так? — зевок прекратили и уставились на мелкую составляющую моего мужского гарема.

— Я звал Лонга, а прибыл он - Инг! — Марии требовательно ткнул в тушующего ящера пальцем.

— Привыкай, сынишка! Теперь твой ящер – Королева лет на двести, причем с выводком. Посему, когда он не сможет прилететь к тебе, то будет посылать к тебе своих самцов – шевалье. Только сам подумай! Через Лонга ты будешь управлять всеми другими тремя драконами. Разве не чудно? — ухмыльнулся Нела и уполз на кухню, почесывая теперь уже свой оттраханный мною зад. 

Мы как раз сделали перекур между страстным сексом, и один из старших погонщиков решил принести завтрак в постель на троих, включающих взрослую составляющую нашего семейства.

— Пойдем, Софии! Ну их со своим драконоразведением. Совсем близнецы ебнулись головой, — и Марии с легкостью вспрыгнул на спину коленопреклоненного ящера, утаскивая за собой упирающегося Софии.

«На солнечный пляж Озера Святой Девы!» — скомандовал тонкий юноша, и ему с покорностью ответили.

«Да, хозяин моей Королевы!» — унося изящно в синее небо двух обнимающихся юношей.

 

Драконы полировали друг дружку, вернее все три одного несчастного Лонга, периодически охраняя кладку яиц и воздушную территорию своего лихо разросшегося семейства.

Я же полировал попки своих сладких мужчин. Затишье затянулось на пару месяцев, и у Нела стал формироваться упругий видимый небольшой животик, который как магнит притягивал мои губы, руки и вообще всего меня. Ибо, честно говоря, пока я не увидел эту выпуклость, то осознать, что в Нела и в Алене растут мои детки, до конца так и не смог.

— А почему, у меня пока нет? Такого... - Ален встал с утра к огромному зеркалу, что сохранилось в замке Нела практически целым, и втянул как мог свой и так впалый живот.

— У меня третья беременность, и связки на животе более эластичные, чем твои. У тебя живот хорошо, если появится за два месяца до родов. Вспомни, в первый раз я был худым практически до своих схваток. Так что, пока твой мальчик не продавит стенки как ему нужно, будешь стройным, — усмехнулся Нела, откровенно нежась в моих руках и благосклонно принимая на своей появившейся и столь манящей меня выпуклости мои ласковые поцелуи.

— Ален, не ревнуй, я и твой животик выцеловываю на дню по сто раз.

— Больно надо! — вспыхнул второй близнец, но не сильно сопротивлялся, когда я его пригреб обратно на нашу постель и затискал, как и его более продвинутого в плане беременности братишку.

— Телячьи нежности! — Марии прикусил от несправедливости жизни свою нежно-розовую губку. 

На что я отстал от беременных огненных погонщиков и завалил его под себя, щекоча в своих руках, пока он не залился радостным смехом. И притянул для пущей важности в нашу «схватку» улыбающегося Софию.

— Как эфир? — Нела прекратил наши семейные игрища, оперевшись на изящное бедро Алена.

— Затишье такое, что становится страшно. Не к добру это, скоро грянет буря. Чует мое сердце.

Я продолжал разминать тонкие тела юношей, и если Марии уже вбирал своей мягкой попкой мой вечно хотящий член, стискивая мои бедра сверху тонкими своими, то Софии прикусывал губки и, отчаянно прогнувшись раком передо мной, пытался сдержать откровенные стоны от моих ковыряний пальцами в своем развратном задике. Так как я оперативно готовил его под себя.

— И мне придется на время оставить вас.

Я повел за попку белоснежного погонщика, а Софии пригреб к себе сильнее, впиваясь в его смуглую приоткрытую дырочку своим страстным ртом.

— О нас не беспокойся! Мы под защитой драконов, и потом... — Нела глянул на Алена, и получил от него согласный кивок. — Ален полетит с тобой.

— Ни за что.

Я отлип от попки стонущего чернявого парня и силком пару раз с отдачей заставил натянуться на меня Марии. Да так, что получил пряной струей мальчишки прямо себе на лицо. И, поцеловав кончившего на мне маленького погонщика, поменял парнишек местами. Теперь на мне пел София, пока я вылизывал яички и попку не пришедшему еще после оргазма нежному Марии. 

— Это не обсуждается, — насупился Ален, отрешенно смотря, как я вытрахиваю свою младшую составляющую мужчин. — Мы еще в прошлый раз определили, я легко переношу беременность. Нела - плохо. Посему братишка приглядит за Софии и Марии. А я лечу с тобой.

— Именно, не обсуждается.

Я довел до оргазма и второго своего маленького мальчика. И снова поменял парнишек местами, правда, теперь заставил Марии встать передо мной откровенно раком.

— Теперь у тебя больший срок! И, хотя не спорю, живота нет, но мой ребенок в тебе и никуда не делся. А значит... Уах!

Наконец-то сливая в попку беловолосого погонщика.

— Ты торчишь с Нела в долине и отращиваешь свой живот. Наравне с ним!

Братишки снова переглянулись и синхронно покачали отрицательно головой.

— Нет, Ален летит с тобой! Твоя печать опасна, и тебе одному с ним не справиться. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, — снова начал качать права Нела за двоих.

— Хорошо... допустим, я беру Алена с собой. Только допустим!

Я отодвинул осемененную попку Марии и, засунув в нее свои пальчики по вытекающей из него моей сперме, довел мальчишку до следующего его пика блаженства. Уложив под бок Нела, притянул обратно чуть передохнувшего Софии.

— А если печать сунется сюда, к вам? И что тогда? Ты – Нела, едва стоишь на ногах! Больше лежишь, чем ходишь. София не воин. Марии, конечно, научился пользоваться электрической плеткой, но ему до совершенного владения ею, как до Плутона на корячках!

Я сопровождал свою речь такими убойными качками своих бедер, что София уже не кричал от нашего острого соития, а, сорвав голос, отчаянно хрипел подо мной, стараясь хоть как-то подстроиться под мой убийственный темп.

— Драко и Янг никогда не допустят никого на территорию высиживающего яйца Лонга, — заметил хмуро Ален. — И, кроме того, ты своего дракона сейчас от Лонга и клещами не оттащишь, пока не вылупятся яйца - дохлый номер! Да и потом...

Я замер в хрипящем Софии, чувствуя, как мальчик выплескивается подо мной в минуту затишья.

— Что потом? — посмотрел я своим убийственным взором на молчаливых красноволосых братьев.

— Он будет рядом со своей любимой женушкой, пока его мелкие дракошки не встанут на крыло, — заявил нагло Нела. — Так что смирись. Этот год и примерно следующих два ты чаще будешь летать либо на Инге, либо на Янге.

— Ну хоть не только мне... не масляно, — буркнул безрадостно Марии, собирая ножки после своего оргазма.

Они уже с Софией не сильно качали права насчет того, что их заперли в долине с высиживающим яйца Лонгом. И не пускают со мной путешествовать по миру. Но я также заметил, что мои маленькие мальчики стали больше слушаться старших Гео. И меньше приносить мне своим несносным поведением хлопот.

— Но Ален и Нела правы: лучше, если один из взрослых погонщиков будет с тобой, — заверил меня Марии. — И нам с Софией спокойнее, и им.

— "Лучше-хуже" - не вам решать, — буркнул я, повторно сливая с рыком теперь уже в сжавшуюся попку Софии. 

Как услышал пищащий на краю своего сознания эфир. И сразу секретный позывной Вульфа. Ну, вот... началось, и, походу, судя по упертому взгляду всего своего семейства, навязчивого общества Алена мне не избежать.

 

Обложили меня все мои парни просто классически. Я хмуро восседал на Инге в обнимку с Аленом, который пытался вжать нас обоих в изящную спину несущегося на безумной скорости дракона.

А когда показался Девоншир, то понял… что дела не просто паршивы, а полная жопа. Это понимали как и слоняющаяся без дела огромная толпа зверски настроенных матросов, так и издерганная круглая Марта, которая была как колобок, буквально на сносях. 

Мы отпустили дракона подальше от взвинченного муравейника людей. Причем Ален несколько раз показал свою огненную плетку, заверив томящегося ящера, что вырвет ему с корнем член, если тот решит сбежать до ебливого Лонга. И как бы Инг не хотел к своей текущей королеве, но он подчинился погонщику и, приклонив передние ноги в глубоком поклоне, клятвенно пообещал быть все время с нами на ментальной связи и в постоянном доступе.

— По-моему он тебе подчинился только потому, что ты и сам вынашиваешь сына.

Схмурил я брови, обходя очередную пьяную матросню. Некоторые подонки пытались подцепить моего погонщика, видно спутав его по пьяни с огненной бабенкой, но ловко вытащенная сталь небольших клинков Алена, шипение совершенно мужского голоса и нас оставили обоих в покое.

У Марты заведение было не бедным, но и тут был полный аншлаг. И единственными были свободны только мои личные апартаменты. Я оглядел мрачные лица морского люда и, прислушавшись к их хмурым речам, понял, что все они прибыли сюда, дабы стать русалками. Но буквально сутки назад Герцоги отозвали свои корабли и исчезли, никому не дав никаких объяснений. Естественно матросы стали разваливать Девоншир буквально по кускам, спуская от злости свои последние гроши буквально на ветер.

— О! Господин, Странник! Рада вас видеть как никогда, — Марта буквально проложила своим пузом путь до нас с Аленом. По лапающим ее необъятное тело ушлым рукам матросов.

На «Странника» все дебоширы притихли, заинтересованно глядя в сторону меня и моего спутника, кутающегося в дорожный длинный плащ.

— Может хоть вы разрулите весь этот бардак! О, ваш супруг, как и всегда, прекрасен! 

Поклонились неуклюже Алену, и я понял, что Марта так же, как и все остальные, не различает моих погонщиков.

— Ничего не могу обещать. Я прилетел только к Пастеру Вульфу. Ночью же лечу на другой край света. Проблема с кракенами, моя прекрасная Марта, - поцеловал я ее ручку и, сорвав румянец с толстой девы, услышал среди матросов:

«Кракены! Кракены! Кракены! Теперь понятно, куда исчезли все эти зеленые водяные черти!» 

Что ж, к вечеру все будут в курсе, что в южном полушарии кракены пришли в боевую готовность. Но нам некогда было любезничать с Мартой, и мы, оставив свои заплечные мешки и натянув поглубже капюшоны дорожных плащей, отправились к белоглазому старцу.

— Быстро! Ничего не скажешь. Наверное загнали несчастного Драко... хотя... Судя по твоему спутнику, ты снова на белом ящере? Да, Странник? 

Вульф принял нас немедленно и, предложив пройти к камину, указал на вечное лечо и всевозможные закуски.

— Хотя... мог б так и не гнать! Располагайтесь, гости дорогие, до ночи делать нечего. А вот когда солнце уйдет почевать... потолкуем.

Что ж, если старец так говорит, значит делать нечего. Я уселся рядом с Аленом, прижал его к себе и успокаивающе стал наглаживать его впалый животик.

— Судя по состоянию одного из твоих супругов, беременность протекает нормально, — Вульф приоткрыл окно, не впуская солнце в дом, но все равно сморщился, когда в комнате посветлело. — Все хорошо, но эти бельма не переносят дневного света.

А вот этого я не знал. Теперь понятно, почему матросы, ослепляя на один глаз себя подобным способом, всегда прикрывали свои уродливые бельма черными полосками плотной кожи днем. 

Вульф встал у раскрытой фрамуги в тень и закурил, посматривая своими уродливыми глазами на нас, старательно выпуская дым на улицу.

— Ты... Ален? Так? Нет, как я и говорил раньше, я не различаю вас с Нела. Но, судя по тому, что именно ты сопровождаешь Странника везде в последнее время, беременность у твоего братишки протекает не так легко, да?

— Да... Мудрец... — подобрал слова мой мужчина, откровенно дрожа от белесого пронизывающего взора Вульфа. 

— Оно и понятно, ему не впервой, как тебе. Да и срок больше... И, видно, будут осложнения...

Попыхтели задумчиво трубкой. Далее разговор был ни о чем, и больше о погоде, рыбалке и прочих морских премудростях. Хотя, как я понял, Вульф избегает любые разговоры о Герцогах, Кракенах и прочем. Что ж, если ему нужно время, мне ждать не привыкать.

Я устроил на коленях и груди своего задремавшего погонщика, пригубил пару раз со стариком лечо, основательно закусил, и, когда дневной свет перестал попадать в окна, Вульф засобирался.

— Буди свою огненную красу, нам нужен его дракон!

— Куда летим? — я поцеловал Алена в его красные губки, и тот тут же проснулся от моего нежного касания, сладко потягиваясь.

— На косу, к старым знакомым.

— К Ганцу? — усмехнулся я криво.

— Ну, можно сказать и так, — расплылись мне в счастливой улыбке, которая под бельмами сверкающих глаз казалась слишком зловещей. 

Долетели с ветерком, да с каким! Можно только позавидовать. Ален еле удерживал нас со стариком на спине Инга и грозил своему ящеру всю нашу дорогу по прибытии в гнездо произвести кастрацию особо зверским способом.

— Дракона далеко не отпускай! После беседы сразу стартанете в сторону Южного Архипелага. Меня закидывать в Девоншир не нужно, сам уплыву. Тем более в это время на косе достаточно чудоловецких кораблей. А они Пасторам подчиняются беспрекословно, — Вульф отдавал нам обоим четкие указания, и я даже забыл сколько ему много лет. Ибо двигался Пастор, как молодой полный жизни мужчина, совершенно не страдающий слепотой в полной ночной темноте.

Значит лететь в сторону Австралии, ибо обычно теперь ее называли Южными Островами - ее и остатки Новой Зеландии. Что ж, синие мальчики Кришны, я лечу к вам снова! Вот не думал, что так быстро вернусь опять.

Мы влетели во владения Ганца, и я, увидев молоденького Кайла, про себя опять сматерился. Впрочем, юноша тоже не был рад меня видеть. Видно, жопой помнил, как я туда ему вогнал горлышко от бутылки. Внук Ганца усиленно заныкал свой любимый зад в угол, как только увидел меня и оттуда прохрипел:

— Дядя вышел!

— Когда будет? — Вульф, хмыкнув на зажималовки филейной части юноши, состроил свои бельма глаз. — Что, Странник уже успел обкатать Кайлов зад?

— Только бутылкой, — оскалился я резко побелевшему мальчишке. — Он полез к Марии.

— Только-то? Я крайне удивлен, — Ален снял свой капюшон с головы, и я увидел, как у Кайла отпала от красоты огненного погонщика челюсть.

— Ну, если он сунется к тебе, любовь моя, — перехватил я бляцкий взор Кайла. — То уже простой бутылкой его веснушчатый зад точно не отделается!

Вульф заржал под громкую икоту, что вдруг началась у испуганного Кайла. Как дверь хлопнула, и я поежился, поняв, что тут что-то не так. На ней не было моего подарочного золотого колокольчика, что я всучил Ганцу, когда забрал его девственность себе.

К нам подошел высокий мощный мужчина с копной рыжих с ранней проседью кудрей и, оглядев серыми, как бурное море, глазами, представился.

— Я – Клавдий, старший сын Ганца, новый Пастор Косы.

Я прицельно оглядел этого гиганта и усмехнулся. Наверное, так выглядел Ганц в рассвете своих мужских сил.

— А ты чего торчишь жопой в углу? А ну марш в подсобку! Сестринское никчемное отродье! И пока не помоешь все бутылки, чтобы твоего рыжего похотливого носа я тут не видел. Усы еще не отрастил, а бабью от этого охламона спасу нет. Совсем его мой старик распустил.

И когда рыжий мальчонка исчез, старательно пряча от нас свой зад, Клавдий улыбнулся мне своими крупными зубами.

— Так вот как выглядит Странник, что моего упрямого старика лишил девственности в его упертом вредном заду! Приятно познакомиться.

Мне даванули руку со всей своей мощи, а потом оглядели с интересом погонщика.

— М-да... Гео всегда были прекрасными созданиями, и беременность их еще больше красит!

Ален от этого побелел. 

"Неужели по эфиру передали, что от меня забеременели два Гео?!" — ужаснулся запоздало я.

— Нет, по эфиру это не передавали. Но с Вульфом мы старые знакомые, — признался нам Клавдий, видя наше с Гео откровенное беспокойство на лице.

— Я думал увидеть трахнутую мной упертую старческую жопу, — оскалился я ему в серые глаза и услышал смешки обоих.

— Не переживай, Странник, ты увидишь Ганца. Все в свое время! У нас еще есть полчаса. И я тебе расскажу все, что знаю на данный момент. Клавдий дополнит, если я чего-то не знаю нового за последние сутки. А потом мы побеседуем с Ганцем.   
Итак...

Вульф сел к горящему жаркому камину и пригласил нас всех усесться рядом. Я демонстративно усадил своего Алена к себе на колени. Ибо чувствовал, как тот начинает злиться на Клавдия. А взрывного беременного парня, как я уже понял по своему плачевному опыту, лучше держать поближе к себе. А то еще отмуйдохает нового Пастора плетью. И мне будут лишние заботы.

— Итак... Праматерь почила! И теперь все толпы развеселых морячков остались не у дел. Кракены, прознав об этом, напали на поселения Южного архипелага, и флот Герцогов вместе с морскими чудовищами отправился туда.

— Пиздец... — пробормотал я, чувствуя, как вздрогнул от таких убойных известий на мне Ален.

— Но это еще не все... Информацию о нападении головоногих моллюсков в эфир герцоги не подавали.

— Но как же тогда? Был сигнал о нападении кракенов и именно по эфиру, — удивился я словам Вульфа.

— Его передал Ястреб, я думаю специально для тебя, Странник, прежде чем исчез с концами. И тогда я запустил свой код, чтобы ты прежде всего прилетел ко мне. А сам для тебя собрал всю информацию! Ибо соваться бездумно на Южный архипелаг, сам понимаешь, не дело.

— И как ты, старик, смог узнать все это без Ястреба? — изумился я, смотря, как Клавдий перемигивается игриво с Вульфом.

— Да есть у нас тут свой Засланец! А теперь айда на другой конец острова. Не дело простым людям лицезреть нашу задушевную встречу.

Клавдий позвал Кая и приказал принимать посетителей вместо него. А сам повел по кромешной тьме на самый дальний, оскаленный неприступными скалами конец острова. Где нас в свете луны под знакомый переливчатый звук золотых бубенцов ждала настоящая рыжекудрая русалка...

А вернее - русал.

— Ганц, твою ж маму, — начал я, не веря своим глазам.

— Радикулит замучил, простатит, геморрой и прочее. Зато теперь я молод и бодр. И потом, с таким необычным окрасом волос у меня нет отбоя от прилипчивых морских женщин! Одно плохо - твой подарок, Странник, в воде не звенит должным образом, а я уж больно слишком прикипел к нему своей душой. Все ж таки, как никак, веха вступления моей любимой жопы во взрослую жизнь!

Оскалились нам острыми, словно шилья, зубами и показали на своей изящной шее немного ниже появившихся жабр цепочку с моим давнишним золотым подарком.

— Да и зубы видали! Я ими акулу любую могу в один присест пополам раскусить. А хотите свой член покажу? У меня он теперь в два раза длиннее, чем когда я был человеком. С костью внутри и выдвижной! — мне подмигнули игриво нижним веком. — Так что, Странник, теперь я тебя переплюнул даже там.

— Ну, мы и не сомневались, что ты и в морской пучине не пропадешь, Старик!

Вульф пожал русалке руку и уселся рядом на камни.

— Рассказывай что да как?!

— В общем, полная труба, ребятки! Праматерь погребли как и положено по их обычаю, скормив ее останки ее же любимому ручному чудовищу. Этой же ночью отбили пару атак Кракенов: они после Южного Архипелага двинули на нас огромным фронтом. Часть флотилии Герцогов осталась здесь, под охраной самых старейших. Возможно, они рискнут и станут новыми Праматерями. Но это неизвестно, а большая часть двинулась в Южное полушарие. И самое паршивое, как я узнал, Ястреба эти сукины дети прихватили с собой силком! 

Вульф посмотрел на бледного меня и Алена.

— Пора вам стартовать, ребятки! Теперь вы владеете всей ситуацией. А это вам на счастье, — мне со своего пояса протянули целую связку оберегов, сделанных явно из шкуры морских драконов. — Возьмете, каждому хватит, даже вашим воздушным ящерам... вдруг пригодится!

Я кивнул, убирая подарок в заплечную сумку и слушая, как Клавдий переругивается со своим возрожденным молодым отцом.

— Слышь ты, там еще мне братиков и сестренок не наклепал?

— Хм-ммм, до хера! Уже с парой бабенок отнерестился! Они просто не могут устоять от моего широкомасштабного обаяния. 

И нам все-таки показали в полной красе мощный выдвигающийся агрегат. Чуть ли не на бис!

М-да... А старик явно отрывается по полной.

— Кстати, помните того сраного Мела? Его я тоже оприходовал! Сам ко мне приплыл, сбежав от своего названного братка. Кстати, отрихтовали ему морду умело, ничего так бабенка вышла. Не ахти, конечно, но все же пизда есть. Так что породнились! Наверное будет так мальков с сотню. Пузатый такой сейчас плавает и крайне довольный.

Теперь уже захохотал я.

— От него Марта тоже весьма кругла! Вот ведь, вражье семя! И на земле свой след оставил и под водой. А чего с братком не поделил, вроде любовь и все прочее между ними было?

— Да кто их знает? Русалки - это тебе не наземные бабы! Похотливые, сучки, до безобразия. Готовы под любого лечь. Кто посильнее да с большим хером! А потом что - вымечут мальков в море, за ними ухода никакого не требуется. Те практически сразу начинают жить самостоятельно. А как биомассу наберут, тут у них разум появляется. Вот таких, подросших, Герцоги уже собирают в отдельные стаи. И уводят подальше в охраняемые части наших городов и там учат. Но даже среди мальков процент самочек крайне низок. Видел свой первый помет на сотню... От силы две-три штуки. И то, если доживут до разумности.

— Ну ты, старик, и взялся за свое размножение, такими темпами несколько лет, и половина новых русалок будут рыжими, — оскалился Вульф и толкнул нас в сторону, мол, валите, вы нужны в другом месте.

Я пожал необычно когтистую руку Ганцу и, подмигнув, пожелал ему удачи. Рядом с Аленом неслышно приземлялся Инг. И Клавдий, вытаращив на него глаза, пытался всеми силами вставить отпавшую до земли свою челюсть. И только Ганц и Вульф не обращали внимание на прибывшего белого дракона. Им он не казался чем-то сверх необычным или сверхъестественным. Подумаешь, эка невидаль - за Странникам прилетел крылатый ящер! И продолжали зубоскалить над черной водой замершего ночного океана, что отливал под лучами полной луны.

— Конечно! Будут! Если, конечно, ты с появлением новой праматери тоже не спустишься ко мне под воду. И не перетрахаешь всех наших подводных баб! А еще лучше, попрошу Герцогов сделать из тебя сучку–девку. Вот и породнимся! А, Вульф? Из тебя выйдет ой какая сочная баба! — ржал неутомимый перипетиями жизни рыжий русал, позвякивая знакомо золотыми бубенцами.

Ганц помахал нам своим длинным хвостом, когда мы с Аленом на драконе сделали над громко ржущими мужиками крутой вираж. И я даже расслышал его последние слова.

— Клавдий, пасть-то закрой! Еще насмотришься и не такого. А то смотри, летучие рыбы тебе на язык не только своей икры отложат, но и свой вонючий липкий помет!


	16. Кракены

До остатков Австралии буквально пролетели параллельно спине Инга, цепляясь усиленно за его белоснежный гребень. Еще бы! Пришлось сделать крюк к себе и оставить большую часть амулетов. Считать я умел - если Ганц выдал охапку, значит дело серьезное. Мы даже на землю не садились, кинули всю вязанку на вышедшего к нам Марии с криком «Применить по назначению всем!». И умчались прочь, еле утащив от гнездовья текущего по своей излюбленной самочке дракона.

А как Ален сказал, что быстрее решим дела в Южном полушарии, быстрее повернем домой - так и понеслось.

Все остальные слова моего возлюбленного, помноженные пятикратно на мат, возбужденный дракон попросту пропустил мимо своих слуховых дырок. А когда его Ален отмуйдохал плетью, уже стоя на земле Южного Архипелага на дрожащих, пошатывающихся своих ножках, Инг сильно удивлялся и закатывал свои прекрасные глазки, на всю менталку переспрашивая, откровенно строил из себя дурочка: «Хозяин?! Как? Разве я что-то сделал не так?!»

«А если бы я родил? Идиот!» — Ален охаживал бока своей непослушной крылатой лошадки силовой плетью. 

Я же сидел в теньке высохшего дерева, в центральной пустыне самого большого острова, что остался от Австралии, и упорно ждал, когда погонщик разберется со своим сноровистым драконом.

Инг же только прятал свою нежную шею, подставляя под плеть свой крепкий хребет и сносил стоически побои от беременного мужчины. Ибо прекрасно жопой чуял, что сильно виноват.  
«Так по времени... вроде рано?»

«Я те покажу рано! Еще один подобный взбрык - и ты распрекрасную жопу Лонга не увидишь пару десятков лет!»

«Сам-то вытерпишь столько без члена Странника?!» — оскалился нагло дракон и получил докучи оплеух уже по упертой своей башке.

«Кончили срач, оба! — Я встал на ноги; время и так поджимает, а они тут устроили черте что. — Инг, я попрошу просто Драко не подпускать тебя до вашей королевы. Это раз! И второе, еще один такой цирк между вами, и оба останетесь в долине. А я отправлюсь без вас. Один на Янге!»

Это возымело действие, тут же оба заткнулись. Инг извинился перед Аленом и упорхнул в небо, заверяя его, что дальше Южного Архипелага не улетит. А я обнял дрожащего праведным гневом погонщика и ласково поцеловал.

— Успокойся, а то, и правда, родишь раньше времени. И что мы будем делать с нашим недоношенным больным ребенком?

— Прости, но он меня просто вывел из себя! До сих пор не может мне простить тот факт, что я - мужчина, стал одной из твоих сучек и вынашиваю нашего сына.

— Ничего, сам забеременеет от Драко, и все утрясется.

— Это ж когда будет! Он допечет меня раньше времени своим ебнутым нравом.

— Зато, когда залетит, ты ему припомнишь все. И вообще, милый, месть - холодное блюдо! Так что остынь, нам еще с тобой топать и топать, - заметил я ласково своему огненному мужчине и потянул его за руку в сторону стойбища людей. 

И очень удивился, когда наткнулся на поселок практически сразу через пару километров. Люди ушли от смертоносного океана в глушь пустынь. И, судя по их истощенности, жрать и пить для них тут было особо нечего.

Сухая кожа от раскаленных песков у местных людей варьировала от темно-синего оттенка у стариков до нежно-голубого у молодых юношей и девушек. И среди них стоял тот самый, которым мне несколько лет назад заплатили за работу. Юноша обильно покраснел своими милыми ушками, только увидев меня, и потупил в жаркий песок красные очи.

— Странник, мы уж и не надеялись!

Их Пастор тоже был синим, практически как сухая высушенная слива. И его красные глаза без белков смотрелись на морщинистой роже устрашающе. Как у древнего кровожадного божка – монстра.

— Кто вас загнал так далеко от воды? - я пожал руку старцу и оглядел весь потрепанный, собравшийся рядом с нами народ, который я бы назвал даже морским. Ибо эти необычные люди жили морем, охотились под водой на мелководье и даже свои хижины строили на высоких сваях, прямо над водой.

— Герцоги, — сплюнул вязкую слюну в песок старик. — Когда Кракены напали, мы просто поднялись на взгорье, не отходя далеко от воды. Ты же знаешь, мы плохо переносим жар песка и удаленность от океана. Они отобрали у меня вещающую аппаратуру, и я не смог выйти в эфир, дабы вызвать тебя.

Я увидел, как к моему маленькому Кришне подошел другой, более мощный и сильный. Он хмуро глянул на меня и прикрыл тушующегося смазливого мальчика своим плечом. Тут и чужие мысли читать не нужно, чтобы понять, что молоденький симпатичный мальчик после близости со мной стал геем и выбрал себе в пару не деву, а другого рослого мужчину. Только взгляд кровожадных глаз этого ревнивого самца говорил о том, что мне тут более не светит. 

Да, в принципе, теперь мне это и не было особо надо.

— Рад вас видеть в здравии, Пастор! Знакомьтесь, это один из моих супругов – Гео. И теперь, как вы понимаете, я плату молодыми мальчиками уже не беру.

На мои слова молодой юноша, трахнутый в бытность мной, практически побагровел полностью, краснота под его светло-голубой кожей весьма колоритно разлилась по шее, плечам и ушам. А его мужчина ревниво зашипел, но уже не в мою сторону, а своей блядливой половины.

Пастор же, оглядев мою красноволосую красу, только крякнул от удовольствия.

— Легенды не врали - Гео, и правда, божественны.

— Ну-ууу... и ваши юноши тоже прекрасны, несмотря на свой экзотический цвет кожи, -ухмыльнулся я издерганному ревнивцу и стал договариваться с Пастором на предмет проводника и коней.

— Ящеров у нас осталось мало, Кракены пожрали половину. Но я выделю вам двух, только не скармливайте их своему дракону, прошу! Лучше мы ему поймаем что-нибудь из морской пищи, когда вернемся обратно к океану.

— Не вопрос, — согласился Ален и покачал сокрушенно головой, увидев, как я продолжаю дразнить молодую голубенькую пару вздернутых пацанов.

— А в проводники я выделю моего младшего сына - Гари!

И к нам подошел именно тот ревнивец, что прожигал меня кровью своих глаз издалека.

— Толку от него все равно никакого. Одна бравада. Да и вместо нормальной бабы выбрал того самого сучонка, коим оплатили тебе в последний раз. Помнишь, тот, что сам изъявил желание отдаться тебе? Ролли! Подойди! Поди, не забыл, как сладостно пел на члене Странника, а? Мы всей общиной несколько дней подряд слушали. А после мой дурак сын забрал его себе, - Пастор снова сплюнул тягучую свою слюну и спросил затравленно у меня. — Раз ты здесь, мы можем потихоньку возвращаться к морю?

— Только тихо. И так, чтобы ни Кракены, ни Герцоги не заметили вас. А там решим, после. В крайнем случае, может, придется перебросить вас в Северное полушарие на другие острова.

— Мы привыкли к этой земле и Южному океану. И потом, к Кракенам мы привычны. Они если даже нападают, то на наших ящеров, а не на нас самих. А делить море с Герцогами? Лучше уж и вовсе убить наш народ. Причем всех сразу.

Пастор пожелал нам счастливого пути и удачи. Багровогривые Ящеры, что подвели к нам, были снабжены бурдюками с водой. Я осмотрел снаряжение и половину отдал Пастеру обратно, оставив воду только на долю своего тяжелого Гео. 

Третий ящер буквально заскулил от мощного прыжка на него этого неугомонного Гари. И этот смутьян, красуясь на совершенно черном с кровавой гривой коне - только здесь этот подвид скаковых ящеров отличался таким замысловатым окрасом и сумкой на животе для вынашивания в ней своих яиц - подъехал к краснеющему Ролли, что готов был со стыда провалиться под осуждающими взглядами своих соплеменников, и сорвал у него при всех страстный поцелуй. Как бы вновь и вновь застолбляя право на эту текущую дырку за собой.

Ален только фыркнул на такое самцовое поведение со стороны человека и, почесав за ушками у наших зверушек, получил от них неподдельный сладострастный стон. Пешие ящеры, какими они куриными мозгами не обладали, по-настоящему кайфовали от прикосновений погонщика.

— Хватит их нежить! Нам пора, - я вскочил на одного из них и подождал, когда тонкий погонщик окажется в седле другого.

— И зачем нам «такой» проводник? — переспросил недоуменно Гео, ибо лошадки и сами потрусили без провожатого в сторону живительного океана.

— Думаю... Пастор просто избавился от ненужного ревнивого балласта, и потом, так наши лошади будут сохраннее, а вдруг наш дракон все же сожрет их? Не послушав нас, — усмехнулся я, пристраиваясь в хвост лошади проводника. 

Наши лошадки с Аленом бежали бок о бок, слаженно под тонкой искусной рукой моего погонщика.

— Я бы посмотрел на бой. Прикинь, этот голубой фанфарон и Инг! Который решил, не послушав меня, перекусить свободно бегающим мясцом... Отвратное зрелище, — прыснул Ален, а когда поселение скрылось, притянул меня к себе и трепетно поцеловал.

— Когда наиграешься с этим... тоже бросишь? Как Ролли? — проводник засек наш нежный поцелуй, обернувшись на своем резво бегущем вперед ящере.

— О чем ты? Я не бросал Ролли. Я просто переспал с ним согласно контракту. И не более того.

— Несколько суток? — зашипел этот голубой Гари.

— Всего-то пять! Первые он так целомудренно сопротивлялся. Зато остальные четыре секс с ним был на грани садо-мазо. Твой Ролли вошел во вкус довольно быстро. И доставил как мне, так и себе сладостные моменты истинного счастья!

— Неужели секс с этим голубеньком мальчиком был слаще, чем с нами? А, Странник, — заметил ехидно мне мой погонщик драконов.

— Нет, иначе я был бы с ним, а не с вами всеми. Моя сладость, — теперь уже я заключил Алена в свои объятья и ответно поцеловал. Впрочем, когда обоими ящерами управляет погонщик профессионал от рождения, это сделать несложно.

— Вот и держись теперь от Ролли подальше! — зашипели нам спереди особым грозным шипом.

— Не переживай, ревнивец! Странник теперь под моим бдительным надзором. И я, как один из его беременных мужей, этого просто не допущу! — заверил его зловредный Ален, смотря, как от слов «беременных мужей» этот голубой нахал чуть не свалился с черного, как смоль, ящера. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твой Ролли забеременел от Странника или ты сам? М-ммм?

— Теперь он будет от меня шарахаться, как будто я прокаженный, — заметил я ухмыляющемуся Алену, видя, как Гари пришпорил сильнее своего коня.

— Прокаженный? Это как?

— До ядерного пекла... Проказа была одной из страшных и пугающих человека болезней. Ее долго не знали как лечить. Гниющая отпадающая плоть... обнажающая кости людей...

— Какая гадость! Сравнить такое с возможностью мужчины забеременеть от другого мужичины. Странник, ты - псих! — передернул изящными плечами погонщик.

— Скажи это ему, впрочем, и нам тоже лучше прибавить шаг, - кивнул я исчезающей спине проводника и почувствовал, как ящеры под нами с Аленом синхронно набирают бег.

 

Океан как всегда здесь был лазурным. Пляжи классическими белыми полосами тянулись куда-то вдаль, на горизонте был виден коралловый барьер. А недалеко на отмели паслись огромные куры, поедая разросшиеся в огромном количестве морские водоросли. Гари, увидев хищных птиц, издал своеобразный пронзительный свист, спугнув основательно человекоядных, а, вернее, всеядных «Ножек Буша». И те рысцой, сломя голову, побежали вдаль.

На Южном Архипелаге воздушных драконов не было, даже залетные красные тут были редкостью из-за того, что практически не было горных массивных кряжей, что любили крылатые ящеры использовать для своих гнездовий. Посему только Кракены охотились на этих озверевших страусообразных курей. Люди этих куриц в пищу не использовали из-за убойной жесткости мяса, скорее те могли слопать зазевавшегося или отбившегося от поселения человека.

Но, видя массивные окорочка пернатых, я подумал, что Ингу сегодня наши лошади и вовсе не сдались. Во всяком случае Драко всегда тут здорово отрывался на курином мясце, хотя и ворчал, что оно здорово отдает йодом. 

Что ж...

Мои глаза оторвались от сбежавших куриц, и я далеко за линией хищного рифового барьера, что сдерживал огромных акул и позволял внутри него относительно спокойно синим людям ловить всевозможную морскую живность, разглядел несколько кораблей Герцогов.

Пришлось изменить зрачок, дабы просканировать пространство и, естественно, тем самым выдать себя.

— Забирай своих лошадей, Гари, и уходи! Герцоги в курсе, что мы здесь. И минут через пять за нами придет лодка.

Юноша немного даже замялся от такого расклада. А когда наши кони не захотели идти за ним, хмуро воззрился на Алена. Погонщик просто всем троим нашим лошадкам чесал кадычок, и те готовы были пойти за ним ради этой ласки хоть на край света, хоть в пасть дракона.

Этот вздорный голубой мальчишка даже попробовал обвинить моего мужчину в том, что он чем-то напоил их редких и ценных лошадей или оклеветать в колдовстве, пока не вывел окончательно меня из себя.

— Забирай и вали! А то я тебя трахну прямо тут, и ты к своему разлюбезному Ролли вернешься с беременным пузом наперевес. Причем вдую минимум тройню!

Последнее возымело действие, и как. Просто волшебно.

— Неужели проказа... и правда была так страшна и неизлечима у людей... — протянул Ален мне, смотря, как Гари улепетывает, сверкая голубыми пятками по белому песку и усиленно таща за собой троих упирающихся коней.

Я только хмыкнул и, ожидая парламентеров, снова попытался «разглядеть» флот Герцогов. Но сразу наткнулся на ультразвуковой барьер. Для меня это в общем-то не проблема, я просто чуть поменял спектр и продолжил изучать обстановку.

— Здорово они тебя волной шибанули, — даже Ален почувствовал, как меня попытались остановить.

— Держи, — я вытащил два оставшихся амулета из панциря морских чудовищ и пояснил. — Не зря наша русалка отоварила этим нас на всякий пожарный. Думаю, это ручная работа Акванова. Может и самого Ганца.

Я повесил рядом с кулоном, подаренным мне Марии, еще и этот, на котором тонким рисунком был сделан узор, а в нем русалка пронзала гарпуном крупного Кракена.

— Наверное, когтями выскреб. Видал, какие они теперь у него?

— Угу, — Ален повесил себе на шею второй, покрутил бляшку в своих руках. — Но его хер меня более поразил. Особенно то, что он выдвижной и с костью. И, как понимаю, амулет больше от воздействия чудовищ и Герцогов. А не для пуганья Кракенов.

— А чего их пугать? Ты же Пастора местного слышал. И я тебе честно скажу - даже когда мне заплатили за убийство взбесившегося Кракена тем голубеньким Ролли, если честно, он непосредственно людям не угрожал.

— А чего тогда убили? — удивился Ален.

— Потому что его действия косвенно привели к гибели более десяти человек. Кракены не питаются человеческим мясом, хотя могут. Чего тут такого? Но мне кажется, они все же понимают разумность людей и принимают ее. Правда, по-своему. А когда сходят с ума - крушат все на своем пути. Хотя, с другой стороны, они с удовольствием выловили и съели всех китов несколько тысяч лет назад. Но в тоже время я точно знаю, что в Южном Полушарии есть небольшие поселения дельфинов, которых Кракены не трогают. Более того, даже не подплывают близко к ним.

У погонщика драконов распахнулись от удивления сапфиры глаз:

— Откуда... ты это все знаешь?

— От местного Пастора! Их народ чуть ли не тысячу лет дружит с дельфинами. Синие люди их называют водным народом. И даже проводят совместные подводные охоты на стаи крупных акул и панцирных рыб. Здесь, кстати, недалеко есть одно поселение дельфинов. Если будет время, — могу показать, – улыбнулся я солнечной дали и соленому ветру: Тихий Океан в этом месте, меня всегда впечатлял.

— Тогда почему Кракены напали на поселения Акванова? И постоянно воюют с Морскими Чудовищами?

— Вот это я и хочу выяснить. Кстати, флот Герцогов лихо потрепали! Ну вот к нам и плывут. Что ж, будем ждать гостей, — кивнул я на лодку, что лихо перепрыгнула на воздушной подушке хищный коралловый барьер, пытающийся схватить своими щупальцами и сожрать резвых наглецов. "А ведь кораллы были раньше совсем иным, нежели представляли из себя сейчас - странное колониальное сообщество вечно голодных организмов", — подумалось отвлеченно мне.

Четвертый ранг. М-да, а меня чтут! Что не может быть неприятно.

— Странник?! - Герцог был настолько удивлен моей персоной, что даже не сложил свои веерные уши, продолжая проверять меня на подлинность.

— И я тоже рад вас видеть, — ухмыльнулся я в ответ, а потом переспросил. — Простите, мы с вами раньше встречались?

— Лично? Нет, - уши сложили, а потом принюхались на Гео. — У вас уже значительный срок, не боитесь потерять малыша?

— Это угроза? — переспросил игриво я, на что Герцог ровно оповестил.

— Район очень опасен, не мне вас предупреждать. А вы прилетели вместе со своим беременным мужем.

— Все это, конечно, так... Но меня крайне удивило, что в эфире практически нет ничего точного об информации нападения Кракенов на Южный Архипелаг. Более того, на каком основании вы отобрали у местного Пастора его аппаратуру? Вы не Пасторский совет, и такие действия неуместны! — прорычал я сквозь зубы.

— Это дело Охотничьей гильдии! — ответили мне, повышая тон.

— Вы выгнали вглубь островов местный народ. Это для них смертельно! И далеко выходит за рамки компетенции вашей организации! И будьте уверены, что это я обязательно передам в эфир, мне-то не нужна никакая аппаратура. И потом, если это дело гильдии, то я хочу повидаться с Ястребом. Простите, но мне проще говорить с человеком, а не с вами – Герцогом.

Герцог снес все мои наезды, хотя я прекрасно понимал - еще секунда, и он нападет. Но его останавливало то, что нас было двое, а он всего лишь один.

— Ястреб погиб, — ровно ответили мне. — У нас осталось одна четверть флота, одна треть людей-матросов и половина Герцогов.

— Какой самый высокий ранг во флотилии?

— Пятый.

— Что ж... я не уберусь с Архипелага, пока не переговорю с ним, — встал я в позу, и мне указали на свою шлюпку.

— Мы не особо против, прошу.

И мы с Аленом пару минут спустя уже неслись вместе с Четвертым, к хищно облизывающемуся, белой пеленой высокой волны, вечно голодному рифу.

 

Пятый ранг знал меня в лицо. Это было отрадно, но дела не меняло.

— Как умер Ястреб?

— А вот это уже точно не вашего ума дело, — заметил едко Пятый. 

Разговор шел на палубе самого потрепанного корабля, и матросы, что пытались залатать его бреши, откровенно пялились со страхом то на меня, то на свое непосредственное начальство.

— А может и мое! И что вы будете делать с оставшимися в живых людьми? Эти лодки обратно в родной порт не вернутся. Герцогам не страшна морская пучина, а вот простые люди, если они не имеют жабр, могут легко погибнуть!

— Не подрывайте мне дисциплину у людей и не провоцируйте бунт! — зашипел, скаля зубы, Герцог.

— А вы не распоряжайтесь жизнями людей Южного Архипелага! Если не хотите, чтобы я лез в ваши интимные морские дела, — зарычал я, а потом с силой задвинул Алена за себя.

Ударная волна прошла вскользь - помогли амулеты, а вот большая часть людей на палубе с криками и окровавленными ушами попадала в рассыпную около меня, как сбитые шаром кегли. Я только усмехнулся, доставая парные клинки Смерти. Пора было начинать жатву. Ален синхронно вытащил свои, как через борт перепрыгнул собственной персоной, мокрый до нитки, но до безобразия довольный Ястреб и, отсалютовав дельфину, что доставил его любезно на борт, выдал на бис.

— Еле успел! — помахали офигевшим окончательно Герцогам рукой, а потом улыбнулись мне.

— Как... вы... живы? — Пятый пытался совладать с собой.

— Простите, но снова не сдох! — рассмеялся в открытую Ястреб, а потом осмотрел покалеченных ударной волной людей. — Что ж... Людей придется высадить пока на Южный Архипелаг и передать под опеку местному населению. Кракены нам дают три с половиной часа, чтобы убраться в воды Северного полушария. Из всех кораблей на такую скорость способен только наш небольшой флагман на воздушной подушке. Так что переводите туда всех оставшихся Герцогов и валите за вот этим самым любезным дельфином! Он ваш проводник.

— Но как? — выдавил из себя Пятый.

— "Но как" что? Как я не сдох?! Или как я смог договориться с Кракенами? Это слишком долгий рассказ. И его я расскажу позже, в Девоншире и исключительно Герцогу не меньше шестого уровня. Так что, детка, адьес! Чеши своими зелеными филеями, пока Кракены не напали снова по вашу рафинированную жопу.

— Но... а как же вы? — не унимался Пятый, явно не желая отпускать Ястреба с южного Архипелага живым.

— А меня любезно подбросит Странник и его восхитительный муженек. Я так целее буду! А если нет - погощу тут, у местных жителей. Уж больно тут воздух сытный и морская вода нажористая.

Намекнули сразу обо всем. И Пятый, сжав свое очко и сожрав все свои претензии и неудачи, оставил остатки раздолбанного флота на еле приходящих в себя людей и, уведя Герцогов на небольшой флагман, ведомый дельфином, уплыл прочь.

— Рад тебя видеть, Ястреб, как никогда, — я убрал клинки и даже попытался обнять мертвяка.

— И я... как ни странно... тоже, — ухмыльнулся Ален на наши с ним нежные обнимашки, убирая и свои короткие сабли.

— Ну-ну... Оставить вас нельзя на пару минут. И уже откровенные сопли!

Сняли мои руки с себя, а потом громко по-залихватски свистнули. Из воды вынырнули дельфины, голов двадцать и оглядели нас своими заумными хитрыми глазами.

— Ладно, влюбленные. Сначала надо переправить на Архипелаг людей, эти дырявые корыта долго не протянут. А кто окажется в воде - попадут на обед этому зловредному рифу, став мясом. Но нам кое-кто поможет. А потом, чуть позже я расскажу вам одну небылицу. Про подводные несравненные дали.

 

На краю прибрежной полосы, подальше от людей Инг вкушал поднесенных ему трех убитых куриц и парочку крупных акул – для него это был воистину королевский закусь.

Матросы отлеживались под быстро наведенными синими людьми новыми навесами из листьев пальм и перьев огромных куриц. А туземцы, как могли, примочками из особых водорослей, обладающих медицинскими свойствами, облегчали их несчастную участь.   
Нескольким самым искалеченным я дал свою кровь, и теперь они в пьяном угаре приставали ко всем подряд, пытаясь завалить под себя и оттрахать любого проходившего мимо них синего человека, невзирая на его пол и возраст. 

Аппаратуру спасти не удалось, она почила с одним из кораблей флота Герцогов. И, по «словам» дельфинов, восстановлению не подлежит. Посему Пастор вслух переживал, как ему быть дальше, периодически причитая еще и по поводу огромного количества больных.

— М-да... бедняги... здорово им досталось и по мозгам, и по их телам.

— Я могу их напоить всех, — съехидничал я, смотря, как двое самых ретивых попытались зажать молодую девицу, хотя та от них лихо отбилась, звезданув пару раз по перевозбужденным яйцам.

— Уволь, шестьдесят пять человек! У меня столько баб не наберется даже вместе со старухами. А Ролли даже своей ебливой жопой не покроет и десятерых, ибо твоя кровь, Странник, просто свела всех с ума и сделала матросов одержимыми половыми гигантами.

— И всегда оно так? — хихикнул Ястреб, видя, как того самого Ролли уже загнули раком и трахают прилюдно, причем сунувшегося Гари самого чуть не отымели, а когда тот стал качать права - просто отлупили и засунули в какой-то особо колючий чертополох, на прощание пьяненько выдав, что он совершенно не милый и на него у них не стоит.

Впрочем, судя по охам и вздохам этого самого Ролли, тому было очень даже хорошо. Ибо он, с готовностью подставляясь одному, стал второму делать минет, периодически блядливо подмигивая третьему, ожидавшему недалеко от их трахающейся связки своей очереди.

— Нет... просто, я так понимаю, матросов не сильно кормили в последние сутки... И думаю, несколько месяцев подряд не отпускали на берег по бабам. Вот и такой... к-хм, замысловатый эффект, — протянул задумчиво я.

— А я думал, судя по твоему либидо, это норма, — подъебнул меня Ален под смешки Пастора и Хранителя печати. — Знатно они твоего бывшего выебывают, аж завидно!

— Так может покажите мастер-класс? А, Принцесса?! — сострил Ястреб и, увидев в воздухе огненную плеть, поправился. — Но, думаю, тебе теперь не к спеху... все-таки срок большенький.

А потом вообще поменял резко весьма скользкую тему:

— Не отпускали, да, почитай, более полгода у всех нас такая свистопляска с Акванова. Что хоть люди, хоть Герцоги безвылазно пропадали в океане.

— Да и моему младшему идиоту наука будет, — поддакнул нам Пастор, видя, как вылезшего из кустов Гари, засовывают туда обратно, дабы тот не мешал.

Ролли уже совсем невменяемый подмахивал всем своим партнерам. Сосал, вертел попкой и усиленно стонал.

— Ролли неплохой парень. Он и раньше всегда лип к мужчинам. Правда, не осознавал своей сущности. Ну а после Странника раскрылся во всей красе. Не спорю, парни у нас его недолюбливают, вернее просто не понимают его тяги к ним. А вот девушки - наоборот. После сегодняшней ночи многие молодки ему останутся благодарны за то, что внимание пьяных матросов тот переключил на себя.

— Только вряд ли женщины расскажут Ролли вслух, а уж тем более поблагодарят. Он ведь им конкурент, — хмыкнул я, смотря, как один из моряков со светлой гривой особо нежно поднимает голубого мальчика вверх и раскрывая его перед другим, дает насадиться открытой попкой на чужой член.

— Вы не правы, Странник. И поблагодарят, и более того - я знаю точно, парочка уже предлагала родить Ролли ребеночка. Он хотя и любит быть под мужчиной, но сам очень хозяйственный и домовитый. Да и как морской охотник фору даст любому, так как виртуозно владеет гарпуном и летающей сетью. И потом, кроме заполошного Гари, на Ролли из наших мужчин никто не претендует особо.

— Тогда в чем будет урок для вашего сына? — заметил внимательно слушающий нас Ален.

— Хм-ммм... — Пастор попыхтел табаком из сухих водорослей и пояснил. — Мы - община, и каждый из нас в меру своих сил вкладывает свои возможности и труд в общее дело. Иначе в таком суровом мире не выжить. Когда для Странника понадобился мальчик - Ролли пошел сам. Конечно, если бы не он, то юноши бы кинули жребий, кому быть под Странником. Но выбор Ролли был многим непонятен, и практически все мужчины с презрением стали относиться к нему после этого. И мой сын в том числе. Он его доставал, дергал, унижал. А потом силком трахнул, и понеслось! Ладно, если бы выбор Гари шел от сердца. Я бы понял и принял Ролли как своего собственного сына и благословил их. Но наряду с Ролли у Гари есть несколько любовниц из соседних поселков. Двое из них уже принесли мне внучат и не по разу. Но самое паршивое то, что всю свою ярость мой Гари выливает на Ролли. Месяц назад на ярмарке Ролли улыбнулся одному из морских цыган. Так только неделю назад с Ролли сошли синяки и кровоподтеки. И так во всем.

— Ну... думаю, ваш Ролли скоро найдет настоящего мужчину, если уже не нашел.

Оскалился я в сторону трахающихся с мальчиком матросов. Светлогривый забрал умученного парнишку у остальных, давая пареньку передышку. И усадил тонкого паренька на свои взмыленные бедра. А затем, вмазав сунувшемуся к ним какому-то громиле, плавно вошел в его податливую синюю попку сам и осторожно повел, трепетно придерживая трясущееся от обжигающей близости тонкие бедра. Ролли всхлипнул, повис на этом высоком мужлане, напоминающего мне скандинавского громилу.

— Обними меня за шею, — услышал я страстный голос гиганта. — расслабься, я все сделаю сам.

Пастор, усмехнувшись на эту любовную сцену, встал от костра и, пожелав нам спокойной ночи, кивнул на цветастый, поставленный невдалеке для нас шикарный шатер. А после подошел к Светлогривому матросу. 

— Пойдемте, с той стороны мы уже поставили шатры, один я отдам вам.

— Но папа! — Гари снова вылез из кустов и наткнулся на отшитых светловолосым гигантом озабоченных матросов. 

Как только смазливого парнишку забрали, они быстро кардинально пересмотрели свои взгляды, тем более члены и не думали опадать.

— Что "папа"? — хмурил Пастер брови, смотря, как Ролли снимают с огромного достоинства и поднимают на руки, как любимую девушку.

— Это моя дырка!

— Да неужели? – хохотнул Пастер, а потом подмигнул перевозбужденным ни черта не соображающим мужикам. — Можете делать с ним все, что посчитаете нужным! Может хоть раз побывав под другим мужчиной, мой сын поймет, каково это отдавать всего себя для блага общины.

Гари что-то кричал в ответ, бросая взгляды в сторону блондина, что, качая мощным стояком, гордо уносил от посторонних глаз жавшегося к нему нежного Ролли. А потом Гари натянули самого, и он уже орал по-другому, срываясь на хрипы, принимая в себя особо большие текущие члены.

Я же протянул руку Алену и повел его в наш шатер, естественно Ястреб потопал за нами. Хотя ему выделили вообще отдельное место и не менее шикарное, чем нам.

Но...

Я чувствовал, что на сегодня разговор не был пока еще завершен.

Ален же хотел трахаться, ибо насмотрелся на потрахушки с Ролли. И потом, гормональные волны возбуждения из-за беременности ему иногда основательно срывали башню.

Я разместил липнувшего ко мне парня к себе на колени, боком. И, руками скользнув к нему под одежду, стал наглаживать упругий плоский животик, прикрывшись от едких глаз Ястреба походным плащом. Хотя...

А я ведь и не замечал особо. Но когда Ален сидел, чуть сгорбившись, животик уже не был столь прогонистым. И под моей рукой уже начинала наливаться заветная выпуклость. Гордый погонщик доверчиво положил мне на плечо свою прекрасную голову и, прикрыв глаза, пытался унять свою нахлынувшую похоть.

— Я не буду долго мучить твоего прекрасного Гео. Если не ошибаюсь, м-ммм... То Ален не прочь отдаться тебе, Странник, на всю эту ночь. И его возбужденная головка члена вовсю подтекает смазкой. Извините, но для меня ее характерный запах чувствуется за несколько метров.

— Значит, научился различать нас? — усмехнулся криво Гео, особо уже и не злясь на Хранителя. Он попытался, не открывая своих глаз, сосредоточиться на том, как я вожу по его животику своей горячей рукой.

— Нет. Но ты чаще всего пользуешься хлыстом, а вот твой братишка - сетью! До того как ты не продемонстрировал мне свой хлыст, я не знал точно кто из вас сегодня рядом со Странником. Но приступим к делу. Не хочу лишать твою жадную дырочку столь славного и текущего члена! Девочек стоит баловать, даже если они и не совсем там девочки.

Ястреб прикрыл вход в наш шатер и, сев напротив на переносной стульчик, сбросил личину, устало закрыв глаза и вытянув ноги. И я присвистнул от того, как его правая рука с ободранной в клочья серой кожей и выглядевшая откровенно куском черного гниющего мяса, медленно, но верно восстанавливает себя.

— Вроде я мертв давно. Но вот боль... это... наверное, единственное, что печать дает в полной мере почувствовать такому, как мне.

— Может... моей крови? — предложил по-глупому я.

— Х-ммм! Заманчиво, конечно, Странник, если только эффект будет таким же, как у тех одержимых сексом морячков. Может и встанет чего-нибудь, даже то, чем я физически никогда не владел! — и, видя, как от его гниющего растерзанного вида ведет моего беременного мужчину, извинился. — Прости, прекрасный Гео, но у меня больше нет сил сохранять свою личину. Понимаю, выгляжу сегодня не фонтан.

— Твоя печать? — охнул я с таких слов, замечая, что, кроме руки, у Хранителя буквально оторваны органы слуха и выдавлен правый глаз.

— Она в порядке и видишь... даже восстанавливает. Хотя и замедленным темпом. Вообще, после щупалец Кракенов и их мощных клювов с электрическими разрядами, а также разжижающей ядовитой слюной... Не выживают даже Герцоги. А Пятый очень старался спихнуть меня в клюв самого большого! Печать уже срастила кости моих конечностей и главное - перекушенный в пяти частях мой несчастный хребет. Вот это было воистину зверски больно! Вообще Кракену я пришелся не по вкусу, он просто меня пожевал и выплюнул. Еще бы, даже они не балуются столь древней мертвечиной. Так что этот агрессор, забив на меня, помчался тут же жрать падающих в воду, как спелые груши, сочных Герцогов.

Ален оторвал свои синие глаза от искалеченного Хранителя и уткнулся мне в шею. Его основательно тошнило, и теперь все усилия шли на то, чтобы не выблевать свой сытый ужин. Зато как рукой сняло острое возбуждение и у него, и у меня.

— Кишки показывать не буду, в брюшине до сих пор пара прорех. И вид совсем непотребный. Даже для меня крайне жуткий. Одно хорошо - даже черви на это не зарятся, а то у меня в столь жарком климате были бы существенные проблемы! Как вытравить из своих черных кишок пару тройку кладок опарышей.

— Сколько уйдет времени, дабы тебе восстановиться?

Даже мне было муторно смотреть на Хранителя. По-моему скромному мнению, зверски истерзанные свежие трупы, измазанные кровью, не вызывали столько отрицательных эмоций, как это! Да и Ален не был рафинированной девицей и не из робкого десятка. Но само отвратное заключалось в том, что искалеченный труп мертвеца продолжал вопреки всем законам жить.

— Неделю примерно... из меня, и правда, сделали лепешку.

— Значит, неделю мы с Аленом будем загорать вместе с тобой здесь.

— Это неверное решение. Лучше по свету завтра отправиться с вами. К твоей семье! Сегодня я вряд ли перенесу полет, и не дело, если моя печать вцепиться в кого-нибудь из вас. Но Герцоги могут напасть на твоих ребят. Странник, и будет правильнее, если вы будете все вместе. И, кроме того, мне нужно вам кое-что поведать.

Хранитель прикрыл свои глаза, и даже со стороны казалось, что он умер или уснул. Но шелест срастающейся мертвой чернеющей плоти говорил об обратном. Просто и мертвые могут устать. Смертельно устать от перипетий их загробной жизни.

— Я выслушаю все, что ты мне поведаешь, Ястреб. А после этой ночи мы отправимся в путь. Как только я пойму, что местным жителям ничего не угрожает.

— Поверь, их никто не тронет, ведь Хранитель Печати Кракенов их старый надежный друг, — заверил тускло нас регенерирующий труп.

 

— Крючок? Я слышал эту кличку и не раз от Пастора, да и от Ролли тоже. Но пойми, кроме Крючка еще есть целый ворох! Уж так устроены люди - мы даем имена всему, если не можем уловить или воспроизвести истинные.

Потер я занывшие от вала информации виски. Ястреб долго рассказывал как его мурыжил огромный Кракен и как он, периодически теряя сознание, видел, как истребляют наглых Герцогов, лежа во впадине и созерцая все это из глубины воды. А потом приплыли дельфины; именно они спасли часть людей, что тонули в этой кровавой мясорубке и подобрали искалеченного Ястреба.

— Ну да, — кивнул Хранитель, скривившись от боли где-то в позвоночнике. — Даже для меня их истинные имена - набор странных мелодичных звуков, расположенных на огромном размахе частот. Хотя я могу услышать имена дельфинов полностью, даже распознать, но не произвести. Увы, другое устройство глотки и челюстей.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что печать Кракенов окажется на одном из дельфинов.

— Он, в принципе, тоже. Но, как я понял, Крючка это не сильно угнетает. Хотя, как перевел мне Пастор, пока мы перевозили через барьерный риф людей, он очень сожалеет, что не может уже много сезонов завести себе подругу.

Я хмыкнул. Еще бы! Живой труп дельфина, плавающий в море, пытается спариться с самкой. Полный пиздец.

— Как бы тебе объяснить, Странник, дельфины разумные существа, но их понятия... А тем более Кракенов... Настолько далеки от наших, что между нами огромная пропасть. К примеру, я поинтересовался у Крючка - любит ли он рыбу. А он мне в ответ, что очень! Тогда я уточнил, а чувствует ли он вкус рыбы? И знаешь, что мне ответил этот веселый даже после своей смерти дельфин?

Я покачал отрицательно головой.

— Он сказал, что он многое помнит. И в том числе вкус рыбы, а также запах любого течения. И потом, от того, что она стала безвкусной, ее все равно весело ловить со всеми своими потомками вместе!

— М-да... — а что тут еще скажешь?

 

Ален давно уже спал, а мы все говорили и говорили. Так небольшой разговор на пару минут растянулся между нами до утра. Но с другой стороны для меня сон что есть, что нет, да и для Хранителя печати тоже.

— И что с Кракенами?

— Именно воздействие Крючка, хотя, по большому счету, он и не понял этого, привело к тому, что Кракены не питаются людьми и считают их неприкосновенными. 

— Но почему тогда жрут с удовольствием Герцогов? — усмехнулся я.

— Посмотри на меня, Странник, разве я похож на человека? В Герцогах намешано много и от морских чудовищ, и еще черт знает чего! Я вообще думаю, что Кракены их принимают за личинок морских ящеров и поэтому с удовольствием едят. Как особый деликатес! Но еще есть одно но, от чего Кракены звереют только от запаха Герцогов. Это то, что те воруют их кладки и убивают их из-за жемчужин.

— Герцоги? Кракенов? — а вот это был уже полный вынос мозгов. — И чего ты мне этого раньше не говорил?

— Ага! А чего говорить? Ты же не рассказываешь секреты своих милых сабелек, а Гео - природу своих энергетических плетей! Это настолько закрытая информация для всех, что даже Герцоги нулевого и первого уровня о ней не знают ничего. Я в курсе только потому, что и сам был Герцогом. И довольно высоко уровня доступа, к святая всех святых, — и, видя, как я собираю конкретно челюсть, продолжил. — Герцоги для Кракенов паразиты. Злостные и прожорливые! Но очень пикантные на вкус.

— Но для чего вам, то есть им яйца Кракенов и жемчуг, который те вырабатывают в себе? — обалдел окончательно я.

— Чем старше Герцог, тем труднее пройти новое обновление. Набрать нужную массу, дабы поделиться. При этом процесс старения наоборот сильно прогрессирует. И вот яйца Кракенов в смеси с истолченным жемчугом дают как раз нужную комбинацию. Это своего рода эликсир молодости для Герцогов старшего поколения. Они дают возможность не стареть долгое время, откладывая на столетия следующее деление и в нужное время набрать массу для того, чтобы поделиться на две особи. Сам понимаешь, в последние десятилетия процесс старения Герцогов существенно прогрессирует. Высоких рангов больше, чем молодых, вот они и устраивали облавы на города Кракенов, а те в отместку через определенное время нападали ответно на них.

— А, Акванова? Ведь в них намешано вообще черт знает что?

— Хм-ммм, правильно мыслишь! Для Кракенов русалки - не люди, но вот для дельфинов... Возможно, если Герцоги соизволят отказаться от эликсира молодости, тогда печать Кракенов попробует втолковать головоногим, что русалки, наравне с сухопутными людьми, неприкосновенны.

— А я думал, Кракены более разумны.

— Не стоит их недооценивать, ты просто не видел огромные города Кракенов в глубинах бесконечных впадин. Они прекрасны и захватывающие. Даже освещены особыми видами водорослями и животными! Я же уже говорил тебе, Кракены для нас как инопланетяне. И втолковывать им наши истины, это то как мне расписывать прелесть секса! Когда у меня вообще рудиментарные половые органы: и мужские, и женские. Только, в отличие от Кракенов, я все же знаю что такое секс.

— Но они размножаются половым путем, — сделал я тупые глаза мертвяку и потом на его осуждающий взгляд помахал игриво руками. — Да понял, я понял! Думаю, даже дельфины для них чужды.

— Ну, в общем - да, головоногие их раньше рассматривали как источник пищи. Деликатес! Но проблема в другом. Герцоги никогда не откажутся нападать на Кракенов, тем более после таких огромных потерь, а значит подводные войны продолжатся. На данный момент среди Герцогов осталось только пятеро Шестого уровня. Я не знаю толком, пойдет ли кто из них путем Праматери. И потом, вдруг удастся разделиться все ж на две разнополые особи. Горький опыт Первой Праматери был учтен, очень тщательным образом проанализирован, так что, Странник, попытки убить меня возобновятся с новой силой, а так же тебя и твоей семьи...

Хранитель печати встал и с протяжным стоном боли, натянув личину Ястреба, подошел к выходу из нашего с Гео шатра.

— Пора закругляться, через пару часов в небо.

— Погоди! Но как печать вцепилась в дельфина, и сколько ему примерно лет?

— Крючок и сам не помнит точно. Только сказал, что это было очень давно. Он плыл со стаей и, увидев затонувший фрегат, приблизился к нему из любопытства. Там были трупы утонувших людей. А дальше потерял сознание, а очнулся уже иным. Причем нашел своих только сезон спустя, и его долго обратно не принимали в стаю, ибо думали, что он чужак. Пастор же сказал, что Крючка знал его прадед и прадед его прадеда. Серого неприглядного крупного дельфина с вертикальным желтым зрачком и необычной татуировки виде рыболовного замысловатого крючка на белесом брюхе. Отсюда и кличка! — мне подмигнули и лукаво кивнули на распластанного во сне Алена. — А теперь иди к нему. Он скоро проснется и, судя по его состоянию, очень неудовлетворенным. А как оприходуешь, так и полетим.

Я только оскалился ответно и скользнул к своему строптивому мальчику под его горячий бок, огладил животик и счастливо улыбнулся сам себе. Не показалось. Животик, и правда, был и, наливавшись, усиленно рос. Явно догоняя, по сравнению с ним, приятно кругленького Нела.


	17. Дом милый дом!

Утром после нашего с моим погонщиком сладостного соития, Ален долго втолковывал своему дракону, что превышать скорость в случае с Ястребом смерти подобно.

«Если хочешь быть живым трупом и навсегда потерять потенцию - дерзай!»

Инг передернул своей гривой и, тяжело вздохнув, приклонил перед нами свои колени, разрешая пройти на борт.

«Куда летим?» — был его тихий вопрос.

Конечно, хранитель был в личине Ястреба, но дракон шкурой чуял, что в этом странном парне что-то сегодня не так. Посему был шелковым и пушистым, как маленькая собачка болонка, что были популярны у стареньких леди до мировых войн.

В итоге летели с разрешенной Аленом скоростью, и уже над Индийским Океаном, ставшим в этом новом мире после войн Центральным, нас ментально дернул сам Драко.

 

А через полчаса, прямо в воздухе произошло всемирное соединение.

Марии с заплечными сумками, в которых покоились два бесценных яйца, восседал на нашей крайне озабоченной королеве, которую сверху прикрывал не менее издерганный Драко. А Янг нес Нела и Софию. Мои мальчики на драконах летели в сторону замка Алена, и на это был ряд весомых причин. Отдохнуть сели в районе бывшего Мадагаскара, тем более здесь произошло поднятие океанского дна, и площадь бывшего острова увеличилась в разы, отвоевывая у океана все больше и больше места. И хотя драконов это напрягало, но они не качали как обычно свои права, зыркая всем скопом на нашего дружелюбного мертвеца.

— Нас спасло два фактора.

Нела придерживал низ своего ноющего живота; беременность ему давалась в последнее время слишком тяжело. Я устроил его как мог со всем комфортом и осторожностью, отслеживая, как невдалеке от нас на отдых обосновались драконы. Инг попытался подмять под себя Лонга, с идеей присунуть ему в попку и заслуженно получил от стервозной мамочки по шеям. Марии на время оставил сумки с яйцами наших ящеров под их же защитой и, подойдя к нам, нежно прижался к моей спине.

— Первое, ящеры были и так на взводе, посему тут же вычислили чужаков.

— А второе? — я коснулся изящной шеи Марии и нащупал такой же оберег, что напялил Алену и себе.

— Именно! Хорошо, что наша русалка мужского пола выдала на каждого по такому. Даже на долю наших ящеров. Более того, я повязал на каждого невылупившегося дракончика, вернее яйцо на всякий случай. А то вообще был бы полный кирдык! 

— Значит... герцоги решили перестраховаться и напали на мою семью... — прошептал Ален, обнимая дрожащего Софию.

— Если бы только они, — тяжело вздохнул Нела. — Мы бы так не драпали.

— Значит... Печать? — подошел к нам ближе Ястреб, он с каждым часом чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше.

— Да... герцоги были лишь ширмой, которая напала издалека. И пока они драпали от наших рассвирепевших драконов, не понимая, почему не было должного эффекта, напал Хранитель Печати.

Я передернул плечами и понял, что у Мари ожог на всю руку.

— Кусай! — я протянул ему запястье и, напоив его кровью, протянул руку Нела. Тот тоже укусил, а после него София.

Я только сейчас увидел, что мои мужчины основательно потрепаны и истощены.

— Как вы против него выстояли?

— Мы с Марии долбали его электричеством, не подпуская близко. А София упаковал яйца и кое-какие вещи... а когда драконы вернулись, разогнав герцогов... мы попросту сбежали в небо... — устало прошептал Нела; его кожа стала розоветь, да и плечо Марии зажило буквально на глазах.

— Хорошо, что не подпустили близко, — хмыкнул Ястреб. — Наверняка печать уже ищет другого носителя. Вы ничего не заметили неправильного в поведении Хранителя?

— Ну... — задумался Марии. — Времени не было сильно рассматривать... Цвет кожи был странный: не серый, а зеленый с желтым и какими-то пятнами.

— Да и личину... он не держал, — поддакнул Нела.

— Значит началось... — Хранитель Морских Чудовищ закатил глаза и пояснил. — Сейчас к нему не стоит приближаться ни под каким соусом. Раз не может воспользоваться маскировкой - это первый признак того, что ему осталось немного. Печать выбирает себе новое тело. И я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из вас стал ходячим мертвецом, всеми своими извращенными силами пытающимся убить своего же любимого.

Мои мужчины потупили глаза, боясь смотреть на Ястреба.

А что тут скажешь... Никто такой участи себе не хотел.

 

Дворец Алена был так же прекрасен, как и тогда, когда мы впервые прилетели к нему. Только казался немного заброшенным и жутко пустым. 

Драконы тут же выбрали самую высокую башню с крупным арочным входом и устроили там гнездо. Я же со своими мужчинами пытался хоть мало-мальски привести в порядок спальные помещения.

— Почему драим только мы втроем? — обиделся Марии.

Фартучек на нем был весьма сексуален, и я с великой похотью посматривал на его оттопыренную попку, пока он на корячках вытирал отполированный деревянный пол.

— Нела и так еле ходит с таким-то выкатившимся животом. Дайте ему отдохнуть от нашего перелета и поспать.

— А я и не о нем вовсе, – глянули на меня осуждающе.

— Он дуется на Алена, — подсказал мне тихо София. — Его дядя все время с тобой. И ночью, и днем, и на всех заданиях. А теперь его и след простыл!

— Не простыл, он с утра улетел на Инге с Ястребом до главаря дельфинов. И вообще...

Я оглядел надувшихся мальчишек в фартучках и понял их откровенный мотив.

— Если оденете это кружевное безобразие на голое тело - я дам вам пару часов отдохнуть в моих объятьях от помывки.

— Хорош отдых! Петь на твоем члене, — возмутился Марии, но, видя, как София с радостью сдергивает свои штанишки, отставать от него не стал. Ибо трахаться хотели оба, а нужного момента после того, как мы оказались наконец-то в замке Алена, так и не было. То устраивали драконов, то выгоняли оставшееся бабье Алена, прятавшееся по углам, то договаривались с немногочисленными местными жителями. И так, по малости...

— Вот и славненько.

Я отодвинул ненужные тряпки, коими протирал полки. И, поманив их обоих, уселся на софу.

— У нас пару часов есть.

— А потом? — Марии опустился передо мной на колени, расстегивая мне ширинку и припадая ротиком к проснувшемуся моему члену. Головка тут же набухла и засочилась, а я притянул к себе Софию и, оглядев, как его пенис, наливаясь, приподнимает фартучек, огладил обнаженную жадную попку.

— Боюсь, мы улетим с Аленом.

— КУДА? — выдали Мари и София в голос. 

Я же ткнул Марии недовольной мордашкой обратно к себе в пах. А потом улегся на софу, притягивая сверху Софию и заставляя его присоединиться своим ротиком к старающемуся белогривому погонщику, меж тем сам приступил к растягиванию его задницы пальчиками и ротиком.

— А вы как думаете?

Я чувствовал, как два ротика, что старательно вылизывали мои муди, замерли, ожидая терпеливо моего ответа. Осмотрев сжавшуюся смуглую дырочку Софии, что перед моими глазами пару раз сделала жим-жим, куснул его за поджарые ягодицы.

— Мне надо к Вульфу и на Косу.

— ЗАЧЕМ?

Ну надо же, как слажено задаем вопросы.

Мои пальчики растянули Софию в сторону, показывая багровое пульсирующее нутро.

— Марии, ты первый!

Погонщик оседлал мои бедра и сам наделся попкой на мой сверкающий от их совместной слюны член. София тут же припал своим ротиком к торчащему члену застонавшего в сладости Марии.

— Боюсь, что Герцоги заставят Акванова напасть на Кракенов.

Я облизал яички Софии и погрузил его вздернутый член в свое горло. Он выгнулся, застонал и практически тут же слил. Я оттолкнул его чуть в сторону и, подложив под себя одну из подушек, стал смотреть, как Марии вдалбливается своим распаленным нутром на мой член, и как ему продолжает ротиком отсасывать вспотевший София. Зрелище было завораживающее, тем более кружево фартучков, намокшее у обоих спереди, впечатляло. Марии забился в оргазме, получая моим семенем ответный залп в свою мягкую попку.

И пока мальчики менялись местами, Марии уточнил у меня.

— Зачем Герцогам швырять своих же детей на растерзание морским монстрам?

— Боюсь, они не были созданы как дети, а быстрее как послушные слуги или рабы, которые будут охотиться на жемчуг Кракенов и их драгоценные яйца. Грядет настоящая Морская Война, и мы пытаемся ее предотвратить.

София вобрал меня своей узкой попкой, осторожно опускаясь на моем древке до конца, пока его промежность не коснулась моей.

— АХ! Хорошо-то как... м-ммм... Как же мы по тебе скучали!

— Знаю, мой сладенький.

Я огладил нежно его раскрытые бедра и притянул теперь попку Марии, когда он, ее оттопырив, наклонился ответно к текущей головке Софии. Готовый ублажать ее своим мягким ротиком.

— По тебе и не скажешь, — буркнул Марии, прежде чем всосать член Софии.

Но я прильнул к его яичкам и открытой дырочке, сдобренной моим же семенем, и ласково там прошелся своим язычком. На мне выгнулись и слили всухую.

— А накопили-то как! М-да... Совсем Нела отяжелел и не заботился о вас.

— И мы о том же, — заявил охающий между своими скачками на мне София.

— И все же этот засранец Ален снова будет с тобой, — буркнул Марии, отпустив на время из своего рта, прыскающий член Софии. Тот тоже продержался недолго, снова изливаясь.

— Боюсь, что да.

— А Ястреб? — Марии слизывал с Софии подтеки, пока тот продолжал даже после своего оргазма двигаться на мне.

— Он останется с вами. Сейчас опасно тащить его в Северное полушарие.

— НО?

Округлили глаза оба, я же пару раз руками заставил Софию резко опуститься на мне. Ну вот и эта попка получила то, что хотела...

— Какой вид! А фартучки вам идут, — заметил язвительный голос Хранителя Печати морских чудовищ.

Ястреб и Ален заходили в комнату, где мы развели «уборку».

— Хороша уборка! — нахмурился Ален, смотря, как наш молодняк прикрывается влажным кружевом фартучков.

— И где только униформу такую нашли?

— Не ворчи, Погонщик. Быть живым и молодым это благо! — защитил мальчишек Ястреб. — Ну а вымыть они еще твой замок успеют. Да и я помогу! Чем еще занять досуг и бесконечные ночи?

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — я с сожалением отпустил стеснительных мальчишек и натянул обратно на свои влажные бедра штаны, отмечая голодный взгляд Алена на моих влажных мудях. 

Наша молодежь, подхватив свою одежду, умчалась в соседнюю комнату приводить себя в порядок, вызывая задорный смех у Хранителя.

— Нормально, тело восстановилось. Вы спросили так, как будто я живой. Спасибо, Странник, было приятно услышать такой вопрос от вас.

— Как переговоры с Крючком?

— Ну... как сказать... в общем... он согласился послать тайную делегацию на пограничную территорию, чтобы встретиться с русалками. Дальше все зависит от вас, Странник, и от них.

— Тогда в путь? — кивнул я своим мыслям.

— Да, — Ален, развернулся к выходу. — Я предупрежу драконов и брата.

— Не бойся за свою семью, Странник. Герцоги сюда не сунутся, в Южном полушарии вы под защитой Кракенов. А твоя Печать... если он сюда придет, то наткнется на меня. Он мне задолжал и сильно, да и все Герцоги вместе взятые. Так что летите с Аленом к Вульфу и попытайтесь остановить ненужное смертоубийство. Это будет настоящий геноцид с обоих сторон, если Акванова попытаются напасть на города Кракенов, — заверили устало меня.

 

Но, к сожалению, не все вышло так гладко, как мы рассчитывали. Вульф вышел на связь этой же ночью, перед самым моим отлетом. И слезно попросил меня захватить Ястреба с собой, как он означил его секретным нашим языком - моего «язвительного старинного дружка». Более того, нам намекнули в эфир на особый сюрприз и попросили дождаться его, а уж потом стартовать на север.

— И что за сюрприз?

Я, стоя на верхней круговой галереи, всматривался вдаль. Мы уже торчали дома лишних трое суток. Это было с одной стороны хорошо. Хранитель Печати практически восстановился полностью и примерял к себе новые личины, без конца подкалывая меня.

— А как тебе эта?

На меня посмотрела копия Марии.

— Ты еще изобрази Алена или Нела!

— Я не совсем идиот и не хочу испытывать свою судьбу. Тем более только более или менее зарастил все свои гнилые кишки, — пожали мне плечиком и мастерски скопировали улыбку моего белокурого погонщика.

— Если не хочешь сращивать еще и свою жопу после моего ебливого члена, тогда лучше не примеряй на себя личину моей семьи, — буркнул хмуро я, как вдруг увидел на горизонте сверхбыстрый корабль странной конструкции. 

Он напоминал корабли с воздушными крыльями, что были популярны до войны. Только эти крылья больше походили на смесь энергосборщиков и вычурных арок, хотя несли к нам это судно не менее быстро. Корабль, казалось, летел по воздуху, чуть вздыбливая морскую пену.

— Что это? На Герцогов не похоже, — приложили козырьком руку к своим неживым глазам.

— Думаю, это сраный сюрприз Вульфа, — буркнул я и откровенно вздрогнул, ибо вместо нормального облика Ястреба, к которому я более или менее привык, Хранитель теперь выглядел как смазливый молодой блондин.

— Думаешь, мне пойдет изумрудный цвет глаз?

— И зачем тебе другая личина?

— На меня объявлена война, Странник. Или ты забыл? К Вульфу придется пробираться инкогнито! Но, боюсь, без меня Акванова на встречу с дельфинами не пойдут. Ибо просто так бы меня Пастор бы не дергал.

Я хмыкнул и, изменив свой взор, просканировав корабль, присвистнул. Еще бы - к нам пожаловали Коты. А на капитанском мостике улыбался мне собственной персоной сам Кипрей. И его глаза были распахнуты вовсю ширь, предвкушая нашу долгожданную встречу.

— И чего забыли тут Коты?

Хранитель, видно, тоже их узрел своими сенсорами.

— Они наши друзья, хотя я и крайне удивлен, неужели коты спокойно могут плавать по водам Кракенов?

— Хм-ммм, а в этом ты не прав, Хранитель! Коты издревле плавают по Южному полушарию вдоль и поперек. И Кракены их не трогают, как и людей. Более того, они не переносят их крика, — усмехнулся Ястреб в своей новой личине. — И еще, Странник, с этой секунды я не Ястреб, а Магеллан. Для всех! Понял?

— Ну да, а чего не понять-то? — усмехнулся хмуро я, осматривая смазливого молодого блондина. — И откуда сей образ, если не секрет?

— Не секрет, я был знаком с этим милым мальчиком несколько веков назад, а что, нравится?

Я оскалился, показав свои зубки:

— Очень! 

Он кивнул в сторону лестниц, приглашая встретить гостей, и через пару минут мы с Ястребом-Магелланом были уже у причала.

— И учти, их предводитель тоже гей, — улыбнулся я, видя, как нам машут радостно с корабля. Конструкция быстроходного корабля была мне незнакомой и этим весьма притягательна. — И если учесть, что его первая любовь Марии... — протянул игриво я нахмурившему лоб хранителю, хотя чего там хмурить?

— Мог бы и раньше сказать о блондинах... и особом пунктике на них.

— Так намного веселее, не находишь? — заметил я ехидно, застонавшему мне Хранителю. 

Ибо, когда тебя уже увидели с корабля и оценили золотыми зрачками похотливых глаз, менять на себе новую личину Магеллану было теперь не с руки. Пока мы не покинем наш дом, а там, у Вульфа уже и не нужно.

— Можно подумать, у меня скучная жизнь... такая серая тянущаяся рутина.

Я только оскалился Печати Морских Чудовищ и протянул руку спрыгнувшему ко мне родовитому Коту. Кипрей был единственным, кто не имел в команде хвоста. Кошак жарко заключил меня в свои объятья и тут же уточнил, пуская на блондина голодные слюни.

— Это кто? Друг? Или как?

— Только друг. Знакомься, это Магеллан - мой старый добрый и близкий товарищ, - представил я новую личину Ястреба.

— Насколько близкий? — уточнил въедливый Кипрей.

— Он натурал, — усмехнулся я, видя, как бледнеет Магеллан.

— Угу, натуральнее некуда... — пробурчали нам в ответ.

— Сам-то в этом уверен? — Кошак просто не захлопывал свои зрачки, отчаянно сканируя новый объект увлечения.

Печать задумался окончательно. Ему, практически бесполому беспокоиться о своей ориентации?

— Ну ты подумай-подумай. Я тут надолго!

— Какими судьбами, Кипрей? — я решил отвести удар от Хранителя, уж больно кот цеплял его своими глазами, да и другие тоже.

— Со мной связался Ганц! 

— Сам что ли? Или через Вульфа? — усмехнулся я.

А вот интересно, как отреагирует Кипрей, когда узнает, что старикан, что так ревностно охранял веснушчатый зад своего внука, отрастил жабры?

— Нет, через сына, он же вроде сейчас новый пастор Косы? А старик, как я понял, ушел в окончательную отставку. И попросил меня проследовать сюда. Я и не знал, что он знает наше забытое всеми наречие. Сказав, что тебе требуется срочная помощь в охране семьи! Вот мы и прибыли. Это все мои солдаты. Отец отоварил, как я вернулся, от великой радости и со словами «еби хоть всех в их упертые жопы - не жалко. Только снова не исчезай!».

Я посмотрел на квелые смазливые морды котов и усмехнулся. Мальчики, конечно, красивые, но только явно все натуральнее некуда.

— И как оно?

— Да все-ничего, конечно... одно только жирное НО - они не разделяют моих сексуальных пристрастий, и потом, я решил ждать рождения твоего сына.

— А вот это как раз очень кстати. Ибо его мамочка как раз здесь, - улыбнулся я такому боевому настрою.

— Как? Мать Марии... тут? С вами вместе? - не поверили мне.

— Ну да, поэтому Ганц и попросил приглядеть за моей семьей. Ибо я жду пополнения.

— Погоди-погоди, — Кипрей как-то сразу забыл присутствующего рядом Магеллана. — Я сейчас увижу мать Марии?

— Конечно, увидишь! Пойдем, я тебя со всеми познакомлю. Пусть экипаж швартуется и устраивается в замке, весь первый этаж предназначен как раз под гостей, - заверил я своего дорогого котика.

Кипрей что-то отдал своим мелодичным мурлыкающим голосом и пристроился тут же мне в хвост. За ним, как я понял, отправились его указательный и средний коготь. Через этих двух матерых кошаков Кипрей управлял всеми остальными.

— Магеллан, ты с нами? — улыбнулся я Хранителю.

— Ну, куда уж я от тебя! Как нитка с иголкой, пока не отвезешь меня к Вульфу, - съязвила печать совершенно с другими незнакомыми ужимками для меня на своем новом лице.

Я кивнул Ястребу и пошел наверх, ведя за собой Котов и слыша краем уха, как весело остальные ушастики стали выгружаться с палубы корабля на берег, передавая по цепочке наполненные чем-то свои объемные баулы.

"Ну теперь моим мальчиком не придется скучать, — усмехнулся я про себя. — Что ж, сюрприз удался на славу, — подумалось мне. — Особенно будет безумно рад кошачьему нашествию ревнивый София!"

— Какого хера тут делают Кошаки? — Ален во всей грозной красе вылетел на нас в главной зале.

— ВаУ! — округлил глаза Кипрей, раскрывая щели своих пронзительных глаз.

— И это вульгарно - сканировать без разрешения хозяина замка! — Ален тут же отреагировал, прикрыв полой плаща свой тугой наливающийся животик.

— Это... мужчина? — не выдержал один из когтей.

— Уж точно не баба! — огрызнулся в ответ полыхающий Ален.

— Извините нас за вторжение, — Кипрей послушно прикрыл зрачки своих глаз, низко кланяясь в пояс. — Вы мать Марии? Во истину, вы просто божественны, и беременность красит вас как никогда.

— В какой заднице она меня красит?! — совсем вышел из себя Ален.

И только я собирался вмешаться, как с другой стороны вышел встревоженный Нела.

— Вы не правы, я - мать Марии. А вы тот самый Кипрей? Рад видеть вас в здравии и у нас в гостях.

Вот теперь кошаки застыли, как мраморные изваяния, безумно пялясь на одинаковых огненных близнецов.

— Двое... — прошептал Кипрей.

— Ага, — поддакнул я радостно и, подойдя к замершим погонщикам, обнял их и прижал нежно с двух сторон к себе, успокаивая при этом Алена и поддерживая шатающегося Нела.

— Оба мои и оба от меня в положении. Так что претендентов в твои мужья удвоилось, Кипрей.

— Щас! — Ален сдернул с себя мою руку и, оттолкнув, пошел на выход. — Я собираться! И запомни, вонючий кошак. Моего сына ты не получишь!

Кипрей вздрогнул, провожая упрямую спину одного из моих красавцев мужей.

— Не бери в голову, он просто немного взвинчен, — усмехнулся я, помогая Нела подойти к взбудораженному Кипрею. И представляя мужчин друг другу.

— Мне приятно, что вы будете защищать нас, пока Странник занят, - Нела был сама вежливость. 

Я помог ему расположиться на софе, усмехнувшись про себя на то, как когти Кипрея нездорово таращатся на его налитый животик.

— Вы знаете с кем вам придется столкнуться?

Я помог укутаться Нела пледом, и Кошаки немного даже успокоились. Ибо так интересующий их животик исчез из поля зрения.

— Мне кратко объяснили, но сказали, что вы подробности расскажете на месте, - Кипрей присел напротив Нела, рядом с ним опустились его верные когти.

— Что ж... - я расположился в ногах у моего погонщика. — Разговор будет долгим... Противник не так прост, как кажется... И я очень рассчитываю на вашу помощь, — заверил я котят и начал свой невероятный рассказ.

 

Через час все сидели в глубоких раздумьях...

— Если Печать невозможно отличить от живого человека, почему вы думаете... что мы сможем? — первым начал тяжелый разговор Кипрей.

— Вы прекрасные сенсоры! А моя печать сейчас ищет нового носителя. И потом, Коты всегда настороже - это их суть, — пожал я плечами, нежно поглаживая крутое бедро Нела поверх одеяла. — Вот скажи, ты же чувствуешь разницу между мной и Гео?

— Ну ты сравнил! Тем более, я даже ощущаю, как ваш малыш шевелится в его животике, — фыркнул Кипрей и расплылся в счастливой улыбке. — И, судя по всему, я ему нравлюсь. Во всяком случае, он не против прикосновения моих сенсоров. Хотя... — улыбка перешла в разряд пошлой. — Я бы присунул Магеллану. И еще как! Уж больно загадочная штучка. Так меня заинтересовать! М-ммм...

Я переглянулся с Нела. Раз Кипрея зацепил Магеллан, значит на каком-то подспудном уровне Коты могут отличить Печать от других.

— И чем интересно? Не смазливой же рожицей? — уточнил хитро я.

Кипрей фыркнул, его когти по умудренному отпустили глаза в пол.

— По смазливости ты со своими мужчинами куда красивее. Я уж не говорю про Марии, — Кипрей вспыхнул скулами, и у него в голове пронеслось несколько соблазнительных образов моего белокурого погонщика. — Он вне конкуренции! — Кошак скосил глаза чуть в сторону, словно сквозь стены выглядывая свою первую любовь, а потом похабно заметил. — Конечно, я с нетерпением буду ждать рождение твоего сына, точнее сыновей, Странник. Но союз союзом, а секс по расписанию! — Нела подмигнули игриво и причмокнули своими ярко очерченными губками. — Хотя, я так же не против переспать и с тобой, детка! И вообще, Странник, ты не боишься таких лапочек оставлять на мой похотливый член? Тем более с налитым животиком Нела безумно притягателен.

Я внутренне рассмеялся. Кипрей как всегда в своем репертуаре. А мой погонщик вытащил свою узкую ладонь из-под одеяла и сотворил мощную энергосеть.

Энергетическая дуга загудела так, что у всех трех ушастиков встала вся их рудиментарная шерсть дыбом.

— Именно поэтому наши драконы шелковы и послушны, словно маленькие собачки, — улыбнулись нежно Кипрею, как ни в чем не бывало, и втянули электроразряд в себя.

— Неужели... Марии также умеет... — прошептал побелевший окончательно Кипрей.

— И да, и нет. На данный момент среди нас троих Марии самый опасный.

У Котов распахнулись широко их зрачки.

— Он... что сильнее вас? — ужаснулся Кипрей.

— Нет, вы не так поняли, — Нела рассмеялся от всей души, видя обеспокоенные мордашки Котов. – Я могу побрить вам баки своей энергосетью причем так, что даже покраснений не будет на коже. А Марии просто вам снесет голову, если попытается повторить мое искусство. Так как только учится. А вы должны понимать, что ученик, который не может до конца управлять своей смертельной силой, намного опаснее своего учителя.

— Так что, Кипрей, я совершенно спокойно могу оставить своих смертоносных «лапочек» на тебя, мой игривый Котик, — я подмигнул золотым зрачкам, что спрятались в непроглядной черноте глаз, и усмехнулся. — И чего так загрустил? А? Расстроен, что секс с Гео снова тебе не светит?

— Не в этом дело... — Кипрей вдруг стал смертельно серьезен. — Я просто думаю... насколько же опасна твоя Печать, если даже такая мощь, как у Гео, не может остановить ее.

— Опасность настолько серьезна, что ее трудно описать словами, — Нела сжал мою ладонь и резко побледнел, но через несколько минут молчания продолжил. — Печать, если она все еще в старом теле, может любого превратить в нового ходячего мертвеца. А если она уже поменяла своего носителя... я просто ужасаюсь последствиям этого. Тогда все наши усилия и Ястреба пошли прахом...

 

Вылетели на рассвете.

Ален до сих пор плевался, вспоминая Кипрея хорошими словами. И «кабы сдох этот гадкий, вонючий Кошак» среди всего потока брани были просто уменьшительно ласкательными эпитетами. Я же волновался, как бы София не вычудил чего по отношению к Кипрею. Так как встреча младшего состава моей семьи и Кошаков прошла еще более шершавее, чем с Аленом. Старший погонщик просто послал и пригрозил, чтобы к нему не приближались, оставляя все свои эмоции, которые он сейчас выплескивал перед нами, глубоко в себе.  
София же выхватил сразу стилет и, тыкая в морду Кипрея, заверил его, что с удовольствием перережет ему глотку. Был бы только повод! И только уравновешенный ледяной Марии немного успокаивал меня. Он буквально за шкирку оттащил взбешенного мальчика и вытолкал его из гостиного зала в спальные покои. А так...

Я передернул плечами, как расслышал голос Печати.

— Меня волнует совершенно другое.

— И что же, Ястреб? — новая внешность Печати не сбила с толку старших моих погонщиков, в отличие от Марии и Софии. Они тут же поняли, что Ястреб поменял личину, но при Котах не стали выяснять причину этой глобальной смены. 

Софии ревновал ко мне любую рожу мужского пола. Посему решил, что Магеллан прибыл с Котами и жутко зыркал в его сторону, буквально убивая взглядом. А Марии, в силу взвинченности от близости Кипрея, даже не заметил, что Ястреб куда-то пропал и на его месте появился какой-то странный Магеллан.

— Новый корабль Котов, что должен прибыть через неделю на помощь первому.

— Как я понимаю... его возглавляет один из младших братьев Кипрея, а помощник - вообще его близкий друг, — задумался я над словами Печати.

— И что? А если Печать будет среди прибывших Котов?

— Тогда можно было предположить, что она также могла быть и среди тех, кто приплыл первыми, — вклинился в наш разговор резко успокоившийся Ален.

— Я думал над этим и покрутился среди подчиненных Кипрея, пока вы с ним точили сладостные лясы. Коты более чувствительны и близки друг к другу, нежели люди. И по их поведению я не заметил ни одного признака замены.

— Тогда почему тебя волнует второй корабль, если ты так говоришь, что они близки? — уточнил я.

— Матросы всегда стоят особняком от высшего состава офицеров. И если среди матросов печати затесаться трудно, то среди командного состава - легко... А, как я понял... Кипрей не в лучших отношениях с родственниками. Да и своего друга он видел в последний раз лет двадцать назад.

— Так вот что тебя беспокоит... — пробормотал я себе под нос, хотя Ястреб все равно расслышал, с его-то сенсорами это было куда проще.

— Никогда не любил Котов, — снова стал бухтеть Ален.

— А ты их так часто встречал? — приподнял я игриво бровь.

— А то! Они здорово мне портили нервы не одну сотню лет. Ведь для них Южные моря – дом родной. Хотя впервые встречаю королевских отпрысков. Я вообще думал, что наличие хвоста для них это неотъемлемая часть.

Я прыснул в кулак, вспоминая вытянутую рожу Кипрея на невинный вопрос Алена. Купировал тот хвост или он отпал сам! Но наше веселье прервал тяжелый вздох Ястреба, что заставил меня сильно задуматься, ибо я впервые видел, как серьезно беспокоится мертвец по поводу моей семьи.

 

В порту было тихо как никогда. Оставшиеся Герцоги растворились в необъятных морских далях. А те засранцы из морской братии, что хотели отрастить жабры, но не успели, разбрелись куда глаза глядят. Как-то все быстро поняли, что ловить здесь больше нечего.

Пустынные центральные улочки навевали обостренное чувство дискомфорта. И по ним к нам навстречу шел голубенький улыбающийся Ролли. В длинном платье свободного покроя из дорогой ткани, которое безумно шло ему.

— Какими судьбами? — я застрял прямо перед ним, не обращая внимания на похабные шутки Магеллана и шип разъяренного Алена.

— Меня забрал с собой тот матрос, помните? Вади оказался... очень нежным и любящим мужчиной. И теперь я его официальная... к-хм... жена... — пояснили нам, мило краснея своими голубыми скулами.

— Меня интересует другое! — ухмыльнулся я на забавный колер изящного Кришны. — Как быстро вы оказались здесь?

— А... это... — Ролли похлопал своими красными глазками. — Старейшина послал дельфинов к Котам. И хотя водный народ Котов не жалует, но он исполнил нашу просьбу. А Коты в свою очередь перебросили на своих быстроходных суднах всех матросов сюда.

Теперь наконец-то стало понятно, каким образом пересеклись Вульф и Кипрей. И как Ганц смог передать свою просьбу царственной пантере.

— Не скучаешь по Гари? — я решил сменить тему разговора.

Ролли еще сильнее покраснел, а потом застенчиво улыбнулся:

— Я полюбил Вади всем своим сердцем. И ни о чем более не жалею!

Заверили нас со всей страстью, а потом рассказали как развивались события после того, как мы лихо стартанули на драконе. Я еще поспрашивал Ролли о всяких приятных для него пустяках семейной жизни, уводя его мысли подальше от главного, пока Ален окончательно не двинул мне локтем под дых с шипом, что нас давно уже ждут, и не поволок силком за ржущим в открытую Магелланом, оставляя удивленного Ролли далеко позади. 

А Вульф, и правда, ждал...

Нервно расхаживая из угла в угол по диагонали своей гостиной и зыркая на нас своими бельмами глаз. Ибо Герцоги перешли к активным мерам, и буквально суток через трое планировалось широкомасштабное наступление на Кракенов. Причем в первых рядах были засунуты Акванова.

 

Инг только крякнул для проформы, когда к нему на борт, кроме нас с Аленом и Магелланом, перенесли рыжего русала. Ганц скалил треугольные зубы, подмигивал нижними веками и нес на пару с Печатью Морских Чудовищ такую откровенную ересь и похабщину, что мы с Аленом буквально изнутри покрывались махровыми мурашками.

И при этом времени было в обрез; война шла по нашим следам. И мы были обязаны остановить кровавую бойню. Посему мощного русала, что вместе с хвостом весил больше меня в два раза, если не в три, решено было по воздуху перенести к месту встречи с Крючком.

Так мы и полетели... Под мелодичный звон золотого колокольчика. А когда показались хитрые морды дельфинов, Ганц и Магеллан буквально спрыгнули со спины Инга и скрылись среди морской пены. 

Что ж, я выполнил все, что от меня зависело, и готов был повернуть к себе домой. Ибо мой дом был там, где находилась моя семья. Не больше – не меньше. И как Акванова хотели сохранить свои дома и жизнь, так и я пытался защитить своих любимых от ходячего мертвеца.


	18. Упущенное время

Инг нес нас обратно на предельной скорости, которая была прописана плеткой Алена на его шее. И только беременность его наездника слегка тормозила белого дракона. Ибо в новом доме его ждала сладкая текущая сучка и пара еще не вылупившихся яиц.

Замок нас встретил веселой попойкой, как я сразу понял еще по пирсу. Прибыл второй корабль Котов, причем раньше времени и намного. Это настораживало и немного пугало. 

Неужели печать-таки нашла своего нового носителя? А значит, новых проблем было не избежать.

Спиртной настойкой валерианы несло на всех нижних этажах. И к чертовой матери! Что это за охрана, которая совсем не вяжет лыка? Но как только я поднялся выше, то немного успокоился - вся верхушка котов была трезва как стеклышко. И они вежливо общались с моими милыми мужчинами.

Мария с Софией повисли на мне тут же, а Ален подошел к Нела, ибо тот в последнее время сильно отяжелел и больше возлежал на подушечках, нежели ползал по дому. Кипрей же, подойдя ко мне, скромно пожал мою руку: 

— И как оно? Утрясли?

Я глянул на его подчиненных, но, помня, что среди состава второго корабля может быть печать, пожал плечами.

— Помог чем мог, но не все зависит от меня. По большей части это дело морских народов, — ответил я туманно, не собираясь при чужих ушах расписывать все как оно есть.

Я выпустил наглядно Софию и Марии, демонстративно прижав Кипрея к себе, влажно шепча на ушко:

— Уединимся? Я очень скучал.

На мой спектакль София сжал кулаки и, если бы не Марии, пошел бы колотить бы нас обоих. Нела только усмехнулся, Ален покрутил у своего виска, намекая, что я чокнутый котофил. А прифигевший Кипрей, наверное, минуту соображал, тараща на меня свои распахнутые зенки. С чего бы я его вдруг да потащил сразу в постель? А потом, догнав, смущенно потупился:

— Я не против...

Его когти тоже как-то сильно притухли, делая вид, что абсолютно глухи и слепы и вообще тут ни при чем. А коты, видно, другого корабля пошло стали отвешивать комплименты, особо скаблезничая на "кто кого из нас".

— Вот этого, старший братишка, я от тебя не ожидал! - тот, что сильнее всех улюлюкал, раскрыл свои золотые зрачки.

«Значит, это брат Кипрея и, судя по всему, младше его, хотя и не намного...» — подумал рассудительно я. 

Братья похожими не были, так у другого Царственного Кошака волосы на голове были совершенно желтого цвета, да и такой резкой очерченности губ я не замечал. В общем, контраст белого и черного, который так поражал у Кипрея, у его брательника отсутствовал напрочь.

— Прости, Каспий, но я изголодался по хорошему сексу!

Кипрей принял полностью мою игру; он нежно обнял меня в ответ, пропуская мимо своих прыскающих ушек шипение Софии и утягивая меня ближе к двери.

— Сам знаешь, моя команда совсем не разделяет мои вкусы. И мой последний секс был как раз со Странником. Так что извините, мужики. Но нас пару часов лучше не беспокоить. Если не хотите нарваться на мой ебучий член своими девственными натуральными попками.

Брат Кипрея фыркнул в унисон с моими старшими погонщиками, Марии еле удержал Софию, который буквально рвался начистить наглому коту его хитрожопое рыло.

— Ты все такой же ебнутый на всю голову. Нихера не изменился! Хотя и столько лет прошло... — выдал платиновый кошак, что сидел по правую руку Каспия, я мысленно отметил его у себя как «друг».

— Угу, я тебя тоже люблю, Горес!

И Кипрей под улюлюканье Кошаков и шипение Софии упер меня в первую попавшуюся спальню, где я его тут же прижал к мягкому ложе и основательно разложил.

— Я думал, мы только играем? Ох! А тут такой приятный сюрприз.

Кипрей встал подо мной раком сам, усиленно прогнувшись, дабы мне облегчить проникновение в его подрагивающую попку.

— А ты и не против особо? — хмыкнул я, растягивая его нежный задок, а потом практически сразу натягивая до упора.

— Ах! Да что я, дурак? Отказываться от такого умелого любовника, как ты? Ах!

Он насаживался на меня сам, усиленно вертя своей филейной частью и рыча от возбуждения.

— Ты забыл кто противостоит нам?

— Ох! Твоя печать. Ух! Если я только чего не попутал? Ах!

Он извивался, прогибался и блядливо стонал уже во весь голос. Зрачки глаз Кипрея широко были распахнуты и жадно пульсировали при каждом моем емком качке.

— Умница, именно так! И поверь мне, если мы не переспим с тобой по-настоящему, этот сукин сын тут же это заметит.

— Ох! Значит ты трахаешься со мной только поэтому? — попку игриво сжали, вырывая у меня сдавленный стон.

— Засранец, конечно нет!

Я усилил натиск в его подрагивающей дырочке, и он не вытерпел. Затрясся и, обильно излившись, упал в собственную лужу спермы своим поджарым животом.

— А я вот еще не готов, так что ночка будет длинной, мой милый котик!

Я мазнул пальцами по его вязкой сперме и попробовал на вкус, отмечая про себя: «Оригинал». Вряд ли печать может подделать сперму, а значит подо мной был Кипрей, и именно он стонал, принимал меня в себя и сладострастно пел. Конечно, это было выходом: перетрахать абсолютно всех котов. Но, думаю, моя семья это бы не одобрила. Да и остальные благородные коты тоже.

Ладно - Кипрей, его хоть и со скрипом, но приняли все. Даже София, фыркая и вспоминая Кипрея, ворчал на меня: «Твой блохастый кошак!» - а значит выход оказывался тупиком. Я усилил работу бедрами, подхватив разъезжающиеся ноги Кипрея снизу своими крепкими руками. Он только взвизгнул, ибо я ему проехал прямо по простате. Ловя на самом пике острого возбуждения новую волну.

— Ничего не заметил подозрительного?

— Пока нет, уа-ааа!

Вот так, детка, пой для меня и всех остальных, пусть слушают и думают, что мы протрахали все свои мозги.

— Брат?

— Я его помню еще совсем мальчиком. И не так хорошо!

Еще один мой такой же выпад, и Кипрей снова орет на весь замок от того, что его накрывает новый оргазм.

— Уа-ааа! — выгибаясь как мощный лук в моих ведущих его руках.

— А друг?

— Его тоже... не было со мной... половину моей жизни...

Кипрей потеет, пытается выскользнуть из-под меня, но я не даю. Властно прижимаю к постели вновь и продолжаю трахать, как секс-станок. Без перерыва и отдыха, который Кипрею, по-видимому, уже необходим.

— Их привычки. Те что ты помнишь... Они как-то изменились?

— Я-ааа... уже ни черта не помню-ююю...

Воют подо мной, и я, усилив натиск, снова завожу Кипрея на очередной оргазм, только в этот раз разделяю его с ним.

— Шерстистый черт... совсем укатал, как будто у тебя нет семьи.

Кипрей лежал подо мной пластом, мокрым от пота, рвано дышащим и охуительно счастливым.

— Но я не дурак отказываться от столь славной попки!

— Угу, я понял, так что ты хотел?

Пришлось рассказать опасения Ястреба-Магеллана, естественно не указывая от кого таким принесло.

— Среди нас печать? И кроме того в правящей верхушке? Ну ты, блин, и загнул! Даже мои мозги не столь ебнутые, а я ведь еще тот самодур, — отмахнулся от меня Кипрей.

— Я не говорю, что это уже проверенный факт. Просто приглядись и попытайся вспомнить. Как вели себя раньше брат, друг и остальные. Кстати, ты их всех хорошо знаешь? - я огладил под собой своего котика и отвалился, давая ему свободно вздохнуть.

— И да, и нет, — Кипрей попытался собрать раскинутые ноги. — Понимаешь, я, конечно, знаю всех Котов высшего звена, что связаны в той или иной степени с моим братом, но не так, чтобы глубоко и близко.... Дабы подтвердить, что это точно оригинал.

— И все же, присмотрись, прислушайся к их разговорам. Может, у кого вызовет сомнения поведение того или иного Кота. Но сам не нападай! Если печать здесь, то она уже сменила тело, а значит она затаится и будет выжидать. Теперь у нее есть время, и ей не нужно торопиться, как раньше. И ты тоже не торопись!

Я прижал мокрого Кипрея к себе и, нежно поцеловав за бреющим ушком, вкрадчиво поинтересовался.

— Как наша попка?

— Горит белым пламенем, Странник! И вот скажи, на какую милость у тебя такой мощный елдун?

Я ему молча протянул свое запястье, и Кипрей в него вцепился зубами, жадно слизывая мою кровь. Ибо в его промежность снова упирался мой супер-пупер ебливый снаряд. Так что я не остановился на достигнутом и полировал его вредную кошачью задницу всю оставшуюся ночь напролет, отпустив его только во время рассвета. И только потому, что мои мелкие мужчины уже давно заждались.

 

София дулся... И когда я ублажал липнувшего ко мне Марию, и когда оприходовал своих огненных близнецов, и даже тогда, когда наконец разрешил взять себя со стороны своей распрекрасной задницы... И только за общим обедом, когда Каспий едко заметил, что никак не ожидал, что его мощный старший братик – девочка подо мной, наконец-то понял... почему я по-настоящему переспал с Кипреем.

— Хватит смущать своего братика, — я оскалился Каспию в лицо. — Он очень сексуальная и горячая штучка!

Защитил я своего красавца-Кота, продолжая анализировать поведение других. Незнамо на какой раз.

Горес фыркнул:

— Вот не думал, что ты совсем огомосятишься! Я еще понимаю - любить и ебать Гео. Но его? Настоящего мужика? Странника?

Ален тут же вытащил из себя гудящую электродугу:

— Хочешь сказать, что я менее мужественен? На ваш сраный кошачий взгляд? Ага?

У всех присутствующих шерсть встала дыбом, мигом наэлектризовавшись.

Горес поднял лапки кверху, приветливо ими помахав, пытаясь устаканить моего взрывного погонщика.

— Я говорил не про вас, а про Марии!

— И чем вам мой сын не угодил? — теперь уже энергосеть раскинул на всю комнату Нела. 

Коты оказались между двумя мощнейшими полюсами, и их шерсть стала забавно реагировать. У всех... кроме одного. Мне хватило секунду, дабы поймать эту разницу, ибо еще секунда - и его шерсть уже не отличалась от других.

Кто же он? Коготь Каспия? Заместитель советника? Слуга?

Так напрямую не спросишь, да и потом, этот Кошак держался очень вежливо и на расстоянии как от меня, так и от других моих мужчин.

— Успокойтесь оба!

Я остановил своих огненных парней. Все же беременность их здорово надрючивала, заставляя нервничать и ревновать. И не только ко мне, но и ко всей нашей семье. Разряды втянулись, и оба рыжих погонщика демонстративно покинули стол, уводя за собой охреневшего Софию и не менее ошарашенного Марии.

— Не стоит их дергать за усы. Вы ведь чувствуете, что они практически на сносях!

Поставил я всех Кошаков на место и тут же получил сердечные извинения как от Кипрея, так и Каспия. Более того, Каспий заставил Гореса извиниться и попросить прощения у моих Гео и у меня. Посему взрывную ситуацию быстро замяли.

— Я не пойму, какая опасность грозит вам и вашим мужчинам?

Каспий был дотошным Кошаком, и я сразу понял, что наш разговор Кипрей и его когти умолчали. Видно, не стали вдаваться в подробности при правящей верхушке второго корабля. 

— Никакой. Просто я соскучился по своему любовнику и придумал этот ход.

Кипрей решил сыграть на дурочка. Горес фыркнул, Каспий заржал, а все остальные коты, что принадлежали второму кораблю, надулись. Понимаю, неприятно узнать, что тебя заставили мчаться на другой конец света только из-за того, что одному из принцев приспичило потрахаться.

— Ну ты вообще, Кипрей, только своей говнистой дыркой и думаешь! — не вытерпел первым Горес, а потом хмуро глянул на Каспия. — Может свалим отсюда, раз у него все тип-топ? И только вселенский недотрах!

— Фи, как грубо! Я брата хуеву тучу лет не видел, а между прочим он твой близкий друг, — Каспий попытался урезонить своего советника.

— Был близким другом, пока не помешался на Гео, — обиженно заметил Горес.

Ну вот теперь понятно, где была зарыта собака.

— Да ладно тебе. Ну выбрал он не твою сестру, а другого.

— Мужика!

— И что? Прекрасная Гортензия стала моей женой! Так что никто ничего не потерял и не проиграл.

Я глянул на Гореса по-другому и только сейчас осознал, что он тоже без хвоста, как Каспий или Кипрей. А значит этот кот из настоящей знати и ничем не уступает царской семье.

— Она была предназначена в мужья ему, а не тебе. И в скором времени взошла бы на трон! А теперь что?

— Зато теперь она с тем, кого любит по-настоящему, а если тебе так нужен трон - стань женой Кипрея! Он явно не будет против тебя, ты ему, как никак, дружбан, да и вообще мужик с яйцами, — подъебнул Каспий едко своего новоявленного родственника.

— Идиоты! Вы парочка братьев придурков. Вот что я думаю про вас всех, зажравшихся принцев. Да и сама Гортензия не оправдала ожиданий: ни моих и ни нашей семьи в целом.

Горес поднялся из-за стола и, поблагодарив стандартно богов и хозяев этого дома за еду, гордо удалился.

— Гордец! Он старший сын нашей боковой ветви и приравнивается также к Царственным Кошакам, что я или Кипрей, — оправдался за Гореса Каспий, а потом тяжело вздохнул. — И потом, Кипрей рожден самой королевой, а я лишь первой наложницей. Вот он и бесится вместе со всей своей спесивой семьей.

"Значит Горес не поделка!" — подумал я про себя, — "да и Каспий, судя по всему, тоже...".

Конечно, я обратил внимание на одного из Котов, так как его шерсть отреагировала на электроразряд иначе, чем у других, но вдруг это его естественная врожденная особенность, тем более его волосы были весьма коротко пострижены, не в пример другим. Да и шерсть на элегантном хвосте была самой короткой.

С другой стороны, Горес тесно связан с Каспием и Кипреем. Его трудно будет заменить, как и самих принцев. Оставались когти Каспия, его личный секретарь и слуга, может кто из них?

 

Всю неделю кошаки просто наслаждались жизнью. Ибо я вернулся назад, и мои мужчины теперь не нуждались в их защите, но и убираться восвояси тоже не желали. Кипрей наслаждался сексом со мной каждый день и пытался наладить отношения с обоими огненными погонщиками, виртуозно избегая Марии и Софию. Посему ему уезжать от нас просто не хотелось, и это понятно. Каспий под эгидой "я давно не видел старшего брата, а если вернусь – папа запряжет батрачить вновь. И не известно когда снова встречу Кипрея" вцепился в этот шанс перевести свой дух. Горес пыхтел и дулся на обоих принцев, практически с ними не разговаривая. Но не мог пойти против командира своего корабля. А рядовые просто блаженно бездельничали, объедая как свои запасы, так и Алена.

— Когда они уберутся все на хер?

Мой огненный Гео был раздражен как никогда и только от вида Кипрея выпускал электрическую дугу. Нела с удовольствием общался с моим котиком и также, как и я, анализировал поведение всех остальных Кошаков, сетуя только на то, что слишком много народа, и в такой толпе затеряться печати – раз плюнуть! Марии лип ко мне беспрестанно и ластился по любому поводу, а еще за шкварник держал взъяренного Софию. Мне кажется, он стал ревновать меня к Кипрею не меньше, хотя и скрывал это глубоко в себе, откровенно не воспринимая, почему я периодически трахаю его упертую кошачью задницу. Хотя мозгами и понимал, почему я это делаю, но, как и София, до конца не принимал мои отношения с Царственным Кошаком.

 

Прошла еще неделя ожидания перед бурей. Печать никак не проявляла себя, и я даже стал думать, что, наверное, зря переживал. И Кошаки просто те, кто и есть на самом деле, и среди них нет никакого левого засланца. А потом прямо на дельфинах прибыл Магеллан, и все закрутилось вновь, ибо первые слова Ястреба гласили: «Герцоги проиграли и... твоя печать здесь!».

Я встретил его ранним утром и, поприветствовав группу дельфинов, увел подальше от дома, решив прогуляться по пустынному пляжу.

— Как война с Кракенами? - начал я наш непростой разговор.

— Даже после нашего вмешательства она была сущей бойней... - ответили устало.

— Русалки?

— Заключили мирный договор с помощью дельфинов, и пока они не нападают на города Кракенов – моллюски их не трогают, - но Ястреб был явно озабочен чем-то другим.

— Это замечательно? - я оглядел хмурого Ястреба, который до сих пор был в личине Магеллана.

— Я не знаю что сказать... прости, Странник, ведь я был когда-то одним из них... — Я понял, что он говорит о Герцогах и их незавидной доле. — Из Герцогов выжили единицы... они... в общем, затаились. И это не к добру. Они не простят ни меня, ни дельфинов, ни Акванова. Помяни мое слово. И ничего не забудут.

— Откуда знаешь, что печать здесь?

— Один из шестого ранга, прежде чем умереть на моих руках, так как Кракен откусил ему всю нижнюю половину до грудины, рассказал мне о договоре с твоей печатью. Не знаю, что им двигало на краю жизни, но печать здесь. Кто-то из Котов больше уже не Кот, так как после нападения именно к Котам направилась эта нечисть, узнав, что они помогли вернуть людей в Девоншир.

— Мы уже голову сломали, анализируя, Ястреб.

— Магеллан!

— Прости, Магеллан. И вроде все нормальные... Никакого подвоха.

— Подвох есть, Странник, я просто раньше тебе не говорил. Но печать, когда занимает место другого человека, может поверхностно сканировать память субъекта. Конечно, полную копию сделать невозможно, но все же... Есть моменты, когда мертвец, такой как я, может скопировать часть мыслей, желаний, предубеждений, фантазий...

Я распахнул глаза от такой убойной информации. Если такое возможно, то вычислить кто из Котов печать просто нереально.

— Возможно. И не делай такие круглые глаза, я не могу читать твои мысли, Странник! Да это и не надо. Все твои эмоции написаны на твоем лице. Просто есть ряд возможностей скопировать поверхностно то, что находится здесь.

Мне тыкнули пальцем в лоб, а потом сморщили нос.

— Прости, что раньше тебе такое не говорил. Иначе ты бы потерял ко мне доверие. Но теперь очень опасно скрывать хоть какую-то толику информации от тебя.

— И что за условия и возможности?

— Пытки, когда человек находится в агонии между жизнью и смертью. С мертвого тела скачать информацию уже невозможно, с живого затруднительно, так как сильная личность может поставить сильнейший блок на агрессию со стороны печати. А вот когда организм истощен и подвержен бесконечной физической боли... тогда да.

— Черт! — поставил я свои волосы дыбом.

— Но возможность найти подмену есть! Вспомни Детей Дождя. Печать явно, перед тем как убить, пытала их, дабы достать информацию, и что?

— Информация была неполной, — я растерянно посмотрел на Хранителя Печати.

— Бинго! Потому что полностью скопировать сущность и память невозможно. Более того, накладывается субъективность самой сущности. Ведь мы все в своих мыслях мечтаем и представляем что-то особенное и часто фантастическое. А печать это будет воспринимать за чистую монету!

— То есть ты не можешь отличить чужие фантазии и реальность? — уточнил я.

— Если только фантазии не выходят за рамки допустимого. Хотя что такое «допустимое» в случае тебя, Гео или, к примеру... Котов? - мне игриво подмигнули изумительным глазом.

— На это может уйти много времени, - устало возразил я.

— С чего ты взял? Печать, конечно, поменяла тело, но ты не задумывался как сама пентаграмма переносит из одного носителя на другой свою полную информацию?

Я застыл, округляя от понимания свои глаза еще больше.

— Только не говори, что это записано генетически... — прошептал я в восторженном трансе.

— Именно! И хотя гены в данном случае созданы совершенно искусственно и при помощи нанотехнологий, но от этого они не застрахованы от моей милой слюнки, и как бы не избегали своей участи, но их основа - это все тот же органический материал, который теперь постепенно мутирует и не в лучшем направлении.

— Сколько у нас времени? 

— Возможно месяц-два, хотя может полгода-год, а то и десять-двадцать лет. Я точно не знаю. Генетика печати отличается от обычного состава генматериала любого организма. Она сильно изменена, искажена, извращена и искусственная, но...

— Так же подвержена теперь мутациям, — закончил я за него предложение.

— Именно! Не знаю, что будет дальше, но, возможно, это последняя смена хозяина. Думаю, даже при переселении в Кота уже утеряны некоторые функции. Печать разрушается изнутри, сама того не подозревая. И теряет основные свои свойства, - заверили меня со знанием дела.

— Значит, дело времени? - уточнил я у Ястреба.

— Точно! И самое приятное - это совершенно не заразно. Так ты теперь оценил мой щедрый дар? А, Странник? - игриво заметили мне.

— А то, — расцвел самой сияющей улыбкой я.

— Но все же, чем раньше мы найдем твою печать среди Кошаков, тем меньше жертв будет среди благородных Котов. А мне не хочется наносить нашим прекрасным гостям значительный урон в их слаженной команде, — заверил в своих благостных намерениях Магеллан.

 

Кипрей, увидев Магеллана со мной, вновь распустил свой несуществующий хвост веером, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание Печати Морских Чудовищ, а я вспомнил часть приватного разговора на пустынном пляже.

— Значит, из Кошаков ты абсолютно уверен только в Кипрее?

— Ну да, или вы можете имитировать сперму?

Магеллан тогда громко заржал, вытирая из своих глаз липовые слезы.

— Видишь их? — мне протянули мокрую руку.

— Да, — кивнул я, обалдевая.

— А теперь коснись меня.

Я прикоснулся к руке Магеллана и понял, что она совершенно сухая и прохладная на ощупь.

— Слушай, а я могу потрогать твой член? — съязвил я.

— Ну, гипотетически да, что-то ты нащупаешь вместо него, но это будет вряд ли им самим.

— То есть дергать за хвосты не выход? — подвел я черту.

— Ну, можешь их заставить плакать или всех разом подрочить на бис! А потом каждого пожамкать в промежности на наличие мужского сока! — съязвила печать, предлагая более убойных выход.

Теперь же Ястреб-Магеллан только стонал от бессилия, вспомнив, что забыл сменить свой облик яркого блондина на жуткого брюнета.

— Морской черт! Просто из памяти вылетело со всем тем ворохом дел... — прошипел он сквозь зубы, отчаянно отбиваясь от ухаживаний жаркого Кошака, как вдруг я услышал очень примечательное от Каспия.

— Я не понял, где Луц?

— А что не так? — поднял голову Горес. — Он вроде справляется со всеми нашими поручениями.

— Да, но не забывай - он мой слуга, а не твой. И по первому моему требованию должен быть здесь, как торчащий задранный хвост, советник!

Я заметил, как тот кот со странной шерстью поклонился Каспию.

— Где мой Луц?

— С утра был внизу, мой принц, — поклонился короткошерстный Кошак, и я шепнул Кипрею на ушко, кивая в сторону советника.

— А что у него с шерстью?

— А, это? — пожал плечами лениво Кипрей, дотошно объясняя. — Рецессивный признак, встречается крайне редко, особенно у тех, кто имеет хвост. Вообще больше распространен среди представителей правящей касты. Например, сестра Гореса имеет точно такую же проблему с волосами, что и секретарь Каспия, хотя и не имеет хвоста.

"Опять мимо..." — подумал я, вслушиваясь в объяснения гладкошерстного секретаря, где может сейчас находиться Луц. 

И вдруг до меня дошло! А что, если печать убила уже двух котов и притворяется по переменке то одним, то другим. Тогда нужно сопоставить пары и вычислить каких котов я не видел вместе одновременно на этой заполошной неделе.

Легко сказать, а вот сделать. Допустим, этот самый Луц, но я, хоть убей, не помнил, как он выглядел. И это не упрощало задачу.

— А вот наш секретарь этот признак унаследовал от нашего с Каспием ебливого отца. Арак - внебрачный ребенок служанки и нашего венценосного папа. Посему так непростительно лыс! — фыркнул Кипрей мне на ухо, а потом хищно облизнулся, как только заметил идущего вдалеке Магеллана; Печать шкурой почувствовала интерес хищника и ускорила свой шаг. Кипрей хотел рвануть за ним, но я отвлек его на себя, разворачивая к себе и нагло целуя. 

Коты вокруг нас засвистели вразнобой:

— Если бы я тебя не знал, подумал бы, что ты ревнуешь.

Кипрей, дрожа, отпыхивался в моих руках.

— Не доставай его, он, и вправду, натурал. Да и друг Вульфа, — а потом, чтобы отвлечь Кипрея от Магеллана, завел совсем другой разговор. — И кто такой Луц?

— Бездарный слуга. Когда-то он разбил драгоценный кубок моей матери, и теперь через всю его рожу идет глубокий шрам, — иногда в Кипрее чувствовалась королевская кровь, особенно чванливость и напыщенность.

 

Этой ночью я его отымел первым. Да так, чтобы он и не помышлял начать сумеречную охоту на Магеллана. А на утро мы с Аленом, не сговариваясь, встретились внизу, и, как я понял, он тоже очень внимательно слушал разговор ругающихся Котов.

— Как Кипрей? - спросили по-деловому у меня.

— Дрыхнет, вернее приходит в себя после секса со мной. Как мелкие? - поинтересовался я в ответ.

— София дуется не по-детски. Марии хоть и не понимает, почему ты так себя ведешь, но терпеливо ждет, когда все семейство кошачьих съебется из нашего замка. На хер!

Фраза была сказана так, что я понял, что это желание не только Марии, но и Алена, впрочем как и Нела. Хотя он был самым что ни на есть из всех моих мужчин мудрецом.

— Приметы? - кратко поинтересовался Ален.

— Шрам на все лицо.

— Ну что ж, начнем искать. Он обязан выполнять в роли Луца все свои обязанности, а то слишком будет очевидно, что слуга мертв, - подтвердили мои догадки вслух.

Нижние комнаты, которые превратились в казармы для Котов низкого ранга, не взирая на суматоху и огромное количество живущих в них, были выдраены до блеска.

— Вот что значит военная дисциплина. Уважаю! — хмыкнул я, как наткнулся на странную парочку в переходе.

Ален встал за моим плечом, прикрывая его.

— Луц, что у тебя со шрамом? — скалился более высокий кот мелкому заморышу. — Выглядишь так, словно тебе сделали подтяжку лица, уж больно смазливо для твоей рваной морды! 

Этот Кошак, видно, был постовым и находился на дежурстве. Мы прибавили шагу, и вдруг этот самый Луц нас заметил.

Секунда, другая и... этот пиздюк понял, что раскрыт!

— Эй, чего творишь? Нализался валерьянки?

Постовой был свален на пол, и уже через несколько секунд мы с Аленом ловко перепрыгнули через его распластанное тело. Спина Луца мелькнула в одном из коридоров замка, и мы добавили ходу.

— Да тут у тебя чертов лабиринт!

— Сам не знал, что все так сложно!

Я переключился на иное поле зрения и опешил. Согнутой фигурки Луца нигде не было, а к нам навстречу вышагивали Горес и Каспий. 

"Твою ж мать! — сругнулся я про себя. — И вот гадай кто из них теперь!"

Ален тут же понял, что печать очень ловко ускользнула от нас, когда мы встретились с двумя благородными Котами, величественно здороваясь с пожеланиями доброго утра.

— Странник... кто из них? — спросил Ален, как только мы разминулись с ними, отойдя на приличное расстояние.

— Не знаю! Прости... — ответил я красноволосому Гео и услышал от него дельный совет.

— Не грузись, теперь нам точно поможет Кипрей. Ведь поиск сократился всего до двух Кошаков королевской крови из всей этой кошачей оравы. И сейчас, как я понимаю, осталось только сделать предупреждающий удар.

Я глянул в синие глаза моего мужчины, что светились настоящей любовью ко мне, и согласно кивнул. Пришла пора поднимать нашего ушастого соню из теплой постельки. Ведь безудержный ночной секс со мной - это еще не повод, чтобы так безбожно дрыхнуть все утро! Ведь правда, нет?

 

— Ты изверг, Странник! — заметили нам с явными нотками истерики, шипя рассерженным котом.

Кипрей-таки продрал глаза, когда мы в четыре руки содрали с него теплое одеяльце и окатили ледяной водой из емкого ведра.

— Я еще понимаю Алена! Так как составляю ему конкуренцию... но перед тобой-то я в чем провинился? Или ты не додрал меня, как тебе хотелось этой ночью?

Душ оказался действенным. Мало того, что Кипрей подскочил буквально до потолка и оттуда хряпнулся на мокрую насквозь ледяную постель, так теперь его шикарная копна волос походила на гнездо мелких прыгающих ящеров. Когда-то такие прически до ядерных войн называли «вороньими гнездами». И теперь из-под такого «гнезда» на нас пялились широко распахнутыми золотыми зрачками.

— Нам нужна твоя помощь. Вспомни что-нибудь из детства. Все что угодно: любой праздник, событие, где вы втроем с Каспием и Горесом принимали участие! Ну? - я накинул на его торчащие дыбом мокрые волосы пушистое полотенце.

Кипрей от такого даже замер, а потом, хмуро глянув на стоящего со сложенными руками ждущего Алена, стал нервно вытираться.

— Ну у вас и шутки! Не знал, что Гео такие садисты, или это все влияние Странника?

— Это очень серьезно, вспоминай! — прекратил я его нервное хныканье.

— А что тут вспоминать, был только один бал, когда мы были все вместе. Но это было так неприятно и мерзко, что и вспоминать не хочется. Именно тогда Гортензию сделали моей официальной невестой.

— Ты хорошо помнишь тот бал? — обрадовался я, подмигивая оживившемуся Алену.

— Такое хрен забудешь, — обиженно глянули на нас, а потом запротестовали. — Только не говорите, что нужно будет всю эту муть поднимать на поверхность!

— Придется! — Ален, подойдя к Кипрею, протянул ему свою руку. — Если ты поможешь нам, то я не буду против знакомства моего сына с тобой.

— П-правда? — стал от волнения заикаться Кипрей.

— Да, и более того - если наши сыновья с Нела выберут тебя в официальные мужья, то я сам подарю тебе бессмертие, Кипрей! Ибо не дело расти детишкам без их любимого отца. Так что скажешь? 

Я видел неверящие глаза моего Котика со снова распахнутыми во всю ширь зрачками. Он рвано сглотнул свою слюну и согласно закивал. Что ж, осталось не так много времени, чтобы сделать окончательный шах и поставить моей печати безоговорочный мат.


	19. Несостыковки и начало новой жизни

На обед вся верхушка правящих Котов была вынуждена собраться в нашей зале. Уж так повелось, да и по их поверьям это было не отделимым условием для проживания у нас «в гостях». 

Я глянул убийственно на Кипрея и тот, рвано сглотнув, буквально поджав свой несуществующий хвост, начал:

— Каспий, а мы ведь не виделись чуть ли не с праздника моей помолвки.

Каспий замер над шикарно потушенным мясом полосатых, бегающих по волнам ящеров и прокхекал горло. А вот интересно, с чего у него так встало поперек, что он чуть обратно не выхаркал в тарелку себе то, что так усиленно до этого жевал.

— И не вспоминай! Бал был «просто шикарным», ты на нем всех наших баб сразил наповал...

Это было сказано таким убийственным голосом, что я переглянулся с Аленом. По сути Каспий тоже не рад был вспоминать тот самый злополучный бал, на котором, видать, круто отжег Кипрей.

— И чего это ты его вспомнил? Гортензия все равно теперь моя жена.

Другой кусок все же взяли в зубы, не побоясь подавиться вновь, значит он справился с эмоциями, и знания о том вечере с Кипреем у Каспия совпадали, хотя говорить было рано, нужны были дополнительные факты.

— Да так... просто вспомнилось. Ты был единственным, кто подержал мое решение и встал на мою сторону, — продолжал задуманное Кипрей.

— А смысл-то, вас все равно обручили, давай не будем об этом. Это был черный день моей жизни... — очередной кусок проглотили и запили щедро вином из местных сливовых деревьев, плоды которых были необычайно бирюзового цвета.

— Почему нет? — подал голос Горес. — А по-моему бал был просто великолепен, и моя сестра на нем просто блистала, не в сравнении другим дамам.

Вот оно! Каспий уставился с Кипреем на Гореса, как на душевно больного...

— Чего? — не понял он их двойного взгляда.

— Тебе что, память отшибло? — прошипел Каспий.

— Или ты тот, кто убил моего друга и примерил личину на себя? — оскалился Кипрей.

Секунда, другая...

Горес напрягся, как лук перед стрельбой, впрочем и все Кошаки тоже подобрались. Только свисни или щелкни, и будет убийственная свара.

Глаза Гореса окатили меня холодным взором, а затем моих Гео, а те уже были готовы выпустить свое энергетическое оружие.

— Я это тебе припомню... Странник! Ты никуда не денешься со своим беременным бабьем, да и тот жаброротый предатель сдохнет благодаря мне в муках.

Голос Гореса... о да, я помнил настоящее мерзкое шипение своей печати. Но даже сейчас это шипение было каким-то иным. Вдруг по лику благородного Кошака прошла странная зеленоватая волна, из-за которой Кошаки инстинктивно отшатнулись от него, как от смертельной заразы. Мгновение, и через все лицо прошел уродливый рубец. Мертвые глаза глянули на меня, шилья зубов подтвердили, что печать, поменяв тело, застряла в Луце, причем намертво.

— Что со мной? Это никчемное тело! — Печать подпрыгнула в воздухе и практически растворилась, перемещаясь от нас подальше, вводя в полный ступор всех и вся.

Ален было дернулся к выходу, но я отрицательно покачал головой. Возможностью телепортации я тоже обладал, просто не пользовался ей с того самого времени, как погиб старый мир. Вернее перестал пользоваться примерно через шестьсот лет, после того как отгремели все войны, ибо осознал простую истину — мне попросту некуда спешить. Но прекрасно знал дальность, на которую мог бы перекинуть себя. Это примерно от ста до двухсот километров как минимум. И, видно, у печати эта функция еще пока не совсем сдохла.

— Значит Горес... — первым отмер Каспий.

— Прости, братишка, он мертв, — тяжело подтвердил мысль брата Кипрей.

— И наверняка его тело выкинули в океан, — не утешительно заметил я, а потом игриво уточнил. — Что же ты, Кипрей, учинил на том самом балу?

— М-ммм, — взвыл мой Котик, хватаясь за свою черную шевелюру.

— Да ладно тебе, братишка, кого теперь это волнует? — отмахнулся Каспий, а потом сдал с потрохами своего старшего, трахнутого на всю голову брата. — Он буквально когтями исполосовал платье Гортензии, оголяя ее перед всеми гостями, и ладно бы только это! Спустил у себя штаны и, вздрочнув на бис, ткнул в свой вялый член, крича всем и вся, что по мальчикам, и бабы его вовсе не прельщают. Горес был тогда рядом со мной, и он буквально рухнул в обморок от такого позора за свою прекрасную сестру.

— Угу... и, видно, очень постарался забыть о таком кошмаре, и у него это получилось и весьма, — прошептал мне значительно на ухо Магеллан.

— И чего только ты этим добился? Наш отец был в ярости от твоего поведения и заставил обручится силком с опозоренной Гортензией, — прорычал Каспий, а затем украдкой смахнул скупую слезу. — Бедный Горес... мне нужно вернуться в королевство и рассказать обо всем нашим родителям, его и моей Гортензии.

Каспий встал из-за стола, так и не доев свою порцию мясного рагу из ящеров, и скомандовал своим когтям собираться в путь.

— Как я понимаю, братишка, ты пока побудешь здесь? 

Его глаза оглядели моих рыжеволосых бледных Гео.

— Старшие мужья Странника очень уязвимы, пока не разрешились бременем, — кивнул согласно Кипрей словам своего младшего брата.

— Что ж, я все осознаю, береги своих Гео, ибо, как я понял, дети Странника станут твоими супругами. Думаю... наш отец обрадуется этому, так как уже и не чаял дождаться от тебя котят. 

О-ооо, а он не так глуп, хотя строил из себя язвительного простачка. Нам отвесили ритуальный поклон и, обменявшись формальными любезностями, покинули залу, уводя своих подчиненных за собой. 

 

Корабль Каспия отплыл через полчаса, поражая слаженностью работы команды. Коты были в настоящем трауре, ведь они потеряли двоих. И хотя никто не выказывал своих эмоций напрямую, но я видел с какими похоронными ликами ходили те, кто остался в нашем замке. Магеллан напросился в путешествие с Каспием, и в первый раз Кипрей не отреагировал никак на то, что сильно интересующий его блондин уплывает вдаль, выпадая из его активного поля деятельности.

Дни потекли медленно и как-то однообразно; Ястреб-Магеллан исчез, видно утрясал свои дела или отслеживал выживших Герцогов. Да кто знает какие насущные дела бывают у печати Морских Чудовищ? Мой личный мертвец не показывался, так я его и запомнил с исковерканным шрамом на кошачьем лице. И если бы не компания Кипрея с его людьми, все было бы просто замечательно. Хотя я-то как раз не был против его присутствия. А вот один мой красноволосый Гео... и София... Да, это были самые напряженные послевоенные для меня дни, и именно из-за них. Как бы Ален не строил из себя лояльного Гео, и как бы Марии не успокаивал взрывного Софию, иногда мне казалось, что мы всем скопом торчим на пороховой бочке.

 

Но как бы то ни было, а время набирало свой ход, и я и не заметил, как у Алена сформировался точно такой же по объему животик, как и у Нела. Теперь внешне близнецов снова было не распознать. Я даже не удивился тому, что их детки внутри выровняли свои биоритмы и биологический возраст друг под друга, и, как я догадывался ранее, рожать мои прекрасные огненноволосые Гео точно будут в один и тот же день. Впрочем, так оно и вышло...

— Я хочу еще! — Нела просто горел своим округлившимся телом и терся о мое бедро, Ален лежал на боку от него с другой стороны от меня, таким же похотливым взором взирая из-за тонкого плеча брата.

— Я, конечно, не против... — меня это немного озадачило, неужели им не хватило буквально шести беспрерывных часов полировки моим членом?

Но Нела неуклюже перевернулся животом к Алену, укладываясь на бок, и теперь мои Гео лежали друг к другу своими круглыми пузиками. Я только вздохнул, подкладывая под его животик одну из мягких подушек, и, огладив его круглую задницу, решил протолкнуть пальцы внутрь мягкого ануса.

Мои глаза, наверное, в этот момент распахнулись до круглых блюдец, если не оквадратились... Потому что вместо трех пальцев, что очень легко пропускали попки моих Гео, у меня влегкую вошла... чуть не вся ладонь.

— Что случилось?

Ален тут же заметил мое побелевшее лицо. Пришлось протолкнуть руку дальше и нащупать тот самый вход за простатой, там тоже все было мягким и податливым.

— Что ты делаешь? — Нела дернулся у меня в руках. — Знаешь, это не очень приятно.

Я отпустил его бедра и, достав осторожно руку, погладил его по плечу.

— Тебе не больно?

— С чего? — недоуменно глянули синими глазами через плечо, поджав губы. Нела даже не понял, что у него начались... роды... он просто хотел трахаться на фоне взбесившихся гормонов. — Там что-то не так? У меня в заднице?

— Ща, проверю кое-что.

Я чмокнул его в висок и перелез за спину Алена.

— Ты тоже хочешь близости со мной?

— М-ммм... Очень... — простонал тот, отпячивая свои ягодицы назад и давая проникнуть в себя.

О да... и этот готов, разве что может быть чуть меньше раскрыт.

Наши обжималовки прервали ворвавшиеся к нам Марии и София.

— Дракончики вот-вот вылупятся! Пойдемте смотреть. Меня Лонг позвал!

Нела с его слов вздрогнул и понимающе уставился на меня.

— Только не говори мне... — хватаясь рукой за лоб. — Быть не может! А где же та чертова боль, что я испытывал ранее?

— О чем вы вообще говорите? — рассердился Ален, но я его успокоил, прижимаясь к его изогнутой спине, оглаживая налившийся живот.

— Только не это. О боги! — Нела глянул на Алена и на меня. — Ален тоже?

Я кивнул согласно головой и, повернувшись к Марии, оповестил его.

— Поверь, им сейчас не до этого. Необходимо кипяченую воду, пеленки, ножницы, нитки и позови Кипрея.

Нела, тяжело застонав, перевернулся неуклюже на свою спину.

— Да что тут происходит? — Ален начинал полыхать снова.

— Роды, — буркнул Нела.

— Чего? — округлили на него синие, такие похожие братские глаза.

— То, что ты слышишь. И наши мальчики, и их дракончики готовы появиться на этот свет, — добил его Нела, как сзади Марии послышался тупой удар. София рухнул на пол в глубокий обморок. Марии заметался, не зная то ли поднимать Софию, то ли выполнять мои распоряжения.

Я же, поднявшись с ложа, подошел к своему самому молоденькому мальчику и, подняв его на руки, унес на соседнюю софу.

— Чего мечешься? Я же тебе сказал: зови Кипрея.

Марии коротко кивнул, вылетая из спальни.

— Только через мой труп, — зашипел Ален, но его коснулась рука брата, сжимая в своей, успокаивая и подсказывая.

— Страннику нужен еще один помощник, Марии не справится в этом, нас же двое. Перевернись на спину, разведи и согни ноги в коленях, иначе задавишь ребенка, когда он пойдет через родовые пути. И не переживай. Кипрей будет принимать ребенка у меня, у тебя же между ног будет Странник. Так что все будет хорошо, главное — не волнуйся, я с тобой.

Это было мудро с его стороны, он уже проходил через это и не раз, а для Алена это было впервые. 

Пока не было Кипрея, я на всякий пожарный напоил их обоих своей кровью, от чего болевые ощущения так и не пришли.

— Лежим как два полных идиота с раздвинутыми ляжками и держась за руки, — фыркнул Ален. — И сколько так торчать?

Нела нервно рассмеялся:

— Если бы только я знал, что и роды изначально с тобой, Странник, так легки...

— Угу, заполонил бы нашими детьми всю планету, — оскалился я. – Но ты не забыл, милый, кое-что другое? Я имею в виду драконов.

Я ощупал в первую очередь изнутри попу Нела, потом Алена. Сначала хлынула околоплодная жидкость у Нела, брызгая из задницы и заливая все на кровати. И практически тут же подобный потоп произошел у Алена.

— Черт, уже пошли, тужьтесь! Где чертов Кипрей и Марии?

— Мы здесь! — Марии тащил кувшин с теплой водой, за ним шел офигевший в обнимку с серебряным тазиком Кипрей.

— Так, становись в ногах Нела, ты должен подхватить голову выходящего ребенка и очень аккуратно вытащить его наружу, — начал поучать я таращившегося на обнаженных беременных Гео Кошака.

— Я Ален, кретин! — крайний Гео, к которому решил зайти между ног Кот, чуть не пнул его своей пяткой.

— Прости, — еле выдавил из себя Кипрей.

— Не волнуйся, я подскажу тебе что надо делать, — заверил его Нела между своими потугами.

— И как это тужиться? — Ален видел, как содрогается под его боком брат, и, честное слово, не понимал что ему делать.

— Сри-иии... — выдавливая из себя младенца, шипел Нела.

— Прямо при них всех? — вспыхнул ушами Ален, зыркая то на меня, то на выпавшего из реальности Кипрея.

— А при ком? Сри, тебе говорят, мой не выходит без твоего! Видно, в этот раз придется еще и рожать синхронно.

Ален попытался, я постоянно ощупывал его внутри, чувствуя, как головка младенца продвигается вперед.

— Да, так, — хвалил я Алена.

— Мне тоже надо туда ввести руку? — облизал высохшие губы Кипрей, смотря, как я трогаю раскрытого Алена.

— Только попробуй, и лишишься головы! — рыкнул Нела, и я, на секунду оставив его братишку, проверил и его.

— Все в порядке, выходит. Главное, поймай ребенка из него и помни — возможно, это твой будущий жених.

— Шикарное знакомство... — буркнул бледный Кипрей.

— Ну уж прости, сами не думали, что так рано придется вас знакомить, — съязвил обливающийся потом Нела.

— Вы боль чувствуете? — я спросил на который раз.

— Нет, — отрицательно покачал головой Ален. — Только как будто у меня вселенский запор. И так тяжело избавиться оттого, что застряло внутри.

— Аналогично, — прикусил нижнюю губу Нела, отчаянно выдавливая младенца из себя. — Но от этого не легче. Ален, не отлынивай, тужься, кретин!

Смотрелось это, наверное, со стороны забавно: лежат два толстых, как бочки, рыжеволосых парня, держась за руки и буквально высерают из себя детишек.

— Я вижу... волосики... если это вообще они? — Кипрей глянул на меня распахнутыми зрачками глаз.

— Ну не волосатое же говно! — рыкнул Ален, делая следующий рывок.

— Да, это волосы, я тоже вижу, — я уставился в раскрывающийся до безобразия в разные стороны эластичный анус Алена.

— А он не треснет? — Кипрей с ужасом взирал, как из расшеперенной промежности Нела лезет черноволосая голова младенца.

И тут заржал Нела между своими потугами, обливаясь потом и заходясь:

— Ну раньше же не треснул! Давай, братишка. Еще рывок, последний! Уах!

Я еле успел подхватить на руки младенца Алена, вытягивая его из открытой промежности вместе с пуповиной. Кипрей как бы ни был ошарашен, но параллельно мне поймал ребеночка Нела.

Детки закричали в раз, оповещая весь мир, что они пришли на этот свет, обидчиво на наши с Кипреем по их попкам и спинкам хлопки.

Ален рухнул на спину, закрыв глаза.

— Инг говорит, дракончики только что вылупились.

— Угу, слышал. Но нам расслабляться рано, браток, — ухмыльнулся ему устало Нела, поворачивая голову на бок.

— У тебя что, двойня? — игриво приподнял бровь Ален.

— Нет, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Но, кажется, забыл о другом таком хитром моменте — еще должен выйти послед. Так что сейчас передохнем и потужимся еще раз... на пару, — добили игривый настрой своего братишки.

Ален застонал от бессилия, шепча про себя «Только не это...», но нежно принял своего ребеночка, так как я уже перевязал пуповину и положил маленького младенца ему прямо на еще не до конца опавший живот. А потом поменялся местами с Кипреем, ибо у того просто ходуном ходили руки, и он никак не мог сам перерезать пуповину деточке Нела.

***

Пролетело восемнадцать спокойных по работе, но не менее заполошных с моими любимыми мужчинами лет.

— Если этот хвостатый говнюк не приплывет к нам в этом году, я не стану его мужем даже в далеком будущем!

Один из моих сыновей с черными волосами, такими же точно, что были у меня когда-то, когда еще Токио красовался на этой земле небоскребами, восседал на быстро машущем своими черно-белыми крылами подросшем дракончике. Хотя мелкому крылатому засранцу еще было долго расти, дабы догнать по размерам свою мамочку или отца, и он больше смахивал на довоенного крылатого пони, чем на могучего белого дракона, а вернее замысловатую смесь между черным и белым.

— Мила, как ты не понимаешь, он ведь принц, в конце концов! И потом, надо говорить — бесхвостый говнюк, ибо у него как раз хвоста-то и нет, — возразила этому верткому нахалу не менее вредная со своими заебонами его живая копия, полыхая по недоброму яркими сапфирами глаз своей мамочки.

— Алим, заткнись! Твоя мать не обещала тебя сосватать за этого хвостатого и блохастого прохиндея. А моя — на те, положите, милости просим. Приходите и берите! А кто спросил меня? А?

Я в начале не поверил, что Гео могут уже в три своих годика рассуждать как взрослые люди. И вот на своей шкуре все познал сам. Спасало только то, что Нела по сути своей был более мягкий и с радостью вошкался с нашим взрывным детским садом, видно воплощал то, чего был до этого лишен, подбрасывая своих детишек к чужим людям. Хотя чаще всего наших малышей мои огненные Гео, особенно в последнее время сплавляли под эгидой "дракончики и детки должны расти неразрывно и бок о бок" раздраженному донельзя Марии и сжимающему кулачки от бессилия Софии.

В этом безобразии только Лонг был спокоен как удав. Вот он с удовольствием принял бразды правления, как царица строя всех своих драконов, и даже умудрялся поучать Марии как надо вести себя с юными и верткими погонщиками.

Я же периодически сбегал на своем драконе на подвернувшиеся мелкие задания, что мне скидывали через эфир усердно бдящие Пасторы. Хотя и тут полностью свободным было не дано: кто-то из старших Гео всегда сопровождал меня, и повод придумали, засранцы — сбежавшая, стукнутая на всю голову и так пока не сдохшая, но до сих пор смертельно опасная моя зловредная печать. 

 

И пока сейчас, в замершей на несколько мгновений моей буйной истории, было относительное затишье. Я вглядывался в лазурь вечно живущего океана, что лизал носки моих сапогов, ворочаясь у пустующего пирса, а ловкие сынишки где-то над моей головой нарезали широкие круги и спирали вокруг шпилей нашего прекрасного замка. Было по-домашнему спокойно и даже можно сказать тихо, так как с этими дьяволятами тишина — дело весьма относительное.

Нела выглянул из окна башни и позвал наших вертких пострелят кушать и желательно без их ушлых, подрыкивающих на весь небосвод дракончиков. А на линии искрящегося горизонта появился долгожданный странной кошачьей конструкции корабль.

Но что было самым удивительным, это то... что впереди него, сопровождая, плыл, восседающий на сером тусклом дельфине с мертвой желтизной глаз, рыжеловолосый русал. Видно что-то случилось из ряда вон, коль прибыла такая разношерстная делегация и с таким увесистым эскортом. И я еле удержался на ногах от удивления, когда вместе с Кипреем по сходням к нам спустились чудесным способом прозревший на один глаз, совсем постаревший Вульф и незнакомый смазливый мужчина с черными, словно смоль, волосами.

— Гел, ты все ж подумай у меня еще есть в запасе лет двадцать, пока я официально не женат! — Кипрей этого черноволосого красавчика буквально пожирал распахнутыми золотыми зрачками глаз.

На что незнакомец устало отрезал:

— Не интересует.

Я же обнялся с Вульфом, а после с выметнувшимся на пирс с дельфина русалом. Его позвенькивающий золотой колокольчик посверкивал в ярких лучах утреннего солнца.

— Вульф, Ганц! Вот кого-кого, а вас-то каким ветром сюда занесло? — я, наверно, улыбался, как последний кретин, от встречи со своими близкими и такими далекими друзьями.

— Ну повод есть, как-никак, — оскалилась мне своими острыми шильями акульих зубов Ганц. — Нас признали равноправным подводным народом этой планеты.

Я даже опешил, ибо такие новости точно должны были передать через эфир, но в последнее время он молчал.

— И не хлопай ты своими синими глазками, а лучше покажи-ка своих малышей. Я всегда мечтал посмотреть на деток самого Странника. Эфир же молчит только потому, что на этом настояли сами Герцоги, вернее та жалкая кучка, что от них осталась.

— Герцоги вдруг попросили приостановить огласку, что их дети Акванова официально приравнены к простым людям? Я такого не ожидал, честное слово.

Вообще у меня в голове не укладывалось все это. И то, что Герцоги создали своих детей в угоду своим же потребностям, бросили их в настоящую бойню с Кракенами, а теперь еще и попросили придержать такую сногсшибательную новость для всего мира. Хотя я вообще чистосердечно думал, что после разгрома ни один из Герцогов не выйдет на переговоры, пока они не восстановят свою численность хотя бы на ее десятую часть оттого, что когда-то было, или когда в их рядах снова не появится высокий чин или новая праматерь.

— Ну мы сами не ожидали, но, видно, дело совсем худо, раз они пришли к нам и не с пустыми руками, а с подарком. Причем этот подарок больше для тебя, Странник, а не для нас. — Вульф подмигнул мне своим карим глазом, тщательно скрывая второй черной плотной повязкой. — И, как видишь, я теперь официальный их парламентер. Ястреб настоял вернуть зрение одному моему глазу, так как с двумя бельмами трудно находиться под палящим дневным солнцем.

— Подарок?

Я отвлекся на то, как на пирс выбежали Марии и София.

— Да, он в трюме, пойдем, мой помощник Гел проводит нас.

И пока Кипрей заплясал вокруг хмуро настроенных моих молодых мужчин, Вульф за руку утащил меня по трапу на корабль.

— Узнаешь?

В трюме был полумрак, и воняло какой-то тухлятиной. Мне указали в угол, где валялись неприглядные лохмотья.

— Что это?

Я ногой потыкал этот ворох, как вдруг понял, что передо мной лежит практически мумия, и только шрам на оскалившемся лице, хранившего отдаленные черты кошачих, подтвердил, что это останки бедного несчастного Луца. Я отшатнулся, а потом глазами стал искать хоть что-нибудь, чем можно было бы подцепить эти лохмотья и задрать, дабы посмотреть, есть на мумии печать или... нет...

— Можно просто руками, и вообще. По-моему ты не рад мне, а, дружище?

Я ошарашенно повернулся на знакомый голос и встретился с мертвым оскалом, что улыбался мне от одного перепончатого уха до другого. 

— Боже, как я не догадался, Ястреб, друг мой! — я сомкнул свои объятья на ходячем мертвеце.

— Теперь я Гел и официальный помощник при Пасторе Вульфе, — мертвец жамкнул в ответ, а затем, надев свою новую личину, отодвинул меня в сторону. — Как я тебе и обещал. Твоя печать мертва, так и оставаясь запечатанной в этом высохшем теле.

Он сам присел на корточки и, не брезгуя, оголил высохшую пергаментную кожу, на которой я воочию увидел характерный рисунок.

— Герцоги добили его. Этот придурок ничего умнее не придумал, как сунутся к ним со своими претензиями и потребностями. Больным и бессильным. Те быстро просчитали возможную угрозу и выгоду, прикончив его тут же, при этом выйдя практически сразу на переговоры и неся сей подарок, как переходящий праздничный вымпел, который им давал хотя бы слабую гарантию и эфемерную возможность жизни.

— И что хотят Герцоги?

— Они попросили защиты у Акванова и возможности жить в самой северной части косы, рядом со владениями Клавдия. Им нужно время и возможности восстановить свои ряды. Так что мы только вернулись с переговоров между Акванова, Герцогами и Дельфинами. Пока подводные войны отложены на неопределенное время. И по просьбе Герцогов не разглашается как информация о их падении, так и та, что Акванова признаны, как новая человеческая раса. Вот так вот! Вы, того не зная, Странник, стали решающим пунктом в подводной политике, да и всей планеты в целом. Дельфины доверяют вам, ибо вы спасали не раз их любимый народ синих людей. Акванова вы вообще уберегли от мясорубки, я уж не говорю о том, что Вульф и я — ваши друзья, пока наши тела еще могут двигаться и существовать.

— Ну не хорони меня, я еще куда с добром и полон сил! — Вульф улыбнулся мне ласково и подмигнул игриво темным глазом. — Хватит таращится на это высушенный трофей, что послужил хоть и шаткому, но миру, и айда смотреть твоих деток. Я больше согласился вернуть свой глаз именно ради того, чтобы полицезреть, как и Ганц, твоих резвых отпрысков. Ну что, летают уже на своих дракошках?

— Только поссать и посрать слазят, и то благодаря "фи" самих дракошек к этому незабвенному процессу, — усмехнулся я мудрому старику и, приобняв их обоих, подтолкнул наверх. Пора возвращаться в мир живых, потому что больше в трюме делать было нечего.

 

На берегу же во всю шла резвая перебранка. Мало того, что мои черноволосые малыши уже во всю отчитывали в две глотки глупо улыбающегося им Кипрея, так к этому процессу присоединился до крайней степени взвинченный Ален. Нела же пытался его хоть как-то оттащить от очумелого в коем разе, свалившегося на него всеобъемлющего внимания несчастного Кошака. Кроме того Алена еще подначивали София и Мария.

— Гел, о все боги Котов, может согласишься жить со мной? По-моему тут мне не рады, — чистосердечно взмолился Кипрей, увидев нас, выходящих на палубу.

— По-моему... кто-то говорил... что этому Кошаку прут только блондины, — зашипела мне на ухо печать Морских Чудовищ.

— Ну... у всех бывают исключения... я вот вообще не собирался заводить себе мужской гарем и уж тем более становиться многодетным папкой. Видно ты его чем-то таким цепляешь, вот интересно чем только, а? А особливо каким таким местом в твоей мертвой бесполой тушке? — съехидничал я, подталкивая Ястреба-Гела в сторону трапа.

— О боги морских просторов... — простонал бедный живой мертвец, сползая за ржущим Вульфом на бренную землю.

— Я ж говорю, он падок на любую смазливую мужскую задницу в округе! А еще свататься приехал, — Мила, впрочем, как и всегда, начинал качать права первым, а за ним подхватывал более спокойный Алим. 

Но тут с неба упали мелкие дракошки, что сбежали от своей ретивой мамочки Лонга, так и не покушав досыта измолотого в фарш очередного скакового ящера. И мои сыновья под двойной ор рыжекурых Гео, рык обманутого Лонга и дружный гогот кошачей команды лихо упорхнули в небо, с гиком улетая к манящему горизонту. Конечно, Ален, тут же вызвав Инга и резво запрыгнув на него, помчался за нашими пострелятами следом. Ибо с утра пропускать кормежку было не дело как для растущих дракончиков, так и для наших неуемных детей. А Нела построил Марии и Софию, чтобы они помогли ему разместить наших дорогих гостей, до сих пор улыбающихся столь ретивым поступкам летающих на драконах мальчишек.

 

Я же смотрел на то, как большая тень дракона, что в мареве солнца и океана догоняла две вертких мелких других, и думал о своем...

Конечно, Герцоги еще выплывут и не раз, пытаясь подбить своих Акванова на новую резню Кракенов. Так как это им жизненно необходимо. Да и появление новой праматери хоть в данный момент и эфемерно, но в будущем не менее реально. 

Проблем в мире со всей этой новопоявившейся нечистью: мутантами, вампирами, чокнутыми красными драконами, обезумевшими морскими чудовищами и прочим, прочим, прочим... — меньше точно не станет.

Но почему-то именно сейчас я почувствовал великое облегчение и всепоглощающую радость от простой, но такой теплой мысли, которая мне давала право на светлое будущее. Что тень смерти, что преследовала меня, начиная от создания в лабораториях из моей сущности «Идеального убийцы», более не угрожает. И не просто мне, а моей любимой семье...

«Моя любимая семья» — всего три слова, которые еще пару десяток лет назад не значили для меня ничего. А теперь... я смотрел, как Ален в небе с Ингом загоняют назад наших любимых пострелят, и хотя мелкие драконы были маневреннее большого, но сильно еще проигрывали по скорости взрослому ящеру, и в кои то веки не думал о великих планетарных проблемах с очередными взбесившимися монстрами, а просто мечтал...

Как мои мальчики вырастут, возмужают и вступят в брак с Кипреем. Что это будет, я не сомневался, тем более Нела уже несколько раз намекал нашему Котику пройти процедуру обретения бессмертной жизни, дотошно объясняя о самом процессе и риске, связанном с ним. О том, что Марии превратится в прекрасного Гео и сам станет мамочкой, а, возможно, когда-нибудь выносит ребенка не только от меня, но и от нашего прелестного Софии...

 

Все это будет, а пока я сжал руку Ястреба в своей, и он стиснул ее в ответ, смотря туда же, за край искрящегося горизонта разгорающегося нового дня, где море пыталось слиться с небом, уходя в вечность и становясь единым целым.

— Теперь ты по настоящему свободен, Странник. И я, и вправду, рад и счастлив за тебя, за твою веселую разросшуюся семейку. Как только может быть счастлив мертвец, который никогда не был и не мог стать настоящим человеком. Вот тебе теперь точно не грозит вечное одиночество и скука от проносящихся мимо бесчисленным потоком пустых лет...

— М-да, для того, кто перестал давно быть человеком, и до этих времен больше существовал, чем жил... я, и вправду, счастливчик. Но, думаю, это затишье не надолго. Так что... пересечемся.

— А то!

Ястреб-Гел сжал мою руку еще раз, а затем, освободив ее от моей крепкой ладони, попытался в который раз безутешно отбриться от приставучего Кипрея. И хотя эти приставания были поверхностны, только смеха ради, но с гиками и криками «изменник!», «потаскун!» на несчастную черную гриву Кота сверху пикировали обозленные и отчаянно кричащие мои сыновья. А за их спинами горой вырастал не менее взбешенные Инг с выпускающим энергетическую плетку Аленом, командующим словно воздушный адмирал своими умелыми реактивными войсками: «В клещи его берите, ребята! В клещи этого блохастого ебучего прохиндея!». 

И мне подумалось...

Вот кто из нас будет настоящим счастливчиком, так это Кипрей, если только выживет сегодня после этой тройной атаки злющих, до чертиков взбешенных Гео и научится усмирять свою похотливую кошачью сущность.

 

**Конец**


End file.
